You Love Me?
by Ciput ciput
Summary: Summarynya langsung ada di dalam.. KyuMin Fanfiction. Chapter 2. RnR please. DLDR! No Bash! Semoga suka sama kisah ini.
1. Chapter 1

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini, pemeran utamanya tentu saja KyuMin. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

 _Persahabatan..._

 _Cinta..._

 _Seorang Kekasih..._

 _Dan..._

 _Seorang Tunangan?..._

 _Apakah akan ada seseorang yang mampu bertahan? Jika kau memiliki kedua dari tiga pilihan tersebut, memiliki kekasih namun kau juga akan menyandang status bertunangan dengan orang lain, seseorang yang jelas kau benci? Bagaimana dan siapa yang akan kau pilih? Menuruti perintah orang tua dengan arti ' anak Berbakti ' menerima perjodohan kuno, atau tetap mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Sang kekasih hati yang jelas ditolak oleh sang Kepala keluarga- Ayah mu. Sedangkan jauh dari lubuk hatimu Kau membenci Tunanganmu dan mencintai Kekasihmu..._

 _Ini adalah sebagian kecil dari cobaan kehidupan, mempunyai pilihan sendiri namun belum tentu pilihanmu akan terwujud dan terlaksana. Semuanya sudah takdir..._

Pagi hari di kota Seoul diselimuti kabut tebal, cuaca yang lumayan dingin membuat setiap manusia sangat malas menjalani aktifitas-nya, yang mereka inginkan hanya kepuasan tidur, bersantai dikasur yang empuk dan diselimuti dengan selimut tebal dan nyaman.

" Minnie. Bangun Nak. Ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk SMA! Minnie!" Suara Lembut namun dengan volume yang cukup keras mencoba membangunkan putri tercintanya. Tiga ketukan keras seolah tidak mengusik mimpinya sama sekali. " Lee Sungmin. Bangun nak!" Ucapnya lagi dengan ketukan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

" Eomma. Sungminnie belum bangun juga? Dia akan telat masuk sekolah dihari pertamanya ini. Itu kesan buruk jika dia benar-benar terlambat." Ucap seorang gadis dengan piama sexy-nya, berdiri tepat disamping ibunya. Dia tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya dan membuat ibunya kaget.

" Key. Tidak bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang normal? Kau selalu membuat Eomma kaget dengan kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba." Omelnya pada Key- Lee Kibum, anak sulungnya.

Key hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia merasa tidak pernah berniat mengagetkan Ibunya. Ibunya saja yang berlebihan.

" Aku datang dengan normal Eomma. Eomma saja yang tidak tahu aku datang."

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu ia menelisik penampilan Putri pertamanya ini.

" Sudah Eomma bilang Key. Jangan pakai gaun sexy seperti itu, kau bisa memakainya setelah menikah nanti. Bagaimana jika Appa melihat? Kau ingin dimarahi lagi?". Wanita paruh baya itu memijit pelipisnya pusing. " Hufftt.. Lain kali jika Eomma melihatmu memakai pakaian itu lagi, Eomma akan merobeknya saat itu juga. Sekarang tugasmu adalah membangunkan Sungmin. Adikmu itu sangat susah dibangunkan. Eomma harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian semua." Ucapnya lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi wanita yang dipanggil Eomma itu mencium kening Key. " Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Jangan ulangi." Bisiknya lembut.

Setelah sosok lembut itu pergi, Key memandang semangat ke arah pintu bercat Pink Soft dengan gantungan pintu berbentuk kelici dan tulisan huruf yang lucu yang juga berwana Pink. ' Minnie Room'.

Key memutar kenop pintu namun dia terkejut saat tahu pintu itu dikunci dari dalam.

" Yaak! Lee Sungmin, cepat bangun! Kau ingin terlambat masuk sekolah Heoh!." Key menggedor pintu dengan brutal sangat berbeda dengan cara membangunkan Ibunya. " Jika kau tidak bangun juga. Kau akan merasakan tepukan _sayang_ dari kelima jari-jari cantikku ini, di pantat montokmu itu. Sungmin!" Teriak Key yang terus mencoba membangunkan adiknya.

" Kupingnya kebal sekali, jika lama-lama disini bukan haya Sungmin yang terlambat, tapi aku juga akan terlambat masuk kerja." Gerutunya kesal. Key melihat adik ketiganya yang hendak memasuki kamarnya, setelah berpikir singkat ia memanggilnya dengan senyuman manis, namun berbeda arti dengan sang adik yang justru senyum Key itu menakutkan, bahkan ia memperlambat langkahnya.

" Taemin-ah, kau sengaja memperlambat langkahmu heoh!" Ucap Key dengan memicingkan mata.

" T-tidak Eonnnie, kakiku sedikit sakit. Mungkin karena latihan dance kemarin." Sahut Taemin gugup. " Ada apa Eonnie memanggil ku?" Tanya Taemin bingung.

" Kau bangunkan Sungmin. Aku mau bersiap-siap berangkat kerja." Jawabnya dengan cuek. lalu pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang masih mencerna ucapan Key. Key sendiri memasuki kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu. Suaranya sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga Taemin.

"Aiissh! Main tinggal saja. Dan apa tadi? Membangunkan Sungmin? Dia pikir hanya dia yang sibuk seorang diri. Aku juga sibuk. Aigo..." Gerutunya kesal pada Key.

" Cepat Taemin! Bangunkan si kelinci tidur itu! Jika tidak aku, kau dan seluruh penghuni rumah ini tidak bisa menikmati sarapan pagi, sebelum kelinci tidur itu bangun dan duduk manis dikursi meja makan!" Teriak Key didalam kamarnya sendiri.

" Iya. Bawel sekali!" Balas Taemin kesal. Gadis yang lebih muda itu menatap malas kearah pintu bercat feminim di depannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan...

" Sungmin Eonnie! Palliwa. Ini sudah pagi, kau harus tahu Key Eonnie terus mengoceh tidak jelas. Kenapa kau tidak bangun juga? Kau harus bangun dan lihat jam kelinci bodohmu itu. Bangun! Aku ingin susu pisangku! Aku akan mati jika tidak meminum susu kesukaanku itu. Dan kenapa harus aku yang membangunkan mu? Bangun Lee Sungmin." Teriak Taemin dengan menggedor pintu Sungmin dengan keras.

Sedangkan didalam kamar, Sungmin sudah mendengus kesal dengan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, berharap suara ribut diluar tidak terdengar.

" Tsk! Ini bukan hutan, kenapa Taemin dan Key Eonnie senang sekali berteriak." Ucapnya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Sungmin tidak tahu jika dia sendirilah yang membuat Kakak dan adiknya berteriak tidak jelas dipagi hari.

" Sungmin Eonnie Bangun!.. Yaakk-

Suara Taemin menghilang dan itu membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Bukan hanya Sungmin tapi juga Key yang memang mendengar jelas rancauan Taemin untuknya. Alis anak sulung itu naik keatas.

" Sepi " Monognya sambil memakai pita putih cantik dirambut sebahunya.

Hening..

PLUK.

Suara lemparan kotak susu sangat jelas dipendengaran Taemin. Kotak susu itu sengaja dilempar dan sekarang tepat berada di kakinya.

" tutunya habissss. Inhat tetem. (lihat)?" Suara cadel dengan kalimat yang tidak sempurna meluncur polos dari bibir bocah laki-laki berusia empat tahun yang kini menatap Taemin dengan cengiran polosnya. Taemin masih diam, dengan ragu Taemin mengambil kotak susu yang ada didepan kakinya.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat tahu kemasan kotak susu itu adalah susu miliknya. Ia menatap bergantian antara kotak susu yang kosong dengan adik bungsunya.

" Tutunya tidak enak tetem. Jangan minum.." Ucapnya lagi. Tangan mungilnya terus bergerak gemas pada pakiannya, seperti mengelap sisa cairan putih yang menempel ditangannya.

" Lee Jungkook..." geram Taemin memandang adik kecilnya dengan gemas karena kesal. Tangannya bergerak mengepal, ia berjalan kearah jungkook kecil, ingin memberi hukuman yang layak untuk adik laki-lakinya.

Sungmin ia mengintip lewat lubang pintu kamarnya. Mengawasi gerak gerik Taemin.

"Hyaaaaaa.. Anak nakal. Kesi-

Cklek

Tap

Tap

" Hai baby Kookie.. Sudah bangun ternyata." Suara lembut Sungmin menyapa pendengaran Jungkook dan Taemin.

Chu

Jungkook tertawa geli saat bibir mungil Sungmin mencium pipinya yang bulat secara bertubi-tubi.

BLAAAM

Pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup kembali dan sosok kecil itupun menghilang dari pandangan Taemin. Yaa, karena Sungmin bergerak cepat menggendong Jungkook lalu membawa bocah nakal itu kekamarnya.

" EOMMA! KENAPA MEMBERIKAN SUSU PISANGKU PADA BOCAH RAKUS ITU!" Teriak Taemin sangat kesal.

" Jungkook yang mengambilnya. Bukan salah Eomma Taemin!" Teriak wanita paruh baya itu dari dapur.

" Aishhh.. menyebalkan.." Gerutu Taemin, lalu pergi kekamarnya.

Key ia menahan tawanya, matanya berair saking lucunya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah kesal seorang Lee Taemin dan wajah tanpa dosanya Lee Sungmin dan Lee Jungkook.

" Owhh... Ini pagi yang menyenangkan."

Sungmin sudah selesai dengan riasan rambutnya yang dikucir dua sangat sederhana. Mata foxy nya menatap lembut sosok kecil yang asik memainkan boneka Bunny besarnya diatas ranjang.

" Kookie.. Jangan gigit telinganya. Nanti Bunny menangis kesakitan." Peringat Sungmin pada Jungkook yang hendak menggigit kuping boneka kelincinya.

"Nani nangic? Embut.. Noona." Tanya Jungkook, matanya mulai memancarkan sorot bersalah. Bocah kecil itu akan merasa bersalah jika kelinci kakaknya kesakitan dan menagis.

" Bukan nani, tapi Bunny. Bunny memang lembut, tapi dia tidak bisa di makan. Ayo kita sarapan Baby, sepertinya kau sudah lapar." Jawab Sungmin sambil menurunkan Jungkook dari atas tempat tidur, tangan halusnya menggenggam lembut tangan mungil Jungkook.

" Noona antikk (cantik)."

" Gomawo Baby kookie..." Sungmin sangat senang mendengar pujian tulus dan jujur dari Jungkook. Lalu menggendong bocah lucu itu, tidak lupa bibir tipisnya terus menciumi pipi Jungkook dan membuat pemiliknya tertawa senang.

" Noona.. Embut ini." Tangan mungilnya ingin meraih bibir Sungmin yang terasa lembut dipipinya. Sungmin berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkawan tangan kecil itu.

Saat memasuki ruang makan semuanya sudah berkumpul dan duduk dengan nyaman dikursi. Ia bisa melihat wajah masam Taemin yang meratapi susu pisangnya.

" Taemin-ah. Kau terlihat jelek jika memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Bisakah kau tersenyum dipagi ku yang indah ini. Jangan merusaknya." Ucap Key pedas.

" Urusi saja riasan wajah mu itu, dan jangan menggangguku."

"Kau-

"NOONA!" Teriakan senang itu menghentikan ucapan Key. Dengan semangat Key menghampiri Sungmin dan mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Uhhh... Pangeran kecil Noona sudah wangi ternyata."

" Iya dong. Tadi kan mandi cama Cungmin Noona. Main buca- buca wangiii.. hehehe." Sahut Jungkook dengan tawa riangnya.

Key dan Taemin memandang Sungmin.

" Wae? Apa aku salah mandi berdua dengan adikku sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin polos, raut wajahnya bingung saat Key terus menatapnya.

" Jangan ulangi Min. Jungkook memang masih kecil tapi jika dibiasakan mandi dengan mu itu berbahaya. Dia berkelamin tidak serupa dengan kita. Dia jantan." Jawab Key lalu menurunkan Jungkook. Bocah itu langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya yang sedang membawa Susu miliknya.

"Aku tahu Jungkook itu laki-laki, tapi dia masih kecil. Berbahaya? Eonnie aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Key mendengus, ia tahu Sungmin terlalu polos dan akan sulit untuk memberitahunya.

" Ma.. tahu tidak. Cungmin Nonna punya cucu. Cama cepelti Mama." Cerita Jungkook pada Ibunya.

Key dan Sungmin menatap kearah Jungkook yang asik menepuk dada Ibunya.

" Nakal... " Ucap wanita paruh baya itu memperingati.

"Tutu.. Ma.." Jungkook merengek ingin susu pada ibunya bukan susu yang ada didalam botol, yang dipegang oleh sang ibu.

Sungmin langsung menatap dadanya sendiri lalu matanya menatap Key yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" Lihat.. Sikecil Kookie sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu dan Taemin." Key tertawa saat ia melihat wajah merona Sungmin dan Taemin.

" Yaak! Berhenti tertawa!" Teriak Sungmin dan Taemin bersamaan.

" Kalian semua bisakah tenang. Dan kau, Kookie belajar meminum ini. Ini juga enak Sayang."

" Hiks... Ma tutu ini.. Aniyo itu tidak enak." Jungkook mulai terisak, ia menolak susu formula dan memilih susu Asi.

" Kookie. Lihat gambarnya lucu bukan ada bebek kuningnya." Leeteuk berusaha membujuk Jungkook dengan gambar yang ada pada botol susu.

Jungkook melihat botol itu dengan serius, lalu menggeleng tidak suka. " Tidak mau. Tidak becal." Ucapnya polos.

" Aish..." Taemin kesal dan malu mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sungmin menunduk dalam.

Sungmin duduk disebelah Taemin, mulai mengambil roti panggang yang kini sudah menghangat, mendekati dingin.

" Ada apa ini. Leeteuk Chagi, kenapa jagoan kecilku menangis?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru datang, pakain seragam khas pegawai sudah melekat rapih ditubuhnya yang masih kekar diusianya yang tidak muda lagi.

" Seperti biasa. Dia menolak susu formula dan masih ingin Asi." Keluhnya pada sang Suami.

Pria kekar itu manatap ketiga putrinya yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

" Ayo semuanya kita sarapan, hentikan kegiatan kalian itu dan isi perut kalian sebelum berangkat ke sekolah." Perintahnya. Dengan kompak ketiga putrinya mulai memakan sarapannya.

Ditengah sarapan Taemin melirik pakaian seragam Sungmin. Ia sedikit heran dengan cara berpakaian Sungmin. Seragam yang kebesaran dan gaya rambut yang jadul atau norak ( Dikucir dua ala anak kampung), sangat berbeda dengan Kakaknya Key atau dirinya.

Sungmin yang merasa ditatapi oleh adiknya, mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menghentikan makannya. " Ada apa Taemin? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara lembut.

Semua nya menatap Sungmin dan Taemin.

" Aniyo Eonnie. Wajahmu terlihat manis seperti biasa, tapi..." Taemin menggantungkan ucapannya.

" Tapi apa?"

" Kenapa seragam mu kebesaran seperti itu? Aku kira Eonnie sudah mengecilkannya." Jawab Taemin merasa tidak enak.

" Oh.. Seragam ini. Aku kurang nyaman memakai pakain ketat. Aku sengaja meminta yang ukurannya besar. Apa aku aneh?" Tanya Sungmin yang tentu saja pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya apa.

" Kau akan dipandang aneh Sungmin. Seperti kau tengah meminjam pakaian orang lain." Sahut Key cepat. Taemin hanya meringis mendengar jawaban Key yang tidak mengerti bagaimana sifat Sungmin.

" Aku tidak peduli. Mau dipandangi aneh sekali pun aku bahkan tidak merugikan mereka. Aku sangat nyaman dengan apa yang aku pakai." Jawab Sungmin enteng.

" Tapi kau terlihat bertambah mungil dan.. Tepos." Key menatap Sungmin serius. Sedangkan Taemin mendengus risih jika sang Kakak sudah membahas soal bokong.

Sungmin hanya diam tidak mau membalas ucapan Kakanya dan memilih melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri seperti boneka hidup didepan gerbang sekolah. Disaat semua siswa dan siswi baru memasuki sekolah, Sungmin justru memilih diam dengan wajah gelisah, takut dan malu. Tahun ajaran baru. Sekolah Kyunghee High School salah satu sekolah terbaik dan termaju di Korea Selatan, dengan fasilitas yang memadai dan lengkap. Sekolah yang sangat berkualitas. Hanya satu yang kurang dari sekolah ini, sistim bully membully masih sering siswa siswi elit lakukan hanya karena status sosial.

Sungmin mendesah lelah. Ia sangat lelah menunggu dan ia benci hal ini. " Aku sangat gugup, mana berani aku masuk sendirian. Hyukkie kenapa belum datang juga." Sungmin terus berdoa agar temannya cepat datang.

" Annyeong ". Sapa seorang laki-laki dengan senyum memikatnya.

Sungmin menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan raut terkejut karena baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang mau menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan kaku Sungmin tersenyum. " Annyeong." Hanya itu yang mampu Sungmin ucapkan.

" Kenapa kamu tidak masuk seperti yang lainnya, dan berdiri disini sendirian?" Tanya laki-laki itu ramah tak lupa senyum manisnya.

"A-aku menunggu temanku. Tapi sampai saat ini dia belum juga datang." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah malu-malunya.

Laki-laki itu terperangah melihat wajah manis yang merona malu itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

" Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae." Laki-laki bernama Donghae itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya berkenalan.

Sungmin menatap Donghae cukup lama, lalu menjabat tangan laki-laki itu dengan rasa gugup.

"Lee Sungmin. Salam kenal Donghae-ssi." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Donghae menatap Sungmin cukup lama, memandangi gadis cantik nan sederhana itu, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang terpesona dengan wajah tampan dan manis milik Donghae. Mereka berdua saling mengagumi.

" Sungminnie!"

Satu teriakan menghentakkan mereka berdua dari fantasi pesona. Sungmin menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat sahabatnya tengah membungkuk ditepi jalan menuju sekolah, didekat pohon besar.

"Hyukkie.." Ucap Sungmin pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae. "Itu temanku." Tunjuk Sungmin kearah Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berjongkok seperti pengemis jalanan.

Donghae tersenyum " Oh... jadi itu temanmu. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Sungmin, aku harus masuk dan mencari kepala sekolah. Aku punya sedikit urusan dengan beliau." Ucap Donghae yang sebenarnya tidak rela berpisah dengan Sungmin.

" Jadi Donghae-ssi, akan pergi?" Tanya Sungmin berat hati. Karena ia bisa berkenalan dengan teman baru dan itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

" Hey, Kenapa kau sedih heoh.. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku permisi Sungminnnie, Annyeong." Jawab Donghae, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri didekat gerbang sekolah.

" Lee Sungmin!" Teriak Eunhyuk karena merasa diabaikan. Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk langsung berlari kearah gadis tersebut.

Sesampainya disana Sungmin merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Eunhyuk yang berantakan dan keringat yang membanjiri wajah manisnya. Ia juga heran dengan apa yang terjadi menimpah sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Eunhyuk. " Eunhyuk-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin cemas.

" Sungmin... Hiks A-aku berlari dari halte bis kedua untuk sampai kesini." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan tangisnya.

Sungmin melotot kaget mendengarnya. " Lee Hyuk Jae! Apa kau sudah gila. Jarak Halte bis sangat jauh dari sini. Harusnya kau naik bis lagi atau taxi."

"I-iya aku tahu itu Min. Aku tahu.. Tapi saat di dalam bis pertama sangat penuh dengan penumpang dan.. dan-" Eunyuk tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Sungmin terbebani dengan kehilangan dompet dan seluruh isinya. Ia tahu Sungmin adalah orang yang sama dengan dirinya. Orang yang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Apa kau masih lelah Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. Ia sangat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhuk mengangguk lemah. " sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Aku masih kuat berjalan kok Min." Jawab Eunyuk pada akhirnya.

Dengan cekatan Sungmin membantu Eunhyuk berdiri.

" Gomawo Min." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

" Jangan sungkan Hyukkie. Kita sudah berteman sejak SMP kelas dua. Kau temanku satu-satunya." Ucap Sungmin tulus.

" Kita susah punya teman karena mereka orang punya semua, yang lebih memilih berteman berdasarkan status sosisl. Apa kita itu virus sehingga mereka enggan berteman dengan kita. " Eunhyuk berjalan pelan.

" Hey sudahlah. Kita akan memulai hal baru disekolah ini. Jadi lupakan masa-masa menyakitkan itu." Ucap Sungmin semangat. Eunhyuk tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kau tahu. Kadang aku heran kau terlalu dingin kepada para pecundang kaya yang sering menjailimu. Kau itu robot atau apa Min." Sahut Eunhyuk yang tahu sisi dingin dan pendiamnya seorang Lee Sungmin.

" Kau itu bicara apa sih. Tentu saja aku manusia biasa." Sungmin menjawab dengan acuh.

Mereka berdua mempercepat langkahnya, karena bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Dan sepanjang jalan Eunhyuk terus menggerutu kesal, karena sekolah mereka itu terlalu luas.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat ia menuliskan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa besok ke sekolah, acara Mabis / Mos adalah acara yang memusingkan dan merepotkan menurutnya. Berpikir dan mencari arti nama yang menurutnya sangat _' Idiot'_ untuk dijadikan nama permainan menebak _makanan dan minuman apakah itu?_ Dan tugas yang harus ia bawa besok ada tujuh rupa yaitu diantaranya :

1\. Papan nama dari kertas karton dengan tulisan nama hewan,

2\. Bando sesuai jenis hewan yang terpilih (Perempuan),

3\. Air bening,

4\. Cacing goreng,

5\. Dodol sapi,

6\. Snack obat,

7\. Pisang satu sisir.

" Lihat yang nomor tujuh. Pisang satu sisir. Apa aku harus benar-benar membawanya besok?" Gumam Eunhyuk heran dengan nama-nama aneh yang besok harus ia bawa.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Ia kembali melihat deretan tulisan dibuku tulisnya, memastikan tidak ada nama yang tertinggal.

' Owhh... Hari yang memusingkan akhirnya datang juga ' Batin Sungmin tidak semangat.

" Kalian sudah mencatatnya?" Tanya salah satu Osis berwajah Tampan.

" Ne Sumbaenim!" Teriakan kompak dari seluruh siswa dan siswi didalam kelas.

" Nah, kalian bisa lihat bukan ditanganku ini ada sebuah kotak berwarna biru, didalam sini ada kertas berisikan nama hewan yang nanti kalian ambil." Ucap Osis tampan itu dengan senyum menawannya, dan membuat para calon adik kelas mereka terutama perempuan terpesona seketika.

" Kapan kami bisa mengambinya?" Tanya salah satu siswa laki-laki yang tidak sabaran.

Siwon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah tidak sabaran adik kelasnya. " Kalian akan mengambilnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan cara mengantri. "

Tidak lama bel berbunyi, itu bel pulang. Semua siswa sangat senang mendengarnya, wajah bosan dan lelah mereka menguap entah kemana dan berganti dengan wajah ceria penuh kebahagiaan.

" Nah sebelum pulang kalian berdoa dan setelahnya dilanjutnya dengan mengantri pengambilan nama, dan itu dimulai dari barisan paling ujung sebelah kiri." Ucap salah satu Osis Laki-laki dengan suara bass yang indah tapi tegas, wajahnya tampan namun ekspresinya dingin dan datar.

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu, ditambah kakak kelasnya itu melihat terus kearahnya.

' Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu. Sepertinya dia sangat tegas dan... Kejam...' Batin Sungmin takut.

Eunhyuk menyikut Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk kesal.

" Hey Min. Kenap aku merasa salah satu Osis itu terus menatap kearah kita yaa? Apa karena aku bau yaa?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan berbisik lirih.

Sungmin mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan tidak masuk akal yang Eunhyuk lontarkan. " Apa maksudmu dengan bau?" Sungmin berbalik bertanya.

" Kau lupa tadi pagi aku berkeringat banyak karena berlari." Jawab Eunhyuk yang gemas dengan kebodohan Sungmin yang manis.

" Oh... Sorry. Aku rasa bukan karena itu Hyuk." Ucap Sungmin.

" Tapi aku tidak suka tatapannya.. Seperti malaikat kematian yang-

" Untuk kalian berdua. Kenapa berbisik seperti itu." Suara berat itu menghentikan antrian para siswa dan siswi, semua mata menatap HyukMin. Sungmin hanya menatap tak percaya kepada sang Kakak kelas yang menegur nya dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengumpat kesal kepada sosok angkuh yang menegurnya. Lihatlah sekarang ia dan Eunhyuk menjadi pusat perhatian.

' Mau apa sih dia sebenarnya. '

" Siwon, tahan antriannya. Aku ingin mereka berdua dulu yang mengambil antrianya . Setelah itu kau boleh melanjutkannya." Ucpnya datar dan seenaknya.

" Baiklah Ketua." Ucap Siwon.

'Jadi dia itu ketua Osis' Batin Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Mereka berdua duduk diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" Sampai kapan kalian mau duduk disana. Cepat ambil kertas nama kalian dikotak itu." Perintahnya.

Mendapat perintah tegas itu Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bergegas menuju kotak yang dipegang oleh Siwon. Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu mengambil kertas, ia tersenyum manis kearah Siwon yang tampan.

" Sungmin, Aku tunggu diluar ne.. Aku takut." Bisik Eunhyuk ditelinga Sungmin, lalu pergi keluar kelas dengan cara berlari.

Siwon menatap Sungmin yang tengah takut dan kesulitan mengambil kertas didalam kotak. Siwon bisa berasakan Sungmin tengah mengaduk-ngaduk semua kertas.

" Adik manis rileks saja. Jangan tegang Oke. Ini hanya kertas" Ucap Siwon ramah.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Setelah mendapatkan kertasnya Sungmin melangkah cepat ia ingin segera keluar dari kelas. Namun sayang langkahnya kembali terhenti oleh Kakak kelas yang sebelumya menegurnya bersama Eunhyuk.

" Bisakah kau berhenti menunduk, sangat tidak sopan jika ada adik kelas yang menunduk seperti itu didepan kakak kelasnya."

Sungmin mau tak mau menatap kakak kelasnya takut.

' Tampan.. Tapi dia dingin dan sombong.' Batin Sungmin menilai.

" Mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

" Nah seperti itu. Tatap kakak kelasmu ini. Sekarang kau boleh pergi dan membuka kertas itu diluar."

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menghilang seketika mendengarkan nada sombong nan angkuh orang didepannya ini. Tanpa pamit ia melangkah cuek keluar kelas tidak mempedulikan si ketua Osis yang terus menatapnya.

Sungmin benar-benar sudah menghilang, ketua kelas itu menyeringai mengerikan. Siwon yang mendengar dan melihat semua kejadian itu, berharap Adik kelasnya baik-baik saja esok hari.

" Lee Sungmin " Gumamnya misterius.

.

.

.

Ruang bercat cokelat dengan gantungan pintu bertuliskan _' Ruang Osis '_ tengah ramai dipenuhi oleh perbincangan untuk jadwal Mos besok. Yaa semua anggota Osis tengah berkumpul untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Namun hanya satu orang yang duduk dengan angkuh tanpa terlibat perbincangan yang menurutnya membosankan. Ia masih memikirkan gadis manis dengan seragam kebesaran yang ia tegur didalam kelas tadi. Gadis yang membuatnya tertarik, padahal gadis itu terlihat kuno dan biasa-biasa saja.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan ketua?" Tanya Siwon berbasa basi.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

" Oh.. Kau tahu tindakkan mu dikelas tadi membuat siswi perempuan hampir menjerit karena suaramu itu. Bisa-bisanya kau menegur diasaat ada antrian. Kau hebat Cho" Siwon tertawa mengingat kejadian dikelas tadi. Para gadis yang cemburu dan iri. 

" Aku pergi Hyung." Dengan seenaknya melangkah keluar dari ruangan Osis.

" Yak.. Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan seenaknya pergi begitu saja. Aish.." Teriak Siwon kesal.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah ketua Osis di Kyunghee High School. Ia adalah siswa kelas dua, kepintarannya membuat dia bisa menjabat sebagai ketua Osis dan kapten basket. Sering memenangkan pertandingan berturut-turut dan sering membawa mendali olimpiade metematika. Dia pintar, berwajah tampan namun sayang dia angkuh dan sombong, terlalu dingin. Itu hanya pendapat dari orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Sebenarnya sosok Kyuhyun adalah hangat dan baik. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa lepas dari sikap seenaknya, sehingga banyak oarang yang mengira dia sombong.

" Yesung Hyung. Kenapa kau tidak menegurnya, Kau kan wakil Osis dan kau juga anak kelas tiga." Siwon kini protes kepada sang wakil Osis – Kim Yesung.

" Lalu " Ucap Yesung cuek dan terkesan sudah biasa dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Biarkan saja Wonnie. Dia sedang senang. " Ucap Changmin yang berada didekat Yesung.

Siwon menghela nafas pasrah setelah mendengar jawaban _' Biarkan saja'_ dari sang wakil ketua.

.

.

.

Pagi yang ditunggu semua anggota Osis akhirnya datang juga, hari ini adalah hari pertama jadwal Mos dimulai. Changmin sudah membayangkan berapa banyak jarahan makanan yang akan ia peroleh hari ini. Ingat hanya yang salah saja.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya itu tengah bergumam dan membayangkan makanan didalam otaknya.

" Eunhyukkie.. Apa aku telihat aneh dengan bandana ini? " Tanya seorang siswi perempuan dengan wajah merah merona malu.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan siswi perempuan itu.

" Kau terlihat manis Min, dengan bandana kelinci itu. Apa kau ingin bercemin?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Eunhyuk. Menurutnya dirinya terlihat aneh dengan bandana yang bertengger indah dikepalanya. Ia tidak ingin bercermin dan melihat wajah bodohnya sendiri.

" Aku serius Hyuk." Kesal Sungmin dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil.

" Aku sangat sangat sangat serius Lee Sungmin. Sudahlah ayo kita masuk kedalam kelas." Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang kesal. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya lembut memasuki sekolah.

" Hyuk, aku malu. Mereka menatapku. " Sungmin berbisik lirih. Semua mata menatapnya dan Sungmin tidak suka hal itu.

" Abaikan saja mereka. Anggap mereka itu pohon pisang bereskan." Sahutnya enteng.

" Kau tega sekali menganggap mereka pohon pisang." Ucap Sungmin kelewat polos.

Eunhyuk gemas sekali dengan ucapan Sungmin." Bukannya tadi kau bilang mereka mentapmu terus dan kau malu. Yaa hanya beyangkan saja Lee Sungmin. Bayangkan."

" Oohh.. Bilang dong 'Bayangkan' begitu. Aku kan tidak tahu, aku kira kau menganggap mereka serius seperti pohon pisang." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum kecilnya. Eunhyuk frustasi Sungmin terlalu polos dan lamban mencerna apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang mereka, Kyuhyun bahkan tahu pembicaraan apa saja yang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ucapkan.

' Kelinci dan monyet. Tapi aku lebih suka yang kelinci sebagai mangsaku.' Batin Kyuhyun, tidak lupa ia menyeringai kearah Sungmin yang sibuk dengan bandana kelinci dikepalanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...**

 **Hai hai... Saya kembali dengan FF baru nih, mianhae Saya baru bisa kembali lagi kedunia Fanfiction.**

 **Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.**

 **Saya harap masih ada yang ingat sama Saya *Ngarep boleh laah..***

 **Dan terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.**

 **See U...**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

Aku melirik kearah papan tulis, dimana disana tertulis semua Nama yang harus siswa dan siswi bawa hari ini. Tidak banyak hanya ada tujuh.

Siwon dan Changmin masih sibuk dengan acara mencocokkan barang bawaan semua siswa, dilakukan dengan cara menghampiri satu persatu meja. Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Suasana kelas sangat ramai dan sesak oleh suara mereka, kaum hawa yang terus melontarkan kata pujian yang sangat berlebihan kepada Siwon dan Changmin membuat aku hapal apa yang akan mereka ucapkan selanjutnya.

" Hyukkie... Kapan giliran kita yaah. Aku ingin ini cepat berakhir dan segera pulang kerumah."

Suara itu... Suara yang lembut dan manja, aku beruntung memiliki pendengaran yang baik sehingga bisa mendengar nada indah itu ditengah riuhnya suasana kelas.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati meja gadis manis itu, ia masih asik merajuk dengan teman sebangkunya yang sering dipanggil -Hyukkie.

Keduanya terdiam saat aku tepat didepan meja mereka. Apa aku berbuat salah atau kedatanganku terlihat sangat menakutkan dimata kedua gadis ini. Yang satu menatapku tidak suka dan Oh.. Si gadis yang gemar menunduk saat aku berada didepannya...

" Sunbae. Ingin memeriksa punya kami? Kami berdua ingin acara hari ini cepat selesai." Ucap gadis dengan bando mirip telinga monyet kepadaku. Sangat tidak sopan.

" Hyuk... Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Tidak sopan tahu." Sahut gadis yang terus menunduk itu memperingati temannya.

"Bukannya tadi kau ingin ini cepat berakhir Sungminnie.." Belanya dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Tapi-

" Aku akan memeriksa barang apa saja yang kalian bawa."

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

Dia datang lagi. Kenapa harus dia yang menghampiri kami? Kenapa tidak Siwon Sunbae saja. Aku tidak membencinya tapi aku kurang suka dengan sikap sok berkuasa itu. Rasanya ingin kuinjak wajahnya berkali-kali sampai tak tersisa, lalu kuganti dengan wajah yang ramah. Non ekspresi? Apa ini dunia Anime? Dimana ada tokoh kartun yang bersikap seperti robot yang kaku dan dingin.

Aku tidak tahu apa harus berterima kasih kepada Eunhyuk atau tidak karena ucapannya yang mulai berani dan tidak sopan kepada sang _Ketua Osis_. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

Ada rasa takut saat ada dia disekitarku, entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini, yang jelas aku tidak suka. Aku melirik kearahnya, seragam yang pas ditubuhnya terlihat gagah dan berhenti tepat di name Tag miliknya yang melekat sempurna. _Cho Kyuhyun_. Itu adalah namanya.

" Aku akan memeriksa barang apa saja yang kalian bawa." Ucapnya dengan nada datar namun indah didengar. Dan dia mulai memeriksa barang bawaan kami.

1\. Papan nama dari kertas karton dengan tulisan nama hewan,

2\. Bando sesuai jenis hewan yang terpilih (Perempuan),

3\. Air bening,

4\. Cacing goreng,

5\. Dodol sapi,

6\. Snack obat,

7\. Pisang satu sisir.

Suara bass yang indah itu terus berkicau menyebutkan deretan nama tugas yang kemarin aku tulis dibuku. Kalau dia menyanyi pasti sangat merdu. Itu hanya sebatas khayalanku saja, tidak mungkin orang sedingin itu bisa bernyayi romantis, sangat berbeda dengan wujudnya yang aku lihat saat ini.

" Kau beruntung, tidak ada satupun yang salah." Ia berucap pada Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk mendapatkan pin berwarna Kuning sebagai tanda ia lolos dengan tugas pertama.

" Gomawoyo Sunbae." Ucapnya riang dan senang.

" Kau bisa memakan cacing goreng itu. Monkey Hyuk." Ujarnya dengan senyum datar.

Aku menatap Eunhyuk yang masih terkejut dengan panggilan Kyuhyun. 'Monkey Hyuk'. Dan yaah aku baru ingat Eunhyuk mendapatkan nama simpanse sebagai nama hewannya.

Kyuhyun Sunbae beralih menatapku, kini giliranku. Kenapa dia sangat serius dan aku dibuat merinding dengan mata tajamnya yang terus menatapku.

" Sama seperti MonkeyHyuk tidak ada yang salah tapi-" Ucap Kyuhyun menggantung, membuat Eunhyuk mengernyit penasaran mendengarnya sehingga ia memperlambat kunyahannya. Sedangkan aku menatap cemas pada kotak bekal milikku.

" Aku tidak yakin dengan Cacing goreng (Mie Goreng) milikmu ini." Ucapnya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

" Tidak yakin?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Hemm.. Tidak yakin dengan rasanya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah.

Aku tahu apa yang dia maksud. Aku pun mengambil sumpit dan memberikan padanya.

" Jangan menunduk. Tatap aku. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu." Perintahnya dengan nada mengerikan. Dan mau tak mau aku menurut, menatap wajahnya yang... Tampan.

" Bagus. Aku akan mencoba Mie buatanmu. " Ucapnya lagi, lalu mengambil sumpit dari tanganku. Dan mulai menyuapkan beberapa helai Mie kedalam mulutnya.

Eunhyuk menyikut bahuku dengan bahunya. Dan berbisik geli ditelingaku.

" Min... Kelas kita mendadak sepi. Dan semua mata menatapmu." Bisik Eunhyuk lirih.

Mendengar hal itu aku tidak berani melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ada aura aneh, aura tidak suka dan cemburu. Pada akhirnya aku menatap Kyuhyun sunbae yang kini mengelap mulutnya dengan tisue.

" Rasanya enak, kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanyanya.

" I-iya aku membuatnya." Ucapku gugup.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu." Dia memerintah lagi dan aku tidak mengerti. 

" Untuk apa Sunbae?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

" Aku ingin kau memakan bekalmu seperti yang lainnya." Jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sekarang buka mulutmu. "

Aku membuka mulutku malu-malu. Tentu ini adalah pertama kalinya aku disuapi oleh laki-laki.

Dia memasukan mie goreng kedalam mulutku dengan hati-hati. Aku pun mengunyahnya dengan pelan karena rasa gugup mulai menyelimuti diriku.

Ditengah kegiatan mengunyah ku. Aku melirik Eunhyuk yang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak dengan wajah memerah. Apa ada yang aneh atau sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut sehingga membuat dia tersedak seperti itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menyumpitkan mie dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyah helaian mie itu dengan rasa nikmat. " Mie buatanmu sangat lezat, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan milikmu ini. Kau harus menghabiskannya tanpa sisa." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan setelah menelan habis mie didalam mulutnya. Dia memberikan kotak bekalku yang menyisakan setengah mie didalamnya. dia berbalik sepertinya akan pergi.

" Aku akan kembali dan memeriksa kotak bekalmu ini." Ujarnya lagi dan dia benar-benar keluar dari kelas ini. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang tegap itu.

"Min." Itu suara Eunhyuk memanggilku dengan nada yang lirih.

" Sebaiknya aku segera menghabiskan cacing goreng ini, sebelum dia datang lagi." Ucapku lalu menyuapkan mie goreng tersebut kedalam mulutku. Bisik-bisik mengenai diriku mulai terdengar. Dan aku benci dengan hal ini.

" Max. Dia berlebihan. " Ucap Siwon yang berada disamping Changmin.

" Hemm Yeahh. Dan kita yang kesusahan sekarang." Keluh Changmin saat banyak siswi perempuan yang meminta disuapi olehnya.

" Sunbaenim, Aku ingin disuapi juga seperti Kelinci itu. Ini Game bukan?"

' _Game?'_ Batin Siwon dan Changmin bersamaan.

" Game yang menyenangkan. Siwon sunbae aku juga ingin disuapi oleh mu!" Teriakan saling sahut menyahut kini terdengar jelas sampai keruang kepala sekolah. Bahkan kelas lain merasa bingung dan terganggu dengan kelas yang bimbing oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You Love Me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Sungminnie. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tegur Eunhyuk karena sedari tadi Sungmin hanya menunduk diam.

" A-aku.. Tahu Hyuk. Ciuman secara tidak langsung. Itu yang kau ucapkan beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kini duduk dikursi bagian belakang didalam bis. Bis yang akan mengantar mereka pulang kerumah.

" Nah kau tahu tapi diam saja tidak menolak saat ketua Osis itu menyuapi mu, dan buruknya sumpitmu bekas dia." Ujar Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian disekolah hari ini. " Dalam hal ini aku juga tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Aku rasa dia sengaja ingin mendapatkan bekas bibirmu. Ck! Kurasa dia Laki-laki yang berbahanya, punya maksud yang terselubung." Ucapnya lagi dengan rasa kesal. Bukankah harusnya Sungmin yang kesal tapi kenapa malah Eunhyuk?

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk cukup lama. " Kau seperti tidak suka. Apa kau menyukai Ketua Osis itu Hyuk?"Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin horror dengan raut wajah jijik. " Apa kau sudah gila! Siapa yang menyukai Ketua Osis yang aneh itu dan gara-gara dia juga semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku merasa seperti diawasi malaikat kematian. Dengar aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau terlalu polos Min. Aku takut kau dimanfaatkan oleh orang jahat. " Jawabnya dengan nada tinggi dan itu membuat semua penumpang memandang aneh kearah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

" Mau bagaimana lagi Hyuk. Dia kan Kakak kelas kita." Ucap Sungmin lemah.

" Kakak kelas super modus." Sahut Eunhyuk kesal, ia pun melirik Sungmin disampingnya yang tengah menatap jalanan dari balik jendela.

" Min, Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya, si sumpit itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menoleh menatap Eunhyuk tidak mengerti." Maksudku, rasa sumpit bekas ketua osis itu."

" Huh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin.

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja rasanya berbagi air liur dalam satu sumpit." Jelas Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang merona. Entah kenapa kalimat ingin tahu itu meluncur begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Sungmin diam karena bingung namun ada sedikit rasa jijik mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk.

" Yaaah, rasa sumpit. Aroma kayu yang khas." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Rasa lelah masih hinggap ditubuhnya. Dengan malas ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menutup matanya.

Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar jika Taemin memperhatikan nya saat gadis itu masuk kekamar.

" Eonnie." Panggil Taemin pelan, gadis tomboy itu kini berdiri didekat tempat tidur Sungmin.

" Ne Dongsaengie..."

" Eonnie. Bagaimana hari-harimu disekolah. Apa Mos disekolah Eonnie menyenangkan?" Taemin memandang Kakanya Khawatir.

" Hari-hariku disana... Me-nyenangkan." Ujar Sungmin gugup.

Taemin memandang Sungmin tidak yakin. " Benarkah? Tapi Eonnie kelihatan lelah. Mau aku buatkan Jus?" Tawar Taemin.

" Tidak. Terima kasih Taemin. Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Tolak Sungmin halus.

Taemin yang mengerti keadaan Kakaknya langsung pamit keluar, ia tidak mau mengganggu acara istirahatnya Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap pintu kamarnya nanar. Ia membalikan badan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menelungkup, tangannya menarik boneka kelinci hadiah pemberian Kakak dan Adiknya dari hasil patungan. Menaruh kepalanya diantara perut Bunny besar itu. Sorot matanya tidak memancarkan apapun. 

Sungmin menarik nafasnya pelan. " Aku... Benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun." Bisiknya lirih. Tanpa sadar Ia tertidur karena lelah.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah membaca deretan nama-nama siswa dan siswi Mos yang ia bimbing untuk tiga hari kedepan, jika ditotalkan semuanya lima hari dihitung dari hari pertama semua siswa masuk sekolah. Senyum tipis terbingkai indah diwajah tampannya, saat mata tajam bak elang itu menemukan nama yang ia cari sejak satu menit yang lalu.

' _Ia lahir kedunia tepat tanggal satu January. Saat Tahun baru.'_ Ucap Kyuhyun didalam hatinya.

" Kyu!" Panggil seorang pria dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan makanan.

" Max, Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memandang orang yang memanggilnya, ia masih sibuk dengan Biodata milik Sungmin.

" Hey! Kawan sepertinya kau memang sedang bahagia heoh!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum misterius." Jadi kau berhasil mencuri ciumannya dengan media sumpit. Oohh... Kawan, kau sangat jenius dan mengerikan secara bersamaan. Dan kenapa kau tidak mengajakku tadi?"

" Kenapa aku harus mengajakmu." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak tertarik.

Changmin berdecak kesal membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Changmin selalu ingin tahu dan ingin terlibat dalam sesuatu hal dengannya.

Changmin memakan buah pisang dengan mulut terbuka lebar, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya merasa ngeri. " Maaf Kyu, aku tidak akan merebut mangsamu itu, aku masih tertarik dengan Victoria. Santai saja."

" Sampai kapan kau tertarik dengan wanita yang tidak pernah melirikmu sama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

" Serius sekali." Ejek Changmin.

" Tentu saja harus serius. Kau seolah lupa segalanya jika sudah menyangkut wanita itu, haruskah aku membawamu ke tempat terapi otak."

" Mimpi saja Cho! Aku masih waras."

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun." Kyu, kau serius setelah lulus sekolah, kau akan kuliah sekaligus langsung memegang salah satu anak cabang perusahaan Appamu? Itu terlalu terburu-buru menurutku."

" Ya, memang seperti itu Max. Maka dari itu aku harus mencari gadis dari sekarang lalu... Kunikahi secepatnya."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun terkejut, Kyuhyun kini berbicara sangat serius tentang masa depannya, dan ia bisa merasakan jantung nya berdetak keras.

' mendengarnya saja sudah membuat aku jantungan. Apalagi jika aku berada dalam posisi dia.' Batin Changmin.

" Itu tandanya kau harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu mudamu sebaik mungkin." Nasihat Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap jendela kelas, yang dikatakan Changmin benar, ia harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu bermainnya dari sekarang.

"Mampu tidak mampu aku harus bisa. Karena aku yang mereka harapkan selanjutnya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Changmin menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun guna menyalurkan semangat lewat tepukan ringannya.

" Aku yakin kau bisa kawan." Setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa Changmin ucapkan untuk menyemangati Kyuhyun. " Owhh.. Untuk game besok aku yakin kau akan menyukai permainannya. Ide ini muncul saat kau memakan Cacing goreng buatan Sungmin. Kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku." Sahut Changmin percaya diri.

Kyuhyun membuang muka, ia tidak ingin Changmin melihat rona merah dikedua pipinya, Ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan selama memeriksa tugas Sungmin.

"Owhh... Kau manis juga Kyuhyunnie~." Ucap Changmin dengan nada menggoda.

" Diamlah Max!"

" Hahahahahah. Kau terlihat _cute_ sekarang." Tawa Changmin menggelegar didalam ruangan Osis yang sudah sepi. Karena semua anggota sudah pulang lima belas menit yang lalu.

" Berisik!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah namun tidak dengan pagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Gadis manis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang makan dengan langkah berat, ini adalah hari ketiga masa Mos, masih ada dua hari lagi untuk berakhir. Semalam Eonnie nya yang super bawel dan mesum itu terus berceloteh tidak jelas selama tiga jam didalam kamarnya, membuat ia harus pura-pura mengerti didepannya padahal tidak sama sekali, jika tidak begitu bisa dipastikan Key akan menginap dikamarnya.

' Harusnya semalam aku tidak menceritakan kegiatanku selama disekolah. Terutama tentang... Sumpit.' Batinnya menyesal.

Namun bagaimana pun ia menyayangi Key, berbagi cerita dengan sang Kakak atau Adiknya sudah menjadi kegiatan mengasyikan selama dirumah. Mendengar keluhan Taemin atau mendengar rasa kecewa Kakak nya terhadap temannya sendiri. Ia dapat mengambil pelajaran penting dari cerita Key maupun Taemin.

Tapi dibalik itu Sungmin selalu risih jika Key sudah berucap frontal didepannya dan Taemin. Contoh yang buruk.

" Sungminnie~ Kenapa melamun. Cepat duduk dan segeralah sarapan nak." Panggil Leeteuk yang melihat putrinya hanya bengong. Setelah memastikan putri cantiknya duduk nyaman, Leeteuk membelai sayang kepala Sungmin lalu memberikan satu piring nasi goreng.

" Makan yang banyak.." Bisik Leeteuk lembut.

Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia melahap suapan demi suapan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya. Taemin memandang geli cara makan Sungmin terlihat seperti anak kecil.

" Pelan-pelan saja Minnie changi, nanti kamu tersedak _Baby_." Ucap Key dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat dan mendengar panggilan _Baby_ untuknya. Key benar-benar jahil. Sungmin mencoba untuk acuh dan memilih melanjutkan sarapannya.

" Eonnie, membuat Sungmin Eonnie kesal saja. Apa Eonnie tidak lihat wajah kusutnya seperti kelinci mau mati. Lihatlah kasian Eonnie Sungmin." Ucap Taemin dengan nada prihatin. Namun Sungmin menagkap ucapan Taemin itu seolah tengah meledeknya.

" Habiskan saja sarapanmu, tidak usah menyalahkanku. Memangnya aku salah apa?" Tanya Key kepada Taemin.

" Salahmu adalah membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

" Laahh.. Apa hubunganku dengan tidurmu itu?"

" Suaramu... Eonnie, bisakah kau kecil kan setengah saja volume tawamu. Semalam kau mengguncang rumah ini. Apa kau sadar."

" Tawa indahku ini mengganggu tidurmu? Yang benar saja." Key menatap Taemin sinis. " Aku sadar... Sadar jika suaraku memang hebat sampai bisa mengguncang rumah sekecil ini. Hahahahaha." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tawa keras. Taemin melongo tidak percaya, Key tiak merasa bersalah justru sekarang dia tertawa senang.

" Yaaak! Aku tidak sedang memujimu." Teriak Taemin tidak terima.

" Hahahahah..."

" Eonnie. Kurasa otakmu sudah mulai geser." Maki Taemin kesal.

' Mood ku benar-benar buruk.' Batin Sungmin melihat perdebatan kecil Key dan Taemin.

.

.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, kenapa harus Kyuhyun lagi yang memeriksa tugasnya. Kenapa tidak giliran dengan yang lain.

' _Aaaahhh... Sepertinya sekolah ini tidak punya anggota Osis yang lain saja. Kenapa harus Dia lagi.'_ Batin Sungmin frustasi.

" Kyuhyun Sunbae, hari ini tidak diberi Pin lagi yaa." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada dibuat sesedih mungkin.

" Tidak. Kenapa permen Loli mu kebesaran seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang permen bertangkai ' _Lolipop'_ milik Eunhyuk yang ukurannya sangat besar.

" Hehehe... Tidak ada lagi Sunbae. Saat ingin membeli yang ukuran normal sudah kehabisan." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan tawa bodohnya.

" Oh... Begitu."

" Sungminnie, Permenmu semuanya rasanya sama." Ucap Eunhyuk kaget saat melihat permen-permen milik Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis takut, ia tahu jika tugasnya hari ini ada yang gagal.

" Strawberry." Gumam Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan mengambil tiga permen mu ini. Seharusnya keempat permen dengan rasa berbeda." Lanjutnya, ia melihat Sungmin yang selalu dan selalu menunduk.

" Aku akan dihukum?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang takut.

" Tentu saja. Dimana-mana yang salah itu harus dihukum. Aku akan mencari hukuman yang pas untukmu. Tunggulah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin, Ia pun berjalan kedepan meninggalkan meja HyukMin dan duduk dikursinya..

" Min, kenap kau tidak bilang jika permenmu rasanya sama semua. Kita bisa saling bertukar dan mencari kekurangan tugasmun." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada kecewa.

" Mian Hyukkie... aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Dan aku lupa jika semua permenku sama."

" Aku akan berdoa agar hukumanmu tidak memalukan."

" Amiin."

" PERHATIAN SEMUANYA SEKARANG WAKTUNYA GAME!" Teriak Changmin semangat.

Semua siswa dan sisiwi muali terfokus pada Changmin yang akan memberikan intruksi Game yang akan mereka lakukan.

" Tema hari ini ' _Candy'_. Dimana satu loli Permen akan kita habiskan bersama-sama." Ucap Changmin dengan suara tinggi. Ruangan kelas tiba-tiba sunyi seketika. Kyuhyun dan Siwon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi seluruh siswa melakukan hal yang sama. _Shock masal_.

' Sial! Jadi ini Game yang dia maksud.' Batin Kyuhyun geram.

Changmin tersenyum senang didalam hati melihat semua siswa dikelasnya berwajah pucat, tapi hal yang menarik adalah bagaimana reaksi wajah ketua osis mereka –Cho Kyuhyun.

'Lihatlah wajah imut-imut mereka terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah pucat 99% mendekati sempurna. Hey hey, ini hanya sebatang permen Loli buka racun. Berlebihan sekali. Dan lihat mata si Cho itu menatapku. Ckckck... Seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup .' Batin Changmin saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

" Su-sunbae... Tidak serius kan." Ucap salah satu murid perempuan dengan nada bergetar.

Changmin tersenyum hangat. " Tentu saja Serius.. Ini kan game." Jawabnya enteng.

Sungmin masih mencerna ucapan Changmin. Sungmin ingat dengan betul Key berkata tentang Game paling membakar jiwa dan inilah yang dimaksud sang kakak.

' _Min, kau harus berhati-hati dengan game bertema Candy. Karena game itu akan membakar jiwamu. Aku menaminya Dark Candy. Kau harus berani karena itu hanya sebuah Loli kecil, anggap saja itu keberuntungan.'_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sekarang ia tahu apa maksudnya dengan Membakar Jiwa.

' Jiwamu akan terbakar saat mengingat berapa banyak jilatan pasrah menyelimuti permen itu. Menolak tidak menjilat kau mati, tidak menolak menjilati pun kau mati dalam artian kau punya raga tapi jiwamu terbakar saat mengingat permen itu.'

" ini bencana." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

' Apanya yang keberutungan.' Batin Sungmin ngeri, mengingat penggalan kalimat Key semalam.

" Ayolah adik-adikku yang cantik dan tampan, ini hanya sebuah permen dengan rasa buah cherry. Aku jamin kalian akan suka dengan _simanis Cherry_. " Ucap Changmin dengan nada dibuat semenggoda mungkin lalu mengedip genit kearah siswi perempuan.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon rasanya ingin muntah mendengarnya.

" Ohh.. Changmin Sunbae, apa tidak ada Game yang lebih normal sedikit saja untuk dimainkan hari ini. Kapan aku bisa bernafas lega." Keluh salah satu siswa laki-laki.

Changmin menatap malas kearah siswa tersebut." Hey ini Game normal. Dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Changmin.

" Namaku adalah Jungmo. Kim Jungmo." Jawab Jungmo dengan suara lantang.

" Oke Jungmo. Tenanglah jika kau tidak ingin menjadi orang kedua menjilat nikmat permen itu." Ancam Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Jungmo yang mendengar nada dingin penuh ancaman langsung bungkam.

" Yeaaahhh.. Kira-kira kita mulai dari mana dan dengan siapa dulu yang akan mencicipi si manis Cherry ini." Ucap Changmin berjalan mondar mandir didepan barisan meja paling depan.

Semua siswa dan siswi berwajah cemas terutama barisan paling depan. Mata mereka melotot horror pada satu permen loli yang berada ditangan Changmin dengan gerakan memutar, seolah permen itu tengah memilih mangsanya.

" AHH!" Teriak Changmin tiba-tiba, dan membuat seluruh penghuni kelas tersentak kaget mendekati jantungan.

" Max. Cepat selesaikan Game mu ini." Geram Kyuhyun yang muak dengan aksi ' Mari memberi kejutan untuk calon adik kelas'.

" Baiklah-baiklah aku akan memulainya, tidak sabaran sekali." Ejek Changmin. Ia melirik siswa dan siswi lalu berganti kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Mwo." Sahut Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

Changmin menyeringai." Kita mulai darimu Ketua yang tampan ini."

" Ke-kenapa Aku." Sahut Kyuhyun tidak terima.

" Eeyy eyy eyy... Hanya menjilatnya saja. Apa susahnya sih."

" Kenapa tidak Siwon saja. Dia sangat suka si cerry itu." Kyuhyun yang tidak mau ikut terlibat dari permainan konyol sahabanya itu lebih memilih Siwon sebagai tumbal penggantinya.

" Mwo. Aku!" Siwon melotot horror.

" Iya, dirimu."

"Tidak Kyu, sebaik apapun diriku tapi jika mengenai hal yang err.. Aku tidak mau berbaik hati."

" Kau kan Visual."

" Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, Kyu."

Changmin mulai bosan dengan tatapan dan ucapan tolak menolak Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kesabarannya pun habis, ia membuka bungkus permen itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kini saling menyalahkan. Dengan sekali tarikan Changmin menarik rahang dari salah satu kedua pria tampan itu, memasukan permen loli kedalam mulutnya tanpa ada rasa kasihan kepada sang korban... Dan menyeringai senang.

"OMO!"

" KYAAAAAAAA!"

" Aku butuh pasokan oksigen!"

" Unghh.. Pasti dia sangat terkejut sampai-sampai matanya hampir keluar begitu." Komentar Eunhyuk mengenai tindakan Changmin.

Sungmin hanya diam dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya adalah jilatan kedua yang entah akan jatuh pada siapa.

' Jangan aku. Aku tidak mau, itu sangat menjijikan dan Uhh... Aku harap bukan aku untuk orang yang berikutnya.' Mohon Sungmin didalam doa nya.

" SELESAI!" Sorak Changmin bahagia.

" HHIIIIIIIIIHH!" Teriakan jijik dari semua siswa laki-laki.

GLEK

" Ini akan menjadi awal mimpi buruk ku Hyuk.." Ucap Sungmin dengan lirih.

" I-iya... Dan kemungkinan aku akan muntah."

" Wah wah wahh! Wajah kalian semua tegang sekali. Rileks saja." Ucap Changmin yang sudah berhasil mengeluarkan permen dari mulut korbannya.

' Apa dia bodoh atau idiot menyuruh semuanya untuk Rileks.. Ohh ini sangat menggelikan.' Batin Kyuhyun jijik.

" Nah Aku akan mulai dari kalian... _My Girls_." Sahut Changmin dengan semangat jangan lupa kerlingan genit Changmin hadiahkan untuk para siswi Perempuan.

" KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...**

Hai hai... Chapter 2 akhirnya update juga^^ Bagaimana apakah kalian puas? Hayooo kira-kira mulut siapa yang dimasuki permen? Apa Kyuhyun atau Siwon? Kkk~

Tolong Review nya dong~ biar Saya tambah semangat lanjutnya dari kesan dan kritikan kalian semua .

Oke sedikit bercerita, untuk Chapter ini memang berdasarkan pengalaman saya saat Mos SMA dulu wkwkwkw XD Jadi apakah kalian juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Saya?...

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik dan tentunya bisa kalian terima.

Dan terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U...**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri didepan pintu toilet wanita, ia menunggu Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sangat betah didalam. Nafasnya berhembus lembut namun detak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Gadis manis itu memandang teduh sosok Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya dari kejauhan .

" Uuhuk.. Uhuk..."

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar suara batuk itu, ia melirik kesamping dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan Tisue.

" Uhuk.. uhuk... Aish! Gara-gara permen sial itu kini aku harus tersedak karena tidak sengaja meminum air. Menjijikan sekali." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Ia juga merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya ini. "Setidaknya kau tidak melahap seutuhnya si _Cherry manis_ itu. "

" Yaakk... Berhenti mengejekku Min. Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu karena tidak merasakan bagaimana mengerikannya si Cherry- Aaahh..Mengingatnya membuat aku ingin kumur-kumur terus." Ucap Eunhyuk frustasi dan kesal.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat pikirannya melayang mengingat Game yang baru saja ia lewati.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _KYAAAAAA!_

" _ITU BEKAS SIWON SUNBAE!"_

 _" KYAAAAAAAHH!"_

 _Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Changmin memaksa agar semua siswa dikelasnya mau menjilat si Cherry dan kini tinggal satu orang yang belum merasakan betapa istimewanya permen yang ia bawa, jika berhasil Game ini selesai. Ia pun berjalan pelan menuju meja terakhir, meja barisan depan namun paling pojok sebelah kanan, ia kini sangat menikmati kegelisahan seorang gadis dengan bando kelinci lucu dikepalanya. Changmin tersenyum misterius memandang gadis yang kini duduk dengan gelisah tidak tenang dan wajah yang gugup luar biasa. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin, gadis berpakaian kebesaran dan rambut yang dikuncir dua, gadis itu kini menatapnya waspada. Ia juga sengaja mengacak siswa dan siswi yang akan menjilat permennya ini karena Game ini adalah permainannya jadi dia berhak menentukan siapa dulu yang mencicipi si Cherry._

 _Changmin sudah berada didepan meja Sungmin, lalu ia mengeluarkan senyum memikatnya. " Haii! BunnyMin. Bagaimana kabarmu manis?" Tanya basa basi._

 _Sungmin terus menatap waspada pada Changmin dan permennya. " B-baik Sunbaenim, dan Sunbaenim sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?" Sungmin balik bertanya._

" _Ow oww owwww! Tentu saja kabarku baiiiikkk sekali. Ini adalah hari terbaikku. BunnyMin." Jawab Changmin dengan nada yang sangat ceria. " Nah karena kau peserta terakhir, sekarang coba kau cicipi permen ini. Dengan begitu Game ini selesai."_

 _Sungmin melotot horror. Lolipop itu kini menuju kearahnya tepatnya ke bibirnya._

" _Buka mulutmu." Perintah Changmin._

 _Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk Game ini. Bibirnya terasa kaku digerakan karena memang ia menolak untuk membuka mulutnya._

 _Saat detik-detik permen itu hampir menyentuh bibir tipis Sungmin, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang menghentikan gerakan Changmin yang hendak menyuapi Sungmin. Suara bass itu milik Kyuhyun yang menghentikan kegiatan Changmin. Suara yang dingin dan tersirat ancaman yang mematikan dalam satu kata saja._

" _Game Selesai Max. Waktunya Isirahat." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun langsung menarik paksa Changmin pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan hanya Siwon yang berada didalam kelas."_

 _Siwon yang mengerti dengan tindakan Kyuhyun langsung membubarkan kelas, dan ia segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan Changmin._

 _ **Flashback END**_

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. " Sudahlah Hyukkie... Mulutmu sudah bersih. Mau permen karet." Tawar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Eunhyuk yang masih shock dengan permen hanya diam, apakah harus memakan permen lagi.

" Ayolah Hyukkie.. Ini hanya permen karet yang cute dan empuk. "

" Cute! Cute dilihat darimana nya?" Ketus Eunhyuk karena masih kesal.

" Yaa sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Ini rasa _Mint_ bisa menghilangkan bau mulut dan... bekas permen tadi yang kau jilat. "

Mendengar kata 'bekas permen', Eunhyuk langsung mengambil selembar permen karet dari tangan Sungmin dan memakannya saat itu juga.

" Gomawo." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum manisnya.

" Sama-sama." Balas Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

" Min, kau sangat beruntung tidak merasakan permen mengerikan itu. Aku merasa Ketua osis tertarik padamu terlihat dari cara dia melindungimu dari game tadi."

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. " Mungkin aku beruntung hari ini. Tertarik bagaimana. Itu hanya perasaan mu saja Hyukkie."

" Aku jelas melihat itu dari matanya dan jangan lupa dari cara dia menatapmu sangat berbeda. Kau tahu siswi bernama Seulgi. Dia selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Kyuhyun sunbae selama dikelas tapi apa yang dia dapat. Di acuhkan." Terang Eunhyuk yang mengamati tingkah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Eunhyuk ucapkan. Dari kejauhan nampak sosok laki-laki yang berjalan dengan langkah riangnya kearah mereka berdua.

" Hai! Sungmin-ah. Kau sudah selesai." Tanya laki-laki itu dengan ramah, jangan lupa senyum memikatnya yang mampu membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terpesona.

" Donghae. Menunggu?" Sungmin balik bertanya membuat Donghae tertawa renyah dengan ucapan polos Sungmin.

" Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku berani mendekati area privasi wanita, bisa-bisa aku dikeroyok dan dituduh mengintip. Aku masih sayang dengan tubuhku." Ucapnya dengan cengiran polos.

Eunhyuk hanya diam, ia mengamati penampilan Donghae dari atas hingga bawah. ' Siapa laki-laki ini.' Batin Eunhyuk.

" Donghae-ah. Kenalkan ini sahabatku Eunhyuk. Kau sudah melihatnya bukan saat digerbang sekolah." Sungmin memperkenalkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung melirik kearah Sungmin.

" Hyukkie.. Kenalkan Ini Donghae."

" Annyeong. Namaku Lee Donghae salam kenal Eunhyukkie." Ucap Donghae memperkenalkan diri lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

" Annyeong. Aku Lee Hyuk Jae, tapi kau cukup panggil aku Hyukkie atau Eunhyuk. Salam kenal Donghae-ssi." Eunhyuk menjabat uluran tangan Donghae dan tersenyum ramah.

" Jangan seformal itu cukup panggil Donghae saja."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki kelas. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk merasa heran kenapa Donghae ikut masuk ke kelas mereka.

" Hae-ah. Kau satu kelas dengan kami?" Tanya Eunhyuk mewakili rasa penasaran Sungmin.

" Iya. Kelasku memang disini. Wae?"

" Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan raut terkejut.

" Tapi aku tidak melihatmu." Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang menunjukkan raut terkejut.

Donghae tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskan wajah kedua gadis didepannya ini. " Eemm yaa. Aku di kelas ini. Tempat duduk ku paling belakang dan tentu saja paling ujung. Kalian berdua terlalu fokus memperhatikan Sunbae yang tampan itu sampai-sampai tidak melirik kebelakang."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya. ' Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak berani karena tatapan tidak suka para Fans dadakan dikelas ini.' Batin keduanya kompak.

" Apa kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

" Mana sempat aku memikirkan makanan setelah kejadian tadi. Membuat nafsu makanku hilang." Jawab Eunhyuk sedih karena bayang-bayang permen menjijikan itu terus hinggap dikepalanya sedangkan perutnya kini terasa lapar minta diisi.

" Hyukkie... Yang sabar yaa." Sungmin mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk.

" Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membayangkan permen loli itu bekas malaikat, atau pangeran impianmu." Ujar Donghae yang tanpa sadar menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin, lalu menariknya lembut agar Sungmin berjalan mengikuti langkahnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengekor dibelakang Sungmin.

" Mudah sekali kau berbicara seperti itu."

" Memang mudah, karena aku melakukan imajinasi saat permen terkutuk itu menghampiriku." Jawab Donghae sembari menarik kursinya dan menuntun Sungmin agar duduk. Donghae tidak pilih kasih ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Eunhyuk.

" Oww.. Gomawo Hae. Ternyata kau bisa bersikap romantis juga." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum gelinya. " Memang apa yang kau imajinasikan saat lidahmu menyentuh si cheery?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata penuh selidik.

" Itu rahasia." Jawab Donghae dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dengar.

" Sungmin. Apa kau sakit? Dari tadi kau hanya diam." Tanya Donghae menatap Sungmin cemas.

" T-tidak. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin terpakasa bohong.

' Sepertinya aku telat makan. Perutku terasa beda.' Batin Sungmin mulai merasa sakit dibagian perutnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih menatap Sungmin, terlihat sekali jika gadis didepan mereka berdua ini tengah menyangkal.

" Aku membawa bekal Kimbab buatan Ibuku. Dan ini terlalu banyak, aku ingin kalian berdua ikut merasakan betapa enaknya Kimbab buatan ibuku." Ucap Donghae sembari membuka tiga kotak bekal yang isinya penuh dengan potongan Kimbab yang tersusun rapih.

" Ini bukan terlalu banyak lagi. Tapi ini rezeki anak baik sepertiku." Sahut Eunhyuk tidak tahu malu, jujur saja jika ia memang sudah sangat lapar hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya.

" Hae..." Panggil Sungmin lembut.

" Yaa.."

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat wajah polos Donghae.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae bingung karena Sungmin hanya tersenyum kearah nya.

" Kapan kita makan?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Donghae menggaruk kepalnya tidak gatal, karena kebodohannya.

" Ayo ayo kita makan!" Sahutnya semangat guna menghilangkan rasa malu.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat tingkah Donghae. Mereka akhirnya makan dengan suasana ceria, sesekali Eunhyuk tertawa karena jawaban polos Sungmin, tanpa mereka sadari sosok tampan yang tengah mengamati mereka dibalik tembok dekat pintu kelas. Tangan pria itu mengepal kuat dengan sorot mata tajam.

.

.

.

" Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang dan melakukan 10 gerakan Gwiyomi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar yang terlukis diwajah tampannya.

Sedangkan gadis manis yang terus berdiri didepan teman-temannya hanya mampu menunduk malu. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, semua teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas kebiasaan gadis itu.

' Kebiasaan burukmu muncul Min.' Batin Eunhyuk yang juga ikut gelisah. Ia memandang sedih sosok Sungmin yang terus berdiri didepan menunggu hukuman yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Siwon dan Changmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena memang mereka berdua tidak mengoreksi tugas Sungmin.

" T-tapi..."

" Tidak ada penolakan." Potong Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan mengancam. " Max, putarkan musiknya." Perintah Kyuhyun, dan dengan patuh Changmin memulai memutar musik.

Ruang kelas yang pada dasarnya sepi kini mendadak mulai ramai dengan bisik-bisikan tidak jelas, dari yang mencemoh, menertawakan dan ada juga yang merasa kasihan pada sososk manis yang berada didepan mereka.

Mendengar lantunan musik anak-anak 'Tiga Beruang'. Mau tak mau Sungmin mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap teman sekelasnya. Ia melihat Eunhyuk yang berucap tanpa suara _' Jangan hiraukan mereka, menari dan menyanyilah. Anggap kau sedang menghibur Jongkook yang sedang rewel'_. Sungmin bisa membaca arti dari gerakkan bibir Eunhyuk.

Dengan lentur Sungmin mulai menggerakkan badannya dan mulai menyanyi. Semua siswa ada yang ikut bernyanyi bahkan senyum-senyum tidak jelas kearah Sungmin. Donghae laki-laki itu bahkan memberikan dua jempol tangannya dari barisan paling ujung. ' Rasanya aku ingin tertawa.'

' Suaranya sangat indah dan merdu.' Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar suara Sungmin.

Changmin yang melihat gerakan mengasyikan itu malah ikut menari dengan Sungmin, bahkan pria tinggi itu tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun kepadanya.

' Waktunya bersenang-senang kawan!' Ejeknya pada Kyuhyun.

" Dasar perut karet." Desis Kyuhyun tidak terima. Siwon melangkah mundur menjauh dari Kyuhyun, aura mengerikan mulai keluar dari tubuh magnae tersebut.

'Menakutkan.' Batin Siwon bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Sungmin mendengus sebal ketika Eunhyuk terus menertawakan tariannya.

" Owwwhhh... Aigoo~ Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menari seperti anak kecil di usiamu saat ini. Sungguh, aku bahkan membutuhkan kacamata saat itu juga untuk memastikan yang sedang menari didepanku itu benar-benar Lee Sungmin atau bocah lima tahun."

" Ish..." Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya.

" Tapi kau terlihat manis, suaramu juga sangat bangus, Sungmin." Puji Donghae yang berada disamping Sungmin.

" Kalian membuatku malu lagi. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh." Lirih Sungmin.

" ayolah, Minnie sayang. Kami berdua memujimu bukan menghina pertunjukkanmu. Yaa kuakui aku cukup terkejut saja." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin.

" Kau tidak merasakannya betapa malunya aku. Tubuhku menggigil gugup."

" Tapi hanya tiga permen kan, hukumannya seperti ini. Apalagi jika banyak yang salah." Ucap Donghae bergidik ngeri membayangkan hukuman macam apa yang Sunbae berikan padanya jika tugasnya tidak sempurna.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar penuturan Donghae.

" Sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan. Bis yang kutunggu akhirnya datang juga." Sahut Donghae saat melihat Bis menuju daerah tempat tinggalnya.

" Hati-hati dijalan Hae.." Nasihat Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku pulang duluan. Kalian juga hati-hati dijalan. Annyeong."

"Annyeong!" Sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Sungmin terus memperhatikam Donghae yang berlari kecil dan mulai memasuki bis tersebut.

" EKHEEMM."

Eunhyuk berdehem dengan sangat keras. Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena kaget.

" Aigoo.. Pangeranmu besok kembali Sungminnie, jangan sedih seperti itu." Goda Eunhyuk.

" Pangeran?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Kau menyukai Donghae? Aku bisa melihat itu." Tanya Eunhyuk lalu tertawa renyah.

" Tidak."

" Yaa.. Mungkin belum."

" Kau ini bicara apa sih." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

" Aku berbicara tentang sesuatu hal yang akan menjadi pasti."

" Hyukkie. Kita mampir ketoko buku dulu. Sekalian kita membeli beberapa lembar kertas surat untuk tugas besok." Kata Sungmin mengingatkan Eunhyuk, sebenarnya bukan hanya mengingatkan tetapi juga mengalihkan pembicaraan..

" Ohh iya.. Tugas besok! Surat cinta. Aku akan membeli kertas cinta yang wangi." Seru Eunhyuk semangat.

"memang kau akan menghadiahkan suratmu untuk siapa? Changmin Sunbae?" Tanya Sungmin.

" MWO! Changmin Sunbae! Tidak Min. Enak saja pada sunbae kelaparan itu. Tentu saja untuk Siwon Sunbae." Ketus Eunhyuk.

" Ahh... Kau dendam padanya gara-gara game candy tadi?" Tebak Sungmin yang 100% benar.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Tentu saja Min. Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia menakutkan dan kurasa dia laki-laki yang misterius dan juga playboy."

" Kau beruntung bisa meberikan surat cintamu pada Siwon Sunbae. Sedangkan Aku. Memilih saja tidak bisa." Lirih Sungmin.

" Min. Ini hanya game Oke. Aku juga kasihan padamu selama mabis kau selalu dijadikan pusat perhatian oleh Kyuhyun Sunbae."

' _**Tugas besok adalah membawa buah malam minggu dan buat surat cinta untuk Sumbae yang kalian suka antara Siwon dan Changmin, tapi tidak denganku karena aku sudah memilih siapa orang yang akan memberiakan suratnya untukku."**_

" _**Khusus untuk mu... Buat surat cinta untukku, hanya untukku bukan untuk yang lain. Apa kau mengerti BunnyMin.'**_

Sungmin meringis mengingat bait-bait kalimat seseorang yang seenaknya menyuruhnya.

" Lagipula kau beruntung Min. Kyuhyun sunbae menginginkan surat cinta darimu. Kau tahu, belum penah ada pria yang meminta sebuah surat cinta pada seorang gadis kkk~ dan kau termasuk gadis beruntung itu. Bahkan aku bersorak bahagia didalam hati melihat wajah kandasnya Seulgi mendengar kalimat keramat yang Kyuhyun Sunbae ucapkan untukmu."

DEG

" T-tapi Hyukkie. Aku tidak bisa membuat surat cinta. Bagaimana ini." Ucap Sungmin jujur dan mulai panik.

"MWO! Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan jika kau benar-benar tidak membuat surat itu, Min." Pekik Eunhyuk terkejut.

" Ishh... Memusingkan."

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Sungmin." Key Eonnie bisa membantumu." Saran Eunhyuk memberi pencerahaan untuk Sungmin..

" Semoga saja begitu." Ucap Sungmin tidak yakin.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

" Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan untuk besok. Kenapa kau menginginkan surat cinta dari gadis tiga beruang itu." Ucapa Changmin dari line telponnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya, rasa ingin tahu sahabatnya itu sangat mengerikan, hampir setiap waktu Changmin mengganggunya. Yaa sejak kelas berakhir Changmin terus bertanya dan sekarang dia harus repot-repot menelepon dirinya karena rasa penasaran.

" Kenapa kau sangat pelit padaku. Beritahu aku apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya." Sahut Changmin lagi.

" Apa aku harus memberitahu mu? Ini sudah malam kenapa kau tidak tidur Max." Balas Kyuhyun.

" Yaakk! Kenapa kau berbicara begitu padaku seolah aku ini anak gadis yang memiliki jadwal tidur cantiknya. Apa kau masih marah padaku karena aku ikut menari dengannya. Ayolah Cho, aku hanya menemani saja, aku tidak menyentunya seujung kukupun."

Kyuhyun hanya diam ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa bersikap seperti ini, melihat Sungmin tertawa senang bersama pria lain membuat mood nya buruk, ditambah ada rasa aneh seperti tusukkan kecil menancap di hatinya. Membuat ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

" Max, jatuh cinta seperti apa rasanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"huh?" Dengung Changmin tidak mengerti.

" Kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Bagaimana rasanya." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Oh itu! Yaa sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu Kyu. Begini saat kau pertama kali melihatnya jantungmu berdetak keras, kau tiba-tiba gelisah dan gugup. Perlu diingat kau merasakkannya pada satu wanita. Sedangkan dengan wanita lain kau biasa saja tapi berbeda dengan dia yang mampu membuatmu sesak. Kau akan berusaha mencari cela untuk bisa melihatnya atu berada disekar dia, mencari perhatiannya. Perlahan-lahan akan ada rasa nyaman dan senang dihatimu. Setiap saat terbayang wajahnya bahkan yang lebih buruk setiap malam kemungkinan kau berfantasi bersamanya didalam mimpi, memeluk gulingmu dengan lembut seolah kau sedang memeluknya. Yaa seperti itulah yang aku alami. " Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

" Hormon Puber kah." Ucap Kyuhyu pelan.

" Kau bicara apa Kyu?"

" Tidak. Aku tidak berbicara apapun. Kurasa aku sudah mengantuk, terimakasih atas penjelasannya. Bye Max."

" T-tunggu-

PIIIP

Kyuhyun mematikkan line telponnya dan menekan tombol power men non aktifkan ponselnya, ia sangat yakin jika Changmin pasti akan menghubunginya lagi, untuk sekarang ini ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

" Aku memang sering merasakan hal itu semua padanya. Aku harus bagaiman? Andai Zhoumi Hyung ada disini." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"KYU HYUNG! HYUNG!" Teriakan bocah laki-laki didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang dikunci.

Kyuhyun melirik malas pada pintu kamarnya." Mau apalagi bocah itu. Mengganggu saja."

" HYUNG!"

" ... "

" EOMMA KYU HYUNG TIDAK- "

CKLEKK

"Yaakk! Berhenti berteriak, JUN!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat pintu kamarnya ia buka, otomatis Jun menghentikkan teriakannya.

" Hyung, bantu aku buat PR, Eomma nanti memarahiku jika melihat PRku belum selesai. Hikss..."

" Sudah jangan menangis. Hyung, akan ajari soal-soal yang belum kau mengerti." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus sayang kepala adik bungsunya.

" Hyung, tidak marah kan." Ucap bocah itu takut-takut.

" Tidak."

" Hyung. Tidak akan meninggalkanku kan." Sambil menggenggam tangan Kakaknya. Jun terus bertanya.

" Hey kenapa berbicara begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan nada sedih yang keluar dari mulut adikknya.

" Habisnya. Zhoumi Hyung sudah menikah dan dia sekarang tinggal di China bersama istrinya. Hyung pasti nanti begitu. Jun akan sendirian." Terangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Kemungkinan itu tidak akan terjadi. Chaa~ mana PR mu."

" Ini Hyung. Semuanya susah hehehe." Jun memberikan buku tugasnya kepada Kyuhyun dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

" Mwo! Semua. Ini soal yang mudah Jun." Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tidak percaya melihat 10 soal yang belum di isi satupun.. " Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan, menelantarkan semua soalmu demi apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

" It-itu Hyung.. A-aku main Game sebentar... Sungguh Hyung hanya sebentar."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah adik bungsunya. Wajah yang sangat mirip Ibunya- Cho Heechul. Wajah yang cantik dan tampan terpahat indah diwajah Jun.

" Lain kali kerjakan dulu semua PR mu, jika sudah selesai baru kau boleh menyentuh semua mainan mu." Nasihat Kyuhyun. Jun hanya mengangguk menerima semua nasihat Kakaknya.

" Hyung. Aku menyayangimu." Jun menatap Kakaknya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat wajah memerah siap menangis milik Jun, langsung saja ia menarik tubuh bocah itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Hiks..."

" SSsstt... Adikku sayang, kenapa menangis heoh."

" Hyung. Aku merindukkan Zhoumi Hyung hikss... "

" Aku juga..." Bisik Kyuhyun. Tangan besarnya terus menepuk pelan punggung Jun.

Inilah sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Sikapnya berbanding terbalik jika sudah berada dengan keluarganya. Sikap dingin, angkuh dan tentunya sikap seenaknya itu akan hilang. Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah sosok yang hangat dan lembut.

" Kira-kira dia sedang apa." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Jun bahkan mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

" Sedang makan _Mochi_ bersama Henry Noona, mungkin." Ucapa Jun seadanya. Bocah berumur delapan tahun itu meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun melepaskan sang adik.

' Bukan Zhoumi. Tapi Sungmin.' Batin Kyuhyun mengoreksi.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain...

PLAK

" AAAWW! Eonnie~ kenapa memukul kepalaku. Sakit tahuuu~"Rengek Sungmin tidak suka.

Key tidak peduli dengan rengekan manja milik adik keduanya, Ia sangat kesal karena kepolosan dan kebodohan adiknya ini.

" Apa kau benar-benar tidak tersentuh sedikitpun dengan cerita didalam novel itu Minnie?" Tanya Key dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi. Sedangkan Sungmin kini tengah cemberut.

" Bacalah dengan perasaan bukan dengan emosi." Ucapnya lagi.

' Sebenarnya siapa disini yang emosi." Batin Taemin yang melihat perseteruan Key dan Sungmin.

" Aku sudah membacanya. Tapi... Romantis darimana-nya? Wanita didalam bukumu itu merintih kesakitan. Itu novel pembunuhan Eon." Terang Sungmin jujur.

Key mengernyit bingung." Merintih kesakitan bagaimana? Aku memberimu buku romansa. Coba aku lihat novelnya." Seletelah mengatakan itu, Key mengambil buku novel yang berada dipangkuan Sungmin.

Mata cantiknya mulai melihat sampul novel tersebut dan tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu ia mulai membuka halaman demi halaman. Sungmin dan Taemin hanya memperhatikan Key yang kini malah larut dalam membaca novelnya.

DEG

Iya melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat deretan kalimat dan dialog yang erotis.

' Sial! Aku salah memeberi buku. Ini novel dewasa. Kenapa aku bisa salah mengambil.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

" Bagaimana? Aku benar bukan itu novel pembunuhan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

Key masih diam,tepatnya ia memandangi wajah Sungmin. ' Wajahnya tidak memerah, gelisah pun tidak. Justru wajahnya terlihat takut dan tidak suka.'

" Minnie. Aku mau bertanya. Apa yang kau rasakan saat membaca dialog si wanita didalam buku ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

" Emmm... Aku kasihan dengan tokoh wanita tersebut. Sebelum dia menjerit kesakitan, si pria tersebut malah menggigit bibirnya,lalu leher, dan berniat menggigit da- "

"STOP LEE SUNGMIN!" Teriak Key memotong ucapan polos bercampur sedikit vulgar yang Sungmin ucapkan. ' Sungmin pabbo.'

" Wae? Aku belum selesai. Intinya adalah wanita itu adalah wanita yang malang sangat kasihan. Aku rasa pria itu semacam monster atau drakula atau mungkin Vampir hiiiii~. Karena dia memakan bibirnya dan menggigit lehernya . Dia pembunuh!" Sahut Sungmin menjelaskan.

" Eonnie kan sudah tahu jika aku tidak suka cerita menyeramkan dan pembunuhan yang sadis."

Taemin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Ia melihat Key dengan wajah yang merona dan berkeringat, sedangkan Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya.

" Eonnie. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat ide atau rasa untuk membuat surat cintaku. Aku tidak mau dihukum gara-gara tidak mengerjakan tugas." Sungmin mengguncang bahu Key dengan kencang.

" YAAAK! Berhenti mengguncang bahuku Minnie. Aku sedang berpikir." Sahutnya kesal.

Sungmin dengan patuh menghentikan mengguncang bahu Key, ia menurut dan diam menunggu ide apalagi yang Kakaknya berikan.

" Mana kertas suratmu. Biar aku saja yang menuliskannya."

" T-tapi... Sunbae itu menyuruhku untuk membuatkan surat cinta dari tulisanku."

Key menahan emosinya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sekarang kau tulis apa yang aku ucapkan."

" Oke!" Dengan semangat Sungmin bersiap-siap menuliskan apa saja yang akan Key ucapkan.

' Sunbae yang aneh, dia meminta surat cinta? Oh itu adalah hal yang paling konyol. Kurasa Sunbae itu tidak laku makanya menyuruh Eonnieku yang cantik dan manis membuatkan surat cinta untuknya. Wajahnya pasti jelek dan tidak laku.' Cemoh Taemin didalam hati.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...**

 **Annyeong...**

Hai hai... Chapter 3 update^^ Maaf yaa untuk semuanya. Chapter ini masih dalam lingkungan sekolah terutama masih dalam masa MOS Jangan bosan yaa karena cerita ini masih betah dengan loksi yang sama, sabar~ jika sudah waktunya akan pindah lokasi kok~ XD.

Dan yaah Saya sangat terkejut dengan Typo yang bertebaran di Chapter 2 Tapi Saya berterima kasih Kalian mengingatkan Saya. Saya akan hati-hati.

Dan mengenai reaksi Saya yang mau jilat permen?

Jawabannya: itu tidak terjadi karena keburu bel istirahat, Saya ucapkan puji syukur saat itu juga.. Kkk~ Pengalaman yang unik dan sedikit gila...

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Suasana ramai terjadi di semua kelas yang ada di Kyunghee High School, semua siswa dan siswi tengah berbahagia dengan satu surat masing-masing ditangan mereka. Wajah yang berseri-seri antara tidak sabar dan gugup. Surat cinta yang wangi dengan tampilan yang cantik.

Mereka semua sangat semangat menyambut kegiatan hari ini, namun rasa itu semua tidak terjadi pada gadis manis dengan bando kelinci yang terus cemberut dan terlihat tidak semangat. Eunhyuk sebagai sahabat gadis tersebut juga bingung dengan perubahaan mood Sungmin yang selalu berubah setiap saatnya, terasa saat ia berangkat bersama menuju sekolah.

" Sungminnie, kenapa kau cemberut terus heoh!" Ujar Eunhyuk yang sangat penasaran dengan keadaan Sungmin.

" A-aku tidak tahu Hyukkie. Mungkin karena Key Eonnie yang membuatku seperti ini. Setiap pagi kerjaannya mengejekku terus dan menepuk pantatku seenaknya. Memangnya pantatku ini pantat Jungkook yang selalu ia tepuk saat rewel, lalu dengan galaknya ia berkata _' Apa bedanya pantatmu dengan pantat Kookie~? Sama-sama pantat bukan? Aku gemas dengan pantat adik-adikku'_. Dia bertanya padaku tapi dia juga yang menjawabnya, aku kan jadi kesal." Keluh Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menirukan gaya bicara Key.

" Mungkin itu cara dia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu. Yaa memang aku akui dia sangat unik." Eunhyuk terkekeh jika mengingat sikap abstrak Kakak Sahabnya ini.

" Oh iya Min. Apa kau sudah membuat surat cinta pasanan Kyuhyun Sunbae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang mendengar kata 'surat untuk Kyuhyun' tiba-tiba menjadi muram seketika dengan aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya, Eunhyuk yang melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tidak mengenakkan itu langsung was-was. Ia sangat takut jika Sungmin mengalami hal yang lebih memalukan dari yang kemarin.

" Jangan katakan kau-"

" Kau tenang saja Hyukkie, Aku sudah membuatnya kok." Jawab Sungmin cepat, ia tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan mengenai surat saat ini.

" Syukurlah. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Min. Aku sangat takut." Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

' _Sebenarnya aku yang lebih takut. Aku tidak yakin dengan suratku ini Hyukkie.' Batin Sungmin tidak tenang._

" Sungmin!"

" Donghae." Ucap Sungmin saat Donghae memanggilnya.

" Ternyata kalian berdua disini rupanya. Aku mencari kalian dikelas tapi kalian tidak ada disana." Ujar Donghae yang ikut duduk dibangku taman sekolah, ia duduk disamping Sungmin.

" Hae mencariku?" Tanya Sungmin. Sedangkan Eunhyuk merasa menjadi orang ketiga diantara Sungmin dan Donghae.

" Yaa, tidak juga sih hehehe. Oh iya aku juga kemari untuk memberitahu kalian jika sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai" Jawab Donghae dengan cengiran polosnya.

" Jika begitu ayo kita masuk ke kelas." Dengan semangat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan diikuti Eunhyuk, lalu mengapit tangan Eunhyuk dengan cepat. 

Donghae pun ikut berdiri dan melangkah mendahului Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

'Dasar aneh' Batin Eunhyuk yang terus memandang punggung Donghae dari belakang.

.

.

.

Entah nasib Kyuhyun yang tidak baik hari ini atau karena ada gadis tidak jelas yang terus saja menggelayut manja disampinya ini memang tidak punya malu? Menempelinya sepanjang jalan menuju ruang osis dan berakhir dikelas bimbingannya saat ini. _Seperti parasit._

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat risih tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia juga harus menjaga sikap yang baik. Dan perlu ia catat dengan baik didalam otaknya jika semua murid didalam kelas kini terus menatapnya seperti sebuah tontonan _Drama_...

" Aku tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih." Bisik Eunhyuk ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam mendengarnya. Ada rasa tidak suka jika Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih.

' _Lalu jika benar. Lantas kenapa dia harus meminta surat cinta dariku. Apa dia sedang mempermainkan ku.'_ Batin Sungmin tidak mengerti. Ia kini menatap benci pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri sok angkuh didepan semua siswa dikelasnya.

' _Aku membenci pria seperti itu. Tidak tahu malu.'_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingun teman-temannya. "Sunbaenim. Aku ijin sebentar untuk kekamar kecil." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kakak kelasnya Sungmin melangkah cepat keluar kelas. Ia juga tahu Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

" Min... Apa aku salah bicara." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara kecil.

.

.

" Haaaah..."

Sungmin menarik nafasnya pelan. Ia meremas surat cinta yang ada pada genggamannya dan memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin yang berada ditoilet wanita.

" Wae?... Wae?... Waeyo..." Tanya lirih entah pada siapa.

" Kenapa dia meminta hal ini padaku. Apa ia tidak merasa bersalah pada kekasihya itu dan kini... Aku seperti dipermainkan. Yang aku tahu cinta itu suci dan tulus dari hati. Yaah walau aku sendiri belum pernah merasakkannya sendiri bagaimana rasanya."

Ia menatap senyum mirisnya dipantulan cermin. " Walau ini game sekalipun tapi ini melibatkan perasaan."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. " Sepertinya aku terlalu serius membaca novel semalam. Pikiranku menjadi kacau." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin segera mengeluarkan surat cinta dari dalam amplop berwarna pink dengan motif gambar beruang lucu. Ia meremas kesal surat itu sampai menjadi bola kertas. Lalu tangan halusnya merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan surat cinta dengan warna dan motif gambar yang berbeda dengan warna amplopnya. Setelah memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop, Sungmin pun bergegas memasukan suratnya kedalam saku dan melangkah keluar dari dalam toilet, ia bahkan lupa jika masih menggenggam kertas asli dari surat cintanya.

 _" Menyebalkan."_ Sungmin terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas disepanjang jalan tentu saja didalam hati.

Sungmin pun tersadar dan otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh.. Kenapa aku masih membawa kertas ini? bukannya sudahku buang tadi." Ucapnya bingung melihat gumpalan bola kertas berwarna pink di genggamannya.

" Aisshhh... memuakkan." Sungmin melempar kesal kertas itu yang menggelinding kesudut pintu kelas yang kosong. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah gadis yang tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh dengan nada semanja mungkin dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil dihadapannya yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

" Seohyun-ssi. Berhenti menggangguku. Kau bukan anggota Osis jadi lebih baik kau keluar sekarang juga." Ucapnya dingin penuh acaman. Gadis bernama Seohyun itu diam seketika mendengar ucapan penuh ancaman yang Kyuhyun utarakan untuknya.

" Apa kau tuli! Aku bilang keluar!"

" Kyu... Tapi aku ingin melihatmu dan terus berada didekatmu Kyu." Rengeknya manja.

" Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu ataupun berdekatan denganmu. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan kehadiranmu disini membuat pekerjaan Kami terhambat." Kyuhyun menekankan ucapan kata 'Kami' agar Seohyun sadar dan pergi.

" Kyu... Kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku tetap suka padamu, kau terlihat keren." Ucap Seohyun dengan suara yang keras dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Semua murid hanya diam begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Changmin.

" Gadis yang malang dan bodoh." Komentar Changmin yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Siwon karena Pria tampan itu memang berada disamping Changmin.

Changmin dan Siwon sudah mengumpulkan semua surat yang dibuat oleh para murid baru, lumayan banyak. Namun hanya satu siswi yang tidak mengumpulkannya, yaitu Sungmin. Gadis kelinci itu belum kambali juga dari toilet. Changmin dan Siwon bahkan berpikiran sama tentang Sungmin yang mungkin tidak ingin membuat surat untuk Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih mengurung diri dikamar mandi.

" Maaf Sunbaenim, saya terlambat." Ucap Sungmin merasa tidak enak dan menyesal karena meninggalkan kelas terlalu lama.

Siwon tersenyum ramah dan menyuruh Sungmin agar duduk dikursinya. Sedang Kyuhyun terus mengamati Sungmin dari tempatnya.

" Min, kau lama sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Eunhyuk cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban. " Apa semuanya sudah mengumpulkan suratnya?" Tanya-nya.

" Semuanya sudah mengumpulkannya. Tinggal kau seorang Min." Jawab Eunhyuk.

" Oh... Jadi tinggal aku yang belum memberikannya."

" Minnie, lebih baik kau berikan suratmu sekarang. Dari tadi Kyuhyun Sunbae teurus menatapmu." Bisik Eunhyuk ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat ragu untuk hal yang satu ini. " T-tapi... Aku takut Hyukkie." Ucapnya lirih.

" Kau harus berani. Jika dia macam-macam kau berteriak atau pukul saja wajahnya." Tukas Eunhyuk kejam.

" A-apa harus sampai memukul wajahnya. Itu berlebihan."

" Yaa itu sih pilihanmu, terserah saja. Tapi jika aku jadi kau dan dia berbuat macam-macam padaku, aku akan memukul wajahnya. Aku gemas dengan hidungnya itu."

" Aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu melakukan hal itu jika sudah berada di hadapanya."

"..."

Dan tanpa diduga sekarang Sungmin sudah berada didepan Kyuhyun dengan rasa gugup yang mendominasi perasaannya. Ia takut dengan tatapan tajam itu, wajah dinginnya dan suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

" S-sunbae. Ini surat yang ka-"

" Terimakasih Adik manis. Aku sangat tersanjung kau benar-benar membuat surat cinta ini untuk ku. Aku bahkan mengira kau akan kabur dengan cara mengurung diri didalam toilet seharian." Kyuhyun sengaja memotong ucapan Sungmin. Tangan besarnya dengan tenang mengambil surat yang ada ditangan Sungmin.

' _Kulit tangannya begitu halus.'_ Batin Kyuhyun yang merasaka betapa lembutnya tangan Sungmin saat mengambil surat gadis tersebut.

" Kau boleh kembali ketempatmu." Perintahnya lagi. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja.

' _Dasar seenaknya.'_

" Karena kalian sudah mengumpulka semua surat, sekarang kalian tinggal keluarkan buah malam minggu sebagai tugas selanjutnya." Ucap Changmin. Dengan patuh semua siswa dan siswi mulai mengeluarkan buah yang menurut mereka ' _buah malam minggu'_.

.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

" Kyu kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin khawatir yang melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang mengerikan. Ia juga melihat surat milik Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah Kyuhyun baca.

" Gadis ini benar-benar...- " Geram Kyuhyun dengan suara mengerikkan, dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia juga tidak lupa memasukkan surat milik Sungmin kedalam saku celananya.

Changmin tersentak kaget mendengar dorongan kursi yang sangat keras dan kasar. Bahkan ia terlonjak kaget untuk kedua kalinya mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sangat keras.

" Dia marah. Aaahh~ jangan bilang si gadis tiga beruang itu yang membuat Kyuhyun marah. Pasti isi suratnya penuh hinaan." Ucapnya sok tahu.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae ditaman karena ingin mencuci tangan dan sekalian mencuci buah apel merah ditangannya. Ini adalah waktunya istrirahat dan semua siswa dan siswi memang disarankan untuk istirahat ditaman yang indah disekolah ini.

Namun Sungmin tidak melihat kedepan dimana sosok Kyuhyun yang sengaja menunggunya. Kyuhyun dengan santai bersandar ditembok memperhatikan Sungmin, lalu setelah merasa Sungmin suda hampir dekat dengannya ia sengaja menghalangi jalan gadis manis itu.

Sungmin ingin sekali memaki orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun niatnya urung setelah tahu siapa yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya.

" S-sunbae-"

" Surat cinta yang unik sekali." Ucapnya langsung pada intinya.

Sungmin menegang mendengarnya. Ia kini mulai takut.

' _Surat...'_

" aku yakin kau paham apa yang aku maksud Lee Sungmin."

" . . . "

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan jarak yang dekat. Lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik ditelinga gadis manis tersebut. " Aku tahu dan yakin... Suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkan ucapan cinta dari mulut manismu. Aku akan pastikan itu terjadi. Atau mendapatkan surat asli yang jauh lebih manis dari suratmu yang ini. Terimakasih untuk suratnya" Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun pun menegakkan tubuhnya. " Karena kau membuatku sangat senang. Aku ingin meminta tulisanmu lagi. Buat surat lagi yang isinya mengenai diriku. Bagaiman pendapatmu tentang aku. Sore nanti kutunggu ditaman sekolah dekat pohon sakura." Pintanya dengan nada dingin. lalu melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

GLEK

Sungmin melangkah gontai menuju toilet. Rasanya kakinya begitu rapuh hanya untuk berjalan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Yang ia tangkap ucapan Kyuhyun terasa mengerikan untuk didengar.

" Uhhh... Apa aku salah sudah menukar kertasnya. Tapi... Bukannya seperti itu surat cinta di game ini. Hanya kertas kosong dengan tulisan _' Surat Cinta'_. Aku rasa dia yang bodoh" Ucap Sungmin mencoba tidak peduli dengan semua ucapan Kyuhyun padanya dua menit yang lalu.

Tapi Sungmin tidak sadar jika bagi Kyuhyun surat darinya sangat berharga melebihi apapun. Kyuhyun justru berbalik dan memperhatikkan Sungmin yang melangkah gontai menuju toilet. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

" Kenapa kau tidak memandangku sedikit saja Min. Dari dulu aku selalu memandang punggungmu dari jarak jauh. Jarak yang menuruku aman." Ucapnya lirih.

" Hanya punggung mungilmu"

.

.

Disaat semua teman-teman Sungmin menikmati buah apel mereka, Sungmin jutru melamun, pikirannya kacau apalagi saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang menginginkan surat darinya.

Eunhyuk menyenggol bahu Donghae yang tengah menikmati Kimbab, Donghae pun menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan memandang gadis itu bingung.

" Apa?" Tanya Donghae pelan karena didalam mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

" Lihat Sungmin, dari tadi dia melamun. Kau ajak bicara dia, aku mau ketoilet sebentar. Aku titip Sungmin, Hae."

" Haaah... T-tapi-"

" Ayolah Hae. Aku hanya sebentar." Ucap Eunhyuk cepat, ia berlari karena sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil.

Donghae melirik Sungmin yang masih mendiamkan apelnya. Ia juga heran saat Sungmin kembali dari toilet gadis itu mendadak diam, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

" Sungmin-ah." Panggil Donghae.

". . . "

" Min."

". . . "

Sungmin masih diam. Dengan ragu Donghae menepuk pundak gadis tersebut, dan itu berhasil.

Sungmin terlonjak Kaget dam langsung menatap Donghae." Hae. Kau mengagetkanku. " Ucapnya pelan.

" Mian Min. Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kau diam saja dan terus melamun."

Sungmin menunduk menatap sepatunya. " Maaf Hae."

" Apa kau punya masalah?" Tanya Donghae.

" Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan kegiatan malam hari ini, mengingat jadwal Mos yang tiba-tiba dirubah. Hari ini kita menginap disekolah. Kau tahu kan sekolah itu berhantu." Jawab Sungmin berbohong. Ia tersenyum kecil kepada Donghae agar laki-laki itu percaya.

" Owww.. Karena itu. Aku kira kau punya masalah yang serius. Hantu itu memang ada tapi apa ada hantu disekolah elit ini." Donghae tertawa.

' _Masalah yang lebih serius dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Mau tak mau aku harus membuatnya.' Batin Sungmin bingung._

" Hae... A-aku ingin bertanya, aku butuh pendapatmu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Donghae menghentikan tawanya dan mulai menatap Sungmin serius. " Boleh... Tentang apa?"

" Begini. Menurutmu jika kau disuruh menjawab pertanyaan mengenai seseorang apa yang akan kau jawab?" Sungmin membatin gelisah karena ia juga tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, karena ia tidak mungkin bilang jika harus membuat surat lagi kepada sunbaenya yang gila itu.

Donghae berpikir, mencoba mencerna apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Sungmin.

" Emmmmm... Apa maksudmu penilaian seseorang yang baru kau kenal?" Tanya Donghae, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

" Kesan pertama. Yaa jadi begini. Contohnya bagaimana kesan pertamamu saat bertemu dengan ku. Kelakuanku yang menyenangkan atau justru sebaliknya. Tapi alangkah baiknya menggunakan kalimat yang baik dan tidak kasar."

Sungmin sekarang paham. Dan sedikit berpikir mengenai _Kyuhyun_.

" HEY! SEMUANYA KITA DISURUH BERKUMPUL DILAPANGAN SEKARANG!" Teriak salah satu siswa dengan wajah berkeringat, ia habis berlari.

" Untuk apa kita kesana" Tanya Jungmo malas.

" Aku tidak tahu tapi Kibum Sunbae menyuruhku agar kalian semua berkumpul diasana."

" Siapa Kibum sunbae?" Tanya Jungmo tidak tahu.

" Masa kau tidak tahu. Dia adalah salah satu Osis wanita disekolah ini, tapi dia bertugas dikelas Apel. Dia cantik sekali. Eh... kau dari kelas Strawberry bukan?" Tanya laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Seungri. Ia menatap Jungmo heran.

" Yaa aku dari kelas Strawberry. Kelas dengan salah satu anggota osis yang menakutkan. Tidak sesuai dengan namanya, harusnya mereka memberi nama kelasku buah kesemek atau buah kematian saja." Jawab Jungmo tidak suka.

" manakutkan." Ucap Seungri tidak percaya.

" Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Sahut Jungmo lalu mulai melangkah mengikuti siswa lainnya.

Semua sisiwa dan siswi mulai pergi meninggalkan taman, mereka semua menuju lapangan sekolah yang biasa digunakan untuk upacara.

Sungmin dan Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk yang belum juga kembali dari toilet.

" Kenapa dia lama sekali." Gerutu Sungmin.

" Sabarlah. Dia-"

" Sungminnie!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil berlari heboh kearah Sungmin dan Donghae.

Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk bingung. " Jangan berlari seperti itu Hyuk." Peringat Sungmin.

" Maaf. Ayo kita segera kelapangan. Semua Anggota Osis akan berkumpul disana. Dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

" Tidak." Jawab Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Itu artinya aku dan kalian berdua akan melihat seluruh anggota Osis, jadi bisa cuci mata. Apa kalian tidak bosan melihat wajah menyebalkannya Changmin dan Kyuhyun Sunbae. Aku sih sudah bosan. " Jelas Eunhyuk yang langsung menyeret Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya yang tidak sabaran. Donghae hanya mampu mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang hiperaktif tersebut.

" Hey.. Hyuk pelankan suaramau jika Fans Kyuhyun dan Changmin sunbae mendengarnya kau pasti dikeroyok." Nasihat Sungmin.

" Kau tenang saja Min. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena ada Donghae yang akan melindungi kita berdua."

" Aku?" Tanya Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah polosnya.

" Iya, memang siapa lagi. Kau kan sama sejajarnya dengan Para Osis laki-laki disekolah ini."

" Sejajar? Tapi Donghae tidak tinggi seperti Changmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun Sunbae. Hyuk." Ucap Sungmin yang sukses membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk melotot terkejut mendengar jawaban kelewat jujur dari Sungmin.

" Aaahhh... Buka sejajar itu Pabbo!"

"Pabbo? Aku tidak Pabbo." Sungmin merengut kesal dikatai Pabbo oleh Eunhyuk. Ia mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

Donghae? Dia tidak marah dengan ucapan Sungmin, jusrtu ia tersenyum. ' Aku memang pendek tapi aku anak kebanggaan ibu ku.' Batinnya Bangga.

" Hufffttt." Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya lelah.

' _Maksudnya sejajar ketampanan Min, bukan tinggi. Donghae sangat tampan tidak kalah dari para Osis yang tebar pesona itu. Kenapa kau begitu polos mengenai laki-laki dan... Cinta.'_ Batin Eunhyuk miris mengenai pandangan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Teriknya sinar matahari tidak menyurutkan semangat para siswa dan siswi yang berdiri berbaris rapih ditengah lapangan sekolah. Mereka semua justru terbakar pesona oleh seluruh anggota Osis yang berdiri rapih dengan memamerkan senyum ramah mereka, kecuali ketua osis mereka- Cho Kyuhyun. Ketua osis itu hanya menatap bosan dan datar kearah para peserta MOS.

Namun jika diperhatikan mata tajam itu terus memandang gadis manis dengan bando kelinci lucu yang berbaris tidak terlalu depan dan tidak terlalu belakang, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana Sungmin berada.

" Jadi itu Kyuhyun Sunbae! Waaaaaww dia tampan sekali. Aku langsung jatuh hati padanya."

" Heemm. Siwon Sunbae juga tampan, seperti pangeran sajaaa~. Ia adalah Visual di Kyunghee High School ini. Sering dikirim untuk lomba fasion Show antar sekolah. "

" Dan Ooohh. Kibum Sunbae. Dia cantik, memiliki julukan Snow White. Kulitnya benar-benar seputih salju. Aku iri padanya."

Eunhyuk mengusap telinganya gemas dan kesal. Ayolah ia tidak tahan harus mendengar sorak-sorak pujian dan kekaguman seluruh siswa dilapangan ini.

Sungmin hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang sudah kesal.

"Sabar Hyukk. Sebentar lagi kegiatan ini selesai." Ucap Sungmin lembut.

" Aku sudah mencoba sabar tapi kupingku tidak bisa bersabar terlalu lama. Rasanya panas sekali. Owwwhh.. Jangan sampai telingaku tuli gara-gara mereka."

SIIIINGGG

" Nghhh.."

Sungmin melenguh lirih, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening.

' _Apa anemiaku kambuh lagi. Jangan sampai aku jatuh pingsan disini.'_ Batin Sungmin meringis sakit.

" Hyukk.." Panggil Sungmin pelan. Ia merasa lemas sekarang.

Eunhyuk tidak mendengar karena suara Sungmin tertelan oleh keramaian siswa dan siswi.

" Hyukkie~"

"... "

" Hyuk..." Panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit keras.

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Sungmin dan gadis bergummy Smile itu terkejut melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya.

" Yaa ampun Sungmin. Wajahmu pucat. Ayo kita ke UKS sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk cemas dan saat ia ingin meraih tangan Sungmin namun terlambat karena gadis manis itu sudah jatuh pingsan.

BRUKKKK

" SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

** UKS **

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaannya?"

" Dia hanya telat makan dan anemianya kambuh, Doker Kim sudah memberikan obatnya padaku. Kau jangan Khawatir begitu. Tenanglah." Jawab seorang gadis cantik dengan suara tenangnya.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Melihat dia ambruk didepan mataku dan sampai sekarang dia belum juga bangun dan... dan membuka matanya. Aku tidak tenang sama sekali Kim Kibum."

" Baiklah itu semua terserah padamu saja. Dan apa kau sudah membawa makanan yang aku minta?"

Pria berparas tampan itu memberikan kotak bekal miliknya kepada Kibum. Gadis cantik itu menerima dengan sangat senang, lalu membuka kotak bekal itu.

Kibum berdecak kesal saat melihat isi makanan dikotak milik pria tampan itu." Ini masih panas dan kau menutupnya. Makanan ini akan cepat basi." Omelnya.

" Sudahlah. Aku hanya sebentar menutupnya. Makanan itu tidak akan cepat basi." Elaknya.

" Dasar pria. Mereka memang berpikir dengan pemikirannya tidak memakai perasaan." Kibum terus mendumal kesal dan itu membuat pria tampan tersebut memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Sebaiknya aku cicipi nasi goreng ini sedikit saja." Ucap Kibum yang sangat tergiur dengan sekotak nasi goreng ditanggannya. " Kebetulan perutku sedikit lapar." Sambungnya lagi dan mulai menyupakan sesendok nasi goreng kemulutnya.

" Tidak boleh!" Cegah pria tampan itu cepat, tangan besarnya mencekal tangan putih salju milik Kibum. Menahan sendok berisi nasi goreng buatannya agar tidak masuk kedalam mulut gadis cantik tersebut.

"Yakkk! Apa-apaan kau Kyu. Lepaskan cekalan tanganmu ini."

" Kau yang apa-apaan Kim Kibum."

" Tentu saja mencoba nasi goreng buatanmu. Jika rasanya tidak enak, setidaknya aku menyelamatkan nyawa gadis kelinci itu."

" Owwhhh... Pintar sekali kau berbicara yaa. Nasi gorengku ini rasanya tentu saja lezat, kau membual seakan makan yang kubuat ini beracun."

" Aku hanya memastikannya Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Kyuhyun bahkan masih mencekal pergelangan tangan Kibum.

" Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya satu sendok Kyu, tidak lebih." Ucap Kibum dengan suara dingin dan begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Kibum mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. " Kau pikir aku mau membaginya dengan mu. Itu tidak mungkin walau hanya sesuap." Ucapnya tajam.

GLEK

Kibum menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ayolah wajah Cho Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun memang tampan tapi senyumnya itu yang membuat dia takut. Sedingin- dinginnya dirinya namun ia tidak bisa menandingi segala hal yang mengerikan yang dimiliki Cho Kyuhyun.

' _Wonnie, Help me please Baby._ ' Batinnya minta tolong.

" Eunggghh"

Suara lenguhan lembut memudarkan tatapan tajam Kibum maupuun Kyuhyun. Keduanya menolehkan kepala kearah sumbersuara. Dimana sosok manis yang terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur khusus diruang UKS.

" Kita akhiri ini. Dan taruh nasi goreng itu pada tempatnya." Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kibum. Ia mulai berbalik membelakangi Kibum.

" Pastikan dia memakan nasi goreng itu sampai habis dan meminum obatnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun pergi, menghilang dari pandangan Kibum.

" Eunggghhh... Ssshhhh."

Kibum berbalik dan mulai melangkah mendekati gadis manis itu, sebelumnya ia sudah menaruh kembali sesendok nasi goreng ketempatnya dengan rasa tidak rela.

" Hai... Sungmin-ssi. Aku Kim Kibum, untuk hari ini aku adalah perawatmu."

" P-perawat." Ucapnya dengan suara serak dan lemas, keningnya pun berkerut bingung memandang gadis cantik dengan balutan seragam sekolah dan tanda...

" Osis." Lirih Sungmin saat tahu jika gadis cantik didepannya ini adalah salah satu anggota Osis.

"Ya" Sahut Kibum dengan senyum manisnya.

Sungmin tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Kibum yang melihat gelagat kurang nyaman dari Sungmin untuknya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Chaa! Sekarang kau makan dulu nasi goreng special ini. Setelah itu kau minum obat." Ujar Kibum yang sudah menaruh makanan dan minuman disamping tempat tidur. Dengan cekatan Kibum membantu Sungmin untuk duduk.

Sungmin hanya diam dan menurut saat Kibum membantunya untuk duduk. Rasanya ia sangat lemas dan memang butuh bantuan untuk membantunya.

" Mau aku suapi?" Tawar Kibum lembut.

Sungmin menunduk malu dan menggeleng lemah. Ayo lah siapa yang tidak malu disuapi oleh orang yang tidak dikenal dan tentu saja dia menolak keras akan hal itu.

Kibum mematung di tempatnya. Ia tertegun melihat tingkah lucu Junior nya yang satu ini. Menggeleng lucu dengan rona merah terlihat jelas diwajah pucat nya.

' Oh tuhan! Dia Cute sekali. Aaaaahh Aku ingin sekali mencubit pipi nya yang gembul itu. Tapi dia terlihat takut dan segan padaku. Aku harus apa agar bisa menyentuh pipinya' Batin Kibum terselip rasa sedih.

Kibum terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang mulai memakan nasi goreng dengan gerakan pelan.

"Ini enak sekali. Apakah nasi goreng ini buatan Eonnie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-ah.. Yaa nasi goreng itu buatanku." Jawab Kibum mulai was-was, pasalnya bukan dia yang membuat nasi goreng itu.

" Waahh... Eonnie pintar memasak. Lain kali bisa ajari aku untuk membuatnya juga?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dengan antusias. Wajahnya memancarkan kesenangan dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan itu membuat Kibum bertambah gelisah dan berdosa besar jika harus berbohong lagi.

" Ya... Emmm boleh. Tapi kapan-kapan saja. Oke." Jawab Kibum dengan menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal karena Sungmin terus saja tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan itu membuat dia gugup.

" Nah. Karena kau sudah menghabiskan makannya. Sekarang tinggal minum obatnya dan setelah itu kau tidur lagi." Nasihat Kibum lalu memberikan obat dan air mineral kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil obat itu dan langsung meminumnya. Dan setelahnya dia cemberut.

" Kepa cemberut?" Tanya Kibum bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sungmin.

" Tapi Aku tidak mengantuk. Bolehkah aku mengikuti kegiatan seperti siswa yang lainnya." Jawab Sungmin dan memohon pada Kibum.

"Kau belum sembuh sepenuhnya Sungmin. Aku takut kau pingsan lagi."

"Aku janji hanya duduk dan memperhatikan saja."

Kibum berpikir sejenak. Namun tiba-tiba handphone nya bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk. Iapun mengambilnya dan mulai membaca isi pesan itu dengan serius. Lalu mulai membalas pesan itu dengan kesal.

Sungmin menunggu jawaban dari Kibum. Ia bisa melihat guratan kesal diwajah cantik milik Kibum.

 _' Pesan dari siapa? kenapa Kibum Eonnie terlihat sangat kesal dan marah?' Batin Sungmin._

" Sungmin-ah." Panggil Kibum dengan nada datar.

Sungmin sedikit terlontar kaget mendebarkan nada berbeda dari Kibum.

"Y-ya" Jawabnya takut.

" Kau boleh mengikuti kegiatan seperti siswa yang lainnya. Tapi aku yang akan menjaga mu selama MOS."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Iya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Kibum disampingnya. Bukankah itu bagus untuknya, ada perawat cantik yang menemaninya.

" Ayo. Aku bantu kau bangun, sekalian aku antar dimana semua temanmu berada."

Kibum pun membantu Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan, ia bersyukur keadaan Sungmin sudah sedikit membaik. Yaa memang butuh pengawasan.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Sungmin ke kelasnya. Ia kembali masuk ke ruang UKS, membersihkan meja dan tempat tidur pasien disana.

Mata cantik Kibum menatap salah satu bilik didalam ruang UKS ini dengan sorot mata mencurigai. Salah satu bilik yang hanya disekat dengan tirai kain berwarna biru langit.

"Apa kau sudah puas ketua osis yang terhormat." Suara dingin Kibum menggema diruangan sepi itu.

" Sedikit puas. Karena kau berbicara dingin padanya tadi." Suara bass yang dalam menyahut ucapan Kibum.

" Itu semua juga karena mu Ketua. Memerintahkan ku seenaknya."

SRAAKK

Suara tirai yang dibuka kasar terdengar nyaring didalam ruang UKS. Menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang dengan santai berjalan dengan aura angkuh mendominasi tubuh pria tampan itu.

" Lalu." Ucapnya cuek. Tangan kekar nya meraih gelas yang berisi setengah air mineral didalamnya, lalu menenggak habis air mineral itu. Dan jika tidak salah ingat Kibum yakin itu gelas milik Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Cih! Aku tidak menyangka ketua Osis yang ditakuti dan disegani ini begitu pengecut. Bersembunyi dibalik tirai bodoh itu lalu menyuruhku berbohong kepada gadis sepolos Sungmin.." Makanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam namun tangannya dengan penuh perasaan membereskan kotak bekal miliknya. Kotak bekal yang sudah Sungmin sentuh, sendok nya yang sudah Sungmin gunakan dan yang lebih penting dari itu semua adalah gadis manis itu menghabiskan nasi goreng dadakan buatannya tanpa ada sisa sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menawan. Senyuman sejuta perasaan bahagia hanya untuk Sungmin. sangat disayangkan Sungmin tidak melihat senyum menawan Kyuhyun.

" Jadi benar yang dikatakan Wonnie... Kau memang sudah gila tersenyum seperti itu. Memandang kotak bekal mu seperti memandang seorang gadis telanjang saja." Ejek Kibum.

" Dia indah."

"Ohhh. Aku butuh dokter ahli kejiwaan untuk memeriksakan mu. Cho!"

Kibum tidak bodoh tentang rasanya jatuh cinta seperi apa, tapi tidak segila yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Mereka sama-sama jenius? Lalu kenapa dengan Kyuhyun. Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Kibum rasa tidak.

" Tingkah mu sangat menyedihkan. Kau tidak boleh tunjukan sikap aneh mu ini Kyu. Itu akan mencemarkan komunikasi para Pria dan Wanita dingin didunia. Kau harus kendalikan sikap mendadak gila mu ini, Cho Kyuhyun." Pekik Kibum takut.

" Komunitas Apa tadi yang kau bilang? Konyol sekali. Otak mu perlu di steril kan Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun memukul pelan kepala Kibum.

" Yaakk!" Teriaknya tidak terima. Matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan teriakan Kibum, ia terus berjalan dengan pikiran yang tertuju pada satu nama yaitu Sungmin.

 _' Aku memang sudah gila karena mu Sungmin. Sudah dari dulu. Dan aku akan menghentikan kegilaan ku ini jika kau benar-benar sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Kegilaan ku akan kuganti dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang tidak akan habis nya untukmu seorang. Jadi jangan salahkan jika aku terus berada didepan mu , atau disekitar mu. Walau kau membencinya sekalipun. Aku akan terus mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Karena kegagalan bukan akhir dari segalanya dan kata Menyerah tidak akan berlaku bagi orang yang terus berusaha mencoba.'_

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 4 update^^. Bagaimana dengan Chapter yang kemarin pastinya belum ada konflik kkk~ Mianhae. Dan ternyata ada yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Jun sebagai adik Cho Kyuhyun. Yaappp~ benar sekali dia adalah Jun Seventeen yang wajahnya mirip Heechul. Apakah kalian suka? Saya harap kalian suka. Oh iya ada yang masih bingung dengan peran Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Emmm... nanti juga jelas kok bagaimana peran mereka, jadi tunggu saja.

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terus mencari surat asli milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa mencari sendiri tapi itu semua pupus karena Changmin yang sangat sok tahu itu mengetahui semuanya.

 _" Wah ini manipulasi namanya. Kau harus tahu Kyu, ini bukan surat asli milik gadis tiga beruang itu. Lihatlah kertas surat ini berbeda motif dan warna dengan warna amplop nya. Aku yakin dia menukarnya saat di toilet. Dan satu lagi, semua surat siswa dan siswi Mos memberikan surat cinta dengan warna yang sama / satu paket, tidak seperti milikmu ini Kyu. Kau juga harus ingat saat kau masuk kedalam kelas kau datang dengan siapa? Kau membawa parasit cantik mu."_

Kyuhyun sangat yakin dan percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya. Apalagi melihat sikap Sungmin yang membencinya. Terlihat dari mata gadis itu.

'Kenapa ini terjadi padaku!' jeritnya tidak tahan.

"Aku rasa ini percuma Kyu. Kita seperti pemulung tampan, memeriksa tempat sampah satu persatu. Kibum juga belum menghubungiku." Monolog Changmin dengan tangan yang memasukan semua sampah ke dalam tong, yang sudah ia bongkar sebelumnya, raut wajahnya menunjukan mimik jijik.

"Cari sebentar lagi Max." Sahut Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan sampahnya. Ia bahkan tidak melirik Changmin yang sudah lelah.

"Kau tahu. Ini adalah kegiatan tergila yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Dan itu hanya demi surat cinta mu! Oh... Andai surat itu terbuat dari kertas emas, tinta perak dan motifnya dari berlian. seperti harta karun."

"Jangan protes terus. Cepat kita cari. Aku akan mentraktir mu. Tenang saja."

"Bukan soal traktir Kyu. Ini tentang harga diriku yang miliaran. Sekarang jatuh ketempat sampah."

"Berisik Max. Lebih baik kau hubungi _Snow White_ galak itu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana hasilnya disana." perintah Kyuhyun.

Changmin dengan cepat merogoh handphone miliknya dan mendial nomor Kibum. Cukup lama menunggu sampai saatnya telpon itu tersambung.

"Yaa, ada apa Oppa." Sahut Kibum cepat dan terdengar jengkel disebrang sana.

"Bagaimana, apa Kau sudah menemukan kertasnya?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

Tanpa Changmin dan Kyuhyun ketahui, Kibum tersenyum mengerikan. "Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu aku sudah memeriksa semua tempat ganti wanita begitupun toilet nya. Tapi kertas yang _agung_ itu tidak ada dimana-mana, Oppa." Jawab Kibum Sinis.

"Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Tentu saja mungkin. Bisa saja Sungmin membawa kembali surat itu dan menaruhnya didalam tas. Ini hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Lalu sekarang kau ada dimana _Snow White?_ sepertinya kau berada ditempat yang ramai?" Tanya Changmin curiga.

"Kau benar sekali Oppa disini memang ramai. Bukankah kantin selalu ramai. Aku ada dikantin sekolah, menikmati makan siang dengan pangeran kuda putihku." Jawab Kibum dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Dia sedang bersama Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah jengkel mendengar nada mengejek milik Kibum. Bukan hanya tengah berkencan saja, gadis dingin itu sudah istirahat tanpa ia tahu sudah berapa lama.

"Ohhh! _Snow White_ sayang~ Aku juga lapar, maukah kau memesankanku lima porsi kentang goreng plus dengan hamburger nya."

"Tentu saja Oppa. Kau datanglah ke kantin. Akan aku siapkan. Dan apa Ketua pengecut itu ingin aku pesankan juga?" Tanya Kibum mencemoh. Changmin bisa mendengar ucapan bijak Siwon disebrang sana yang menasehati Kibum.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kim Kibum." Jawab Kyuhyun Dingin.

"Ooopss... Ada yang tersinggung. Baiklah Oppa, aku ingin mengakhiri telponmu ini sebelum ketua memarahiku. Bye bye." Pamit Kibum yang langsung mematikan telponnya.

"Cih... Berkencan tidak mengajakku." Dumal Changmin sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Ia pun melirik Kyuhyun yang dengan sabar memeriksa setiap sampah yang dikeluarkan nya.

Changmin tersenyum tipis lalu ikut membantu Kyuhyun.

' _Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang cinta Kyu. Tapi kau harus tahu baru kali ini aku melihatmu serius mengenai wanita dan cinta. Kau mencintai seseorang dan berjuang mendapatkannya. Kibum boleh berkata kau pengecut tapi bagiku kau sangat hebat dan pemberani. Mengambil banyak resiko. Contohnya saat ini.'_ Batin Changmin yang entah kenapa ikut semangat.

"Max jika kau lapar, kau bisa pergi dan memakan hidangan yang sudah dipesan, aku yang membayar semua pesananmu."

"Kau baik sekali Kyu. Tapi aku bukan orang seperti itu, membiarkanmu mencari sepucuk surat seorang diri, sedang aku menikmati makanan dengan kau yang membayar semua tagihannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku serius Max. Kau sudah membantuku selama ini. Kau sahabatku Max. Pergilah."

"Oww oww oww.. Kawan aku terharu mendengarnya. Bolehkah kau memelukmu dan menciummu Sahabat sehidup sematiku." Sahut Changmin mulai berlebihan.

Kyuhyun bergidig ngeri membayangkannya. "Menjijikan."

"Ya ya ya... Aku tahu kau akan berbicara seperti itu, tapi tidak usah diucapkan juga kan. Kau melukai perasaanku."

"..."

"Oke, Aku anggap itu adalah jawaban permintaan maaf darimu."

Kyuhyun tidak berminat sama sekali menjawab ucapan Changmin. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri, pada setiap kertas yang ada ditangannya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain terlihat seorang gadis manis tengah sibuk dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia sedang berada diruang ganti wanita. Gadis manis itu sedikit menggerutu kecil karena kesusahan.

"Kenapa tanganku menjadi lemas seperti ini. Akan sangat lama untuk mengancingkan seragam, belum aku harus kembali mengikat rambutku."

"Sungmin-ah. Aku masuk." Teriak Eunhyuk dari luar.

"T-tunggu Hyuk-"

CKLEEKK

"OMO! Kau-"

"Kau ini, main masuk saja. Kau membuat aku kaget dan panik Lee Hyuk Jae!" Pekik Sungmin kesal.

"Hey hey... Aku ini sama jenisnya denganmu. Dan...-" Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia memandang tubuh Sungmin dengan memicingkan mata.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin tidak suka, ia langsung menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau gemuk."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah diet." Ucapnya mulai memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya.

"Pantas saja jika Key Eonnie senang menepuk pantatmu. Melihat tubuh atasmu begini bentuknya apalagi yang disana." Jelas Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh kecil dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk mengambil baju seragam atas milik Sungmin dan memberikannya kepada gadis manis itu. Sungmin pun menerimanya dengan senyum manis.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sungmin tulus.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak berubah, masih nyaman dengan seragam kebesaran seperti itu."

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan kancing bajunya dan menghiraukan ucapan sahabatnya.

"Ck... Jelas-jelas kau sangat cantik dengan rambutmu yang tergerai seperti itu. Tapi kenapa kau sangat betah menguncirnya seperti anak desa."

"Benarkah aku cantik dengan rambut yang digerai seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Iya, untuk apa aku berbohong. Kau cantik Min." Puji Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menunduk malu.

"Tapi... Key Eonnie melarangku menggerai rambut jika pergi ke sekolah." Cicit Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Melarangmu karena apa? Dia iri?"

"Aniyo... Dia bilang jika aku menggerai rambutku ada aura mematikan dan berbahaya yang keluar dari tubuhku. Aku kan jadi takut mendengarnya, apalagi jika dihadapan para laki-laki." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara lirih.

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak memahami ucapan Sungmin yang sangat tidak dimengerti olehnya. Iapun menatap Sungmin yang kini sibuk dengan menyisir rambut.

"Min... Coba aku pinjam sisirmu. Dan jangan bergerak."

Sungmin memberikan sisirnya dan Eunhyuk mulai menyisir pelan rambut halusnya.

"Hyuk. Aku bisa sendiri menyisir rambutku." Ujar Sungmin.

"Apa salahnya aku membantumu Min. Dan ini hanya menyisir, bukan memandikanmu."

Mendengar itu Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Kau terlihat aneh dengan bibirmu itu. Coba kau gigit bibir bawahmu." perintah Eunhyuk Ingan memastikan.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Sudah lakukan saja." Jawab Eunhyuk tidak sabaran.

Sungmin pun hanya menuruti apa yang Eunhyuk peritahkan, iapun menggigit bibirnya.

Eunhyuk terus menatap Sungmin serius lalu membatin terkejut.

' _Tentu saja Dia dilarang menggerai rambutnya. Lihatlah. Aura sexy sangat terpancar dari wajahnya. Sangat sensual dengan bibir bawah yang digigit. Ohhh... Mata mu Lee Sungmin terpancar kebodohan dan polososan yang membingungkan. Aku yakin kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah kau lakukan ini.'_

"Cukup Min.. Setelah dipikir-pikir kau terlihat aneh dengan rambutmu yang digerai." Ucap Eunhyuk berdusta, sungguh Eunhyuk tidak punya maksud untuk menyakiti perasaan Sungmin. Ia berucap seperti itu untuk melindungi Sungmin.

"Jadi aku memang tidak cocok menggerai rambutku." Ucap Sungmin sedih.

Dan saat itulah Sungmin berikrar didalam hati tidak akan menggerai rambutnya. Ia akan menggerai rambutnya jika sudah menikah.

' _Mianhae Min. Aku sekarang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud ucapan Eonnie mu dia hanya ingin menjagamu.'_ Batin Eunhyuk sedih.

.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

KyungHee High School, semua ruangan kelas nampak lenggang tidak sepi seperti biasanya, hanya ada beberapa anggota Osis yang terlihat mondar madir tidak jelas. Diluar kelas terlihat sosok gadis cantik yang tengah kesusahan membawa beberapa kantung plastik yang penuh dengan makanan dikedua tangnnya.

"Si Seohyun bodoh itu malah pergi meninggalkanku hanya karena kantung belanjaan ini tidak steril menurutnya. Semua kantung plastik kan sama. Dia memang idot sama-sama plastik sombongnya minta ampun... Ck... Ini merepotkan." Gerutunya kesal. Walaupun dalam keadaan kesal gadis itu terus melangah cepat dan memasuki satu ruangan yaitu ruang Osis.

CKLEEK..

" Kyu... Kau sedang apa sendiri disini? Yang lain sudah berkumpul dilapangan?" Tanya gadis itu saat memasuki ruang Osis. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatap lurus keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara dingin masuk kedalam ruangan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Kibum memilih diam dan menyibukan diri dengan membuka kantung plastik berisi makanan yang ia bawa dan memisahkannya satu persatu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap sendu pada langit berwarna hitam, malam hari ini tidak ada bintang yang bertabur dilangit, bulanpun tidak ada. Menambah kesan dramatis di hatinya.

' _Apa aku harus senang dengan ketiga surat darinya? Satu dari tiga surat menggambarkan kejujuran. Sedangkan dua surat itu isinya hanya karangan semata.'_

 **Flashback...**

Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Sore hari ini Ia benar-benar menunggu Sungmin ditaman sekolah yang terdapat satu pohon sakura disana. Ia dengan sabar menunggu Sungmin datang, bahkan menurut dirinya waktu tidak akan terasa cepat beralalu saat menunggu sang pujaan hati.

"Aku akan menunggumu. " Ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pohon sakura, menikmati udara segar yang menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya dengan mata tertutup.

Disaat ia menikmati angin segar, pendengarnnya menangkap suara derap kaki yang berlari kearahnya.

"Mi-mianha-ae.. S-sunbaenim... Hah hah... S-saya t-terlambatt." Ucap Sungmin tergagap saat tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya.

Kyuhyun tidak tuli, ia juga bisa mendengar deru nafas memburu dan lenguhan lelah dari mulut Sungmin.

"Kau berlari?" Tanya Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya, ia menatap cemas Sungmin yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Ne"

"Mana Kibum?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan itu membuat Sungmin kesal. Bukannya Kyuhyun menyuruhnya datang sendiri? Lalu kenapa dia menanyakan Sunbae cantinya itu.

"Dia bersama dengan siswa dan siswi lain di kantin sekolah." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Oh... Begitu. Kemarilah."

Dengan ragu Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Jantung keduanya terasa berdetak kencang.

Kyuhyun yang terus menatap Sungmin, dan Sungmin yang menunduk gugup.

"Mana suratmu."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepala menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut. Tangan halusnya merogoh saku bajunya dan mengambil sepucuk kertas tanpa amplop. Walau kertas itu tanpa amplop tapi Sungmin melipatnya seunik mungkin agar tidak terlihat memalukan.

" Maaf S-sunbaenim. A-aku kehabisan amplop.. T-tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tangan gemetar memberikan suratnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting isinya bukan amplopnya."

DEG

Jantung Sungmin seperti ingin berhenti berdetak saja. Berdetak begitu keras.

"Lebih baik kau kembali kekantin. Aku takut ada yang melihat kita." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengusir Sungmin, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini masih jam bimbingan. Ia tidak bisa egois.

Sebelum pergi Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun." Sunbaenim Maafkan aku. "Ujarnya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aishh... Aku lupa memperingatinya agar tidak berlari. Dia masih belum benar-benar sehat, dan kenapa dia meminta maaf."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan mulai membuka surat milik Sungmin. Ia juga terkekeh melihat tampilan Suratnya.

" Bentuk yang lucu."

Pria tampan itu mulai serius membaca surat dari Sungmin. Mata tajamnya mulia menatap sendu.

 _To: Kyuhyun Sunbae_

 _Annyeong Kyuhyun Sunbae._

 _Sunbaenim jujur saja Saya tidak tahu cara menulis surat, apalagi surat cinta? Itu hal yang tabu bagi Saya. Emmmmm... Saya langsung saja pada intinya._

 _Sunbae harus tahu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu... Kau... Tampan dan pendiam..._

 _Itu baru awal, namu lama-lama pandanganku mulai berubah, ternyata Sunbaenim itu..._

 _Dingin..._

 _Sombong..._

 _Seenaknya, merasa paling berkuasa..._

 _Dan... Aku tidak menyukaimu... Aku benci..._

 _Aku benci saat aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan dengan seenaknya kau menyuruhku membuat surat cinta untuk mu..._

 _Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan? Mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, perasaan kekasihmu mungkin._

 _Aku hanya mencurahkan semua pandanganku terhadanmu. Ini kan yang Sunbaenim minta._

 _Satu hal yang perlu sunbaenim tahu, jika suratku yang pertama adalah karangan. Tapi surat ini adalah dari hatiku, semua pandanganku dan yang aku rasakan terhadapmu._

 _Jadilah Sunbaenim yang baik, berikan contoh yang baik pula dan jangan menggangguku lagi._

 _Lee Sungmin..._

Kira-kira begitulah isi surat dari Sungmin. Dan itu membuka mata Kyuhyun bahwa dia sepenuhnya telah berbuat salah.

"Dia mengira aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku sudah menduganya akan seperti ini." Kyuhyu tersenyum miris. "Sakit sekali..." Ucapnya lirih dengan tangan mencengkaram kuat seragam dibagian dadanya.

 _ **Flashback END...**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia baru saja ditolak seorang gadis sebelum berperang.

"Ini baru tantangan." Gumamnya pelan. Ia berujar seperti itu untuk menyemangati diri.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan menatap Kibum yang kini sibuk dengan bahan makanan ditangan nya.

" Kibum-ah, apa game uji nyali sudah siap termasuk dengan properti dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang merapihkan tatanan rambutnya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun curiga. "Ya. Lima menit lagi game itu akan dimulai. Mungkin saat ini Changmin Oppa sedang membagikan slayer kepada semua siswa dilapangan. Sementara Siwon dan Yesung Oppa mereka sedang mempersiapkan 10 kelas yang berada di bangunan sebelah gedung ini. Kau tahu sendiri bangunan itu akan berubah angker jika sudah memasuki waktu malam." Jawab Kibum panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun diam untuk sesaat berpikir mengenai game terakhir yang akan dilaksanakan. Bangunan timur adalah bangunan yang paling disegani di sekolah ini. Bangunan itu tidak besar seperti bangunan tempatnya sekarang, tidak tua malah bangunan itu terawat. Bangunan yang berubah menjadi angker karena dulunya ada siswi yang meninggal disana karena sakit jantung tiba-tiba dan kejadian itu terjadi saat proses belajar mengajar. Yang Kyuhyun tahu dari Appa nya, semenjak kejadian itu keesokan harinya kelas itu menjadi aneh dengan hawa dingin dan suasana berbeda. Dari hari ke hari petugas penjaga sekolah sering mendengar suara wanita merintih kesakitan, dan suara langkah atau surat lari seseorang disepanjang lorong sekolah timur ditengah malam.

"Kau tidak ikut menemani Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai membantu Kibum memilah milih makanan.

Kibum memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bukannya pertanyaan itu terbalik. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Ketua." Jawab Kibum membenarkan.

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. " Hubungi Changmin, game jangan dimulai sebelum aku datang." Ucapnya memerintah.

Kibum mendengus sebal. "Kenapa tidak Ketua saja yang menghubungi si tiang listrik itu. Kenapa harus aku terus, kau selalu seenaknya padaku." Protes Kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia ingat dengan semua kalimat Sungmin yang membencinya. Seenaknya.

"Yaa, tugas ketua osis selain mengatur segala kegiatan tentu saja memerintah." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

Kibum mendesis tidak suka. "Menyebalkan. Baiklah aku hubungi dia. Tapi kau harus buatkan aku nasi goreng beijing buatanmu. Deal?"

Kyuhyun sudah menduga jika Kibum akan meminta hal konyol seperti ini.

"Deal, Snow White."

Kibum tersenyum menang. Iapun langsung mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungi Changmin.

.

.

.

Semua siswa dan siswi yang disatukan menjadi satu terlihat seperti kumpulan ikan sarden yang siap dimasak. Changmin, dan Seunggi butuh waktu lama untuk membagikan penutup mata kepada seluruh calon adik kelas mereka.

Semua siswa juga sudah mendengar semua aturan mainnya.

" Ingat kalian tidak boleh melepas genggaman tangan kalian nanti." Ucap Changmin dengan pengeras suara.

Changmin melihat jam tangannya dan kembali bersuara." Nah.. ini sudah waktunya. Kalian semua pasang penutup mata yang kami berikan. Jika kalian mengintip kalian akan menyesal."

" menyesal apanya. Apa aku harus menutup mataku dengan kain hitam yang tebal ini?" Gerutu Jungmo.

" Apa kau lupa ini game. Sepertinya mereka akan membawa kita kesuatu tempat." Jelas Donghae.

" Yaa.. Kau benar Donghae. Lihat semua anggota Osis membawa senter seperti itu." Ucap Seungri yang membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

Sementara itu dibagian barisan Siswi putri, terdengar adu protes dari salah satu peserta. Seulgi gadis itu menolak keras untuk menutup matanya dengan alasan takut eye liner nya rusak. Otomatis membuat Sunbae yang bertugas disana menggeram kesal dan marah.

"Seulgi sangat berlebihan sekali. Dan parahnya dia memakai make up. Itukan dilarang." Cerocos Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan detik-detik perdebatan Seulgi dengan Sunbae mereka- Victoria.

" Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Deddy!" Teriak Seulgi saat Victoria mengambil dompet kecil miliknya yang berisi beberapa make up didalamnya.

Victoria tidak takut dengan ancaman dari Seulgi, justru gadis berdarah china itu menatap remeh Seulgi. "Laporkan saja sana! Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman mu. Yang ada kau akan ditolak oleh sekolah ini karena tidak mentaati peraturan!"

Seulgi diam, ia bingung harus mengancam dengan cara apa lagi. "Sok tahu sekali!" Ucapnya.

" Aigo... Tentu saja Aku tahu. Aku bisa melaporkanmu kepada Kyuhyun Oppa, jika ada salah satu siswa yang membawa dan memakai make up selama bimbingan. Peraturan sekolahkan ini dilarang memakai make up berlebihan. Sudah pasti dia yang akan melaporkan mu kepada kepala sekolah. Kau berpikir kegiatan ini tidak dinilai?! Hanya main-main saja! Kau salah besar Nona Seulgi!" Jelas Victoria dengan raut wajah kesal.

Seulgi tidak tidak mau kalah, dia terus adu mulut dengan Victoria.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae tidak akan melaporkanku. Karena aku gadis baik dan anggun." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

Victoria tertawa mengejek. " Ohh yaa... Terserah kau saja. Jika kau gadis baik dan anggun seperti yang kau katakan, seharusnya kau tidak berteriak apalagi mengancam dan berbicara tidak sopan pada seniornya."

Seulgi bungkam, yang dikatakan Victoria memang benar. Ia merutuki sikapnya yang hilang kendali dalam berucap ini muncul. Namun disisi lain ia bersyukur karena Kyuhyun-idola nya itu tidak melihat sisi brutal nya.

"Diam itu emas. Cepat pakai penutup matamu dan bersikap wajar!" Perintah Victoria dengan wajah galaknya.

Dengan patuh Seulgi memakai penutup matanya. Ia bahkan mengumpat victoria didalam hatinya karena ulah seniornya itu, kini teman disekitarnya menertawakannya layaknya drama humor.

 _'Awas saja. Aku tidak main-main untuk melaporkannya pada Deddy. Memang siapa dia berani mengancam dan memarahiku.'_ Batin Seulgi tidak terima.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang mendengar dengan jelas perdebatan Seulgi, suasana hatinya ketar-ketir tidak karuan. Sangat sangat gelisah. Apalagi mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

 _'Tamat sudah ketentraman hidupmu Lee Sungmin. Ternyata senior yang kau maki lewat surat, separuhnya mengambil adil dalam penerimaan siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini.'._ Jerit Sungmin didalam hati.

Berkali-kali Sungmin meremas rok seragamnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan takut. Sesekali gadis manis itu bergumam lirih dan menggeleng frustasi hanya dengan membayangan wajah murkanya Kyuhyun.

"Ini jauh mengerikan." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Memang Min. Kau tahu sebentar lagi tengah malam. Hiiiiiihhhh~ Aku ingin pulang, tapi itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan sama saja aku menggali lubang kuburuanku sendiri di rumah." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan tubuh gemetar kedinginan.

"DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA KALIAN SUDAH MEMASANG PENUTUP MATA YANG KAMI BERIKAN TADI! PASANG DIMATA KALIAN EEEEHHH~ KAU YANG DISANA? KENAPA MEMASANGNYA DIKENINGMU?" Ucap Changmin dengan pengeras suara, pria paling tinggi diangkatannya itu menunjuk salah satu peserta laki-laki yang dengan seenaknya memasang penutup mata dikening bukan dimata. Tak pelak semua mata menatap peserta laki-laki itu bingung.

' _Idiot.'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah pendapat mereka terhadap sosok siswa laki-laki tersebut.

" Mwo." Ucapnya dengan nada cuek, lalu mulai membenarkan letak penutup mata tersebut.

" Oke! Oke! Sekarang tinggal kalian yang memasang penutup mata itu. Kami akan menghitung satu sampai tiga. KITA MULAI!" Teriak Kibum dikalimat terakhirnya.

SATU...

DUA...

TIGA...

GO!

Walau tidak serempak namun semua peserta memakai penutup mata dengan benar. Dan kini semua anggota osis mulai menarik pelan dua siswa atau siswi sesuai dengan rencana yang ketua mereka buat. Satu anggota osis membawa empat orang peserta dan itu bebas siapa saja. Peraturan pentinggnya adalah tidak boleh sama, yang artinya dalam empat orang peserta harus diseling contohnya: laki-laki ↔ perempuan↔ laki-laki↔ dan terakhir perempuan. Yang paling mengasyikan adalah semua peserta tidak tahu jika tangan yang sedang mereka menggenggam itu milik laki-laki atau perempuan, terkecuali mereka saling menegur satu sama lain.

Sungmin sangat bingung dengan game terakhir ini, ia juga tidak tahu tangannya digenggam oleh siapa dan akan dibawa kemana. Dengan mata yang ditutup oleh kain hitam tebal ia tidak bisa mengintip sedikit saja. Sungguh ironis.

" Hati- hati ada batu. Saat aku bilang lompat kalian harus lompat untuk melewati batu." Suara lembut itu milik Kibum, Sungmin hapal dengan suaranya.

" Kibum sunbae..." Ucap Sungmin takut.

"Kau jangan takut jatuh manis. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian jatuh." Jelas Kibum.

"Apa kami harus lompat? Kenapa tidak suruh kami melangkah lebar saja, Sunbae." Tanya siswa laki-laki dengan nada bicara yang menusuk.

"Aku wanita. Sudah jangan banyak bicara dan jaga sikapmu. Sebentar lagi kita memasuki area terlarang." Jawab Kibum dingin. Semua peserta yang kibum bawa terdiam seketika termasuk dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin percaya dengan apa yang kibum ucapkan tadi, entah kenapa bulu kuduknya berdiri begitu saja. Sungmin memang tidak bisa melihat makhluk kasat mata tapi ia bisa merasakan jika mereka mahkluk tak terlihat itu ada disekitarnya.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar takut, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"KYAAAAAA! SUNBAENIM ADA YANG MENARIK ROK KU! Hiks..." Jerit salah satu siswi dengan histeris.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ADA YANG MENARIK KAKIKUUU! SUNBAE AKU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN! ADA TANGAN SESEORANG DIKAKIKU!" Kini jeritan takut dari peserta laki-laki. Tak hayal membuat semua peserta mulai panik.

"Kalian semua tenang. Jangan panik ada kami disini. Sekarang kalian berdoa didalam hati meminta perlindungan pada tuhan. Ingat jangan ada lagi yang menjerit atau apapun itu. Yang ada kita akan mengusik ketentraman mereka." Ucap Siwon menasehati.

Semua peserta menurut untuk diam, tidak dipungkiri kini terdengar suara isakan tangis dari kaum hawa. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap berjalan dengan dibimbing oleh senior mereka.

Sungmin takut, ia sangat takut sekarang, apalagi ia terpisah dari Eunhyuk rasanya ingin menangis.

"Jangan takut. Aku ada bersamamu." Suara lembut seorang laki-laki menyentak kaget. Sungmin refleks menegakkan kepalanya.

"A-aku h-hanya t-takut." Ucapnya terbata.

"Ada aku." Pria itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau laki-laki?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Ia juga merasakan tangannya yang digenggam begitu kuat tapi lembut.

" Ya. Aku laki-laki. Tapi kau jangan takut aku tidak akan berbuat mecam-macam." Jawab peserta itu dengan suara merdunya.

"Hemm... Jangan lepaskan ini yaa..." Ujar Sungmin mengayunkan kecil tautan tangannya dengan tangan peserta itu. Wajah manis itu merona hebat. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berbicara seperti itu, mungkin karena takut di tinggalkan.

Peserta laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Tidak akan." Janjinya.

DUUKK

Aakkhh

Sungmin tersandung batu yang lumayan besar. Dalam mata ditutup ia tidak bisa melihat dan kedua tangannya yang digenggam membuat ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk bergerak.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya peserta misterius itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat cemas.

"Kakiku sedikit sakit, tapi tenang saja aku masih bisa berjalan." Jawab Sungmin lembut dengan sedikit ringisan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kita duduk dulu direrumputan. Aku akan mengobatimu Sungmin." Ujar Kibum yang juga cemas. Sedangkan kedua peserta yang hanya diam tidak bersuara itu lebih memilih mengikuti perintah kibum yang menyuruh mereka duduk.

"Ada apa Bum?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada cemas dan bingung melihat Kibum berhenti ditengah perjalanan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Wonnie. Hanya salah satu anggota kelompokku ada yang terluka. Jadi aku mengistirahatkan mereka." Jelas Kibum kepada kekasihnya.

Siwon tersenyum misterius kearah anggota Kibum." Baiklah. Jika sudah mengobati. Kau langsung menyusul kami."

"Siap Wonieee~" Sahut Kibum manja.

Sungmin yang tengah duduk hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan cemas seorang pria kepada kekasihnya, ia menunduk dalam diam.

'Disaat seperti ini Kibum sunbae beruntung meliliki kekasih yang perhatian seperti Siwon subae, andai aku juga punya seseorang seperti Siwon sunbae. Huuumm itu hanya mimpi Lee Sungmin, nyatanya kau harus belajar yang rajin tidak boleh pacaran dulu. Ingat kata Appa.' Batin Sungmin sedih.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Kibum memulai kegiatan mengobati kaki Sungmin yang terluka. Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan sepatu kirinya mulai dilepaskan.

"S-sunbae. Kenapa membuka sepatuku?" Tanya Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan cara perlakuan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum geli mendengar suara gelisah Sungmin."Tentu saja mengobatimu. Kakimu tersandung batu besar. Ini juga salahku karena tidak tahu jika ada batu berukuran lumayan sedang tersandung oleh kakimu. Mianhae." Sesal Kibum.

" Gwenchanayo Sunbae. Aku B- Akkkhh.." Ucapan Sungmin terpotong dan terpekik sakit karena kakinya ditekan keras oleh Kibum.

" Tahan sebentar. Aku akan segera memperbannya." Ucap Kibum mencoba menjelaskan. Gadis cantik itu mengumpat kesal karena seseorang.

"Bagaiman Sunbae, apa luka temanku bisa cepat sembuh? Dan kapan game ini selesai?" Tanya peserta bersuara merdu itu tidak sabaran.

"Hanya berdarah sedikit dan mungkin akan bengkak. Tidak akan parah. Soal game aku tidak tahu kapan ini selesai karena masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang berada dibelakang kelompok kita. Dan mungkin saja kita bisa jadi yang terakhir." Jawab Kibum dengan menahan kesal.

Sungmin bernapas lega mendengar penjelasan Kibum dengan luka dikakinya. Namu ada yang janggal selama Kibum mengobatinya. Sungmin sangat asing dengan tangan Kibum, maksudnya ukuran telapak tangan Kibum sangat lebar dan besar untuk seorang perempuan seusianya. Sungmin juga yakin tubuh Kibum dan Tubuhnya tidak jauh berbeda, sangat aneh. _'Seperti tangan laki-laki'_. Batinnya.

"Nah Chaaaa~ Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Ucap Kibum semangat.

.

.

.

 **.**

"Uuhh... Tempat ini... Tempat yang menyeramkan." Terang Eunhyuk dengan mengusap wajah lelahnya. Ia melirik Donghae yang kini sibuk dengan senter ditanggannya. "Aku tidak tahu jika sekolah elit ini memiliki gedung yang mengerikan."Lanjutnya lagi dangan kesal, karena Dongae tidak menyahut ucapnnya.

"Yaa memang menyeramkan. Dan kau harus ingat jika ini game. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika selama perjalanan. Ternyata aku satu genggaman dengan mu." Ucap Donghae dengan terkekeh geli.

" Ya ya ya, yang kau harapkan itu Sungmin bukan. Kau pasti sangat berharap menggeggam tangannya iya kan?"Tanya Eunhyuk setengah mengejek.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu apa yang aku harapkan? Kau...-"Donghae menjeda kalimatnya.

" Apa!" Sahut Eunhyuk ketus.

"Kau.. seorang peramal, yang bisa membaca pikiran orang."Sambung Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

" Aishh.. Seorang peramal bahkan tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran seorang manusia, apalagi membaca isi hati. Aku bukan peramal dan aku tidak pernah mau jadi peramal. Sudah lebih baik kau jalan yang paling depan, kita harus mencari gulungan kertas di antara lima kelas ini." Corocos Eunhyuk bertambah kesal.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan dilorong kelas lantai atas. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak mau menatap jendela kelas yang gelap gulita. Hanya mempu menatap langkah kakinya dan meremas kuat baju seragam Donghae dibagian punggung.

" Hae. Kenapa kau memilih kelas atas sih. Harusnya kau pilih yang dibawah saja."

" Apa kau lupa tatapan kedua teman kelompok kita. Mereka seperti mengancam kita jika memilih kelas di lantai bawah. Dan Jangan meremas punggungku terlalu kuat, Hyukk. Aku geli." Sahut Donghae.

"Aku jadi ingat Sungmin, apakah dia bisa melewati game terakhir ini. Aku mencemaskan dia, Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih tidak mempedulikan Donghae yang menahan rasa geli dipunggungnya.

" Memang Sungmin kenapa? Kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu, aku yakin dia bisa."

Eunhyuk menggeleng kasar. "Tidak ada." Setelah mengucapkan itu Eunhyuk hanya diam dan berdoa didalam hati, meminta perlindungan untuknya dan untu sahabatnya, Sungmin.

' _Hae, kau tidak tahu jika Sungmin memiliki ketakutan terhadap gelap dan ruangan kosong. Beruntung tidak ada petir yang melengkapi ketakutan Sungmin._ '

.

.

.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, seharusnya ia menaungi lima kelas lantai atas bersama satu temannya lagi. Namun jika mengingat tidak ada yang mau pergi bersamanya mencari gulungan kertas, Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan menerimanya denga suka cita. Dan yang lebih buruknya Sungmin harus ditemani oleh Sunbae yang menurutnya ' cari muka atau berlaga pahlawan' itu menemani pencariannya.

Kyuhyun remaja laki-laki bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun adalah teman yang akan menemaninya. Sungmin sangat kesal dan sedih ditolak oleh teman satu anggotanya dan dia juga kehilangan teman laki-laki yang misterius itu. Andai saja Sunbaenya yang bernama Hyorin tidak menukar laki-laki itu dengan Jungmo. Ia tidak mungkin bernasib seperti ini, terjebak dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat wajah menggemaskan Sungmin, apalagi dengan bibirnya itu. Jika tidak kuat iman mungkin saja ia sudah menerkam Kelinci montok disampingnya.

"Kau sudah mendapat bocoran dari teman Monkey mu itu. Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, dan ambil gulungan hadiah mu. Dibawah meja paling pojok." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar bisikan dari Kyuhyun, bertambah merinding disco karena takut. Ia juga tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau Eunhyuk memberi tahunya tentang gulungan terakhir. Jujur saja Sungmin iri dengan Eunhyuk yang satu kelompok dengan orang yang dikenal- Donghae. Tidak seperti dirinya.

" Ishhh... Jangan dekat-dekat dan berbisik seperti itu. Kau bukan Suamiku!" Jerit Sungmin tidak suka, ia segera menjauhi Kyuhyun dan berjalan cepat menuju kelas paling ujung. Nafas gadis manis itu memburu, Sungmin benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Bahkan rasa takutnya berkurang karena kesal yang mendominasi hatinya.

Sementara Laki-laki tampan yang memiliki jabatan sebagai Ketua Osis itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jeritan kesal Sungmin. Jujur saja Kyuhyun tertegun saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin. _Kau bukan Suamiku_. Ohhh... Laki-laki mana yang tidak gemas mendengar kata _Suami_.

Sungmin menengok ragu kedalam kelas yang menyeram meneurutnya. Ia tidak tuli saat semua Siswa yang berhasil membawa gulungan keberanian bergosip tentang kelas paling ujung yang katanya terdengar suara tangisan dan masih banyak lagi.

' _Aku tidak mau masuk tapi mau tidak mau aku harus masuk. Eomma~ Minnie takut.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dimana ada Kyuhyun disana. Laki-laki itu kini tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

" Ohh... Dia lebih menyeramkan dari pada hantu disini." Dumal Sungmin yang terus mengarahkan senternya keseluruh ruangan dan mulai berjalan pelan memasuki kelas.

"Tidak buruk." Ucpanya lagi yang mulai sedikit berani. Tujuannya adalah meja paling pojok disamping kiri.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar jelas dipenjuru gedung. Bahkan Siwon dan Kibum yang masih setia menunggu Sungmin sebagai peserta terakhir, mendengar dengan jelas sura langkah tersebut.

Sungmin mematung ditempatnya. Senter yang ia pegang gemetar hebat, sedangkan gulungan kertas yang sudah berhasil ia dapatkan terjatuh dilantai kelas begitu saja. Matanya terpejam takut.

Kyuhyun, laki-laki tampan itu tidak tinggal diam saja. Ia segera masuk kedalam kelas, menghampiri dimana Sungmin berada. Mengenggam lembut tangan gemetar Sungmin dan tidak lupa mengambil gulungan kertas yang terjatuh didekat kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menarik lengan Sungmin agar ikut keluar dari kelas.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhasil keluar dari gedung selatan. Kibum gadis cantik itu langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar.

"Tenang Sungmin, selesai. Game ini selesai dan kau berhasil." Ucap Kibum lembut sambil mengelus kepala belakang Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum melihat sikap lembut Kibum."Sungmin-ah. Setelah ini kau makan yaa. Kami sudah membuat makanan untuk semua peserta. Kau hebat sudah berhasil mengambil gulungan kertas ini sendiri." Puji Siwon.

Kyuhyun juga tersenyum mendengar pujian Siwon untuk Sungmin. 'Ini malam yang penuh dengan kejutanan.' Ucap Kyuhyun didalam hati. Matanya menatap lembut kedua telapak tangannya. Hangat.

.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Siang hari ini begitu terik namun tidak menyurutkan Taemin untuk pergi berbelanja bersama adik bungsunya- Lee Jungkook. Taemin akui ia sangat kesulitan menangani adik kecilnya ini, karena bocah itu sering melirik berbinar mainan apa saja yang ia lihat. Seperti sekarang ini Bocah laki-laki itu terus menunjuk permen yang berada disalah satu etalase toko, permen dengan berbagai jenis bentuk, ukuran dan warna. Semua anak-anak pasti tergiur hanya dengan melihat makanan manis itu.

"Tae~ beli ituuuuhh..." Tunjuk Jungkook dengan jari telunjuk kecilnya kepada barisan permen.

"..."

"Tae~ pelangi." Ucapnya lagi dengan mata berbinar menatap permen lolipop dengan warna menyerupai pelangi.

Taemin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. " Tidak, Kookie~ Lihat tas bebek mu ini sudah penuh dengan cookies, kue, dan beberapa bungkus roti. Sudah tidak muat untuk diisi lagi."

Wajah Jungkook langsung berubah sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Iapun menatap Kakak ketiganya dengan memelas. "Cuma catu Tae~. Beli yaahhh."

"..."

"Tae, Tetem, Taemin antik (cantik). Cuma catu aja..." Rayu Jungkook amatir.

"Merayuku eoh! Dasar bebek kecil." Ucap Taemin kesal namun ia juga tidak tega melihat Jungkook menangis.

"Yeeeeeyyy Yiiipiiiihhh... Pelmen pelmen!" Teriak Jungkook senang bukan main, saking senangnya dia berlari dan tidak mendengar teriakan peringatan dari Taemin.

"Yaakk! Jungkook jangan berlari seperti itu. Bagaimana jika popok mu merosot Bocah!" Teriaknya histeris.

"bahkan bokongnya bergoyang kasar saat dia lari. Akan sangat mengerikan jika popoknya merosot... hiiihhh andwae."

Taemin pun segera menyusul Jungkook yang sudah masuk kedalam toko permen, Taemin tidak menyangka jika toko yang ia masuki ternyata sangat luas.

"Jika dilihat dari luar toko ini terlihat kecil. Ternyata setelah memasukinya sangat luas. Jungkook, bocah itu ada dimana." Ucapnya mulai cemas.

Taemin terus mencari Jungkook yang tiba-tiba hilang. Taemin merutuki kesalahan nya yang tidak memegang tangan bocah aktif itu, dan sekarang ia kehilangan Jungkook.

Tanpa Taemin ketahui Jungkook tengah menatap berbinar tumpukan kotak kecil berisi permen berbentuk beruang kecil dengan berbagai warna didalamnya.

"Mau yang ituu~ " Ucapnya dengan suara lucu.

"Jadi adik kecil, kau mau yang itu?" Tanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah menggendong Jungkook.

"Ne Hyung~". Sahutnya ceria.

"Baiklah kita ambil yang ini. Ayo kita kekasir sekarang." Remaja itu mengambil tiga kotak permen. Lalu berjalan pelan ketempat pembayaran.

Wajah Jungkook sangat senang, ia bahkan tidak mau melepaskan kotak permen itu saat pelayan kasir ingin mengambilnya.

Setelah semua sudah dibayar remaja itu meminta pelayan kasir untuk membungkus satu kotak permen dengan berbentuk kelinci lucu. Ia juga tidak lupa menaruh kertas kecil didalam kotak itu.

"Hyung mau pelgi? Tidak ingin beltemu Tetem?" Tanya Jungkook.

Remaja tampan itu tertawa kecil mendengar nada lucu milik Jungkook. Ia pun menggeleng.

"Tidak Jagoan. Hyung harus segera kembali ke sekolah. Dan tolong berikan permen yang ini untuk Noona mu." Setelah mengucapkan itu. Ia menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongan nya.

"Annyeong." Remaja tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian didepan kasir. Pandangan Jungkook terus tertuju pada remaja sekolah yang membelikan permen secara cuma-cuma, sampai sosok misterius itu menghilang. dari pandangnya.

"Lee Jungkook! Anak nakal, membuat Noona takut saja." Marah Taemin kepada Jungkook yang terus menatap keluar.

Dirasa percuma saja memarahi Jungkook Taemin menatap pelayan kasir tersebut dan mengeluarkan dompet nya untuk membayar permen yang Jungkook bawa.

"Eh... Maaf tapi permen adik anda sudah dibayar oleh anak sekolah tadi."

"Eoh... Sudah dibayar?" tanya Taemin masih bingung.

"Iya Sudah dibayar. Tadi ada seorang remaja laki-laki berpakaian sekolah, yang membayar semua permen adik anda." Jelas pelayan kasir tersebut.

"Jika begitu terimakasih." Ucap Taemin ramah, lalu mengandeng tangan kecil Jungkook dan berjalan pelan keluar dari dalam toko. Taemin tidak mau ambil pusing untuk sekarang ini. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin cepat pulang kerumah. Soal permen ia bisa tanya Jungkook lain waktu.

.

.

.

Taemin sangat bersyukur saat perjalanan pulang cuaca titak terlalu terik, sehingga ia bisa menghemat tenaganya. Jungkook adiknya itu langsung berlari meninggalkannya di halaman depan rumah.

"MAAAAA! Iiihatttt... Pelmeeennn!"

"Aigoo~ Kookie Sayang. Bebekmu hamil!" Pekik Leeteuk yang tentu saja Taemin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas saat sudah memasuki rumah.

"Noona yang buat Dukie~ amil (Hamil) Ma." Ucap Jungkook yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"Kekonyolan keluarga ini mulai muncul." Ucap Taemin lelah.

"Yaa sudah Eomma sita saja semua makanan ini. Ini kan punya Noona mu." Sahut Leeteuk dengan senyum jahilnya. Ibu rumah tangga itu mulai menyimpan tas berbentuk Bebek kuning, dan menaruhnya diatas lemari dimana Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil tas kesayangannya itu.

Mata kecilnya mulai berkca-kaca melihat bebeknya diatas lemari. "Maaa~ Itu cemua punya Kookie~ hiks... Bebek bebek Kookie..." Ucapnya dengan isakkan samar.

"Hahahahaha... Aigo~ Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng Kookie. Sekarang coba hitung sampai sepuluh jika bisa, Eomma akan memberikanmu bebek kuning diatas sana." Tantang Leeteuk pada Putra bungsunya.

"Cepuluh? Banyak Maaa~ " Rengek Jungkook protes.

"Yaa sudah. Eomma mau kembali memasak..." Leeteuk berbalik dan kembali berkutat dengan adonan kue kering miliknya, ia menunggu suara mungil Jungkook.

"Catuuu... Duaaaa... Tigaaaa... Empattttt.. Limaaa... Enammm Ujuuuhhh... Delapaaann.. "

"Delapan... delapan..."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan sepuluh jari mungil tangannya, mencoba menebak angka berapa lagi yang belum ia sebutkan. Jungkook lupa setelah depatan angka apalagi?

Taemin tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu adiknya yang tengah kesusahan. Tangan halusnya menaruh kantung belajaan diatas meja, lalu memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang. Gadis tomboy itu sangat lelah.

"Tetem... ada apa Sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Eomma~ Aku lelah sekali." Rengeknya manja. Jungkook yang melihat itu hanya menyebikan bibirnya cemburu.

"Didalam kulkas ada susu kesukaanmu ambilah."

"Gomawo Eomma~." Dengan semangat Taemin mengambil susu pisang didalam kulkas lalu meminumnya didepan Jungkook.

Jungkook terus memperhatikan Taemin yang sedang meminum susunya."Noona, bagi tutu (Susu)." Ucapnya pelan, tanpa sadar bocah laki-laki itu menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Sungguh ia sangat tergiur.

"Kookie, mau?" Tanya Taemin.

"Mau!" Jawabnya dengan kepala mengangguk lucu.

"Sayang sekali. Susunya sudah habis... Mianhae Adikku sayang~"

"Unggg.." Dengung Jungkook kecewa.

"Maaa... maaa ~" Jungkook memanggil Leeteuk.

"Taemin jangan menggoda adikmu terus, pe- "

"Aku Pulang!"

Leeteuk mengehentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara Sungmin.

"Eonnie sudah pulang. Cepat sekali." Gumam Taemin.

"Yeeeeeeeaaahhhh. Cungmin Noona Pulang!" Teriak Jungkook lalu berlari menemui Sungmin.

BRUKKKK

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA... CUNGMIIINNN NOOONAAA HUWAAAAA!" Tangis Jungkook pecah, membuat Leeteuk dan Taemin segera berlari keruang tamu dimana Jungkook menjerit histeris.

"Hiks... hikss.. Noona bangun.. hiks.." Isak Jungkook ketakutan bocah lucu itu terus mengguncang pelan tubuh Sungmin yang lemas.

"Sungmin!"

"E-eomma." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

Leeteuk segera menghampiri Sungmin dan memeriksa tubuh gadis manis tersebut.

"Taemin bantu Eomma membawa Eonnie mu kekamarnya." Perintah Leeteuk. Dengan patuh Taemin membantu Leeteuk membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar. Jungkook terus menangis dan mengikuti kakak dan ibunya, tidak lupa ia menyeret kasar tas milik Sungmin.

Setelah membaringkan Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya, Leeteuk menatap sedih melihat putrinya tertidur lemas diatas tempat tidur. Ia belum menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, kenapa dia bisa pulang dalam keadaan lemas dan kegiatan apa saja yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu.

"Eomma." Panggil Taemin, Leteeuk tersenyum lembut kearah Taemin. "Sungmin Eonnie, tidak demam. Apakah anemianya kambuh lagi?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Leeteuk menggeleng tidak tahu. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil ponselnya. "Eomma akan menghubungi Appa. Kau jaga adik dan kakak mu."

Leeteuk pun pergi keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Taemin memandang tubuh Sungmin dengar raut wajah sedih.

"Eonnie cepat sembuh. Eonnie sebenarnya kau sakit apa. Aku yakin Appa tidak akan pulang cepat." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 5 update^^. Bagaimana dengan Chapter yang kemarin pastinya belum ada konflik kkk~ Mianhae. Ini Chapter bonus, karena panjang :-) Maaf jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Lee Home...

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat Jungkook yang terus berceloteh lucu, menceritakan petualangnnya bersama Taemin pergi berbelanja. Walau dalam keadaan lemas Sungmin cukup terhibur dengan kehadiran adik bungsunya.

"Noona inii..." Ucap Jungkook memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas merah hati. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung namun ia menerima kotak itu. "Apa ini Kookie~?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Jungkook yang sibuk dengan permennya menggeleng tidak tahu dan menjawab "Itu dari Hyung tampan, dia membelikan ini buat Noona."

Sungmin diam. "Mungkin buat Taemin. Hyung itu pasti mengenal Taemin." Sahutnya masih tidak yakin dengan kotak untuknya itu.

"Tetem bilang itu buat Noona Cungmiiinnn~" Ujar Jungkook gemas karena kakak nya yang satu ini tidak percaya dengan penjelasannya. Jungkook tidak berbohong. Sebelum memberikan kotak itu pada Sungmin, Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan kotaknya pada Taemin. Saat Kakak tomboynya itu membuka bungkus kotak tersebut, terselip kertas kecil dan itu pesan untuk Sungmin.

Dengan rasa penasaran Sungmin membuka kotak itu, tidak terlalu sulit mebuka bungkus kertasnya karena Taemin sudah membukanya. Ia melihat permen berukuran mungil dengan berbentuk kelinci warna warni, dan ia menemukan kertas kecil dengan isi tulisan...

 _Untuk bulanku- Lee Sungmin, semoga kau suka hadiah kecil dariku... Candy Bunny Love._

 _Dengan rasa buah-buahan yang manis sepertimu._

 _Dari Mataharimu..._

Sungmin semakin bingung dengan panggilan bulan untuknya. Apa ini dari Donghae? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengantar nya pulang walau tidak sampai kerumah nya. Dan fakta terbesarnya adalah Donghae yang tidak mengenal satupun anggota keluarganya.

Sungmin membuka segel dari kotak permen itu dan mengambil satu permen bunny berwarna pink, dan memakannya. "Emmmm... Manis." Ucapnya disela-sela mengemut permen.

Dengan sedikit memakan permen ia merasa lidahnya tidak terlalu pahit, cukup membantu. Ia juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing dari siapa permen tersebut. Bukankah ini sama saja rejeki untuk anak baik sepertinya, tidak baik menolak rejeki. Seperti itulah pemikiran Sungmin.

Jungkook yang melihat Sungmin memakan permennya, ikut mengambil permen bunny Sungmin dan memainkannya bersama permen beruang miliknya. Seperti bermain boneka kecil.

Jungkook menatap wajah manis Kakaknya yang sedikit pucat. "Noona..." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Jungkook. "Yaa. Baby."

"Noona, Macih cakit?" Tanya nya dengan wajah sedih.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan pertanyaan yang begitu cemas dan takut dari Jungkook. Tentu saja Jungkook sangat takut, melihat Sungmin ambruk tiba-tiba didepan matanya dengan wajah pucat dan lemas.

"Noona sudah sembuh, Baby." Jawab Sungmin lembut. Ia hanya sedikit pusing dan lidahnya pahit.

Jungkook menatap Sungmin lekat, lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan posisi tidak nyaman."Noona, Salangheyo~" Ucapnya tulus.

Sungmin tidak tahu ada apa dengan adiknya yang bersikap seperti ini. Jungkook itu anak yang periang dan sedikit nakal.

"Kookie~ ingin meminta sesuatu dari Noona?" Tanya Sungmin. Biasanya Jungkook akan memeluk dan merengek jika ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

"Kookie. Ingin tidul cama, Noona Cungmiinn" Jawabnya dengan mata memohon.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. "Boleh baby. Sekarang bawa guling kesayangan mu." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manis.

Jungkook langsung bangun dengan wajah bahagia. Bocah lucu itu langsung saja mencium kedua pipi gembul milik kakaknya bertubi-tubi.

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Calangheyo Noona~"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jungkook langsung turun dari atas tempat tidur Sungmin dan berlari kecil keluar kamar untuk mengambil perlengkapan tidurnya.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat bagaimana tingkah Jungkook. "Semangat sekali." Gumamnya. Ia pun melirik meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Diatas meja kecil itu sudah tersedia obat dan vitamin. Obat anemia.

"Eomma, pasti menangis melihatku seperti ini. Anemiaku kambuh dan pastinya kurang istirahat." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

.

...You Love Me?...

.

"Woow. Ini enak sekali." Mulut mungilnya terus mengeluarkan ucapan pujian, hanya untuk satu piring penuh nasi goreng buatan saudaranya- Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah anak bibinya Kim Heechul, ibu Kyuhyun sendiri adalah adik dari ibunya – Kim Heejin.

"Kibum-ah. Kemana larinya sikap dinginmu itu. Ck... Kau terlihat seperti Princess Oger." Ledek Victoria.

Kibum tidak mempedulikan ucapan Victoria yang juga saudaranya, ia terlalu serius menikmati waktu makan siangnya. Victoria adalah saudara dari pamannya- Cho Hankyung, yang berada di China.

" Kyuhyun mana?" Tanya Yesung yang baru datang memasuki ruang makan dikediaman Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu Oppa. Setelah menjadi mata-mata dan pulang kerumah dengan keadaan setengah gila. Tersenyum aneh, tertawa kecil, kadang dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tertawa sambil memasak, dan setelahnya dia pergi kekamar." Jawab Victoria panjang lebar.

"Mata-mata?" Tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Yaa.. Sekarang dia jadi SPY." Jawab Victoria malas.

Yesung hanya menatap Victoria sebentar, lalu berbicara serius." Vic... Apa kau tahu jika Seulgi- adik kelas yang adu mulut denganmu semalam telah melaporkanmu pada Appanya?" Tanya Yesung.

Victoria menghentikan kegiatan bermakeUp nya. "Aku tahu Oppa. Sebelum dia melaporkanku aku sudah menghubungi Appa dan melaporkannya." Jawab Victoria mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Seulgi bahkan tidak tahu jika Appamu adalah kepala sekolahnya."Timpal Kibum setelah menyelasaikan makan siangnya.

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan sikap manja yang berlebihan dari Seulgi maupun Victoria, dari keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Dia melawa orang yang salah." Ucap Victoria meremehkan.

BRAAKK!

"HYUNG! Aku hanya ingin menyusul Appa!" Jerit Jun setelah membanting pintu kamar miliknya.

"Arrasseo, Hyung mengerti. Tapi anak kecil tidak bisa berkeliaran sendirian dibandara ataupun di negara kelahiranmu Jun. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jalan." Kyuhyun berjalan gusar mengikuti langkah cepat adik bungsunya.

Sementara diruang makan Kibum, Victoria dan Yesung hanya tertawa palan medengar jeritan kesal dari Jun.

Sudah biasa bagi mereka mendengar jeritan kesal dan teriakan Kyuhyun hanya karena Jun ingin ikut Appanya ke China.

"kemarilah Changii." Panggil Kibum seraya melambaikan tangan meminta bocah laki-laki itu untuk mendekatinya.

Jun dengan raut sedih langsung berlari dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Kibum. Ia terisak kecil.

Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang mengusap wajah lelahnya. "Kibum-ah. Kau bisa temani Jun sebentar?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Oke" Jawab Kibum singkat. Gadis cantik itu kini sibuk mengelus sayang punggung saudara kecilnya. Kyuhyun pun kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Laki-laki tampan itu butuh Istirahat.

"Noona~" Panggil Jun manja.

"Hemm."

"Kyuhyun Hyung, sering kelilipan matanya. Saat Jun ingin membawa Kyuhyun Hyung ke rumah sakit. Hyung menolak keras. Habisnya dia kelilipan terus." Ucap Jun Jujur. Kerena bocah itu pernah memergoki Kyuhyun menagis ditengah malam. Saat dia bertanya pada Hyung kesayangan-nya, Kyuhyun akan menjawab _'Hanya kelilipan, mata Hyung kemasukan debu'_ seperti itu terus. Adik mana yang tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Kakaknya yang menangis ditengah malam dengan memandangi langit sebegitu menyedihkan.

Kibum berpikir namun gerakkan tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap bahu kecil Jun. Kibum juga merasa banyak yang berubah dari Kyuhyun. Sering tersenyum sendiri, melamun dan masih banyak lagi perubahan dari diri Kyuhyun.

Kibum tahu betul perangai Kyuhyun, karena ia sedari kecil selalu bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Pada kenyataannya Kibum adalah saudara perempuan yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun dibandingkan Victoria.

"Noona~" Panggil Jun, karena Kibum hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin Hyungmu, merindukan Zhoumi Oppa." Ujar Kibum tidak yakin.

.

.

Sedangkan didalam kamar mewah dengan nuansa Blue yang mendominasi, jelas jika sang pemilik sangat menyukai warna Biru laut. Ini adalah kamar Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki yang kini duduk dikursi belajar tengah memandang nanar ketiga surat cinta yang tentu saja itu milik Sungmin, terlihat jelas dari tulisan tangannya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tenang, ia tahu dan bisa menangkap arti dari kedua surat cinta buatan Sungmin. Kertas yang ia terima pertama kali bertulisan ' SURAT CINTA', dengan nama sang pengirim yang tertulis jelas dibagian pojok surat tersebut. Lalu kertas yang kedua adalah kertas yang ia temukan saat benar-bebar frustasi, dan tidak sengaja mata tajamnya melihat bola kertas yang berwarna dan bermotif sama dengan amplop milik Sungmin, kertas itu bersembunyi dipojok luar pintu kelas yang kosong. Kyuhyun tentusaja tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi untuk membacanya.

Lalu saat membaca Surat kedua milik Sungmin yang dibuang, Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan setiap kalimat dari dalam surat Sungmin itu sangat romantis tapi semua kata hanya karangan semata. Walau Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Sungmin sangat dekat dan hanya mampu melihatnya saja dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin masih terlalu polos diusianya, apalagi tentang cinta. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa, dan harus diingat jika mata itu tidak pernah berbohong.

Kyuhyun menumpuk kedua surat pertama dan yang kedua, lalu melipatnya dan membuangnya begitu saja kedalam tong sampah didekat meja belajar. Kyuhyun pun kini beralih pada surat ketiga milik Sungmin. Menatap kertas itu dengan dalam. "Apa aku terlihat jahat dan kejam didepan matamu? Apa yang harus kulakukan, untuk medapatkanmu. Aku tidak pernah berbuat egois pada hal apapun. Aku selalu mengalah." Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berbicara sendiri pada surat cintanya yang menyakitkan. Yang ia tahu jika dirinya sangat menyukai sosok manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

Tangan pucatnya membuka sebuah kotak berbahan kaleng dengan warna Blue Pink, dikotak itu ada gembok berbentuk hati yang terkunci. Kyuhyun pun membuka gemboknya dengan kunci pasangan gembok itu. Setelah berhasil dibuka, Kyuhyun membuka kotak tersebut lalu memasukkan surat cinta buatan Sungmin kedalam kotak, setelah memastikan kotak itu tertutup rapat dan aman, Kyunyun kembali menguncinya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah sendu. Dia mengusap kotak persegi empat dengan pelan penuh kasih sayang. "Jika diam itu emas dan kesabaran itu membuahkan kebahagiaan. Aku akan memilih bersabar dan mencoba mencari cela agar kau melihatku, Sungmin." Ucapnya menyemangati diri.

"Itu berarti aku harus menunjukkan diriku. Tidak lagi memandangnya dari belakang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyimpat kotak itu ditempat yang aman.

.

.

.

 _ **Skip Time...**_

 _Jika suatu saat kau menghancurkan hatiku..._

 _Aku akan mencintaimu dengan kepingan yang tersisa... Karena..._

 _Karena aku begitu menyayangi dan mencintaimu setulus hatiku..._

 _Setulus cintaku untukmu..._

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempat dengan hati yang kembali hancur. Ini sudah ribuan kali mungkin lebih, ia menahan sakit. Bagaimana tidak sudah setahun lebih ia mencoba untuk mencari perhatian Sungmin namun apa yang ia dapat? Hanya kegagalan yang selalu ia dapat.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika kedekatan Donghae sebagai teman Sungmin, kini berkembang menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tahun pertama Sungmin menjadi siswi kelas satu SMA, ia masih bisa berbuat iseng mengganggu Sungmin yaa walau nyatanya gadis manis itu terus saja menjauhinya dan kadar kebencian terhadap dirinya bertambah. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, selama masih bisa menatap wajahnya dari dekat Kyuhyun sudah senang.

Namun keganjilan terjadi saat gadis manis itu memasuki tingkat dua. Donghae semakin akrab dan terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin. Padahal Donghae dan Sungmin tidak satu kelas seperti saat ditingkat pertama.

Berbeda kelas bukan penghalang bagi keduanya. Donghae dan Sungmin, mereka berdua meresmikan hubungan tanpa teman-teman satu tingkat mereka tahu.

Donghae adalah penghalang terbesarnya...

Donghae yang selalu menolong Sungmin disaat ia juga ingin menolong gadis manis itu...

Kenapa ia selalu terlambat, dan selalu didahului oleh Donghae...

Walau disatu sisi lain ia merasa jika Sungmin terlihat bahagia dengan Donghae. Sedangkan disisi lain Sungmin membenci dirinya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Waktuku di sekolah ini tidak banyak." Ucap Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sungmin yang tertawa lepas bersama Donghae.

.

.

.

Sungmin merasa jika hari ini adalah hari terindah baginya. Donghae untuk pertama kalinya akan datang kerumah nya. Tetapi ia sedikit takut dengan Appanya yang tegas karena dia akan menolak siapapun laki-laki yang datang kerumah.

"Alasan apa agar Donghae bisa kerumah yaa. Appa orangnya galak." Gumam Sungmin bingung.

"Sungmin-ah!" Panggil seorang gadis manis dengan kedua tangan penuh makanan.

Sungmin menoleh. Dan tersenyum manis kearah gadis tersebut yang memanggilnya. "Ryeowookkiee~ " Sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Min-ah. Lagi-lagi kau selalu memintaku bertemu ditempat ini. Kau tahu kan aku merasa aneh dengan bangunan gedung selatan." Ucap Ryeowook yang mulai membuka sebungkus roti rasa cokelat.

"Bukan hanya kau yang aneh wookie. Aku juga merasa aneh tapi aku nyaman dengan tempat ini. Tidak ada yang menjailiku, menatap sinis padaku dan memojokkan ku." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Ryeowook mengerti dengan keadaan teman sebangkunya. "Yaah, kau memang benar. Setidaknya tidak ada yang mengganggu." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Wookie. Aku pinjam lagi pulpen mu yaa."

"Mwo. Jangan katakan pulpen mu hilang lagi, Min?" Tanya Ryeowook mulai kesal. Bukan kesal terhadap Sungmin. Tapi kesal dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya yang usil.

Sungmin menunduk tidak enak. "Iya hilang lagi." Jawabnya lirih.

"Aaahhh... Rasanya aku ingin membantai mereka satu persatu. Ayolah kemarin buku tugasmu yang hilang dan sekarang pulpen mu! Mentang-mentang mereka kaya, punya banyak uang dan memiliki orang tua yang punya jabatan, selalu seenaknya berbuat ini pada kita. Iisshh... Apa untungnya bagi mereka buku tugasmu, pensil, pulpen dan penggaris mu." Sahut Ryeowook marah.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Mereka memang tidak membutuhkan semua barang-barang sekolah milik ku atau milik mu. Mereka bisa membelinya... Tapi hanya satu yang tidak bisa mereka beli yaitu... Kesialan."

Ryeowook menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Kesialan seseorang, nasib buruk atau nasib baik mereka tidak bisa membelinya. Kau tahu mereka akan sangat senang dan puas jika aku atau kau terkena masalah. Makanya mereka membuat hal semacam itu." Jawab Sungmin.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal karena tidak mengerti dengan yang Sungmin ucapkan. "Tapi kau harus ingat Min, kesialan yang kau maksud itu adalah mereka sendiri yang menciptakannnya. Mereka membuatnya dengan seribu keusilan. Kesenangan yang menjijikan. Sangat rendah."

"Oh iya. Kemana Nana? Bukannya dia akan kesini?" Tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas. "Nana! Kau tahu aku merasa dia gadis aneh Min."

Sungmin menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Dia teman kita."

"Aku tahu dia teman kita. Tapi aku tidak suka cara dia menatapmu dan beinteraksi denganmu. Kau selalu membelanya." Ujar Ryeowook yang mulai kesal.

"Kau cemburu karena aku lebih dekat dengannya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak cemburu Min. Entah lah aku merasa dia terlalu err... terhadapmu." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu. Kau dan Eunhyuk sama. Selalu curiga terhadap Nana. Nana adalah gadis baik, aneh dari mananya." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Min. Malam nanti kan malam minggu. Apakah Donghae akan mengajakmu berkencan?" Tanya Ryeowook semangat. Ia sangat senang dengan kisah percintaan sahabat barunya ini. Menurutnya Donghae adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik, dan sangat menjaga Sungmin. Belum lagi Donghae sangat pintar, ditambah dengan kedudukannya sebagai wakil ketua Osis, laki-laki itu sangat populer. Ia sangat bersyukur Donghae tidak salah memilih Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya.

Sungmin menunduk malu dan menggeleng pelan, pertanda ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dimalam minggu.

Ryeowook terkejut dengan reaksi Sungmin. "Mwo, jangan bilang kau tidak punya rencana apapun malam ini. Apa Donghae tidak mengajakmu pergi malam ini?"

" T-tidak tahu. Donghae bilang ingin kerumahku. Tapi aku r-ragu." Jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Ragu! Ragu karena apa? Apa dia tidak punya uang untuk membelikanmu makanan atau hanya sekedar satu cup ice cream? Atau tidak punya ongkos?"Tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook datar. Ryeowook yang melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang menjadi datar hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehe... Aku hanya penasaran saja Min. Jangan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." Sahut Ryeowook tidak enak dengan semua pertanyaannya.

Sungmin menghembusakn nafasnya pelan. "Hufftt... Aku memiliki Appa yang tegas, dia bahkan tidak suka denga laki-laki yang bertamu kerumah dimalam hari. Burukknya Appaku sangat galak. Aku juga ingin seperti Suli, yang selalu dikunjungi oleh kekasihnya dan orangtua Suli memperbolehkan Suli pacaran sedangkan aku. Aku dilarang pacaran. Aku harus apa." Ucap Sungmin lirih, gadis manis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok.

Ryeowook diam mencerna ucapan Sungmin. _Dilarang pacaran_.

"T-tunggu. Kau bilang, kau dilarang pacaran. J-jadi kau pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi heoh?" Tanya Ryowook tidak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk polos sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Memangnya aku belum bilang yaa? Jika aku pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi?" Kini Sungmin bertanya kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng antusias, sebenarnya ia gemas dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang sudah jelas ia tidak tahu jika Sungmin dilarang pacaran, dan dengan wajah polos dia berbicara seperti itu padanya. "Kau tidak bilang soal itu Min. Cinta yang belum direstui. Apa kau yakin tidak akan ketahuan oleh Appamu? Dan apa Donghae tahu jika kau memiliki Appa yang tegas?" TanyaRyeowook Khawatir. Ia tidak menyangka dibalik wajah polos dan bodohnya Lee Sungmin, penuh dengan rahasia.

"Donghae tahu jika aku memiliki Appa yang tegas. Makanya dia ingin mencoba untuk datang nanti malam kerumahku." Jawab Sungmin tanpa Beban.

"Kekasihmu menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri dirumahmu. Ckckckc." Sahut Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Donghae.

"M-maksudmu. D-donghae akan menguburkan dirinya dihalaman Rumahku? Begitu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan panik.

"Tenang Lee Sungmin. Maksudnya dia cari perkara, bukan mati didepan matamu dengan cara menguburkan diri. Kau pasti berpikir seperti itu." Jawab Ryeowook yang gemas dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang polos dan bodoh.

Wajah Sungmin merona malu karena tidak paham.

"Aigooo." Ryeowook menggeleng pusing.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin saat disekolah, tentang Donghae yang akan berkujung kerumahnya dimalam hari. Laki-laki berwajah komikal itu benar-benar datang kerumah Sungmin, dengan niat baik dan keberaniaan yang patut di acungi jempol. Key sangat salut dengan keberanian Donghae.

Kini Donghae dan ayah Sungmin sedang ada diruang tamu, atmosfir diruangan tersebut terasa tegang dan mencekam. Kangin- Appa Sungmin terus saja menatap Donghae dengan pandangan menilai. Donghae sendiri cukup gugup saat bertatapan langsung dengan Appa kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin terus saja mondar mandir didalam kamarnya dengan Key yang pusing melihat adikknya yang tidak mau duduk diam dan tenang. Lalu Taemin gadis tomboy itu lebih memilih mengintip dibalik tembok, memperhatikan wajah teman Kakaknya _Katanya_. Taemin bahkan ragu dengan panggilan _hanya teman_ dari mulut Sungmin.

"Apa benar dia berkunjung sebagai teman? Kelihatannya bukan. Penampilannya juga seperti orang yang akan berkencan." Gumam Taemin dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari sosok Donghae.

" Taemin-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?" Taemin tersentak kaget, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan ibunya disana.

"A-aku... A-ku mencari Jungkook Eomma. Yaa mencari Jungkook." Jawab Taemin gugup. Gadis toboy itu benar-benar kaget setengah mati.

Leeteuk yang sedang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan satu piring cemilan, mengernyit bingung. " Jungkook. Bukannya dia ada dikamarmu? Bukannya kau mengajaknya main dikamar tadi." Tanya Leeteuk penuh selidik.

"O-oohh... T-tadi Jungkook berlari keluar kamarku dan sekarang hilang." Jawab Taemin bohong.

"Mungkin dia lari kekamar Sungmin. Taemin, bisa kah panggilkan Sungmin. Kasihan temannya di introgasi seperti itu oleh Appamu." Perintah Leeteuk yang cemas dengan keadaan tamu putrinya.

Taemin mengangguk semangat, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk.

Ibu rumah tangga itu hanya menggeleng palan dengan tingkah Taemin.

"Ada-ada saja." Ucapnya pelan, lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Taemin datang dan memaksanya keluar kamar, dan Sungmin ingin bermake up. Yaa walau Sungmin tidak tahu cara berdandan tapi setidaknya dia ingin terlihat cantik didepan Donghae.

"Ayolah Eonnie... Cepat temui temanmu. Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk bonekamu seperti itu." Ucap Taemin yang terus menarik baju Sungmin, agar kakanya itu pergi dari kamar.

"Aniyo. Aku ingin berias sebentar." Tolak Sungmin dengan memeluk erat boneka Bunny besarnya.

"Ck... Tidak berias juga kau sudah cantik. Cepat temui dia." Sahut taemin kesal.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Key Eonnie. Kenapa kau diam saja dan malah memakan biscuit dengan tenang. Bantu aku, Eonnie!" Rajuknya pada Key.

Key yang mendengar permohonan Taemin hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Menyingkir" Perintah Key dan taemin melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dibaju Sungmin, iapun mendur beberapa langkah.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan Key lakukan padanya.

' _Apa Eonnie akan menghajarku. Hiiiihhh serammm.'_ Batin Sungmin takut.

"Yaak. Minnie-ah lepaskan Bunny. Kau mencekiknya bodoh." Tegur Key yang merasa kasihan dengan Boneka Bunny yang dipeluk terlalu kencang oleh Sungmin. Menurut Key boneka itu tengah kesakitan dan memohon padanya untuk ditolong.

Sungmin menggeleng keras dan terus mempertahankan posisinya. Taemin gadis itu cengo medengar teguran Key yang terdengar konyol dan tidak bermakna.

"Apa dia kekasihmu? Tumben sekali kau ingin berias. Yang aku tahu kau anti dengan make up, lalu sekarang kenapa kau mendadak ingin melakukan kegiatan yang menurutmu membuang waktu." Ucap Key tepat sasaran.

Sungmin menatap Key takut. "Aku hanya ingin. Memang salah." Timpalnya membela diri.

Key menyeringai sinis. "Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi sikapmu yang aneh. Cepat sekarang kau temui dia, atau aku yang akan menemuinya dan bilang jika kau sudah tidur." Ancam Key. Dan ancamannya ternyata berhasil, Sungmin bangit dari posisinya lalu melangkah gusar menuju meja rias kecilnya. Menyisir rambutnya dan merapihkan pakainannya.

Tanpa Kata gadis manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, meninggalkan Key yang menahan tawa dan Taemin yang sibuk merapihkan tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Eonnie, apa itu tidak berlebihan. Nada bicaramu sangat mengerikan." Sahut Taemin.

Key duduk dikursi meja rias milik Sungmin, ia mulai memeriksa peralatan make up milik adiknya.

"Aku hanya menakut-nakuti saja." Jelas Key.

' _Semua Make up-nya masih utuh belum disentuh sedikitpun. Lipstik nya juga. Selama ini dia hanya memakai lip bam atau lip gloss dan bedaknya yang dipakai adalah bedak baby.'_ Batin Key yang terkejut melihat semua kosmetik milik adiknya masih utuh yang memang tidak disentuh sama sekali.

"Apa dia tidak suka dengan merk nya atau warnanya?" Tanya Key dengan suara lirih. Key sangat sedih Sungmin tidak memakai semua peralatan Make up dan kosmetik yang ia belikan sedikitpun. Kemasannya masih sama seperti baru.

Taemin mendekati Key dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kakak sulungnya. " Eonnie, jangan bilang seperti itu. Mungkin saja Eonnie Sungmin belum mendapat hidayah untuk memakai make up." Ucap Taemin tulus.

Key menunduk. "Tapi aku sedih, Taemin. Aku ingin kalian berdua terlihat cantik dan bisa berias sepertiku. Yaa mungkin belum waktunya." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Taemin tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memeluk Key, menenangkannya semampunya.

.

.

.

Kangin terus memperhatikan Sungmin dan Donghae dari balik kaca rumahnya. Yaa kini Donghae dan Sungmin berda diteras didepan rumahnya, duduk dengan nyaman dan didepan mereka ada bebarapa buku tulis.

Donghae tahu dia sedang diawasi tapi ia berusah setenang mungkin. Ditulisnya beberapa pesan melalui kertas didalam buku paket. Ia menuliskan sesuatu disana dan menyerahkan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambilnya dengan senang. Ia membaca pesan dari Donghae yang bertulis...

" _ **Maaf hanya alasan ini yang bisa aku lakukan agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Apa kau senang Min."**_

Sungmin menatap Donghae dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Ia juga tahu berbohong itu tidak baik, tapi sepenuhnya juga dia dan Donghae tidak berbohong. Dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas Donghae bisa menemui Sungmin.

"Hae. A-aku... gomawo sudah mau menyalinkan semua buku tugasku." Ucap Sungmin pelan dengan suara sedihnya.

"Hey. Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Hyukkie juga ikut membantuku, jadi jangan sungkan, kau membuatku malu."

Donghae tidak bodoh dengan keadaan kekasihnya. Selama ini ia mendapatkan informasi dari Ryeowook tentang apa saja yang menimpah Sungmin. Dulu sebelum ia dan Sungmin dipisahkan dikelas yang berbeda, Sungmin aman ditangnnya tidak ada yang berani menjailinya. Tapi sekarang menginjak tingkat dua, ia tidak sekelas dengan Sungmin dan tidak bisa menjaganya, begitu banyak kejadian yang ia tidak tahu. Ia mendapat laporan dari Ryeowook dari hal kecil sampai hal yang paling parah. Buku tugas atau buku pelajaran yang hilang sampai peralatan sekolah. Bahkan Sungmin tidak mengeluh atau mengadu padanya saat rok seragam sekolahnya terkena permen karet. Gadis itu terlalu baik dan pintar menyembunyikan persaannya.

Sungmin menatap Donghae yang sedang menatap langit. Ia pun menatap langit, disana banyak bintang berkelip indah dan bulan yang bersinar terang. Sangat indah.

"Aku suka Bintang yang terus menjaga bulannya. Mereka selalu bersama-sama saat malam ataupun siang." Ucap Donghae yang masih menatap Bintang dan bulan dilangit.

"Bulan memang bolong-bolong. Tapi dia tetap cantik... Aku suka bulan" Sahut Sungmin yang memperhatikan Bulan.

Donghae menoleh dan menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik dengan sinar bulan yang menyinari wajahnya.

"Min, aku punya hadiah kecil untukmu." Ucap Donghae gugup. Lalu ia membuka tas selempangnya dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna pink dengan hiasan pita putih. Sungmin menatap kotak itu penasaran.

Donghae meberikannya, dan Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Gadis manis itu berbiar lucu menatap kotak ditangannya, tapa menunggu lama ia mebuka kotak kecil itu.

Matanya membulat lucu, sangat terkejut. Didalam kotak itu berisi sebuah kalung yang cantik dengan liontin Bulan dan bintang. "H-hae, ini cantik. Bulan... ini-" Sungmin kehilangan kata-katanya, ia sangat bahagia.

Donghae terkekeh dengan reaksi Sungmin yang menggemaskan. "Mau kupasangkan?"Tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias dan memberikan kalung itu kepada Donghae, Sungmin pun mebelakangi Donghae. Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai mengalungkan kalung pemberiannya dan mengaitkannya dengan perasaan senang.

Sungmin menyentuh liontin itu dengan lembut. "Gomawoyo Hae. Aku suka. T-tapi aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk mu." Ucapnya sedih.

Donghae tersentum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah meberikanku hadiah kok."

Sungmin menatap Donghae bingung, ia tidak pernah memberi apapun untuk Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat raut kebingungan diwajah cantik kekasihnya tertawa pelan.

"Kau adalah hadiah terindahku. Senyummu, tawamu dan rasa marahmu, aku menyukainya. Aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu semampuku. Saranghae Lee Sungmin."

"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae. Terimakasih, kau selalu ada untukku."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jika ketiga Saudara Sungmin mengintip.

"Aku tidak percaya jika bocah pendek itu bisa seromantis itu pada adikku. Dia juga berani melancarkan aksinya disini. Dia punya nyali yang besar. Waaahh Daebak!" Ucap Key kagum.

"Dia keren dan tampan. Tidak seperti pacar Key Eonnie yang kapok datang kerumah hanya gara-gara ditanyai pekerjaan oleh Appa..." Ucap Taemin yang tidak sadar mengundang kekesalan dan kemarahan Key.

"Yaak-"

"Kookie, mau lihat Hyung nemo. Noona~ Gendong... Mau lihattt!" Rengaek Jungkook yang sukses menghentikan teriakan Key.

Bocah kecil yang ikut-ikutan Noona nya mengintip, kini merentangkan kedua tangannya minta digendong.

"Taemin, gendong Kookie." Perintah Key.

"Kenapa harus aku? Dia kan memintamu Eonnie." Tolak Taemin.

Jungkook yang tidak juga digendong merasa kesal karena permintaanya dibaikan, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Noona-noonanya.

"CUNGMIIIINNN NOOONAAA!" Teriak Jungkook. Key dan Taemin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"OMOOO! Jungkook, wae baby?" Tanya Sungmin heran mendengar adiknya berteriak memanggilnya.

Dengan ekspresi sedih Jungkook memeluk Sungmin dan terisak disana. Donghae yang juga terkejut dengan teriakan Jungkook ikut menenangkan bocah tersebut, menepuk pantat gembul itu dengan pelan.

Donghae menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya. Sungmin pun menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Kookie... Ayo bilang sama Noona. Kenapa Kookie menagis heumm." Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Kookie... ingin lihat Noona Cungmiinn dijendela itu tapi Noona-noona tidak ada yang mau menggendong Kookie. Kookie kan udah mandi, nggak bau. Tetep aja nggak ada yang mau gendong hikss... hikss eomma~" Jawabnya panjang lebar dengan telunjuk mungil yang menunjuk jendela dimana Key dan Taemin mengintip.

Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan menatap Jendela yang tertutup rapat. Tidak ada orang disana.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ucap Donghae yang tidak melihat apapun.

"Tadi ada Noona dicana... Dijendela ituuu Hyuuung." Tunjuk Jongkook dengan sura melengking.

Sedangkan dibalik jendela itu terdapat dua sosok gadis yang tengah berjongkok seperti pencuri yang bersembunyi.

"Ini gara-gara Eonnie. Aku harus susah seperti ini." Gerutu Taemin kesal.

"Diam kau. Enak saja menyalahkanku." Ucap Key yang tidak terima dengan tuduhan Taemin.

Key dan Taemin bahkan tidak tahu jika Leeteuk tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Dasar Anak-anak." Ucapnya dengan tertawa kecil.

.

.

Hari senin tiba, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pergi kesekolah bersama. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin yang malu-malu sepeti itu.

"Jadi malam minggumu, Donghae benar-benar datang kerumah, dan memberikan kalung yang cantik ini." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari kalung perak dengan liontin bulan bintang mengalung indah dileher Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban.

"Waaww jika begitu kencanmu lancar." Ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak juga."

"Tidak juga bagaimana? Apa Appamu marah-marah?" Tanya Eunhyuk cemas.

"Jungkook sedikit manja malam itu. Yaa kami menghabiskan waktu menenangkannya." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara manja.

"Mwo! Hahahahahaa. Kasian sekali Uri Sungminnie~" Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak mendengarnya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Iisshh... Hyukkiee~"

"Mian Min. Kau tahu adikmu yang satu itu benar-benar manis." Sahut Eunhyuk yang terus tertawa.

Tanpa tersa meraka sudah sampai disekolah, Sungmin cukup sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Eunhyuk didepan kelasnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus. "Min. Hey sahabat baikku jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau harus semangat tanpa aku disampingmu. Sudah ada Ryeowook yang akan menemanimu dikelas." Ucapnya memberi pengertian.

"Aku tahu Hyukkie. Tapi aku ingin kita bersama-sama lagi. Hiks... Aku merindukanmu Hyuk. Aku rindu kau yang selalu berbisik bodoh ditelingaku, aku rindu kau yang selalu berkomentar tidak jelas pada hal apapun yang terlihat konyol dimatamu, aku rindu kau yang berani membelaku, menolongku.. Hiks... walau ada Ryeowook disampingku semua terasa beda.. hikss hikss Hyukiee~ sekarang kau sibuk sebagai anggota Osis dan kegiatan ekstra, aku harus apa... aku takut." Sungmin menangis pilu dengan kepala menunduk ia tidak berani menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Beruntung koridor sekolah masih sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat. Sungmin sangat takut persahabatannya bersama Eunhyuk merenggang. Bukan hanya dari kelas yang terpisah tapi dari waktu dan kegiatan masing-masing.

TES

TES

TES

Eunhyuk menangis dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Eunhyuk juga merasakan kerengnggangan yang mulai terjadi diantara dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Hiks... Kenapa kau menangis Min hiksss. Kau tahu aku paling tidak tahan melihatmu atau orang lain menangis hiks... Aku juga merindukanmu yang selalu mencermahiku, omelanmu dan cerita-cerita kecilmu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa lagi menemanimu seperti dulu. Maaf maaf Min. Aku janji jika ada waktu, kita akan pergi bermain bersama lagi hiks... hikkss kita akan makan ice cream di bawah pohon seperti dulu lagi... hik hiks..." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

"Hyukkiee... Hikss.. Berjanjilah padaku apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan menjauhiku." Pinta Sungmin dengan pipi yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu. Kau sahabat terbaikku Lee Sungmin.." Janjinya pada Sungmin.

Ditengah pelukkannya bersama Eunhyuk, Sungmin merasa pusing.

"Hyukkie..." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin lekat. "Min, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Sedikit pusing, Hyukkie." Jawab Sungmin yang mulai memijat keningnya.

"Aku antar ke Uks. Hari ini upacar, aku takut kau tidak kuat."

Sungmin menggeleng menolak. "Tidak, aku harus ikut upacara Hyukkie. Sekarang pusingku sedikit berkurang kok." Tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah, aku antar kekelasmu. Tapi jika kepalamu terasa pusing atau sakit, kau tidak boleh ikut upacara. Mengerti." Nasihat Eunhyuk sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin dan bejalan pelan menuju kelas Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Oke Mom."

"Yaakk.. Aku bukan ibumu." Ucap Eunhyuk tidak suka dengan panggilan _'Mom'_ dari Sungmin.

Sungmin tersemum, didalam hati ia berdoa semoga persahabatannya dengan Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja.

"Sungmin!"

Suara panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Kedua gadis manis tersebut menoleh kebelakang. Disana sosok Donghae tengah melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Hae." Ucap Sungmin saat Donghae sudah berda didepannya.

Raut wajah Donghae yang ceria berubah khawatir. "Minnie. Apa kau sakit? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya kesal. "Hey... Tenanglah Hae. Kau hanya perlu bertanya satu kali saja. Tidak usah banyak-banyak. Lihat Sungmin bahkan bingung mau jawab yang mana"

"Hyukkie..." Peringat Sungmin.

"Yes Mom. Aku diam." Timpal Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa.

Sungmin menatap wajah Donghae, dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa Hae. Hanya ingin main rangkulan bersama Eunhyuk" Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung. _'Memang ada permainan merangkul._ ' Batin Eunhyuk terasa asing.

"Ahhh... Itu permaina baru. Unik Juga." Ucap Donghae dengan cengiran polosnya.

Didalam hati Sungmin meminta maaf telah berbohong terutama pada Donghae-kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Saat semua siswa berlari keluar kelas, karena akan melaksanakan upacara. Sungmin malah memasuki ruang Uks, ia ingat nasehat Eunhyuk yang melarangnya ikut upacar jika tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sungmin merasa pusing yang amat sakit mendera kepalanya. Dia juga sudah dapat ijin dari guru untuk tidak menguikuti upacara.

Saat Sungmin ingin duduk diatas tempat tidur diruang Uks, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan tidak berselang lama ada yang menarik bahunya.

PLAAAKK

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Seorang gadis berbadan mungil menampar keras pipi mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin kaget, perih dipipi dan bingung tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Ia menatap pelaku penampar tesebut. Matanya membulat tidak percaya siapa yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"J-jessica"

BRUKKK 

AKHHH

Sungmin tepekik sakit, saat punggungnya membentur meja. Sungmin terduduk dilantai yang dingin dengan airmata yang mengalir deras menahan sakit. Seumur hidup orangtuanya tidak pernah menamparnya tapi hari ini, orang itu berani menamparnya.

"JADI KAU YANG TENGAH BERPACARAN DENGAN DONGHAE! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK CANTIK!" Teriak Jessica murka. Jessica sangat menyukai Donghae, saat ingin mendekati pria itu selalu ada Eunhyuk didekatnya, ia mengira Eunhyuk memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Donghae tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah besar. Ternyata Sungmin adalah kekasih Donghae. Ia benci dengan orang yang sudah merebut laki-laki yang disukainya.

Sungmin gemetar takut dan memilih diam tidak menjawab ucapan jessica.

Jessica semakin kesal dengan kebisuan Sungmin. Ia menatap tajam gadis manis yang terduduk dilantai seperti pengemis. "Cih... Aku peringatkan padamu Lee Sungmin. Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Donghae atau kau tahu apa akibatnya." Ancamnya pada Sungmin.

Jessica pergi meninggalkan Sungmin diruang Uks. Suara isak terdengar samar didalam ruangan tersebut.

Ryeowook gadis manis penyuka jerapah itu, membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, air mata membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ia mendengar semuanya. Niat awalnya yang ingin memastikan keadaan Sungmin pupus sudah saat tahu jika Jessica tengah memasuki ruang Uks. Ryeowook juga terkejut dengan aksi Jessica.

"S-sungmin hikss." Gumamnya irih.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tengah menatap cemas kepada sosok cantik dan manis yang kini terlelap diatas tempat tidur diruang Uks. Mata tajamnya tidak lepas dari sosok tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau merahasiakan semuannya Ryeowook-ah, termasuk dengan kedatanganku ini." Ucap sosok itu dingin.

Gadis manis yang sedari tadi menunduk tersebut mendongak menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah takut.

"B-baik Kyuhyun sunbae." Ucapnya dengan nada gemetar.

Laki-laki itu adalah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah serius memberi usapan halus dikedua pipi gembul milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa melihat jejak air mata dikedua pipi Sungmin dengan bekas tamparan yang terlihat jelas disana.

"Jung Jessica." Ucap Kyuhyun menggeram marah dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

Entah pembalasan macam yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan yang jelas ia akan memberi perhitungan kepada siapa saja yang membuat Sungmin terluka.

"Ryeowook-ah. Bisakah kau berjaga diluar, jika ada Eunhyuk atau Donghae, kau segera memberitahuku."Perintah Kyuhyun dengan mutlak dan mau tak mau Ryeowook harus mematuhinya.

Ryeowook menutp pintu Uks dengan pelan takut membangunkan Sungmin. Ia terkejut melihat Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang teluka. Disisi lain ia juga bersyukur ada Kyuhyun yang datang dan membantunya.

"Mianhae Sungmin. Mianhae Donghae. Mianhae Eunhyuk... Maafkan aku." Ucap Ryeowook bingung.

Setelah memastikan Ryeowook keluar ruangan. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin lembut, dan dengan berani tanpa peduli ketahuan oleh orang lain. Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dan berakhir dikening gadis manis tersebut.

Seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampannya. "Mungkin aku berbuat dosa dengan mencium mu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukannya. Kau tahu _Sayang,_ Kau sekarang memang milik Donghae, tapi tidak untuk nanti. Hanya kekasih bukan? Bukan istrinya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi istrinya." Ucap Kyuhyun arogan.

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium dagu Sungmin. Lalu ditatapnya wajah Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sedangkan didepan pintu. Ryeowook meremas ujung rok seragamnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia melihat apa saja yang Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap Sungmin.

"Maaf Min. Maafkan aku." Bisiknya. Ryeowook berdoa agar Sungmin baik-baik saja didalam sana.

.

.

Pelajaran ketiga Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajarnya. Ia cukup senang karena saat bangun ia melihat wajah Donghae yang tersenyum manis kearah nya. Wajah laki-laki itupun tidak luput dari rasa cemas.

Namun Sungmin heran dengan sikap diam Ryeowook semenjak ia duduk dikusi nya.

'Apa Ryeowook juga sakit' Batin Sungmin menebak.

.

To Be Continue...

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 6 update^^. Oh iya ada yang masih bingung dengan dialog _Punggung_ ? Sebenarnya itu masih dialog Kyuhyun. Untuk Chap ini memang saya belum munculkan momen KyuMinnya, karena memang belum waktunya. Saya harap kalian mau menunggu ^^

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik. Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

 _Meskipun itu terlambat, aku tetap memilihmu... Airmataku tumpah saat melihatmu..._

 _Aku memiliki parasaan yang dalam untukmu dan secepat mungkin aku harus memilikimu..._

 _Dan orang itu adalah dirimu Lee Sungmin..._

 _Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu... Setiap kau tidak ada aku mengalami banyak kesialan..._

 _Aku dilahirkan untuk mu dan waktu yang akan menunjukkannya._

 _Aku mencintaimu beribu-ribu kali dan waktu yang akan mengatakan itu padamu..._

 _Mengatakan I Love You, membuat bibirku seperti terbakar panas._

 _Mungkin jika kau bertanya padaku You Love Me?, bukan hanya bibirku yang terbakar panas tetapi hatiku yang ikut terbakar..._

.

.

Changmin memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia sangat bosan dan juga pusing secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun terus saja mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti setrikaan.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Kyu. Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi pertandingan basket melawan adik kelas kita... Dan kau akan melawan wakilmu sendiri- Lee Donghae. Aku yakin kau pasti memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan mudah." Ucap Changmin mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kearah Changmin. "Bukan masalah dia adik kelasku, bukan juga soal kemenangan. Tapi ini lebih mengkhawatirkan dari semua yang kau kira Max."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Changmin jengah.

Kyuhyun berhenti didepan Changmin dengan tubuh yang membelakangi sahabatnya itu. "Sungmin." Jawabnya Singkat.

"Sungmin? Memang kenapa dengan gadis tiga beruang itu?" Tanya Changmin semakin bingung.

"Kau pasti tahu, semua anak kelas dua akan berkumpul menyaksikan pertandinganku dengan Donghae. Pasti ada Sungmin disana." Jawabnya dengan wajah frustasi.

Rasanya Changmin ingin sekali memaki Kyuhyun dan memukul kepalanya dengan bola basket saat ini juga. Ayolahh lalu kenapa jika ada Sungmin disana, bukannya bagus dia bisa jadi penyemangat Kyuhyun.

"lalu apa masalahmu?" Tanya Changmin yang sudah mulai gemas.

"Dia... Dia pasti melihatku. Aku gugup, Max." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah mendadak polos.

Changmin memejamkan matanya saking kesal. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata. "Yaaakkk! Aigo. Hanya karena itu kau uring-uringan tidak jelas hah! Aku pusing melihat tingkah idiotmu Kyu! Ternyata cinta itu membuat orang gila dan itu benar adanya. Bahkan aku tidak seperti itu. Lihatlah wajahmu."

"Aku tidak gila, aku hanya gugup."Sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Yayayaya... Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Kau harus bisa kendalikan dirimu dan fokus terhadap pertandingan nanti." Changmin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran dan suasana hatinya yang berdebar tidak karuan.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus saja cemberut, entah kenapa moodnya berubah menjadi buruk karena bosan. Ryeowook terus saja diam tidak mengajaknya berbincang selama pelajaran, jika ia bertanya Ryeowook akan menjawabnya dengan nada yang gugup dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kearahnya.

Wajah yang semula cemberut kini menjadi ceria, melihat sahabat baiknya datang. Sungmin ikut melambaikan tangan. Jika dilihat mereka berdua seperti teman lama yang baru berjumpa bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Hyukiee~" Ucapnya manja saat Eunhyuk sudah ada didepannya.

"Hey... Kau manja sekali hari ini. Apa tubuhmu sudah baikan? Dan kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana Ryeowook?" Tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi.

Mendengar banyaknya pertanyaan yang Eunhyuk tanyakan padanya membuat Sungmin sedih. Gadis manis itu menunduk dan menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan si pendek Ryeowook? Apa dia melukaimu? Atau dia berbicara yang menyakiti perasaanmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak bertengkar kok. Dia pergi ke toilet jadi aku sendirian. Kau jangan berpikir Ryeowook akan menyakitiku dia anak yang baik." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ck... Selalu saja mengira semua orang didunia itu baik. Walaupun semua orang baik kau juga harus hati-hati karena kau hanya memandang mereka dari luar bukan dari dalam." Cerocos Eunhyuk.

"Itu Ryeowook" Sahut Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook berjalan kearahnya.

"Panjang umur." Tipal Eunhyuk kesal.

Sungmin menyikut perut Eunhyuk. "Jaga sikapmu."

"Awwww awww awww awww... Hae tolong aku. Kekasih manismu ternyata kejam sekali." Ucap Eunhyuk pura-pura kesakitan.

Wajah Sungmin merona mendengar nama Donghae.

"Ishhh... lihat wajahmu memerah hanya karena aku menyebutkan namanya." Eunhyuk berdecak melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Sungmin, maaf aku tadi ke toilet agak lama, mianhae." Ucap Ryeowook menyesal karena meninggalkan Sungmin terlalu lama. Sungmin tidak menjawab, bukan tidak menjawab tapi gadis manis itu seperti tidak merespon apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya dengan bayang-bayang wajah Donghae.

" Ehh... Hyukie ada apa dengan Sungmin? Apa dia sakit lagi." Tanya Ryeowook mulai cemas.

Eunhyuk mendesah malas. " Tidak sakit, dia sehat... Tapi pikirannya tidak." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maksudmu aku gila?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Menurmu?"Eunhyuk bertanya balik. Dan Sungmin, dia malah mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Issshh.. menyebalkan." Ucap Sungmin kesal, ia juga tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"Kita harus cepat kelapangan basket, siswa dan siswi dari semua tingkat sudah berkumpul disana." Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan, karena gadis paling pendek itu ingin melerai Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah memasuki lapangan basket yang sudah penuh dengan semua siswa dan siswi yang memenuhi tempat duduk dipinggir lapangan pertandingan. Bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk karena masih banyak siswi yang tidak kebagian.

"Untung saja pertandingan belum dimulai." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah lega.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Suara sorak sorak penyemangat terdengar begitu keras, saling menyebutkan nama pemain yang mereka idolakan seperti menonton konser Boy band saja.

' _Semoga Donghae menang. Amiin.'_ Doa Sungmin didalam hati.

KYAAAAAAAAAA

Jeritan-jeritan memekang telinga saat dua tim pemain memasuki lapangan pertandingan basket.

KYAAAAA KYUHYUUUUNNN SUNBAEEE!

DONGHAEEEE OPPAAA SARANGHAEEE!

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar kata 'saranghae' untuk Donghae dari sekumplan adik kelas perempuannya.

"Dasar bocah... Saranghae saranghae matamu." Dumal Eunhyuk yang kesal dengan sorak-sorak teriakan cinta dari semua siswi yang ada didalam lampangan.

"Sungmin, kau juga harus berteriak seperti mereka. Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak kesal dengan teriakan genit seperti itu." Kini giliran Ryeowook yang kesal.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya. "Tenggorokan ku sakit jika berteriak seperti itu." Jawabnya lesu.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook baru sadar jika Sungmin hari ini kurang vit sepaerti biasanya.

"Minahe, aku melupakan kondisimu Min." Ucap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie. Terima kasih kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum lebarnya kearah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

PIIIITTT

Suara peluit wasit berbunyi dan itu membuat semua penonton menatap kearah tengah lapangan. Dan tidak lama pertandingan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

You Love Me?

.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Dia sekarang berada ditaman jarak yang lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Laki-laki tampan tersebut duduk menyandar dikursi mobil dengan santai namun tidak dengan hatinya.

Seusai pertandingan basket yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh timnya, Kyuhyun langsung membuntuti Donghae karena laki-laki berwajah ikan tersebut tidak sedih ataupun kesal karena kekalahannya. Justru Donghae terlihat senang dan baik-baik saja.

Selama ia membututi Donghae. Kyuhyun baru tahu jika Donghae berencana mengajak Sungmin kencan pulang sekolah, jadilah sekarang dia berada disini.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin turun dari sepada motor Donghae dengan wajah yang ceria, sesekali gadis manis itu menundukkan kepala karena malu dengan ucapan Donghae yang tidak bisa ia dengar.

"Apa sih yang mereka ucapkan. Aku benar-benar kesal melihatnya." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Donghae menjauhi area parkir dan mulai memasuki taman yang memang lumayan ramai. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam ia juga turun dari mobil.

Tidak sulit bagi Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin dan Donghae. Sekarang ia tepat berada dibelakang HaeMin berjalan.

"Min, tunggu disini yaa. Aku akan membelikanmu Ice cream, mau rasa apa?" Tanya Donghae lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum manis." Aku mau yang vanila." Jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

Donghae tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Nah duduk yang manis disini, aku segera kembali." Ucap Donghae pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dibangku taman.

Sambil menunggu Donghae datang, Sungmin mengisi waktu menatap sekeliling taman dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Waaahhh.. ramainya." Monolognya kagum. Bahkan Sungmin tidak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan berani duduk dibangku taman yang Sungmin duduki. Kyuhyun juga tahu jika Sungmin tengah menatapnya terkejut dan bingung.

"S-sunbae." Ucapnya tiba-tiba gugup dan takut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau sedang apa disini? Sendirian?" Tanya nya basa basi, padahal Kyuhyun tahu semuanya.

"A-aku bersama-"

"Min, maaf menung- Kyuhyun Sunbae ada disini juga rupanya. Annyeong." Ucap Donghae terputus saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin, ia pun menyapa Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Hemm. Aku hanya lewat saja dan bertemu dengan dia." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya.

Sungmin sedikit tidak suka dengan cara Kyuhyun berbicara. Apa lagi Kyuhyun menyebut nya dengan sebutan 'Dia' bukan namanya.

"Sayang. Ini Ice Cream mu. Ayo makan sudah ada bagian yang meleleh." Donghae memberikan ice cream rasa vanila kepada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara kecil karena malu. Lalu dengan gugup Sungmin mulai memakan ice creamnya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang memakan ice creamnya dengan malu-malu. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun, ia cukup tidak enak dan kurang nyaman dengan kehadiaran Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah kebersamaannya bersama Sungmin.

"Sunbae apa ingin aku belikan juga." Tawar Donghae yang sebenarnya ragu menawarkan sebuah ice cream kepada sesama laki-laki. Bisa saja bukan Kyuhyun membelinya sendiri?

"Jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku ingin yang rasa coklat. Kau tenang saja aku menunggu temanku disini. Apa kau keberatan, aku menunggu disini bersama kekasihmu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak rela menyebut Sungmin sebagai kekasih Donghae. Walau begitu pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Sungmin yang melirik takut kearahnya.

"Uhukk uhukk.." Sungmin terbatuk, tersedak karena ice creamnya. Itu semua bersumber dari ucapan Kyuhyun yang akan menunggu temannya dan duduk satu bangku bersamanya.

Donghae langsung membantu Sungmin. "Min, pelan-palan saja." Ucap Donghae lembut, dengan tangannya yang lihai Donghae membersihkan sudut bibir Sungmin yang belopotan oleh ice cream.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya mlihat pemandangan manis itu.

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan memohon agar tidak ditinggal sendirian bersama Kyuhyun. "Hae~" Nadanya terdengar merajuk.

"Jangan takut, ada Kyuhyun sunbae disini. Aku tidak lama kok." Jelas Donghae mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin membatin kesal. _'Bukan... Bukan itu... Hae, kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku dengan ketua osis yang seenaknya ini. Isshh... tidak peka.'_ Jeritnya didalam hati.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Hae, bisakah kau sekalian membelikan aku tisue. Aku lupa tidak membawanya." Ucap Kyuhyun bohong. Ia ingin Donghae cepat pergi agar ia bisa beduaan dengan Sungmin.

"Y-ya baiklah Sunbae, akan aku belikan." Ujar Donghae yang setia memasang senyum ramahnya.

Donghae menatap Sungmin. "Aku pergi dulu." Pesannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sekarang tinggal lah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin sibuk dengan ice cremnya dengan suasana yang canggung.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini. Ini suatu kebetulan." Kyuhyun bersuara untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara dirinya dan Sungmin. Apa ini kebetulan? Tentu saja bukan. Jika diingat Kyuhyun adalah seorang SPY dadakan, seperti yang diucapkan Victoria kepada Yesung dulu.

"..."

"Aku tahu jika ice cream itu jauh lebih menarik dari pada diriku. Kau mengabaikanku." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba sabar.

"..."

Sungmin tetap diam dan masih sibuk menjilati ice creamnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kesal, ia berbicara tapi tidak direspon.

"Uuhh... Kotor." Cicit Sungmin saat tahu jika ice cream yang meleh berceceran dan mengenai rok seragamnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja. Hanya makan ice cream saja sampai belepotan begitu." Ledek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendelik tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Itu semua karena ice creamnya yang cepat meleleh, dan jatuh seenaknya diatas rok ku. Ini bukan salahku tapi ice creamnya" Ucap Sungmin membela diri. Pembelaan yang konyol.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, namaun laki-laki itu tidak takut sekalipun. Sungmin justru terlihat lucu dengan wajah yang kesal.

Tangan halus Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan menaruh sisa ice creamnya ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Tolong Sunbae pegangkan dulu ice cream punyaku. Aku ingin membersihkan rok ini. Jika Dongae tahu, dan Eomma tahu, aku akan malu dan berakhir diceramahi." Jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat wajah kebingungan Kyuhyun. Tangannya sibuk dengan saputangan yang terus ia gosokan kenoda di roknya.

' _Berani sekali dia memperlakukanku seperti ini dengan wajah polosnya. Dan bodohnya aku tidak bisa marah padanya.'_ Batin Kyuhyun tersiksa denga sikap tidak sopan Sungmin. Tapi ia juga senang.

Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum didalam hati. _'Rasakan. Siapa suruh dia memerintah Donghae seenaknya. Dasar tidak tahu malu.'_ Batinnya senang.

Setelah merasa rok nya sudah bersih Sungmin tanpa dosa dan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, langsung mengambil ice cream yang dipegang Kyuhyun, dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Kyuhyun tentu terkejut dengan semua tingkah Sungmin yang ajaib menurutnya.

"Tidak tahu terima kasih. Sebagai gantinya minggu depan kau harus menyaksikan pertandinganku, lima kali berturut-tutut." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan arogan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Sungmin tidak mau.

"Mau tak mau kau harus mau. Atau kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan ku ucapkan pada kekasih ikanmu itu." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Memang apa yang akan kau ucapkan pada Hae." Tantang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tingkahmu dan sikapmu yang tadi. Kau tidak sopan padaku, aku bertanya kau diam pura-pura tuli, dan juga cara makanmu yang seperti kelinci kelaparan, balita saja tidak seperti itu. Kau harus tahu tidak semua laki-laki suka dengan cara makan yang berantakan. Mereka pasti kabur."

"B-balita?" Geram Sungmin tidak suka Kyuhyun menyamakannya dengan balita.

"Yaa Balita yang baru belajar makan."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong Lee Sungmin. Terserah padamu jika tidak percaya. Apa kau tahu semua perempuan disekolah yang mendekati Donghaemu itu kebanyakan tahu cara makan yang baik, seperti miss universe. Tidak sepertimu" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa harus aku yang melihatmu bertanding, tidak bisa diwakilkan saja?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Tentu saja harus ada kau dan tidak boleh diwakilkan. Kau lupa dengan ancamanku tadi. Ingat tidak ada penolakan." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, hanya menonton saja kan. Aku akan melihat pertandingan Sunbae minggu depan." Ucap Sungmin pasrah.

Sungmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun, ia sangat kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang pemaksa, seenaknya dan sekarang Kyuhyun berani mengancamnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, BunnyMin?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sungmin kaget wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya, otomatis matanya membulat terkejut.

"A-aku... T-tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin gugup dan tersenyum paksa.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Kyuhyun berdebar, untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat Sungmin tersenyum padanya. Terakhir kali ia melihat senyum manis Sungmin adalah saat Mos. ' _Senyuman yang manis!_ ' Kyuhyun terpesona.

"Aku rasa temanku tidak jadi datang. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja karena ada hal yang lain yang harus aku kerjakan. Dan salam untuk Donghae. Annyeong." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

' _Aku tidak bisa lama-lama menatapnya seperti itu. Jika hilang kendali akan sangat berbahaya.'_ Batin Kyuhyun was-was. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil dan menunggu Sungmin dan Donghae datang. Apakah kalian berpikir jika Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae begitu saja? Jawabannya tentu tidak. Kyuhyun akan terus mengawasi Donghae dan Sungmin.

Donghae bingung saat sampai ditempat ia meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tadi, ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, Kyuhyun Sunbae kemana dia?" Tanya Donghae.

"Dia bilang temannya tidak jadi datang. Dan dia pergi." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Apa boleh buat ice creamnya untukmu saja." Ucap Donghae tidak mau pusing dengan kepergian Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berwajah komikal tersebut memberikan ice cream rasa cokelat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambilnya dengan ragu. "Hae, apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil?"Tanya Sungmin.

Donghae duduk disamping Sungmin dan menatap gadis manis tersebut. "Tidak. Kau terlihat Cute dan cantik. Siapa yang bilang kau seperti anak kecil?"Donghae balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa seperti itu." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara Kecil. Bohong sekali jika tidak ada yang mengatakan itu padanya, nyatanya Kyuhyun lah yang mengatai dia seperti anak kecil dan balita.

"Aku suka dirimu apa adanya Min. Kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku menyukaimu? Dan jawabannya adalah kau berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Kau cuek terhadap laki-laki, dan yang aku salut darimu adalah kau menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal dan yang kau kenal sekalipun yaitu aku. Kau melindungi dirimu dengan caramu, kau pendiam dan aku suka, tidak banyak tingkah. Kau baik dan lembut Itulah mengapa kau sangat istimewa dimataku."

Sungmin diam, ia masih mencerna ucapan Donghae.

"Min, jika hubungan kita baik-baik saja, aku ingin hubungan ini berlanjut sampai yang lebih serius. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Donghae dengan senyum menawannya.

"Maksud Hae, apa?"

"Hubungan yang berlanjut kejengjang pernikahaan." Jawab Donghae mantap.

"Pernikahan." Ucap Sungmin masih tidak percaya, dan sekarang gadis manis tersebut mulai berfantasi dengan khayalan pernikahannya.

.

.

Suasan kediaman keluarga Cho terlihat sangat ramai mendekati keadaan kacau, dengan suara teriakan yang memekang telinga membuat beberapa maid dan butler harus tahan dan kebal dengan teriakan yang saling bersahutan dari majikan mereka, tidak memandang waktu, mengingat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul jam sembilan malam sekalipun...

Kyuhyun sesekali melirik prihatin kearah Jun –adik bungsunya. Jun terus saja berteriak meminta ikut pada Appanya yang baru pulang kemarin malam. Cho Hankyung adalah Appa Kyuhyun yang super sibuk, dia hanya pulang sekali kerumah setelah satu bulan atau berbulan-bulan lebih, menghabiskan waktu bekerja diluar kota atau diluar negri. Walau jadwal padat Hankyung berusaha untuk menyempatkan waktu untuk pulang kerumah walau hanya sehari.

"Hannie~ kenapa tidak kau bawa Jun saja untuk kali ini saja. Kasihan Uri Jun dia sangat ingin pergi ke china dari dulu." Ucap Heechul membujuk suaminya.

"Tapi Chullie... Ini adalah pertemuan penting. Aku hanya Khawatir Jun akan bosan disana menungguku." Sahut Hankyung lembut memberi pengertian.

"Appa~ hanya sekali saja. Aku ikut nde?" Mohon Jun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. "Baiklah, jagoan kecil Appa boleh ikut. Tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Hankyung tegas.

"Nde Appa. Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Jun dengan wajah yang senang.

"Kau tidak boleh cengeng, dan menuruti semua ucapan Appa. Jika Appa bilang tidak boleh ini dan itu selama disana, kau tidak boleh melanggarnya. Mengerti."

"Mengerti Appa. Aku janji tidak akan rewel disana. Aku kan sudah besar."

Hankyung dan Heechul tertawa mendengar jawaban Jun yang sangat menggemaskan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah manja Jun.

"Apa yang kau tunggu _sayang_. Bersiaplah." Heechul membelai sayang rambut acak-acakan milik putra bungsunya.

Jun mengangguk semangat dan langsung lari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia bawa nanti.

"Nak, Appa ingin bicara denganmu. Appa tunggu diruang kerja." Ujar Hankyung, kepala keluarga yang memiliki wajah tampan dan masih terlihat muda diusianya kini berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Heechul yang berada disamping Kyuhyun, hanya mengelus pundak putra keduanya dengan sayang. "Pergilah, Appa menunggumu, sayang." Ucap Heechul dengan suara lembut dan tidak lupa memberikan senyum yang cantik, meyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Nde, Eomma."

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang dari balik tembok. Ia yakin Kyuhyun bisa mejalakan tugas yang akan suaminya berikan pada putranya itu.

' _Eomma yakin nak. Kau pasti bisa. Maafkan kami Kyu.'_ Ucap Heechul didalam hati.

.

.

 **Tok tok tokk**

"Appa, Aku masuk..." Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Appanya, perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Kyuhyun pun masuk dan ia bisa melihat sang Ayah sedang duduk nyaman dikursinya.

"Duduklah Kyu. Ada hal penting yang ingin apa sampaikan padamu." Ujar Hankyung lembut. Kyuhyun menurut dan duduk dikursi yang menghadap dengan ayahnya.

"Apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya.

Hankyung menatap putra keduanya dengan serius.

"Kyu, kau pasti tahu kan pekerjaan Appa yang sangat sibuk ini, jadwal yang padat bahkan membuat Appa tidak bisa banyak meluangkan waktu untuk mu dan Jun. Banyaknya cabang prusahaan yang harus Appa tangani, Hyungmu- Zhoumi bahkan kesulitan dengan cabang prusahaan yang ada di China. Dan hanya Appa yang bisa menangani nya. Kyu setelah kau lulus sekolah, Appa berencana agar kau mengambil alih satu anak cabang yang akan Appa berikan untukmu. Kau jangan Khawatir, kau masih bisa kuliah sambil belajar, membangun usaha yang Appa berikan nanti. Appa sangat mengharapkanmu Kyu." Jawab Hankyung panjang lebar.

"Maksud Appa. Setelah lulus Aku akan langsung belajar mengelola anak cabang perusahaan Appa, begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Yaa. Appa bisa saja memberikanmu tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai Ceo. Tapi Appa ingin kau belajar banyak hal tentang kerja keras. Appa ingin kau merasakan betapa sulitnya mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri sebelum orang terdekat mu. Itu semua butuh proses tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, dan ada yang namanya fase jatuh bangun. Tapi percayalah pada Appa, saat kau sukses dan berhasil nanti, kau akan sangat senang dan bahagia dengan harta yang kau peroleh dari kerja kerasmu." Jawab Hankyung dengan senyum tampannya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Appa juga tidak akan memaksamu menikah secepatnya atau menjodohkanmu dengan wanita yang kami pilihkan untukmu. Kau bebas memilih wanita seperti apa yang kau sukai dan cintai. Sebagai orang tua, Appa ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu sebagai pasangan hidup. Asalkan wanita itu sopan dan berakhlak baik."

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan perjodohan." Ujar kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak suka.

Hankyung tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Wae? Apa putra Appa ini sudah menemukan cinta pertamanya?" Tanya Hankyung menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun salah tinggkah. "Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, lalu menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal.

"Tidak apanya? Tidak mendapatkannya maksudmu? Kau kalah sebelum berperang atau kau seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa lari, saat cintamu dibawa kabur oleh pria lain." Ucap Hankyung yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun malu dan kesal secara bersamaan. Ucapan Ayahnya memukul telak dihatinya, semua yang diucapkannya 100% benar. Keturunan Cho memang jenius bukan.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Wanita itu saja yang bodoh tidak bisa melihat mana yang wajahnya tampan dan mana yang wajahnya pasaran." Sahut Kyuhyun kelepasan. Hankyung menaikan sebelas alisnya dan tersenyum menyeringai kepada putranya. Katakan saja Kyuhyun terpancing emosinya.

"Baiklah... Jadi apa ada yang salah dengan itu, Kyunnie?" Tanya Hankyung lebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apanya yang salah denganku atau dengannya. Aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat padanya tapi setiap kali mendekatinya dia selalu takut melihatku, Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kini pembicaraan mereka seperti seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bercerita pada seorang Ayahseorang dan teman.

Hankyung tersenyum hangat, ia juga pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakakn oleh putranya itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha mendekatinya tapi selalu gagal. Sekarang dia menjadi milik orang lain, dan waktuku untuk mendekatinya pun tidak banyak Appa. Sebentar lagi aku akan sibuk dengan kelulusanku, mempersiapkan diri agar bisa masuk ke universitas yang bagus dengan nilai yang sempurna. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedihnya.

Hankyung tidak tega melihat putranya bersedih seperti itu hanya karena wanita. "Nak, dengarlah apa yang Appa ucapkan. Kau sudah berusaha mendekatinya dan menarik perhatiannya selama ini. Sekarang wanita itu milik orang lain tapi belum tentu dia akan menikah dengan pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu jika bukan berjodoh. Masih ada waktu untuk mendapatkannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berjuan untuk masa depanmu kelak. Jika kau sukses akan banyak wanita yang mengantri menginginkan marganya berubah menjadi margamu. Mungkin saja kau berjodoh dengan wanita yang sedang kau taksir saat ini, dan satu hal berdoalah Kyu, meminta pada tuhan agar semua keinginanmu tercapai." Jawab Hankyung berusaha menasehati Kyuhyun akan artinya mengalah untuk sementara.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan memeluk Hankyung yang tentu saja sedang duduk. Hankyung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kyu, kadang ada kala dimana kau harus berjuang dan mengorbankan. Kau akan berjuang demi sukses dan mengorbankan cintamu, tapi bukan berarti kau merelaknnya pergi. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meraih cintamu. Kau pasti bisa mendapat keduanya." Ucap Hankyung menyemangati. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul didalam pelukan Appanya, ia bersyukur memiliki Appa yang pengertian, bijak dan penyabar seperti Hankyung.

"Gomawoyo Appa, sudah mau mendengar masalahku." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Hankyung dengan sayang menepung punggung Kyuhyun.

.

You Love Me?

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tidak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu. Apa kalian masih ingat dengan janji Sungmin? Yaap benar sekali... Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun akan bertanding basket, sesuai janji Sungmin mau tidak mau harus melihatnya.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dengan cepat dan dikiuti Kibum dan Victoria yang memang duduk dibangku belakang. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Victoria, Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun Pabbo!" Teriak Victoria marah. Kibum hanya diam tidak terlalu mampedulikan apa yang dipermasalahkan Victoria kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Vicy... Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dan menghiraukan kita." Ucap Kibum dengan santai.

"Tetap saja aku yang susah. Lihat dengan seenaknya dia pergi." Gerutu Victoria.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kyunieeee~ Tunggu aku" Ucap manja seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam yang sedikit sexy dan riasan wajah yang _Waah- berlebihan_ , berjalan cepat melewati Kibum dan Victoria. Gadis tersebut berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Owhhh... Dia lagi. Terus saja mengejar Kyuhyun. Sampai ke nerakapun dia pasti mau mengejarnya." Dumal Victoria tidak suka dengan kehadiran Seohyun yang selalu berkeliaran disekitar Kyuhyun.

"Neraka. Yang benar saja."Ucap Kibum dengan kekehan.

Sungmin pun mendengar nada manja itu langsung menoleh kebelakang. Gadis manis itu mengeritkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah dirangkul oleh kekasihnya-Seohyun.

"Seo. Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun melepas paksa cekalan Seohyun.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tidak peduli padanya dan memilih melanjutkan perjalannya, bedecak kesal dan kembali mengikuti Sungmin. "Hey, BunnyMin." Panggilnya.

Sungmin berhenti dan menoleh kaget kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun mengikutinya. "A-ada apa Sunbae?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu minggu lalau?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Sungmin diam berpikir, dirasa ia sudah mengingat janjinya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Tentu aku ingat, tapi pertandingan Sunbae setengah jam lagi kan."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Ikut aku sekarang." Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh, dan berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

Sungmin yang memilih aman hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun membawanya. Sungmin tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun ataupun orang lain.

"Kau tunggu disini. Awas jika kau kabur." Ancam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hendak masuk namun Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"S-sunbae apa harus aku menunggu disini? Ini kan ruang ganti pria. A-aku tidak mau berdiri dipintu ruangan ini, Sunbae." Protes Sungmin dengan perasaan takut.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan bergantian menatap sekeliling koridor yang memang tidak ramai dilewati siswa atau siswi.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus tunggu disini. Aku hanya ganti baju saja. Jika ada yang macam-macam padamu kau tinggal teriak atau menyebut namaku dengan keras, aku pasti akan datang dan menghajar orang yang mengganggumu." Jelas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan bersama Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama." Ucap Sungmin pasrah. Gadis manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan memandang sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Dalam hati Sungmin sangat kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang semena-mena padanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman dan dia meneguk air mineral sampai tandas, tubuhnya berkeringat penuh sampai kaus yang dipakainya setengah basah, bahkan keringat dipelipisanya menetes berjatuhan. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sosok Sungmin yang tengah duduk dan menonton pertandingannya. Laki-laki remaja itu senang bukan main, ia akui caranya memang salah dengan memaksa dan mengancam, namun tidak ada pilihan lain agar keinginanya tercapai.

"Bagus Kyu, hari ini kita memenangkan lagi pertandingan dengan skor yang sangat bagus. Kau memang hebat. Aku menunggu teraktiranmu, kawan." Ucap Changmin dengan mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Sunbae! Kau keren sekali! Astaga, aku sangan menyukai mu saat memasukan bola kedalam dengan indahnya."

"Iya, Sunbae kereeenn sekali!"

Teriakan-teriakan rusuh para sisiwi menggema disetiap sudut lapangan. Sampai membuat Sungmin harus merengut lelah, ia pusing harus berada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Kapan pertandingannya akan berakhir?

Sungmin merasakan ponsel miliknya bergetar, dan saat ia melihat dilayar poselnya terdapat satu pesan dari Donghae.

'Kau ada dimana? Aku mencarimu dan kata Eunhyuk kau pergi ke taman?'

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengetik pesan untuk Donghae.

|| Aku sedang menonton pertandingan basket. Maaf. Nanti kita bertemu. ||

Send!

Sungmin masih fokus pada ponselnya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pertandingan Kyuhyun.

Pip~pip

'Kau menonton pertandingan basket? Apa perlu aku kesana?'

Sungmin menganga. Ia berpikir sebentar.

|| Tidak perlu, aku akan pergi ke kantin. Kita bertemu di sana ||

Send!

"Sunbae! Astaga, kenapa dia gagal memasukkan bolanya." Teriak salah satu gadis dengan wajah heran.

Sungmin mau tak mau menoleh dan melihat keanehan pada Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa raut wajah pria itu berubah kesal. Tapi kesal karena siapa? Pikirnya bingung. Apa ia peduli? Sama sekali tidak.

.

.

.

.

Donghae sudah memesan dua jus jeruk untuknya dan Sungmin. Tak lama ia melihat sosok kekasihnya berlari kearahnya. "Apa pertandingannya seru?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya tadi."

"Minumlah, kau tampak lesu." Ujar Donghae cemas.

"Terima kasih." Sungmin langsung meneguk jus jeruknya. "Hah, aku lelah sekali. Disana sangat panas." Ujarnya seraya mengusap dahinya.

Donghae mengambil sebuah sapu tangan di saku celananya, memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Ini. Keringatmu banyak sekali. Tumben kau melihat pertandingan basket." Bisiknya cemas.

Sungmin mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Aku akan mencucinya nanti dan mengembalikannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin melihat saja kok~" Ujarnya tulus.

Donghae tersenyum. "Kau lapar? Aku membawa roti panggang. Sebenarnya ini bekal untuk kakakku tapi ketinggalan. Biarkan saja. Makanlah." Tawarnya.

"Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Makanlah, dan habiskan." Senyumnya.

Sungmin menatap Donghae serius. "Kau baik. Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku." Ujarnya.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Sungmin. Tidakkah cukup?" tanya Donghae.

"Bukan itu, maksudku." Sungmin ingin berbicara lebih, tapi Donghae langsung memotongnya.

"Aku serius, cobalah untuk menerimaku sepenuhnya. Asal kau tahu saja, kalau aku sudah menyiapkan masa depan kita."

Kita? Kedua pipi Sungmin memerah. Maksudnya?

"Aku ingin menikahimu setelah aku sukses dan mapan, serta layak untukmu."

DEG!

Donghae meraih jemari tangan Sungmin. "Tunggulah aku. Aku tidak mau main-main dengan suatu hubungan. Walau kita baru memulainya, tapi aku ingin serius. Aku tidak peduli jika orang berkata aku terlalu lebay di usiaku saat ini." Di ciumnya jemari tangan Sungmin lama.

Apa Donghae melamarnya? Benarkah? Astaga!

.

You Love Me?

.

.

.

"Besok kita jadi tidak pergi bermain kerumah, Ryeowook?" tanya Eunhyuk saat keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran, mengambil sepeda Eunhyuk.

Donghae ada urusan di kantor guru untuk mengurusi sesuatu, jadinya ia dan Eunhyuk bisa pulang bersama. Dan tadi ada pengumuman kalau mereka di beri libur selama tiga hari untuk refresing.

"Aku." Sungmin menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. Tadi siang Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menonton pertandingan sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut. Haruskah ia tidak masuk? Tapi ia sudah berjanji.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Besok aku akan tetap masuk. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melihat acara pertandingan basket Sunbae."

"Apa! Sunbae Cho yang tukang usil dan menyebalkan itu? Hahaha~ kurasakan kepalanya terbentur tembok dan sekarang dia gila. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh." Pikir Eunhyuk. Gadis itu melirik Sungmin lama, seperti mencurigai.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" Sungmin mengerut heran.

"Bukan, hanya saja, apa mungkin dia menyukaimu, ya?" gumam Eunhyuk bingung.

Tawa Sungmin berderai. "Itu tidak mungkin, dia hanya mengerjaiku saja karena tidak sopan padanya. Yaa, Mungkin dia marah dan kesal."

 _'Bukan itu saja... Dia bahkan mengancam ku.'_ Batin Sungmin menambahkan.

"Aneh. Tapi, yaa sudahlah. Besok aku tidak bisa ikut. Tapi aku usahakan untuk datang saat siang hari." Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Dan keduanya berjalan pulang bersama.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaca deretan tulisan di hadapannya. Jadwal lima hari kedepan untuk pertandingan basket. Changmin yang baru masuk bersama Donghae mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kyuhyun. Donghae? Cih!

"Siapa yang membuat jadwal ini? Sampai sore? Astaga, aku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk bersama kekasihku." Omel Siwon kesal. Duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya tak suka. Padahal dulu ia tidak begitu peduli dengan masalah percintaan orang. Tapi ini berbeda, dan ia menyukai Sungmin.

"Kita bisa meminta untuk mengganti jadwalnya. Kita boleh protes." Sahut Donghae pelan.

"Dan kau akan melanggar tata tertip, begitu?" Kyuhyun berujar sinis kearah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Bukan begitu, maksudku adalah kita bisa merubah jadwalnya. Kita bisa merekomendasikan jam yang tepat." Jelasnya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, ini jadwal yang tepat. Lebih baik kau siapkan saja untuk pertandingan kedua besok." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran. Ia melihat ada kilatan aneh saat pria itu melihatnya. Seperti seseorang yang menaruh dendam.

"Oke! Tidak perlu bertengkar. Kita tidak perlu merubah jadwal besok. Tapi kita bisa sedikit merubahnya. Dan, Kyuhyun ada apa denganmu?" bisik Siwon heran.

Kyuhyun masih menatap tajam kearah Donghae. Sesekali ia tersenyum sinis.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Hari kedua pertandingan basket

Sungmin baru saja sampai sekolah dengan pakaian bebas, pukul delapan pagi. Gadis itu melangkah sendirian menuju lapangan. Ini jam pertama pertandingan, dan karena ia sudah berjanji akan datang.

Gadis itu duduk di dekat sebuah pot tanaman kecil. Agak jauh dari lapangan, tapi tatapannya tertuju pada ponselnya. Sejak tadi Donghae mengirimkan pesan padanya, untuk bertemu setelah pertandingan basket.

Prittt...

Pertandingan basket di mulai. Sungmin memasukkan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan dari Donghae. Mereka akan berkencan setelah pertandingan pertama selesai. Ia tersenyum senang seraya menatap para pemain basket bertanding.

Bukan hal biasa bagi Kyuhyun saat menggiring bola. Ia terlalu bersemangat, bahkan sangat bersemangat saat kedua matanya melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum menonton pertandingannya. Ah, gadis itu bahkan mampu membuat staminanya bertambah. Menakjubkan!

Dan ia semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu. Ia harus mendekatinya lebih jauh lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menahannya. Termasuk Donghae sekalipun.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 7 update^^. Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U...**


	8. Chapter 8

You Love Me ?

.

Chapter 8

.

.

KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)

.

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!

Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap peluh di dahi dan lehernya setelah bunyi tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Laki-laki remaja itu cukup puas dengan hasil kerja tim-nya yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan basket antar kelas. Lagipula hanya tinggal beberapa pertandingan basket lagi yang harus ia hadapi, sebelum ujian kelulusan dimulai dan otomatis dia akan super sibuk.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Sungmin yang masih duduk di bangku penonton. Masih asik dengan ponselnya dan menunduk terus. "Hey~" Panggilnya.

Sungmin mendongak dan mengernyit melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. "Ya?" tanyanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Ia merasa senang sekali melihat gadis itu berada di sekitarnya. Memang, ia baru melihat juniornya beberapa hari ini. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya menginginkan gadis itu. "Tunggu aku di sini, sebentar." Perintahnya.

Sungmin hanya melongo. Menyaksikan pria itu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering nyaring ada telpon masuk dari Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk?"

 _"Kau di mana sekarang? Masih di lapangan basket?"_

"Iya, kau jadi datang ke sekolah?" tanya Sungmin.

" _Aku baru sampai, aku datang kesana sekarang. Tadi aku juga melihat Donghae juga ke arah sana."_

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Oke."

Flip!

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Di lihatnya jam tangannya, sudah pukul sebelas siang. Ia duduk di sini sudah hampir tiga jam, terik matahari membuatnya pusing. Kemudian ia melirik ke samping, Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menunggu, tapi perutnya lapar sekali. Apa ia tinggalkan saja laki-laki itu, ya?

"Sungmin!"

Refleks Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok Donghae yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, berniat menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Namun, sesuatu menetes turun dari hidungnya. Pandangan di hadapannya tiba-tiba berbayang lalu berubah warna dan ia mulai pusing. Sungmin bahkan tidak merasakan apapun lagi saat tubuhnya jatuh limbung kedepan. Dan kegelapan mulai menguasainya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menatap dirinya dari balik cermin. Ia sudah bersih seluruhnya dan bersiap untuk menemui Sungmin dan mengajak gadis itu makan siang bersama, berdua. "Hahh, lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar mandi, dengan senyum percaya diri ia menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah berdiri. Dahinya berkerut samar saat melihat Donghae yang dari kejauhan berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Ia menggeram pelan, namun berhenti sejenak saat melihat Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Donghae.

Kyuhyun semakin menahan nafas, bahkan rasa amarahnya saat melihat Donghae menyentuh Sungmin dan membawa gadis itu ke arah ruang kesehatan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dan mengintip lewat jendela kamar. Laki-laki remaja tampan itu berdiri bersandar di sana, seraya menatap Sungmin yang tengah di obati oleh dokter. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, kenapa Sungmin bisa pingsan? Apa karena dirinya?

Sesaat kemudian, ia menyembunyikan diri kala melihat Donghae keluar kamar. Donghae berjalan menjauh, dan ini kesempatan baginya untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun kearah dokter.

Dokter wanita itu terkejut melihat sosok Kyuhyun di sana. "Ohh, dia kelelahan, belum makan dan tubuhnya sedikit demam." Jelasnya.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin dengan pandangan sendu. Apa karena dirinya? Dan juga, Sungmin belum makan.

"Tolong jaga dia. Kalau ada apa-apa, silahkan panggil saya. Tapi, kau pasti temannya kan?"

"Aku bukan temannya tapi aku kekasihnya." Jawab Kyuhyun lugas.

"Baiklah, jaga gadis ini baik-baik. Karena setelah aku periksa. Daya tahan tubuhnya kurang kuat." Dokter itu kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus menatap wajah pucat itu. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa dan bagaimana bisa ia tertarik begitu mudahnya dengan lawan jenis. Padahal, dulu saja ia begitu dingin pada wanita. Tidak ada yang berhasil membuatnya terkesan bahkan mencintai. Mereka tidak memiliki ciri khusus seperti Sungmin.

Untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menyentuh dahi Sungmin, lama. Setelah itu jemarinya turun dengan lembutnya mengusap pipi gembil gadis itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, begitu gemuruh di hatinya terpesona oleh wajah manis itu. Perlahan, wajahnya menunduk, sedikit mengusap pipi itu dengan senyum samar di wajahnya.

Lalu tanpa kata lagi Kyuhyun mencium singkat bibir Sungmin, namun lama. Bahkan ia juga mencium pipinya. "Kau.. Akan segera kumiliki." Bisiknya penuh arogansi.

"Apa yang sunbae lakukan!" Teriak Eunhyuk kaget.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dengan malas dan tersenyum sinis pada sosok pria di samping Eunhyuk. Lee Donghae.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tanganya kuat melihat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh permusuhan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sinis dan penuh kemenangan.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan seraya menekan kepalanya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berada di dekatnya. "Sunbae?" bisiknya.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Apa yang baru saja.. Kau lakukan, sunbae?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Kali ini ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk bingung. Tapi ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan tatapan Donghae yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Di lihatnya pria itu, yang langsung berlalu keluar begitu saja. Gadis itu kembali menatap kearah Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lemah.

Eunhyuk menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang masih dengan santainya bersindekap di dekat Sungmin. "Kau tidak merasakan apapun tadi?" bisiknya ragu.

Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Kyuhyun sunbae.. dia.. menciummu."

DEG!

Refleks Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan menatap tajam laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. "Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriaknya lemah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja. "Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Kedua mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. Donghae pasti melihatnya tadi. Kenyataan itu membuatnya sedih. Donghae pasti marah padanya.

"Menciummu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, dan maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya."

PLAK!

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya melihat adegan barusan. Gadis itu langsung merangkul lengan Sungmin. "Tenanglah." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun sendiri. Ia justru terkekeh pelan. "Tamparan yang manis. Semoga cepat sembuh." Bisiknya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sungmin." Bisik Eunhyuk saat melihat raut pucat Sungmin semakin bertambah.

"Hiks... Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan padaku hiks..." Sungmin menutup wajahnya sendiri. Merasa menyesal pada Donghae yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. Sungmin merasa telah menghianati kekasihnya itu, ia harus minta maaf pada Donghae nanti.

.

.

.

Siwon mengernyit heran melihat tatapan sengit yang sama-sama di layangkan oleh kedua rekannya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kedua pria itu sama-sama saling membalas dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi lebih mendominasi Kyuhyun. Siwon mencoba untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apa kau menyukai dia?" tanya Donghae dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, aku sangat senang sekali hari ini. Dia datang melihat pertandinganku, dan tadi.. Aku menciumnya."

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik kerah kemeja yang Kyuhyun yang pakai dengan kasar. "Brengsek kau! Dia kekasihku dan kau tidak berhak melakukannya." Desisnya marah.

Kyuhyun balas menatap tajam kearah Donghae. Lalu mendorong bahu musuhnya dalam mendapatkan Sungmin. "Apa aku peduli? Lagipula dia hanya kekasihmu, kalian tidak memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Dan aku masih berhak merebutnya darimu." Ujarnya tajam. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Aku akan merebutnya darimu." Lanjutnya.

BRUG!

"YA!" Siwon berteriak panik. Bermaksud melerai keduanya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan pukulan yang Donghae layangkan. Dengan cepat ia menghantam wajah Donghae dan berniat memukulnya lebih keras. Tetapi urung saat Siwon menariknya.

"Hentikan! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" Teriak Changmin tak percaya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae berkelahi. Changmin baru saja datang kerung rapat namun apa yang ia lihat saat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dengan langkah panjang ia berjalan dan mendorong Kyuhyun sampai sahabatnya itu duduk di sebuah kursi.

Hening.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Sungmin lagi." Ujar Donghae tajam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Dia.. akan tetap menjadi milikku." Ujarnya kekeuh.

Kedua tangan Donghae terkepal kuat. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan rasa amarah yang kuat.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di pipi kanannya. Kemudian ia mendengus pelan.

"Kau bermusuhan dengan Donghae? Hanya karena seorang gadis?" tanya Siwon heran. Ia duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Dan gadis itu adalah incaranku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Gadis itu hebat juga ternyata. Bisa membuatmu sampai bermasalah dengan orang lain. Kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu." Kekeh Changmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku serius dengannya. Dan lihat saja nanti. Dia akan menjadi milikku." Bisiknya serius.

"Kau sudah gila ternyata." Ucapan serempak Siwon dan Changmin bersamaan.

.

.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas pelan. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Donghae, tapi selalu saja tidak aktif atau tidak ada jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Sungmin bingung, ia ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian tadi. Donghae pasti marah padanya, padahal ia baru saja memulai kisah cinta dengan pria tampan itu.

"Donghae. Kumohon angkat telfonnya." Monolognya sendiri. Ia mencoba kembali menghubungi kekasihnya itu dan sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya sedih.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dengan lelah, ia merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri. Besok, ia harus berbicara serius dengan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu sudah melampaui batas.

.

You love me?

.

Sungmin berlari menuju keruangan tempat Donghae biasanya berada di sana, yaitu ruang rapat. Hari ini masih pagi, masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Biasanya kekasihnya itu tidak terlambat untuk datang ke sekolah. Tapi kenapa sekarang pria itu tidak ada?

"Kurasa Donghae datang terlambat. Tenanglah, dia pasti bisa mengerti." Eunhyuk mengusap bahu Sungmin, memberi kekuatan tersendiri.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, kalau saja kemarin ia tidak lupa makan dan berakhir pingsan. Mungkin tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Pikirnya.

"Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja. Hari ini semua siswa dan siswi free, pertandingan antar kelas juga final hari ini. Kau masih mau melihatnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau ke lapangan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Donghae." Kedua mata Sungmin tampak berkaca-kaca. "Dia pasti kecewa padaku." Lirihnya sedih.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin sedih. Pandangannya ikut meredup melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. "Aku tidak memungkiri, dia pasti kecewa melihatnya. Tapi kau juga harus percaya, dia pasti sedang menenangkan pikirannya sekarang." Hiburnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, tersenyum! Wajahmu jelek kalau kau tidak tersenyum." Kekehnya menggoda.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Terima kasih, Hyuk." Bisiknya tulus.

"Apapun untukmu, Lee Sungmin. Ayo kita ke kantin sekarang." Eunhyuk menggandeng lengan Sungmin menuju kantin. "Sayang sekali Ryeowook tidak ada, padahal aku ingin traktir darinya." Ujarnya lagi.

.

.

.

Donghae meletakkan tas ranselnya ke atas meja. Ia sengaja datang terlambat karena ingin menghindar dari Sungmin. Ia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri dan juga laki-laki yang berani mencium kekasihnya. Perasaannya kacau saat itu juga, apalagi Kyuhyun mengibarkan bendera perang padanya secara terbuka. Haruskah ia bertingkah konyol dengan meladeni Kyuhyun? Lucu sekali.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat beberapa orang masuk kedalam kelas. Termasuk Kyuhyun, pria itu memandang sinis kearahnya. Donghae balas tersenyum sinis.

"Hari ini final seluruh pertandingan. Besok, tinggal menunggu pengumuman jadwal ujian untuk anak kelas tiga. Dan untuk anak kelas satu dan dua, kalian akan libur selama ujian kelulusan kelas tiga dimulai. Kalian akan belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian kenaikan kelas." Ujar Seungri pada teman-temannya.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" bisik Changmin, ia sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan tajam temannya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya santai.

Changmin mengerut samar. Dan yang pasti ia harus berjaga-jaga supaya Kyuhyun tidak membuat masalah lagi dengan Donghae.

"Donghae, apa kau membawa catatan yang aku minta kemarin?" tanya Seungri pada Donghae.

Donghae membuka tasnya dan mengambil map biru. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Seungri.

Kyuhyun meliriknya sinis. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan tak bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin meneguk air putihnya. Hari sudah semakin siang, tapi Donghae tidak kunjung terlihat. Gadis itu mendesah kecewa, Donghae bahkan tidak mau membalas pesan dan telfonnya. Padahal ia ingin menjelaskan soal ciuman kurang ajar Kyuhyun, Donghae pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Kenapa tidak datang ke lapangan lagi?"

Sebuah suara menyentak lamunan Sungmin. Refleks ia berdiri dan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun, dengan perasaan kesal, ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Tapi sebuah cekalan di lengannya, membuatnya berhenti. Sungmin menatap marah kearah Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan." Ujarnya kasar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau marah padaku?"

Dahi Sungmin mengerut, tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang. Pria itu benar-benar tidak punya rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tidak menyukaimu." Ucapnya kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, dengan gaya santai. Menatap Sungmin penuh.

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal. "Kenapa sunbae menciumku kemarin?! Apa maksudnya!" Tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya membantumu memberikan nafas buatan." Jawab Kyuhyun aneh.

"Memangnya aku tenggelam! Alasan apa itu! Yang benar saja!" Seru Sungmin tak percaya. Nafas buatan?

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan akhirnya kau bangun juga, kan?"

PLAK!

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Sungmin, pria itu malah terkekeh pelan. "Akan aku buktikan suatu saat nanti, Lee Sungmin. Kau akan menerima balasannya dariku. Terima kasih." Bisiknya, sebelum berlalu dari sana ia mencium pipi Sungmin singkat.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan kesal ia mengumpati Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sungmin menangis lirih, dan sekarang ia akan memiliki masalah baru di hidupnya.

"Eomma maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga diri... Hiks."

"Donghae!"

Donghae menoleh ke belakang, dahinya mengerut melihat Eunhyuk yang berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa, Hyuk?" tanyanya heran. Tumben, Eunhyuk menemuinya sendiri.

Eunhyuk menatap serius kearah laki-laki tampan di hadapannya, laki-laki yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali ia satu kelas dengannya. Tapi sayang sekali, pria itu hanya menyukai sahabatnya, Sungmin. "Kenapa kau menjauhi Sungmin?" tanyanya langsung.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Dia sedih karena kau mengacuhkannya. Bisakah kau menemuinya dan menenangkannya?" pinta Eunhyuk. Walau hatinya tengah bergetar karena cemburu.

"Nanti, aku akan menemuinya setelah aku siap. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang." Jelas Donghae pahit. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau bisa menjaganya, kan?" pintanya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Dia hanya membutuhkanmu. Aku tahu kau marah karena masalah kemarin, Kyuhyun sunbae memang menciumnya, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan ini bukan salah Sungmin" Ujarnya. Mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan Donghae.

Donghae terdiam lagi. Ingatan akan kata-kata yang Kyuhyun lontarkan kemarin membuatnya marah. Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin, pria itu berniat merebut Sungmin darinya. Bahkan, Kyuhyun berani mencium Sungmin yang sedang pingsan. Bisa jadi, Kyuhyun akan melakukan banyak cara untuk mendapatpan Sungmin.

"Donghae.."

"Selama ini, aku mencintai Sungmin. Aku berusaha membuatnya bahagia di dekatku, meskipun aku sadar, kami baru menjalin kasih. Aku selalu menjaganya dari jauh, tidak mencoba berbuat lebih padanya. Tapi pria itu, dia bahkan berani menciumnya. Dia sudah berhasil melancarkan niatnya. Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan menemui Sungmin. Tapi nanti." Donghae membalikkan badannya, menjauh dari sana.

Eunhyuk menatap kepergian pria itu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untukku." Senyumnya miris. Kemudian ia berbalik, air matanya jatuh tanpa ia duga.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja mencuci wajahnya, ia tidak mau kalau Eunhyuk bertanya macam-macam karena melihat wajahnya sembab. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, ia masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan Donghae. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap saja tidak terlihat di manapun. Dengan langkah gontai ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisiknya bingung. Sampai ia mengernyit melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Eunhyuk?" lirihnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sahabatnya itu. "Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget. "Sungmin? Astaga, kau mengagetkanku saja."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan Donghae?" tanyanya antusias.

"Sudah, tapi dia langsung pergi begitu saja." Ujar Eunhyuk. Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah sendu membuatnya tidak tega. "Jangan sedih begitu."

"Dia pasti marah sekali padaku. Aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Sungmin sedih, memainkan tasnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. Mengusap-usap bahu sahabatnya itu. "Dia tidak marah, dia hanya terlalu kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri."

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin menatap penuh tanya kearah Eunhyuk.

"Dia kecewa karena gagal menjagamu, membiarkanmu di cium oleh Kyuhyum sunbae." Jelas Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Lalu menunduk sedih. Jadi karena itu? Donghae menjahuinya?

"Tapi kau tenang saja, Donghae bilang, dia akan kembali menemuimu setelah dia siap. Jangan berpikir kalau dia membencimu." Ucap Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan maksud hati Donghae.

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti. Terima kasih, Hyuk." Senyum Sungmin mengembang. Mendengar kalau Donghae masih mau bertemu dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Sudah tidak ada pengumuman apapun." Eunhyuk menggandeng lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyum merekah. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari area sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan ujian kenaikan kelas, kan?" tanya Kangin kearah Sungmin yang baru saja menyeduhkan teh untuknya.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil mendengar penuturan Ayahnya. "Iya. Kenapa, appa?" tanyanya sopan.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau harus lebih rajin belajar, setelah kau kelas tiga jangan terlalu banyak main dan jangan mengikuti kegiatan yang menguras tenaga. Satu hal lagi cobalah memikirkan masa depanmu nanti. Kegiatan apa saja yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus sekolah, kerja atau menikah. Kau tahu sendiri Appa tidak mungkin mengkuliahkan mu karena ekonomi kita yang pas-pasan ini. Key, bahkan tidak kuliah dan memilih bekerja." Ucap Kangin tersenyum.

Sungmin terdiam, mencerna semua ucapan Ayahnya. Ia juga sudah tahu Appa nya memang tidak sanggup memasukan nya ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Ia paham betul dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh tujuan selanjutnya adalah ia ingin bekerja dan belajar mandiri.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih Sungmin tidak bertemu Donghae, tepatnya laki-laki itu yang sering menghindar. Dan bukan hanya Donghae tapi juga Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tidak lagi mengganggunya. Sungmin berpikir mungkin saja Kyuhyun sibuk dengan mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk universitas . Namun Sungmin tidak peduli tentang hal itu.

Semakin cepat Kyuhyun lulus dan keluar dari sekolah, semakin cepat pula hubungannya dengan Donghae akan membaik.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin saat ketiganya bertemu di luar aula sekolah.

"Akhirnya! Ujian kenaikan kelas selesai dan tidak ada ulangan susulan. Aku senang sekali." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah bahagia.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihatnya. "Aku juga. Tinggal menunggu rapor dan liburan." Candanya seraya merangkul Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Kau benar, Min. Aku ingin cepat liburan dan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung Oppa tanpa ada gangguan Les dan pelajaran tambahan." Sahut Ryeowook sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Yesung.

"Yesung Oppa, kuliah jurusan kesenian bukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Iya dan kemungkinan aku juga akan mengambil jurusan kesenian juga" Jawabnya dengan cengiran polos.

Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil. "Aku yakin kau bukannya belajar malah mengganggu dia belajar. Kuliah cuma alasan mu. Bilang saja tidak mau jauh darinya. Basi sekali." Komentar Eunhyuk.

"Yaakk!" Teriak Ryeowook tidak terima.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tertawa bersama.

"Sungmin."

Baik Sungmin maupun Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook terdiam saat melihat Donghae berdiri di hadapan mereka. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memilih untuk mundur selangkah, membiarkan kedua orang disana hanya berdua.

"Hae?" bisik Sungmin tak percaya, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum meskipun tampak sedih.

"Maaf, karena aku baru menemuimu." Donghae berucap pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat telah mengerjakan ujian mu dengan tenang dan percaya diri. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan dan kita bisa naik kelas bersama-sama." Bisiknya turut bahagia.

Senyum mengembang lembar di wajah Sungmin. Menjabat tangan Donghae dengan mantap. "Terima kasih, kau juga, semoga hasil ujian mu keluar dengan hasil yang memuaskan." Ujarnya malu.

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Itu yang ia suka dari Sungmin, gadis polos, baik dan apa adanya. "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita keluar? Hitung-hitung refresing setelah ujian." Ajaknya.

Jantung Sungmin berpacu dengan cepat. Refleks ia mengangguk. "Ya. Boleh saja." Ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ayo." Donghae meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya menuju ke arah parkir.

Tak jauh dari sana, Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin dan Donghae dengan pandangan berkabut. Ia harus bertahan, lagipula tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan baginya. Ia juga tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sungmin, sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak sejahat itu.

"Sungmin beruntung sekali. Donghae sangat baik. Kau juga harus secepatnya punya kekasih, Hyukkie. Jangan single terus." Cerocos Ryeowook yang tidak tahu isi hati Eunhyuk yang sedang bersedih.

Sedangkan di balik dinding lain, sosok Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat Donghae dan Sungmin. Pria itu hanya diam tanpa berusaha mendekati Sungmin lagi, lagipula ia tidak akan pernah mundur. Apa yang menjadi incarannya, harus ia miliki. Bagaimanapun dan apapun caranya, tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Termasuk Sungmin sendiri. Egois? Ia memang egois, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Sungmin akan berpisah dengan Donghae, secepatnya.

Sungmin akan menjadi miliknya dan ia akan lebih banyak memberikan cinta untuk gadis itu. Belum ada kata terlambat sebelum keduanya menikah, bukan?

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum sesaat melihat Donghae yang tengah bernyanyi untuknya. Bahkan ini masih di luar, banyak orang yang melihat, tapi seakan tidak peduli. Donghae terus bernyanyi untuk Sungmin.

Donghae meraih jemari tangan Sungmin. "Sebagai permintaan maafku untukmu, sayang. Karena membuatmu sedih. Jangan memutuskanku." Godanya dengan nada jahil.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, justru aku merasa bersalah karena kau harus melihat hal itu." Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sedih.

"Jangan kau pikirkan lagi, yang penting sekarang kita bersama." Bisik Donghae.

Kedua mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca. "Hae? Kau... Maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu kalau ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjagamu. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan mu waktu itu..." Ucap Donghae penuh sesal. Ia memandang wajah cantik Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Air matanya jatuh menetes, bukan hanya Donghae tapi dirinya juga merasa gagal tidak bisa menjaga diri.

.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

"Kyuhyun, jangan terlalu banyak bermain. Segera setelah ini kau masuk ke perusahaan dan belajar disana. Appa tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi Appa ingin kau belajar dan mengenal berbagai jenis bidang didalam perusahaan. Mengisi waktu selama menunggu hasil nilai ujian mu dan kelulusan mu keluar, apa salahnya." Tekan Hankyung pada Kyuhyun yang tengah melahap nasinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi.. Appa, Eomma mau kan membantu ku jika nanti aku membutuhkan bantuan apapun itu dari kalian? Aku akan menuruti permintaan Appa." Ujarnya serius.

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini, kenapa berbicara seperti itu. Tentu saja kami sebagai orang tua akan membantu anak-anaknya yang sedang kesulitan. Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Eomma, aku hanya memastikan saja. Siapa tahu nanti aku dihiraukan dengan semua kesulitan ku. Untuk sekarang belum ada yang aku inginkan selain sukses dalam bekerja." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Jadi kapan kau siap untuk bekerja?" Tanya Hankyung serius.

"Dua minggu. Aku ingin liburan sebentar, sebelum memulai semuanya." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Heechul dan Hankyung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia akhirnya Kyuhyun mau memulai untuk bekerja.

"Baiklah. Ujian menjadi seorang yang sukses akan dimulai dua minggu lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan ibunya. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung.

Skip Time...

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya. Hankyung begitu bangga pada Kyuhyun yang sangat giat dalam sekolah dan bekerja. Hankyung tahu tidak mudah membangun satu usaha yang sukses dalam waktu singkat. Dan kini hal itu yang tengah Kyuhyun rasakan. Putra keduanya terus mencoba dan mencoba agar produk yang ia luncurkan bisa diterima dipasaran

Saat usahanya hampir hancur, hebatnya Kyuhyun tidak meminta bantuan padanya atau pada Zhoumi, dia berusaha sendiri. Dan soal pendidikan Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan bisnis, Kyuhyun sangat rajin dalam belajar dan bekerja sangat berbeda jauh dengan Zhoumi.

Walau dia bangga dengan kedua putranya namun satu hal yang belum Hankyung miliki yaitu seorang cucu. Henry menantu pertamanya, gadis manis yang sangat periang itu sudah didiagnosa tidak dapat memiliki sorang anak. Heechul-istrinya sangat terpukul namun tidak menurunkan kadar kasih sayang pada Henry, begitupun dirinya. Ia terus berusaha memberi semangat untuk menantunya. Mungkin harapannya dari Kyuhyun dan Jun.

Kyuhyun sedang menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin. Iya sudah rapi dan tinggal melesat ketempat ia menimba ilmu -Kyunghee high school. Pamannya, ayah kandung Victoria menyuruhnya kesana karena ada urusan penting. Selain itu dia juga merindukan cinta pertamanya- Sungmin.

"Dia pasti kaget jika melihatku. Apa dia akan memberi tamparan cinta lagi." Monolog Kyuhyun dengan tawa diakhir kalimat. "Sebentar lagi. Kau akan menjadi milik ku." Sambungnya dengan mata tajam.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar mau mengikutinya, tapi sayang tubuh kurus itu menolak tegas. Eunhyuk masih mempertahankan keputusannya. Berdebat dengan guru olahraga bukan hal yang ia takuti, apalagi guru dihadapan nya ini adalah guru baru.

"Songsaenim. Saya sudah bilang jika temanku ini tidak bisa berenang. Kenapa harus memaksa seperti itu!" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada tinggi. Sedangkan guru tersebut tidak mempedulikan apa yang Eunhyuk ucapkan.

"Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau adalah siswi putri dengan nilai sempurna dibidang olahraga renang. Kau hanya beralasan saja. Aku yakin Sungmin bisa berenang. Hanya saja dia malas berlatih. Sadarkah jika dia sudah kelas tiga dan akan lulus. Hanya berenang saja setelah itu aku bisa memberi nilai untuknya dan kalian berdua tingal menunggu hasil kelulusan. Ini untuk nilai tambahan." Ucap guru olahraga itu tegas.

"Songsaenim, sungguh aku tidak bisa berenang." Sahut Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau belum mencobanya Lee Sungmin. Sekarang kau turun. Aku akan mulai menilai mu." Ucap guru itu yang tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai berjalan, melangkah pelan ke bibir kolam. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dari air kolam berenang.

"Sungmin." Panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara Khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie. Aku akan mencobanya." Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Namun tiba-tiba Seulgi berjalan dibelakang Sungmin, dengan sengaja ia pura-pura terpeleset dan mendorong Sungmin lumayan keras dengan jarak jauh kedalam kolam.

BYURRR

"Sungmin!" Teriak Eunhyuk panik, gadis kurus itu berniat menolong Sungmin namun di cegah oleh guru olahraga tersebut.

"Jangan dulu. Aku yakin dia bisa berenang dan menghilangkan rasa takutnya." Ujar guru itu mencoba tenang.

Eunhyuk mendelik tajam. "Saem, tidak mengerti. Sungmin punya trauma. Kalau dia mati bagaimana!" Teriaknya marah.

Sedangkan Sungmin berusaha menggerakan kakinya, namun yang ada hanya gerakan kaki yang tidak beraturan. Ia juga tersedak oleh air yang masuk ke mulut dan hidungnya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit, belum lagi bayangan dirinya yang tenggelam sewaktu kecil membuat Sungmin tidak bisa tenang dan panik luar biasa.

"Uhuk... Tolongg Uhuk Uhuk-" Teriak Sungmin susah payah, ia sudah bisa merasakan kakinya yang mulai keram. Sudah beberapa kali ia tenggelam tapi ia belum ditolong juga.

Akhirnya tidak lama samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang yang menceburkan diri kedalam kolam.

Sungmin tenggelam, dengan kesadaran yang mulai melemah dan pandangan yang buram, tapi ia masih bisa melihat seorang laki-laki meraih tangannya dan beralih memeluk tubuhnya. Wajahnya sangat tampan seperti malaikat.

SRUT

Pria tampan itu keluar dari kolam renang dengan Sungmin yang berada gendongan di gendongannya. Semua teman Sungmin terus memperhatikan sosok penolong tersebut.

Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang kini tengah memeluk pria asing tersebut.

"Sungmin." Panggilnya lembut.

Sungmin terus terisak, saat Eunhyuk ingin menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan itu, Sungmin justru menolak dan mengetatkan pelukan nya. Sungmin bahkan mulai merancau tidak jelas.

"hiks... Haraboji Hukss...Minnie takut.. Hiks"

"Eunhyuk-ssi. Ambilkan handuk. Sungmin kedinginan." Ucap pria tampan itu dengan suara beratnya.

Eunhyuk terkejut. Pria didepan nya mengenalnya dan Sungmin? Dengan langkah tergesa Eunhyuk mengambil. Jubah handuk milik Sungmin dan memberikannya pada pria misterius tersebut.

Setelah selesai menutupi seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan jubah handuk. Pria itu mendongak kan kepala. Mata tajamnya menatap garang pada guru olahraga.

"Kau. Apa kau tahu jika salah satu murid mu memiliki trauma? Dan kau memaksanya untuk berenang. Aku akan pastikan kau akan dapat surat pemecatan dalam waktu satu jam." Ucap Pria itu dengan nada dingin. Tanpa permisi Pria itu membawa Sungmin.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya. Dia tahu siapa orang yang berani berbicara seperti itu. "Kyuhyun Sunbae." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara kecil. Tersadar dari keterkejutan nya, Eunhyuk langsung menyusul Kyuhyun yang 100% berubah dari segi penampilan.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terisak dan menggumam kan nama kakek nya yang sudah tiada.

"Tenang. Ada aku disini." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hiks... Hiks.."

Sungmin tidak sadar jika yang tengah dipeluk nya adalah Kyuhyun. Jika tahu mungkin dia akan menolak.

Tidak butuh waktu lama datanglah seorang guru perempuan, guru tersebut langsung memeriksa Sungmin. Dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus pergi dari ruang Uks. Kaki jenjang nya melangkah cepat menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan guru olahraga tersebut.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk disamping Sungmin. Ia menunggu Leeteuk-ibu sahabatnya datang. Setelah kejadian ini, Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sungmin terus menangis dan memanggil kakeknya. Ia sangat khawatir melihat Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya seperti ini. Ia bahkan hampir menangis melihat bagaimana Sungmin tenggelam dan meminta tolong. Untuk kali ini ia setuju dengan tidakan Kyuhyun memecat guru olahraga yang sok tahu tersebut. Bukannya menolong muridnya guru itu malah menunggu.

Cklek

"Eunhyuk-ah. Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah cemas terlihat jelas diwajah cantikny masih ada sisa air mata.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Sungmin sekarang tengah tidur karena pengaruh obat penenang. Tadi ada dokter yang datang memeriksanya." Jelas Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk mengelus sayang kepala putrinya. Ia tidak menyangka kejadian ini akan terulang lagi.

"Ahjumma akan membawa Sungmin pulang. Appa Sungmin sebentar lagi datang kesini. Eunhyuk terimakasih, kau selalu menjaga Sungmin disaat dia tengah lemah. Terimakasih nak." Ucap Leeteuk tulus.

Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat. "Ahjumma. Jangan sungkan seperti itu. Sungmin sahabatku, sudah seharusnya aku menemaninya apapun keadaannya." Balas Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

Dengan usapan lembut pada punggung kecil Eunhyuk, Leeteuk sangat bersyukur Sungmin memiliki sahabat baik seperti Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan hari yang ditunggu tiba juga, hari pengumuman kelulusan. Semuanya lulus dan tidak ada yang tinggal kelas.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin saat keduanya bertemu di kantin sekolah. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan dan memberi selamat satu sama lain karena berhasil lulus.

"Akhirnya! Kita lulus juga. Aku senang sekali." Eunhyuk dengan girang mencium pipi Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihatnya, ia juga mencium pipi Eunhyuk, sahabat sekaligus ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. "Aku juga. Jadi kita bisa bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang banyak." Candanya seraya merangkul Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita melamar pekerjaan di tempat yang sama?" Ryeowook memberikan usul.

Sungmin tampak senang mendengarnya. "Setuju!" Teriaknya bahagia.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita rayakan!" Teriak Eunhyuk semangat.

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama, keluar dari gedung sekolah dan pergi merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu ijasah.

"Oh iya aku belum menghubungi kedua orangtua ku. Jika aku lulus, mereka pasti sedang cemas." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga tidak mau kalah mereka berdua kini sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

.

You Love Me?

.

"Sebentar lagi ijazah mu keluar, kan?" tanya Kangin kearah Sungmin yang tengah memakan cake coklatnya.

"Iya Appa. Appa apakah boleh aku bekerja di toko bibi Jaejong?" tanya Sungmin

"Boleh saja, nanti Appa yang bilang pada bibi mu. Tapi sebelumya ada hal yang harus appa katakan padamu. Appa, memiliki sahabat semasa sekolah dulu, dia memiliki tiga orang anak. Semua anaknya adalah laki-laki, kau tahu Sungmin, anak keduanya begitu hebat. Di umurnya yang masih beranjak dua puluh tahun, mampu memimpin bisnis keluarganya. Appa saja sangat bangga melihatnya." Kangin tersenyum saat menceritakannya.

Sungmin tampak mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia hanya bisa menangkap hal yang membanggakan saja.

"Appa dan Eomma bertemu mereka tadi pagi saat kami pergi ke toko kue. Mereka bilang akan berkunjung kerumah dua minggu lagi, karena ada urusan bisnis di luar kota. Bukankah, acara perpisahan mu dua hari lagi?" tanya Leeteuk seraya mengusap surai rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Ya, memang Appa dan Eomma membuat acara dua minggu lagi?" tanyanya heran.

Kangin berdehem sebentar. "Appa, memintamu untuk mempersiapkan diri." Ujarnya tegas. "Jangan kecewakan kami." Bisiknya yang bahkan tidak mampu Sungmin pahami.

Apa maksud kedua orang tuanya?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Cho...

Hankyung menatap serius wajah putranya- Cho Kyuhyun. Pria paruh baya itu melihat kesungguhan dimata putranya.

"Kyu. Apa kau serius dengan keinginan mu ini?" Tanya Hankyung tegas.

"Ya, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kau yakin, Kyuhyun? Jangan main-main dengan pernikahan." Sela Hankyung. Pria paruh baya itu sedikit ragu akan keputusan Kyuhyun yang terkesan terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Appa dan Eomma tahu kalau aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menentukan pilihan yang tepat. Jadi, aku menginginkan kalian melamarnya untukku." Pintanya serius.

Heechul menatap Hankyung. "Sayang, Eomma percaya padamu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Dia pasti bingung dan syok."

"Kalau begitu buat acara pertunangan dulu. Aku akan mendekatinya dan membereskan yang lain, setelah itu nikahkan kami. Selesai." Kyuhyun mengelap mulutnya, sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Hankyung menggeleng tak percaya. "Dia itu."

"Sama sepertimu." Ujar Heechul tak percaya.

Kyuhyun memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sekarang sudah waktunya merebut Sungmin dari Donghae. Bukankah Kyuhyun terlalu baik? Membiarkan Donghae bersama Sungmin satu tahun lebih? Jadi apa salahnya dia merebut cinta pertamanya.

.

To Be Contiune

.

.

Annyeong...^^

Hai hai... Chapter 8 update^^. Waahh kayaknya cerita saya semakin lama semakin membosankan yaa? Momen nya belum muncul juga.

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

See U :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

|| _Sungmin, besok aku berangkat ke Daegu untuk bekerja. Doakan aku supaya sukses dan mampu menghidupi keluarga kecil kita nanti_ ||

Sungmin tersenyum kecil membaca pesan yang baru saja Donghae kirim. Pria itu, benar-benar serius dengannya. Dengan semangat ia membalas pesan kekasihnya itu.

|| Kau harus selalu sehat di sana. Aku mencintaimu ||

Send!

Sungmin tersenyum malu melihat pesan yang ia kirim. Dengan perasaan bahagia, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Donghae..." Bisiknya pelan.

 **Tok.. Tok**

"Sungmin, bisakah kau keluar, sayang?"

"Noona Noona... keluar!" Teriak Jungkook meniru ucapan Leeteuk.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Ibunya. Dengan bingung ia bergegas untuk keluar kamar. "Eomma? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Leeteuk meraih bahu Sungmin sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan mungil Jungkook, lalu mengajaknya menuju ruang depan. Di sana sudah ada Kangin yang tersenyum melihatnya. Kakak dan adiknya juga ada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Gadis kelinci tersebut duduk disamping Key.

"Kau masih ingat dengan cerita Appa beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" tanya Kangin seraya menatap penuh kearah putrinya.

Sungmin tampak bingung. Kemudian ia teringat soal cerita Ayahnya yang begitu bangga pada anak sahabatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Appa bertemu dengannya tadi. Dia bilang akan datang dalam waktu dekat, Appa rasa dia benar-benar tidak sabaran." Ucapan Kangin yang begitu ambigu, membuat Sungmin makin pusing. Bukan hanya Sungmin tapi juga Key dan Taemin yang tidak tahu apapun.

"Maksud Appa? Lalu hubungannya denganku?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Leeteuk mengusap jemari tangan Sungmin. "Mereka melamarmu, sayang. Eomma dan Appa sudah setuju dan menerimanya. Akan sangat membahagiakan kalau kami berbesan dengan sahabat sendiri."

Key dan Taemin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Sungmin akan dinikahkan?

DEG!

Jantung Sungmin berdegub dengan cepat. Menatap tak percaya kearah kedua orang tuanya. "Tidak mungkin, aku sudah memiliki pilihanku sendiri." Ujarnya menolak.

Kangin menatap tajam kearah anaknya. "Siapa? Siapa pria yang sedang dekat denganmu itu?" tanyanya serius.

Tubuh Sungmin mendadak kaku mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. "Aku tidak mau di jodohkan, Appa. Kumohon." Bisiknya menahan tangis. Selama ini ia merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Donghae dari Appa dan Eomma nya.

"Ini sudah keputusan Appa dan Eomma. Dan kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, lagipula, pria pilihan Appa ini sangat hebat. Dia bisa memberimu kebahagiaan, percaya pada Appa." Kangin berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

Sungmin tetap menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak bisa, Appa." Ujarnya terisak. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengusap bahu Sungmin, tidak berani menyela.

"Sungmin! Jangan membantah lagi! Lebih baik segera putuskan hubunganmu dengan pria itu, karena dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan bertunangan dengannya." Kangin beranjak dari duduknya dengan kasar.

"Appa-"

"Diam Key." Kangin memotong ucapan putri pertamanya. Key diam mendengar bentakan Kangin.

"Taemin, bawa Jungkook kekamar mu." Perintah Kangin dengan wajah marah. Taemin langsung saja menggendong Jungkook yang mulai terisak takut melihat Appa nya berteriak marah dan Kakaknya Sungmin yang terisak diperlukan Leeteuk. Gadis tomboy tersebut setengah berlari.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia menangis di pelukan Leeteuk. "Eomma, aku tidak mau menikah. Kenapa tidak Key Eonnie saja." Isaknya takut.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Karena anak teman Appa sudah memilih mu sebagai calon istrinya, bukan Key. Usia Key bahkan lebih tua dari anak itu. Dia cocok denganmu." Sahut Kangin dengan menahan emosi.

Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan, tidak mampu menjawab. Ia sedih melihat keadaan Sungmin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kangin juga tidak bisa di bantah sedikitpun. "Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Sayang." Bisiknya menenangkan.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Hiks.."

Leeteuk semakin memeluk erat putri manisnya itu.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat bagi Sungmin. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia tidak menghubungi Donghae atau membalas pesan dan mengangkat telfon dari kekasihnya itu. Sungmin terpuruk, ia bahkan tidak mampu berpikir jernih karena perjodohan yang sudah di rencanakan oleh Ayahnya. Sungmin terus saja menangis dan enggan bertatap muka dengan Ayahnya. Bahkan Ibu, kakak dan adiknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Sayang?" panggil Leeteuk pelan. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati Sungmin yang meringkuk di atas ranjang.

Sungmin memilih memejamkan kedua matanya. Enggan menjawab panggilan sayang dari Leeteuk.

"Maafkan kami. Kami melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu. Appa dan Eomma hanya berharap kau bisa menerimanya, meskipun sulit pada awalnya. Tapi ini proses kehidupan, kau tahu sendiri, kan bagaimana watak Appa?" bisik Leeteuk sendu, mengusap surai rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena terus berpikir keras. "Tapi, Eomma."

"Eomma, mohon. Pada awalnya akan terasa sulit. Tapi nanti, Eomma yakin kau pasti bisa bahagia. Jangan kecewakan kami, sayang. Eomma sedih melihatmu seperti ini." Sebelum keluar dari sana, Leeteuk menyempatkan untuk mengecup dahi Sungmin lama. "Selamat malam." Bisiknya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali ia menangis tanpa suara. Malam ini acara pertunangan antara dirinya dan pria yang belum ia ketahui itu di adakan. Acaranya tertutup, membuatnya semakin tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dengan lemah ia mengambil ponselnya, mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Maafkan aku, Hae." Bisiknya sedih. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengirim pesan untuk Donghae. Hatinya bergetar karena sakit, ia tidak akan bisa lari dari masalah ini.

.

.

.

Blam!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya, tersenyum saat melihat keluarga calon istrinya menyambutnya. Baik Hankyung maupun Heechul tersenyum senang melihat sahabat mereka.

"Kami senang sekali, akhirnya kita akan menjadi keluarga." Ujar Kangin seraya merangkul pundak Hankyung.

"Ya, kau tampak sehat, Kangin. Oh, dimana putri-putrimu?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Mereka ada di kamar, sedang mempersiapkan diri. Mari masuk." Ajak Leeteuk menyela.

"Appa!" Teriakan kecil keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang berlari dan langsung memeluk perut Kangin.

"Jagoan kecil Appa sudah datang." Kangin tersenyum.

Hankyung gemas dengan cara Jungkook datang. Bocah kecil itu begitu menggemaskan.

Jungkook menatap Hankyung, Heechul, dan Jun dengan wajah polosnya. Ia asing dengan mereka semua, Tapi...

"Hyung pelmen!" Teriaknya senang melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengar teriakan Jungkook.

Jun menatap kakaknya curiga. Dia berbisik pada Kyuhyun. "Hyung. Kau sudah mengenal bocah berisik itu?" Tanya Jun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Iya. Dia imut kan." Jawabnya seadanya. Jun tidak berucap lagi, ia sibuk melihat dekorasi rumah calon istri Hyung nya yang sangat sederhana tapi nyaman.

"Hyung pelmen. masih ingat Kookie kan?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Eh... masih cadel." Bukan jawaban yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tapi keheranan. Jungkook yang mendengar kata 'cadel'. langsung cemberut lucu, yang membuat ia kesal adalah karena sudah banyak orang yang menyebut dia cadel.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat sebuah pigura besar yang di pajang di atas meja. Foto Sungmin saat masih berseragam junior high school. "Manis." Gumamnya seraya mengusap foto itu.

"Kyuhyun, kemarilah." Panggil Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, segera saja ia mendekat kearah para orang tua. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga, bersama dengan kedua gadis yang berjalan dibelakang Sungmin. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin, membuat kadar sukanya semakin menimbun banyak. Wajah cantik itu selalu saja mengganggunya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu tampak terkejut melihat siapa pria yang duduk tenang di sana. "Kyuhyun sunbae?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Waahh cantik-cantik." Puji Heechul kepada Key, Sungmin dan Taemin.

Ketiga gadis tersebut tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih bersamaan.

"Sungmin, ini Kyuhyun. Calon suamimu. Sebagai pendekatan awal, kalian akan bertunangan." Terang Kangin seraya tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, meraih lengan putri keduanya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menatap tampak tak percaya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, kaget bercampur kebencian.

Kyuhyun sendiri, ia menatap penuh kearah Sungmin. Merasa puas melihat wajah terkejut gadis itu.

"Mari kita mulai." Ujar Hankyung bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dan basah. Menangis sendirian adalah hobinya sekarang. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu mengusap pipi Sungmin, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Kau." Tunjuknya marah. Kedua mata Sungmin menajam.

"Hai. Akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun senang. "Jangan menangis." Bisiknya merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakannya? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin parau. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Kurang jelas?"

Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya. "Secepat itukah? Bahkan kau baru mengenalku! Kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu." Tuduhnya.

"Kau benar, ini bahkan terlalu cepat. Aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Dan apa aku salah? Aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Cobalah untuk menerimaku, meski sulit." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Sungmin, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis itu. Berniat menciumnya.

"Hikss, menjauh dariku." Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun kasar. "Kau jahat!" Serunya.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. Tapi tidak mencoba untuk membalas Sungmin, melihat gadis itu terus menangis sampai jatuh limbung kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin pingsan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menempelkan kain dingin yang sudah ia peras, di atas dahi Sungmin. Sungmin demam, kedua orang tuanya dan ketiga saudaranya masih di bawah saat ia ingin melihat keadaan Sungmin, jadi tidak ada yang tahu Sungmin pingsan. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, di usapnya pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Rasa penasaran akan gadis itu begitu kuat membebat hatinya, membuatnya jatuh begitu saja.

Akui saja, ia memang sangat egois. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melihat Sungmin bersama dengan Donghae. Bukankah manusia itu memiliki sifat egois? Sifat yang begitu kental dan sulit untuk hilang. Kyuhyun mengakuinya.

Pip..Pip..

Ponsel Sungmin berdering pelan. Di raihnya ponselnya itu sebelum Sungmin terbangun, di bukanya pesan yang di kirim oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihat isi pesannya. "Dia sudah menjadi milikku." Gumamnya penuh arogansi. Lalu mematikan ponsel Sungmin dan meletakkannya di dalam laci.

Kedua matanya yang memerah karena efek demam sedikit terbuka. Mengerjab pelan untuk menyesuaikan silaunya lampu. Sungmin berusaha untuk menoleh dan mengernyit pelan saat kedua matanya menangkap siapa pria yang kini menungguinya. Kyuhyun.

Dengan lemah ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya, berusaha untuk duduk. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah, tubuhnya terasa berat sekali. Efek demam memang sangat hebat.

"Kau sudah sadar." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya dengan cemas.

Sungmin meringis pelan, ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia masih berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan rasa sakit hatinya. "Minum dulu." Di ambilnya segelas air putih, membantu Sungmin untuk meneguknya.

Tanpa kata lagi, Sungmin meneguk segelas air putih sampai tandas. Ia kehausan, sangat. Kedua matanya juga terasa sakit, mungkin bengkak.

"Lebih baik kau makan, setelah itu minum obat." Ujar Kyuhyun. Mengambil semangkuk bubur dan bersiap menyuapi Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap lama kearah bubur di hadapannya. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Bicaralah." Perintah Kyuhyun, jengah karena Sungmin terus bersikap acuh padanya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, aku ingin kau berusaha menerimaku apa adanya." Lanjutnya lagi. Tapi terkesan memaksakan kehendak.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa yang harus aku katakan? Tidak ada." Ujarnya kesal.

"Apapun, tapi yang jelas, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan perjodohan ini." Tekan Kyuhyun serius.

Air mata Sungmin merembes keluar lagi, nafasnya berubah memburu dan terasa sesak.

"Dan jangan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun tak kalah egois.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, lebih dari kata benci untuk pria itu. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu dan kenapa kau terus memaksa?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk dengan sedikit keras, membuat Sungmin berjengit karenanya. "Dan membiarkanmu bersama dengan pria lain? Tidak, Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan merasa diriku seperti iblis yang jahat karena melakukan ini padamu, memaksamu. Tapi percayalah, aku akan membahagiakanmu. Apapun akan aku berikan. Aku mencintaimu, apa semua itu belum cukup?" bisiknya gemetar.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin yang kau rasakan padaku bukan cinta." Ujarnya pelan, mencoba membujuk.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Lebih baik kau makan."

"Kau... Kau mungkin hanya terobsessi padaku. Kau tidak mencintaiku dengan tulus." Sela Sungmin cepat, menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengambil mangkuk bubur. Sedangkan Sungmin, terdiam seraya menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun terlihat marah.

"Akan aku buktikan nanti." Bisik Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya. Lalu mengambil mangkuk buburnya dan bersiap menyuapi Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. Dengan terpaksa ia menerima suapan demi suapan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

.

.

.

Waktu belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, tapi Donghae dengan cepat sudah berada di seoul. Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Daegu. Pria itu sejak kemarin uring-uringan dan ingin kembali ke Seoul, awalnya ia merasa Sungmin ingin membuat kejutan untuknya dengan mengatakan kalau sebaiknya mereka berdua putus. Karena Sungmin akan bertunangan dengan pria lain. Awalnya, Donghae tidak terlalu menghiraukannya meski hatinya berkata lain.

Dan ini, sudah lima hari lebih Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilan atau bahkan membalas pesannya. Donghae bingung, ia juga merasa takut kalau benar adanya, Sungmin akan bertunangan dengan pria lain. Dan itu artinya, ia harus kehilangan Sungmin. Tidak! Ia harus menemui Sungmin sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu keluar kalau belum merasa sehat, sayang." Bisik Leeteuk seraya meletakkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Di samping Sungmin, ada Kyuhyun yang menemaninya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Eomma. Key Eonnie dan Taemin kemana?" Bisik Sungmin kaku.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. "Key pergi kerja dan Taemin membawa Jungkook kerumah bibi Jaejong. Baiklah, ini beberapa contoh undangan pernikahan. Keluarga Kyuhyun membebaskanmu untuk memilih dan juga dekorasi pernikahannya." Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengambil buku di hadapannya. Menunjukkannya pada Sungmin. "Pilih mana saja yang kau sukai, aku akan menyetujuinya." Ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin tampak enggan, namun karena ada Kangin di sana yang juga tersenyum melihatnya. "Eumm, warna putih saja." Bisiknya pelan.

"Putih? Wah~ kupikir kau akan memilih warna merah muda." Ujar Kyuhyun setengah bercanda.

Kangin tertawa mendengarnya. "Itu berarti kau juga akan memakai warna perempuan itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Begitu juga Leeteuk. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terus hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae. Bagaimana keadaan Donghae sekarang? Pikirnya sedih.

"Sungmin, jangan melamun, minum tehnya." Sentak Leeteuk lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, lalu mengambil secangkir teh hangatnya. Tanpa tahu kalau sejak tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Appa, Eomma, aku ijin ke kamar dulu." Ujarnya pelan. Langsung saja ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar. Sungmin bergerak mengambil ponselnya, dan memang ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Donghae. Dan juga beberapa pesan. Langsung saja ia membuka satu persatu pesannya.

Donghae : _Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku membutuhkan penjelasan_.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Kembali ia membuka pesan yang lebih lama.

Donghae : _Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah! Jangan membuat lelucon konyol!_

Sungmin semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Satu pesan lagi.

Donghae : _Kau sangat merindukanku, ya? Sampai membuat lelucon seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu._

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Gadis itu menggenggam erat ponsel pintarnya keras. Ia juga tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, tapi ia bisa apa sekarang? Melawan kedua orang tuanya adalah hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya parau.

 **Kriett...**

Sungmin terkesiap, buru-buru ia mengusap wajahnya. Takut kalau ibunya menyusul ke atas. Tapi yang ia lihat adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sedikit mundur menjauh.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun. Meneliti setiap jengkal wajah Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris tanpa Sungmin tahu. "Sebenarnya, aku memiliki rencana untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Berkencan, mungkin. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau sedang sakit." Terangnya lembut. Lalu duduk di samping Sungmin. Menatap gesture calon istrinya itu. "Jangan bermain ponsel, tidurlah." Ujarnya seraya merebut ponsel di tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak melihatnya. Lalu tanpa suara memutuskan untuk tidur saja, ia terlalu malas berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun memilih beranjak, namun sebelum itu melihat isi ponsel Sungmin. Dahinya mengerut kesal, dengan pelan ia meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja, kemudian keluar dari sana.

Cklek

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan balasan untuk Donghae. Ia merasa harus menuntaskan masalah ini dengan mantan kekasihnya itu, atau kalau tidak masalah akan semakin berlarut-larut.

.

You Love Me?

.

"Appa, kapan pernikahanku di langsungkan?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai di rumah.

Hangeng menutup majalahnya. "Satu bulan lagi." Ujarnya santai.

"Ganti. Aku mau pernikahanku di langsungkan satu minggu lagi." Pinta Kyuhyun geram. Duduk di depan ayahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jangan suka mengatur jadwal sesuka hati, Kyuhyun." Ujar Hangeng tak percaya. Anak laki-lakinya ternyata sudah gila.

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya, pusing. "Appa, aku mohon. Besok kita bicarakan dengan keluarga Sungmin." Putusnya tanpa mau di bantah. Lalu ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, rasanya terlalu cepat. Pikir Sungmin. Gadis itu menatap wajahnya lewat pantulan kaca, kedua matanya sembab, memerah dan juga sayu. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Donghae. Ia harus memberi pengertian pada pria itu, bahwa hubungan mereka sudah kandas. Bukan, bukan ia tidak mau memperjuangkan kisah cintanya bersama Donghae. Tapi keadaanya sekarang begitu sulit.

Bergegas, ia segera merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan keluar dari kamar. Untung pagi ini kedua orang tuanya keluar, entah ada urusan apa dan kedua saudara perempuannya yang sibuk, Jungkook pasti ikut dengan Appa dan Eomma. Yang jelas ia bisa keluar rumah dengan bebas tanpa harus di tanya macam-macam. Sungmin memanggil taksi dan segera masuk kedalam. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau dari kejauhan, sosok Kyuhyun mulai mengikutinya.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa panas. Amarah mulai menguasainya, ia begitu cemburu dengan Donghae. Kenapa tidak ia saja yang Sungmin cintai, kenapa harus pria itu! Sial! Ia akan memberi pelajaran dan peringatan pada Donghae, kalau Sungmin itu miliknya.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang memainkan kakinya saat melihat sosok Sungmin dari kejauhan. Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih cantiknya itu. Tanpa kata lagi, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin seerat mungkin. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya parau.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa meringis sedih. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Donghae, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Iya." Bisiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat pucat." Bisik Donghae seraya mengusap wajah Sungmin.

"Aku... baik-baik saja." Ujar Sungmin sendu. "Maaf." Lanjutnya sedih.

Donghae melihatnya. "Kenapa? Apa karena lelucon yang kau buat sejak kemarin? Kau meminta maaf karena sudah membohongiku." Tuntutnya penuh. Menatap lekat kedua mata Sungmin.

Perlahan, Sungmin melepaskan tangan Donghae dari wajahnya. Menatap lesu kearah Donghae. "Maaf, kuharap kau bisa menerima keputusanku. Aku akan menikah." Ujarnya di sela-sela isakan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena tangis.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, hentikan leluconmu itu, Sungmin. Kau tahu, aku juga sangat merindukanmu..."

"Hentikan, Donghae. Aku akan menikah, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Hiks... Bahkan aku sudah bertunangan."

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu..."

Sungmin mundur selangkah, merasa dirinya begitu kejam dengan pria yang begitu baik padanya selama ini. Pria yang begitu menyayanginya. "Maaf.. maaf."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Kau belum menikah dengan pria itu!" Seru Donghae marah, membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget.

BUGH!

Sungmin tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun! Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada di sini.

"Donghae!" Teriaknya panik saat melihat Kyuhyun kembali menghajar Donghae sampai babak belur. Bahkan tidak ada jeda sampai ia melihat wajah itu penuh darah. "Hentikan! Hentikan, Kyuhyun!" Serunya seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun kasar.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar. Ia melepaskan Donghae kesal, lalu meraih lengan Sungmin dengan kasar. "Sudah kubilang jangan bertemu dengannya!" Teriaknya marah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku membencimu, lepaskan!"

Kyuhyun dengan geram meraih kedua lengan Sungmin. Ada kemarahan dan kesedihan di wajah tampannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa." Lirihnya.

PLAK!

Setelah mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, dan menamparnya. Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Donghae yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Memeluk Donghae dengan tangis keras. "Hikss.. bangunlah." Bisiknya takut.

Donghae hanya mengerjab pelan dengan nafas terengah.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya merasa sakit hati. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik lengan gadis itu. "Ikut aku." Ujarnya tegas.

"Hikss, tidak mau. Lepaskan, Kyuhyun. Donghae terluka." Seru Sungmin kekeuh.

Tapi Kyuhyun dengan kasar menggendongnya, tanpa peduli teriakan Sungmin yang memilukan. Sampai Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sedangkan Donghae, ia menangis lirih. Jadi pria itu, calon suami Sungmin. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Brengsek! Umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah Sungmin, baik Key, Kangin dan Leeteuk mengernyit melihat kondisi Sungmin. Begitu pucat dan lesu.

"Sungmin." Ucap Key dengan suara lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk cemas. Begitu juga Kangin.

Sungmin hanya diam membeku di tempat. Tangannya masih di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dia bertemu dengan pria lain. Jadi aku menyusulnya kesana dan memaksanya untuk pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun masih menahan amarahnya.

Kangin menatap Sungmin tajam. "Benar begitu?" tanyanya tajam.

Sungmin hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, ia takut.

"Sudah, lebih baik istirahat saja. Sungmin masih sakit." Sela Leeteuk cepat, ia meraih lengan Sungmin, keduanya berjalan menuju kamar. Sedangkan Key cepat-cegat menuju dapur ia akan membuat minuman untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. Pernikahannya memang harus segera di langsungkan. Ia tidak mau kalau Donghae berbuat nekad nantinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih menangis ketika sampai di dalam kamarnya. Bersamaan dengan Leeteuk yang menatapnya sedih. Wanita setengah baya itu memeluk tubuh ringkih anaknya, berusaha meredakan isak tangis yang begitu menyakiti hatinya.

"Eomma, aku tidak mau menikah.. hikss.. Eomma tolong aku." Bisik Sungmin parau.

Leeteuk memejamkan kedua matanya pedih. "Kau harus bersabar, sayang. Semua ini demi kebaikanmu. Kyuhyun adalah pria yang tepat untukmu. Kau pasti akan mencintainya." Bisiknya lembut.

Tapi Sungmin memilih menangis dengan keras dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Mencoba menerima keadaan, walau terasa sulit dan menyakitkan.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, pandangan matanya begitu pilu bercampur kesedihan. Rasanya ia seperti kehilangan semangat hidup dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus selemah ini? Kenapa alur hidupnya harus seperti ini?

Pip..pip

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat dering ponsel menyentak lamunannya. "Halo?" jawabnya pelan.

 _"Sungmin, aku hanya ingin mengabarkan padamu. Kalau Donghae masuk rumah sakit, tapi kau tenang saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Apa kau akan datang kerumah sakit?"_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak. Katakan saja padanya, kalau aku minta maaf karena membuatnya masuk rumah sakit."

 _"Baiklah. Sungmin, apa benar kau akan menikah? Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Hubungan kalian?"_

Air mata kembali meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku akan menikah. A-apa kau bisa menjaga Donghae untukku?"

 _"Donghae hanya mau denganmu. Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba berjuang?"_

"Karena kita tidak bisa. Katakan padanya, semoga cepat sembuh."

Flip!

Sungmin mematikan dengan cepat sambungan telfonnya. Kembali, ia menangis lirih dengan wajah yang penuh beban. Sampai akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur karena lelah.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya, pagi ini ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak hanya terobsesi pada gadis itu. Tapi benar-benar jatuh hati, sampai pikirannya tidak waras karena di selimuti oleh kecemburuan melihat kebersamaan Sungmin dan Donghae. Ada perasaan tidak rela yang menyelubungi hatinya, apa ia salah? Ia hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan. Egois? Ia akui itu.

"Kyuhyun? Pagi-pagi sekali kau berkunjung." Leeteuk yang sedang menyirami bunga, menyapa calon menantunya itu.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan. "Ingin melihat Sungmin, Eomma. Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Dia sudah bangun, tadi dia ke dapur. Mungkin membuat sesuatu. Eomma harus menyiram tanaman dulu." Ujar Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Kemudian memasuki rumah sederhana milik keluarga Sungmin. Kedua matanya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah, mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat gadia itu keluar dari dapur seraya membawa makanan. Perlahan ia mendekatinya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Kyuhyun di sana.

"Hai~ sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun perhatian.

"Aku mau makan." Jawab Sungmin singkat. Meletakkan camilan di atas meja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sungmin?" panggilnya.

Sungmin hanya meliriknya sebentar, ia jadi tidak selera untuk makan lagi. Karena keberadaan Kyuhyun di dekatnya.

"Maaf soal kemarin. Apa kau takut padaku?" Ujar Kyuhyun yang menatap penuh kearah Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin hanya diam membisu saja. Tidak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sampai sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarinya. Gadis itu menahan nafas pelan sebelum menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan takut padaku. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu." Bisik Kyuhyun serius. Tersenyum lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sungmin. "Apa demammu sudah turun?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Ia begitu canggung dan kaku dengan Kyuhyun, entahlah.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, sesuai janjiku kemarin. Kita butuh pendekatan supaya kau nyaman denganku sebelum kita menikah." Jelas Kyuhyun, ia duduk dekat sekali dengan Sungmin, lalu mencomot camilan yang Sungmin buat tadi. "Ini enak sekali. Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Iya. Aku membuatnya sendiri." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Sesekali ia menatap risih kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dimana appa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Appa sudah berangkat bekerja tadi pagi." Jawabnya kembali apa adanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebentar sebelum kembali menatap kearah Sungmin. "Ah, aku tidak sabar ingin segera menikahimu." Ujarnya seraya terkekeh malu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kenapa pria itu mudah sekali mengatakannya. Seperti tidak memikirkan perasaannya saja.

"Segeralah bersiap-siap, pagi ini sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan kearah kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Ohh, Kyuhyun. Kau ada di sini?" Suara Kangin menginterupsi lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada calon mertuanya itu. "Appa, aku ingin mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan. Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Kangin tersenyum. "Tentu saja, lagipula sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah." Ujarnya. "Jaga dia untuk kami." Pesannya.

"Itu pasti." Jawab Kyuhyun lugas dan cepat.

"Aku tidak salah memilihmu, terima kasih karena sudah mencintai putriku." Kangin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. "Benar, aku sangat mencintainya."

"Dimana Sungmin? Aku pulang untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal." Kangin mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Dia sedang bersiap-siap. Mungkin sedang mandi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Appa tinggal dulu." Ujar Kangin, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Kyuhyun sendiri, ia bersendekap seraya menatap keatas kamar Sungmin. Tanpa ragu ia berjalan melewati anak tangga, di tinggal sebentar saja membuatnya rindu. Gila. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin, lama sampai ia sendiri berniat masuk tanpa persetujuan. Jemarinya memutar knop pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin yang begitu girly, pria itu tersenyum kecil.

Kriet..

Kyuhyun berdiri di tempatnya saat melihat pemandangan tak jauh darinya. Pria itu menelan ludahnya kuat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sosok indah di sana.

"Kenapa kau masuk kemari!" Seru Sungmin kaget. Lalu kembali memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar. Menahan degub jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Wajahnya memerah, ia menggosok rambutnya dengan kasar. Berusaha mengurangi gairah yang beberapa saat lalu timbul karena Sungmin. "Aku sudah gila." Umpatnya kecil.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih marah. Ia menatap garang kearah Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya duduk di atas sofa. Gadis itu melengos tanpa peduli kalau Kyuhyun juga menatapnya.

"Kalian jadi pergi sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk yang tengah membersihkan meja.

Sungmin hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi. "Kami pergi dulu, Eomma." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut, lalu menggandeng Sungmin keluar rumah.

Sesampainya di halaman depan. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil untuknya, dengan bergegas Sungmin masuk. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, ia tahu pasti Sungmin marah sekali karena kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

"Suasananya sangat mendukung, kan? Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun saat memandang hamparan bunga di taman.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau tidak mau mencoba, menerimaku dan melupakan pria itu." Entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan hal itu. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia tahu pasti jawaban Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bahkan di saat terakhirpun aku pasti akan terus bertanya-tanya." Ujar Sungmin. Mencoba untuk membuka perasaannya, walau bayangan wajah Donghae terus saja menghantuinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku cemburu." Ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun, lama sebelum kembalu menatap kearah lain. "Aku tidak yakin, kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Kau meragukanku? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang gila? Yang memisahkanmu dengan kekasihmu itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya bertubi-tubi. Seraya menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Aku yakin kau itu hanya terobsesi padaku." Tekannya. "Tidak ada cinta yang memaksa, kau terlalu memaksaku. Kau pikir aku tidak punya hati?" lirihnya sedih.

Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin yang basah. "Kau benar, aku memang pria egois yang akan terus memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, Sungmin. Aku benar-benar serius denganmu." Bisiknya miris. "Kau lihat saja nanti."

Sungmin melepas kasar kedua lengan Kyuhyun di wajahnya. "Aku ingin pulang saja." Ujarnya seraya mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Hah!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal. Berkacak pinggang dan menatap kembali hamparan bunga. Kemudian ia segera beranjak menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Dokter belum mengijinkanmu untuk pulang." Ujar Eunhyuk memperingati.

Donghae mendesah kasar. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Aku tidak terima dia menikah dengan pria itu."

Eunhyuk menahan nafasnya, sekaligus menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan tersenyum di hadapan Donghae. "Kau.. tidak sedang berusaha menggagalkan pernikahan merekan, kan?" tanyanya serak.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Apapun akan aku lakukan, sekalipun membawanya kabur." Ucap Donghae geram, sekaligus menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kaku. Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang dengan lancangnya jatuh. "Membawa Sungmin kabur, sama saja kau membunuh Sungmin. Aku harus pergi, semoga cepat sembuh." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Donghae sedikitpun. Keluar dari ruang inap dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir deras.

Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya erat, benar apa kata Eunhyuk. Kalau ia nekad membawa Sungmin kabur, sama saja ia membunuh Sungmin. Kedua orang tuanya juga pasti akan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menunduk dalam di tengah langkahnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau langkahnya begitu berat sampai tidak tahu bahaya yang tengah mengancamnya.

Srettt!

"Akh!" Sungmin tersentak kaget begitu tahu-tahu berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya kuat menahan perasaan aneh di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun berlari kencang dan menghajar pengendara motor yang tadi hampir saja menabrak Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata, huh! Kau hampir saja menabrak istriku!" Umpat Kyuhyun pada pemuda tadi.

"M-maaf.. maaf." Pemuda tadi hanya memandang takut kearah Kyuhyun yang melotot kearahnya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak apa, lepaskan dia." Pintanya memohon.

Kyuhyun melepas kasar pemuda tadi. Lalu meraih pundak Sungmin. "Lain kali, bawa motormu dengan benar." Tekannya. Kemudian membawa Sungmin pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah. Sungmin bergegas untuk menuju kamarnya, ia butuh sendiri sekarang. Setelah perdebatan kecilnya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sayang sekali, Kangin memanggilnya.

"Sungmin, kemarilah." Panggil Kangin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa, appa?" tanyanya heran. Karena wajah Kangin begitu serius.

Kangin menghela Sungmin untuk duduk. "Sayang, appa harap kau bisa bahagia nanti. Appa dan Eomma tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dengan pria yang salah. Kau memang baru mengenal dia. Tapi dia benar-benar serius denganmu."

Sungmin menunduk kecil mendengarnya. Tapi tidak berani menyela.

"Appa mengenal keluarganya, jadi, ketika Kyuhyun berencana melamarmu, appa sangat senang sekali. Itu berarti kami tidak akan cemas dengan siapa kau bersanding. Dan, appa ingin memberikan kabar. Kalau pernikahanmu akan di langsungkan satu minggu lagi."

DEG!

"Di percepat?" tanya Sungmin kaget. Menatap tak percaya kearah Kangin.

Kangin mengangguk mantap. "Jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik. Appa dan Eomma serta orang tua Kyuhyun juga sudah membicarakannya. Hanya tinggal menyiapkan baju pengantin." Jemarinya mengusap surai rambut putrinya.

Tetapi Sungmin tampak kebingungan dan cemas sendiri. Pernikahannya akan di langsungkan seminggu lagi, dan itu artinya ia tidak akan bisa mengelak lebih lama lagi.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Kebebasannya sebentar lagi akan di renggut paksa oleh sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan ketika menatap langit-langit kamar. Merasa sedih dan tidak berharga, menjadi gadis lemah yang tidak mampu melawan. Tapi apa gunanya melawan? Toh Ayahnya juga pasti akan terus memaksanya tanpa henti.

Donghae. Bahkan ia masih sangat mencintai pria manis itu, bagaimana bisa ia menjalani pernikahan tanpa cinta ini, sedangkan hatinya masih utuh bersama dengan Donghae. Ia merindukan pria itu, ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan pria itu. Bisakah? Atau Kyuhyun akan memukulnya lagi seperti kemarin.

"Hahh! Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya bingung. Dengan lelah ia mencoba untuk tidur malam ini. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi istri Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kebutik pagi ini, sayang. Key dan Taemin, mereka akan menyusul nanti. Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di luar." Ujar Leeteuk sumringah.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Ibunya.

"Ayo.." Leeteuk menggandeng lengannya. Kedua wanita cantik berbeda generasi itu turun dari atas tangga. Mendekati Kyuhyun dan juga Heechul di sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap kearah Sungmin yang terus saja menunduk. "Kita berangkat sekarang?" ujarnya.

"Kita berangkat!" Ujar Heechul senang. Menggandeng lengan Sungmin juga.

Mereka berempat segera keluar, perjalanan menuju butik membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Karena jaraknya cukup jauh. Sesampainya di sana, mereka di sambut oleh beberapa karyawati.

"Gaun putih akan sangat cantik di tubuh Sungmin." Ujar Heechul seraya memilah gaun yang tepat untuk pasangan yang tengah duduk di atas sofa.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Putih juga lambang suci dan sakral." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar." Senyum Heechul.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah terdiam di tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya hanya Sungmin yang tidak ingin bersuara.

"Kuharap aku bisa membahagiakanmu nanti. Meski pada awalnya kau belum menerimaku." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Tersenyum begitu tampan hanya untuk calon istrinya.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan. Ia hanya mengangguk kaku, apakah suatu hari nanti ia bisa menerima pria di sampingnya ini? Sedangkan hatinya jelas-jelas masih terpaut oleh Donghae.

"Jangan sering melamun. Tidak baik." Nasehat Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengambil botol minuman yang tersedia di sana, membukanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. "Minumlah."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, mengambil botol minum itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Kyuhyun tahu saja kalau ia gugup.

"Sayang, cobalah gaun ini. Tidak lebar memang, tapi sangat cantik." Heechul menunjukkan sebuah gaun putih dengan hiasan mutiara melingkar membentuk bunga.

"Itu cantik sekali, Eomma." Puji Kyuhyun, refleks ia menarik lengan Sungmin mendekati Ibunya.

"Ya, sangat cantik." Ujar Sungmin tak kalah kagum. Menyentuh gaun itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Cobalah. Kyuhyun tuxedo milikmu juga sudah siap. Sana, kalian ganti baju. Eomma jadi tidak sabar." Heechul merangkul pundak Leeteuk yang juga tersenyum haru melihat keduanya.

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum kecil kearah Eunhyuk ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah pria itu. "Terima kasih, Eunhyuk-ah." Ujarnya tulus.

Kedua pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah kala melihat senyuman manis Donghae. "Sama-sama."

"Mau masuk dulu?" tawar Donghae.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki rumah Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin mengusirmu begitu saja. Masuklah." Ajaknya.

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk meneliti setiap sudut rumah Donghae. Sederhana dan juga minimalis. Terlihat nyaman bila nanti ia bisa tinggal di sini. Astaga! Pipinya kembali bersemu merah.

"Di sini sepi, kedua orang tuaku sedang keluar kota. Temani aku sebentar, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Donghae seraya meletakkan minuman di atas meja.

"Oh? T-tidak.. tentu tidak." Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung. Menatap Donghae sedikit-sedikit.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Ya?"

Donghae tampak terdiam sejenak. Membuat Eunhyuk heran. "Apa kau bertemu dengan Sungmin?" tanyanya penasaran.

DEG!

"Belum." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya mengambil minuman, lalu menyesapnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi tidak mungkin." Gumam Donghae resah. Bercampur kekecewaan yang besar.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. "Apa.. apa kau akan datang ke acara pernikahan Sungmin?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Donghae hanya diam saja. Sampai ia tersenyum miris. "Aku akan datang." Ujarnya mantap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah bunga mawar merah muda untuk Sungmin. Tersenyum begitu lembut kearah calon istrinya itu. Dengan pelan, Sungmin menerimanya dan balas tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang ia akui memang sangat tampan dengan tuxedo putih di tubuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar setelah melihatmu memakai gaun indah dan sexy itu. Kau sangat cantik." Rayunya dengan senyum memikat.

Sungmin menunduk pelan. "Biasa saja." Selanya canggung.

"Hey, jangan menunduk begitu. Kau terlihat cantik kalau menunjukkan wajahmu." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin, kembali mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kyuhyun, aku malu di lihat orang." Bisik Sungmin hati-hati. Sesekali melirik kearah lain.

"Malu? Kau ini polos sekali, eoh? Apa perlu aku memarahi orang-orang yang sekarang melihat kita?" tawarnya dengan nada geli.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap garang kearah Kyuhyun. Walau bagi Kyuhyun wajah itu terlihat sangat manis sekali. Bahkan sangat manis.

"Kau senang menggodaku ternyata. Lihat saja nanti." Bisiknya mengancam. Membuat Sungmin tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin kemari. Kita mulai proses pra-weddingnya." Teriak Heechul dari arah pintu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kearah Ibunya. Lalu menatap Sungmin. "Ayo, sayang." Bisiknya lembut.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, aku harus pergi keluar kota. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur. Aku pastikan akan menikahimu enam hari lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah Sungmin. Senyumannya begitu aneh.

Sampai membuat Sungmin takut melihatnya. "Ya." Jawabnya kaku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, sebelum pergi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi chubby Sungmin. Lama, dengan bisikan kata cinta yang ia selipkan. "Sampai jumpa, calon istriku."

Mendadak, tubuh Sungmin terasa kaku karena perbuatan Kyuhyun. Pria itu sangat menyebalkan, bahkan ia ingin menamparnya kembali. Tapi tidak bisa karena Kyuhyun sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan segera memasuki rumahnya.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah, Sungmin terus menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia bahkan tidak melihat kedepan dimana Key sedang membolak-balikkan halaman buku novel nya sambil berjalan.

BUKKK

"Akh..." Pekik Key kaget.

"Eonnie. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Minnie? Sampai wajahmu memerah begitu. Kau sakit?" Tanya Key khawatir.

Sungmin menggeleng kasar. "Tidak. A-aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

Key memicingkan matanya curiga. Sungmin merasa risih dengan tahapan Key. "Eonnie. Aku mau kekamar dulu." Pamit nya. Gadis manis itu cepat-cegat pergi dari hadapan Key, takut jika kakaknya bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didalam kamar, Sungmin menbaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, ia mengambil ponsel yang berada disamping bantal, lalu membuka satu pesan yang masuk.

Donghae : _Sungmin. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kumohon._

Sungmin mendadak terdiam melihat pesan yang Donghae kirim untuknya. Ia menggeleng pelan, untuk sekarang ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Donghae.

Sungmin : Maafkan aku, Hae. Lebih baik kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi.

Send!

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini yang terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 9 update^^.

Waahh sebelumnya saya disini mau menjelaskan tentang kesamaan Ff saya dengan salah satu Autor Ffn yaitu Kang Dongjae. Iya sebenarnya ff ini adalah ff lanjutan dari ff Stars Appear. Tidak ada yang tahu jika Ff tersebut adalah kolaborasi dari pemikiran kami berdua. Dikarenakan Ff Stars Appear tidak dilanjutkan jadi saya yang melanjutkannya dan memperjelas cerita yang sesungguhnya dengan sedikit perubahan didalam cerita. Jadi mohon maaf karena tidak memberitahukan sebelumnya. :-)

Aahh~ satu lagi jika kalian tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Saya yang diatas silahkan tanya langsung pada Senior sekaligus kakak saya, Kang Dongjae. Perlu diingat jika Ff Stars Appear masih milik saya dan milik Kakak Kang Dongjae. ;-)

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae terdiam seraya menatap undangan di tangannya. Nama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertera di sana dengan cantiknya. Pria itu tersenyum kecut, haruskah ia datang ke pernikahan gadis itu. Pertanyaan miris itu terus saja berputar-putar di otaknya. Ia memang kecewa, sangat, kesempatannya untuk merebut Sungmin kembali lenyap di telan waktu.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Di liriknya jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. "Dua jam lagi, dan aku akan benar-benar kalah." Gumamnya datar.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas gugup. Jemarinya terus saja bertautan di atas pangkuannya. Dengan kaku ia menatap sosok dirinya di balik cermin besar. Menyedihkan. Satu kata yang mampu ia ucapkan sekarang. Ingin rasanya menangis keras di depan kedua orang tuanya, bahwa ia tidak ingin menikah. Tetapi untuk sekedar bersuara saja ia tidak mampu, lidahnya begitu kelu, tersedak oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Seandainya ia memilih pergi dari rumah dan menyusul Donghae. Berarti ia akan menghianati kedua orang tuanya dan membuat kedua orang yang ia cintai menangis karena kebodohannya. Dan sekarang, ia akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun, sekaligus menghianati cintanya dengan Donghae. Serba salah.

Cklek~

"Sayang, acara akan segera di mulai." Suara Leeteuk terdengar begitu lembut.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Ia harus kuat sekarang, laripun ia tidak akan bisa. "Iya, Eomma." Jawabnya lembut. Lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

Leeteuk menggandeng lengan Sungmin keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Menuju pintu belakang. Pernikahan di langsungkan secara sederhana. Semua ini atas permintaannya dan Kyuhyun menyanggupinya.

"Appa.." Panggil Sungmin sedih.

Kangin tersenyum lembut. "Appa akan mengantarmu pada pendampingmu." Di ulurkannya lengannya untuk Sungmin.

Dengan gemetar ia merangkul lengan Kangin. Dan keduanya berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sungmin akan menikah.

Kriett...

Sungmin menahan perasaan aneh di dadanya ketika berhasil keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Bahkan ia tidak berani menoleh ke samping, terlalu gugup dan takut ketika melangkah. Disana, sosok Kyuhyun berdiri tegap menunggunya datang.

Sebentar lagi..

Hidupnya tak akan lagi bebas seperti dulu...

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan saat terbuka entah kenapa ia bisa bertatap muka dengan Donghae. Pria itu menatapnya sendu, sama seperti dirinya. 'Maafkan aku, maaf.'

Teng!

Teng!

.

.

.

Kemeriahan pesta tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Bahkan sampai sore hari acara masih berlangsung, Kyuhyun bilang sekaligus acara resepsinya. Ya, Sungmin sebenarnya cukup lelah berada di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Ia ingin tidur dan menjernihkan pikirannya setelah sah menjadi istri Kyuhyun.

Sebuah tangan merangkul pinggangnya, membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dan mendongak. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat senyum manis di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi acaranya selesai. Bersabarlah." Bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan. Jemarinya mengusap-usap pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri, ia merasa gugup di peluk sedekat ini oleh Kyuhyun. Entahlah, ada perasaan aneh yang tidak ia ketahui lebih jelas. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia melihat sosok Donghae tak jauh dari sana, bersama Eunhyuk. Pria itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum memalingkan wajah.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, tapi pria itu hanya diam saja dan semakin merangkul pinggang Sungmin seraya menatap sinis kearah Donghae. Sungmin, sudah menjadi miliknya yang sah sekarang. Tekannya dalam pandangan matanya yang tajam.

"Kyuhyun, maaf. Aku ingin minum." Ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Biar aku ambilkan." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju kursi di sana. Mengambil segelas air putih untuk isterinya.

"Minumlah." Sodornya lembut.

Dengan sekali teguk, Sungmin menghabiskan satu gelas air mineralnya. "Hahh.."

"Bersabarlah, sayang. Sebentar lagi kita masuk ke kamar." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

Sudut mata Sungmin melirik tajam kearah Kyuhyun, setengah malu. Masuk ke kamar? Ia bahkan lupa untuk hal yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah setelah mandi air hangat barusan. Ia hanya memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kedua matanya menatap sendu kearah Sungmin yang tidur lelap karena kelelahan. Lalu ia beranjak mendekat dan membenarkan letak tidur isterinya. Di usapnya dahi Sungmin dengan lembut sebelum ia kecup lama penuh perasaan.

"Kau kelelahan, sayang. Tidurlah." Bisiknya pengertian. Lagipula ia juga kelelahan sekarang, ia butuh tidur sama seperti Sungmin.

.

You Love Me?

.

Sungmin menguap pelan saat turun dari atas ranjangnya. Ia bergerak menuju kamar mandi, namun sebuah tangan melingkari perutnya.

Kyuhyun Mengecup bahunya lama. Nafas Sungmin tercekat begitu merasakan hawa panas di sekitar lehernya, yang tadinya mengantuk menjadi waspada. Gadis itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Pagi." Bisik Kyuhyun serak, mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. Refleks ia mendorong dada Kyuhyun dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Blam!

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya. Istrinya yang manis dan tentu saja polos. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir ranum Sungmin. Langsung saja ia turun dari ranjang, selagi menunggu Sungmin selesai.

Sampai beberapa jam kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berada di atas ranjang. "Eumm, mandilah." Ujarnya gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah mengambil baju yang akan ia pakai sekarang. "Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kembali." Bisiknya setelah mencuri ciuman dari pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berbeda sekarang. Pikir Sungmin bingung. Pria itu terlihat lebih manis dan tersenyum ketika bersamanya, dan itu membuatnya takut. Apa suaminya memiliki kepribadian ganda? Manis dan menakutkan?

"Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan. Lebih baik cepat turun kebawah." Ujarnya tergesa-gesa mengganti baju.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari anak tangga setengah jam kemudian. Duduk di sebelah Sungmin, yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Meski Leeteuk yang memasaknya.

"Apa kalian berencana untuk pindah rumah setelah ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya, aku sudah menyiapkan rumah pribadi untuk kami tinggali, Eomma, Appa." Jawab Kyuhyun sopan.

Kangin mengangguk setuju. "Itu bagus, supaya kalian bisa mandiri dan saling mengenal satu sama lain." Ujarnya senang.

Sungmin hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Noona pelgi kemana Eomma?" Tanya Jungkook tidak mengerti

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Noona akan tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun Hyung, dirumah baru mereka." Jawab Leeteuk sambil membersihkan noda dikedua pipi gembul Jungkook.

"Kookie juga mau ikut yaa Maa~"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Tidak boleh. Kookie masih kecil. Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Jika ikut sama Noona, Kookie tidak bisa lagi main sama Jimin." Jelasnya dengan lembut.

"Noona.." Panggil Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap Sungmin dan kedua kakak nya.

"Jika libur sekolah Jungkook boleh kok main kerumah Hyung. Bersama Key Noona dan Taemin Noona." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menghibur Jungkook.

"Iya jika hari libur kalian kesana Kookie~" Sahut Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Jungkook bersedih.

"Memangnya kami boleh kesana yaa? Apa tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Kami tidak mau jadi perusak moment pasangan baru menikah." Tanya Key dengan wajah dibuat polos.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya malu dengan kalimat Key, dia tahu maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Memangnya mengganggu apanya? dan kegiatan apa yang Eonnie maksud? Kita kan hanya main." Timpal Taemin tidak mengerti.

"Yang dikatakan Taemin benar. Kalian tidak mengganggu apapun. Memangnya mengganggu apa sih?" tanya Sungmin yang juga tidak mengerti.

Key memijat pelipis nya pusing. Punya adik semuanya polos. Jungkook dan Taemin tidak termasuk hitungan karena mereka masih kecil untuk tahu hal yang dewasa. Tapi Sungmin? Dia juga masih kecil sih tapi dia sudah menikah, kenapa hal seperti itu saja tidak tahu? Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook malah tahu hal yang berbau dewasa. Malah mereka mengerti.

 _'Aku lupa jika Sungmin terlalu polos tentang kata bercinta. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, lalu bagaimana nasibnya saat malam pertama nanti? Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat berbuat 'itu'. Apa aku yang harus menerangkan nya? Gila saja. Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun pasti menghabisi Sungmin tanpa sisa. Ohhh... adikku yang malang... Aigo.. Aku mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak... Aishhh Jinjja!'._ Batin Key menjerit frustasi. Ia terus menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya.

"EKHEEM!" Kangin berdehem keras dan membuyarkan lamunan Key saat itu juga.

"Tentu, kami pasti akan cepat beradaptasi nanti. Iya, kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan, lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Eomma sangat bahagia melihat kalian berdua. Cocok sekali dan juga manis." Ujar Leeteuk lugas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, melirik lagi kearah Sungmin yang tengah menunduk. Kyuhyun bertekad kuat, ia akan merebut hati Sungmin bagaimanapun caranya. Gadis itu akan berbalik mencintainya juga, suatu saat nanti pasti akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa kita akan benar-benar pindah rumah?" tanya Sungmin saat keduanya berada di dalam kamar. Setelah seharian membantu di luar rumah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, kita akan pindah ke rumah sederhana sesuai permintaan mu, dan komplek perumahan itu tidak jauh dari kantor. Tapi berhubungan masih proses pembangunan jadi kita tinggal di apartemenku yang dekat dengan kantor juga. Kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Kyuhyun sedang membuka laptopnya sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Lalu memainkan selimut di bawahnya.

"Kalau kau mencemaskan masalah berpisah dengan orang tua. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengantarmu kemari kalau kau merindukan mereka." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat. "Ya."

Hening... Cukup lama. Sampai udara malam yang memasuki kamar, membuat Sungmin tersentak. Tadi malam ia dan Kyuhyun belum melakukan itu, apa Kyuhyun akan menagihnya sekarang? Lagipula ia belum pernah merasakan ciuman intens atau selebihnya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit.. takut.

"Selesai. Hah! Sebaiknya kita tidur." Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya. Kemudian beranjak mendekati Sungmin yang asik melamun. "Hey, ada apa denganmu." Ia menjawil hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali tersentak dan menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya. "T-tidak.."

"Sungmin.. kemarilah." Kyuhyun menepuk ranjang di sebelahnya, ia sendiri sudah duduk tenang di sana.

Setengah ragu, Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan menatap suaminya itu bingung. Sampai sebuah kecupan hangat medarat kembali di bibirnya.

Sungmin sempat terdiam, namun kedua matanya menatap polos kearah Kyuhyun. Lalu kecupan itu kembali ia dapatkan, lebih intens dan dalam. Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya mendekat, sampai tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mengusap pinggang Sungmin lembut, sedikit meremas pinggang ramping isterinya. Ia belum puas mencium bibir ranum Sungmin, sampai suara nafas terengah membuatnya berhenti. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Itu.. tadi apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Terlalu kaku dan bingung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Jemarinya mengusap dagu Sungmin pelan. "French Kiss." Bisiknya.

Dahi Sungmin mengerut tak mengerti. "Apa kau akan melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sesuai keinginanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Keinginan apa, tapi sebelum ia menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah kembali menciumnya dan membawanya untuk rebahan di atas ranjang, dengan tubuh besar Kyuhyun yang menindihnya. Sungmin gelagapan, tapi ketika usapan lembut di wajahnya, membuatnya diam saja.

"Aku akan lembut." Kyuhyun berbisik dan setengah menggeram. Pria itu kembali mencium sudut bibir Sungmin, lalu beralih ke lehernya.

Sungmin tersedak pelan. Ia merasa panas menghampiri seluruh tubuhnya, perasaan apa ini? Benarkah ia dan Kyuhyun akan melakukannya sekarang? Kyuhyun suaminya, dan ia tidak berani menolak sedikitpun.

Dook

Dook

Dook

"NOONA!" Teriak Jungkook diluar pintu kamar Sungmin. Bocah lucu itu memukul-mukul pintu kamar dengan tangannya. ketukan pintu yang beringas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersentak kaget. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat kesal karena dia baru memulainya. Tapi mana mungkin ia memarahi Jungkook kecil.

"Bocah nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Jangan mengganggu. Ikut sama Noona!" Suara Key terdengar jelas dibalik pintu.

Sungmin yakin Jungkook pasti sedang dimarahi.

"Aniyo! Kookie mau tidul sama Cungmin Noona!" Teriak Jungkook tidak mau ikut dengan Key.

"Tidur sama Noona saja yaa." Bujuk Key. Namun Jungkook menggeleng keras.

Dook Dook...

"Noona... hiks.. Cungmin Noona!" Teriak Jungkook dengan isakannya.

Sungmin yang tidak tega membiarkan Jungkook menangis, ia segera bangun dari posisinya dan turun dari ranjang. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Sungmin langsung membuka pintu tanpa meminta persetujuan dulu dari Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

BRUK

"Noona!" Teriak Jungkook senang sambil memeluk tubuh besar kakaknya. Bocah lucu itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelus sayang kepala belakang Jungkook.

"Minnie... Tidurlah kembali. Eonnie akan membawa Jungkook pergi." Ucap Key sedikit tidak enak mengganggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Key tidak buta, ia melihat piama tidur Sungmin yang kusut dan yang paling jelas adalah bibir Sungmin yang merah dan sedikit bengkak.

Dia tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan.

"Sayang. Biarkan Jungkook tidur dengan kita untuk malam ini saja. Ini sudah sangat larut." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang Sungmin. Pria tampan itu tersenyum tampan kearah Key.

"T-tapi Kyuhyun-"

"Tidak apa-apa Eonnie. Jungkook tidur bersama kami. Eonnie sebaiknya lekas tidur." Ucap Sungmin.

"Yeeeeeyyy! Tidul sama Cungmin Noona dan Kyuhyun Hyung!" Teriaknya senang. Jungkook langsung melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin, saking gembiranya Jungkook melompat ke kasur empuk milik Kakaknya.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan cara Jungkook melompat keatas kasur. Namun tidak lama senyum tulusnya ia sunggingkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau serius?" Tanya Key tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ya, Aku serius Noona." Jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika Jungkook rewel kalian berdua segera ketuk pintu kamar ku."

"Ya. Noona/Eonnie!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Key pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, lalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Sayang. Ayo kita juga harus masuk." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Mereka berdua melihat Jungkook yang sedang guling-gulingan tidak jelas diatas tempat tidur.

"Noona, tempat tidul nya wangi bunga." celoteh Jungkook pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya berbaring ditempat tidur dengan Jungkook yang tidur ditengah-tangah antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya tidur, Jungkook terus memeluk Sungmin begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah siap untuk pergi bulan madu ke pulau Jeju.

"Ayo sayang, sudah waktunya kita berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, setelah menyelesaikan sarapan yang sudah dibuat oleh ibu mertuanya.

"Iya." Jawab Sungmin dengan rasa gugup.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pasangan muda yang baru menikah itu. Sedangkan Key tersenyum jahil kearah KyuMin.

"Minnie. Ingat kau jangan lupa apa yang aku katakan kemarin. Semoga sukses." Ucap Key dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan otomatis Sungmin menunduk malu.

"Eonnie, memberi wejang-wejang apa memangnya?" Tanya Taemin polos. Gadis remaja tersebut sangat penasaran dengan wejangan kuno yang Kakak nya berikan untuk Sungmin.

Key melirik Taemin dengan wajah malas. "R-A-H-A-S-I-A!"

"Ishh... Pelit."

"Sudah sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar." Ucap Kangin melerai Key dan Taemin. Jika dibiarkan akan jadi keributan yang tidak ada akhirnya.

Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya. Ibu rumah tangga tersebut merangkul bahu Sungmin dan berjalan keluar ruang. Kyuhyun dengan setia berada dibelakang Sungmin, tidak lupa Kyuhyun membawa koper kecil milik Sungmin dan miliknya.

Sesampainya diluar Rumah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpamitan. Merek berdua memasuki mobil milik Kyuhyun. Taemin merasa sedih, tentu saja karena Sungmin tidak akan kembali kerumah nya, Sungmin yang manis akan pulang kerumah orangtua Kyuhyun selama seminggu, setelah itu baru Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa menempati rumah impian mereka. Alasan yang klasik, yaitu untuk mengenal seluruh anggota keluarga Cho.

"Eonnie. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya yaa!" Ucap Taemin dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Key menyikut perut Taemin.

"aww... Eonnie!" pekik Taemin meringis kecil. Sebenarnya tidak sakit tapi hanya kaget.

Key mendelik tajam. "Dasar memalukan. Diamlah. Kau membuatku malu Tae."

Taemin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Apa dia salah meminta oleh-oleh pada kakaknya sendiri.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil Key dan Taemin. Ia akan sangat merindukan mereka berdua termasuk si kecil Jungkook. Pagi ini ia tidak melihat Jungkook, bocah laki-laki lucu itu menghilang begitu saja, tidak ada dikamar nya. Dan setelah ia bertanya pada ibunya. Jungkook sudah dibawa oleh bibinya, Lee Jaejoong. Ibunya tidak mau Sungmin batal pergi bulan madu, lantaran bisa dipastikan Jungkook akan merengek ingin ikut.

Perlahan mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai pergi, dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Suasana didalam mobil terasa sangat canggung dan sepi.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk, getaran ponsel tersebut sangat terdengar jelas. Sungmin tidak berani mengambil ponselnya didalam tas kecil miliknya. Dia takut jika Kyuhyun marah.

DRRRTTTT

DRRRTTTT DRRRTTTT...

Ponsel Sungmin terus bergetar. Sungmin yakin jika banyak pesan yang masuk. Ia hanya diam dan mencoba tidak peduli dengan getaran ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak dilihat? Siapa tahu itu penting?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang fokus menyetir.

Sungmin ragu. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa tidak penting." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Dan tidak lama ponselnya bergetar kembali.

"Coba kau lihat dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"A-apa boleh?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja boleh. Itu kan ponsel mu. Kasihan orang yang mengirimi pesan untukmu dan kau belum membalas pesannya satu pun."

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Gomawo. Emm..-"

"Kyuhyun. Kau boleh memanggil namaku. Atau Oppa juga boleh. Tapi jangan Sunbae. Aku kurang suka." Ujar Kyuhyun yang mengerti jika Sungmin bingung harus memanggil nama apa untuk dirinya.

"K-Kyuhyun. Gomawo." Ucap Sungmin terbata. Jujur Sungmin merasa aneh jika memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan Oppa.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia menepikan mobilnya didepan mini market.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Mau beli apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Eh... I-itu... Cemilan. Tunggu disini yaa." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup. Ia menatap istrinya sebentar, lalu segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar tergesa-gesa.

"Cemilan. Iya yaa... Aku juga ingin makan sesuatu. Tapi Kyuhyun menyuruhku menunggu. Dia kelihatan aneh." monolog Sungmin.

Gadis manis tersebut memulai membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Ryeowook.

 _|| Hai. Minnie bagaimana keadaan mu? Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah melewati malam pertama mu?||_

 _|| Sungmin! Kau masih tidur? Apa melelahkan? Waahh berapa ronde kau melakukannya? ||_

 _|| Sungmin, jika kau sudah bangun. Cepat balas semua pesan ku atau hubungi aku. Aku ingin mendengar cerita mu.||_

Sungmin merenggut kesal dan bingung. Tidak ada satupun yang Sungmin pahami dari semua pesan Ryeowook.

"Ronde? Apa malam pertama itu dihabiskan main game yaa? Honeymoon? Artinya Bulan madu. Emmmm... Apa maksudnya menatap bulan sambil makan madu. Kalimat yang aneh. Memangnya asyik menatap bulan sambil memakan madu.. Hehehe.. aneh." Sungmin tertawa sendiri dengan pemikirannya tentang bulan madu.

Mata cantik dan jernih nya menatap mini market yang Kyuhyun masuki. Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari sana.

"Kyuhyun, lama sekali. Apa yang dia beli." Ucapnya bosan. Akhirnya Sungmin membalas pesan Ryeowook tapi tidak semua hanya satu.

|| _Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud Wookie. Malam pertama. Aku tidur memangnya apa lagi, dan ronde? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa main game apapun. Bahkan aku payah dalam main game tebak gambar dan kata.||_

Send...

Sungmin menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam tas. Ia melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari mini market dengan satu plastik penuh, isinya sudah pasti makanan dan minuman. Sungmin merasa aneh, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup dan sedikit gelisah.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya, ia melihat Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama. Oh! iya kau pasti lapar kan Sayang. Aku membeli roti, keripik dan minumannya." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Pria tampan itu memberikan kantung belanjaan nya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum, ia menerima dengan senang hati kantung plastik tersebut dan membukanya.

"Waahh, coklat!" Seru Sungmin senang. Gadis kelinci tersebut langsung saja membuka bungkus coklat, dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau suka dengan cokelat?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Iya." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada ceria. Gadis itu seakan lupa dengan rasa gugup dan canggung yang beberapa menit ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran, karena gadis itu merasa makanan dan minuman yang dibelikan Kyuhyun, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Walau Sungmin kadang suka makan banyak tapi dia tidak sanggup menghabiskan nya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun, tidak merasa lapar?" tanya Sungmin mulai cemas.

"Tidak sayang. Aku sedang mengemudi." Jawabnya seadanya.

Sungmin merasa tidak enak jika menghabiskan makannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Yaa. Apa ada yang kau inginkan? Katakan saja." Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai memelankan laju mobilnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa menghabiskan roti ini." Jawab Sungmin dengan kepala menunduk.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya, dan menoleh kearah Sungmin. Di pangkuan gadis manis itu ada satu roti berukuran basar, sedangkan Sungmin memegang setengah roti yang sudah dimakan nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengkhawatirkan nya. "Aku akan memakan roti nya." ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin memberikan roti yang sejak tadi ada dipangkuan nya. Namun ia terkejut karena Kyuhyun justru memakan roti miliknya yang sudah separuhnya dimakan.

"K-kyu. Itu punya ku. Itu kan bekas." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah terkejut. Niat Sungmin ingin menyimpan kembali sisa roti nya dan memakannya lagi nanti, ia tidak mungkin membuang makanan. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun lah yang menghabiskan sisanya.

Kyuhyun melahap roti tersebut tanpa rasa jijik, pria tampan tersebut justru menikmati cemilan siangnya.

"Aku juga tidak sanggup memakan roti itu. Aku rasa aku salah pilih tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampan nya. Ia tanpa ragu meminum air mineral yang juga bekas Sungmin.

"Sayang. Aku ingin bertanya. Kau ingin bulan madu kemana? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa saat kita sampai di Jeju nanti. Katakan lah?"

"Ehh... Kenapa bilang begitu. Yaa aku memang ingin ke paris tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aku ingin ke Jeju saja, sama dengan pilihan mu. Aku ingin lihat pantai. Dan tidak mau pergi terlalu jauh." Jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Paris. Aku bisa membatalkan nya jika kau ingin ke paris."

Sungmin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Jeju saja. Disana juga tidak kalah indah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia sudah menduga istrinya ini orang yang sederhana. Berbeda dengan wanita yang mendekatinya hanya karena uang dan kekayaan. Dengan perasaaan bahagia Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Kali ini dia ingin membuat kejutan manis untuk Sungminnya, sehingga gadis manis tersebut tidak bisa melupakannya.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain yaitu di apartemen Ryeowook. Gadis mungil tersebut memandang nanar ponselnya, terlalu terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan balasan pesan Sungmin.

"A-apa yang baru saja aku baca tadi? J-jadi S-sungmin belum melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun Sunbae?" Ucap Ryeowook tergagap.

"Uhh... ternyata benar yang dikatakan Eunhyuk kemarin. Sungmin benar-benar buta dengan hal 18+. Bagaimana jika tidak ada kepuasan dari keduanya." Ucapnya lagi dengan memijat pelan pelipis nya.

"Yaa. Aku tahu jika ini memang bukan urusanku. Tapi aku mencemaskan sahabatku Sungmin. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya memberi dia privat dadakan. Asalkan tidak ketahuan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun Sunbae, semuanya aman-aman saja. Bisa mati muda jika mereka tahu aku memberi privat seperti ini. Lagipula ini juga demi kebaikan Sungmin, seorang istri harus bisa dan mampu melayani seorang suami dengan special." Ucap Ryeowook membenarkan ucapan sendiri.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama aku akan memulai dari hal yang kecil tapi berkesan." Ryeowook tertawa kecil dengan ide yang akan ia lancarkan malam ini.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Empat jam lamanya kedua sejoli pengantin baru itu menempuh perjalanan menggunakan mobil pribadi milik Ayah Kyuhyun, mereka berdua sampai dipulau Jeju.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Pria tampan itu kini melirik sang istri yang tertidur pulas. Senyum tulus nya ia ukir, betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sebentar untuk mengurusi beberapa hal yang ia minta dari layanan hotel berbintang lima disana. Dengan langkah tergesa Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai disamping mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil dengan pelan, takut membangunkan Sungmin.

Lalu Kyuhyun menggendong istrinya kekamarnya yang sudah ia pesan, ia juga dibantu beberapa pelayan untuk membawakan dua koper berukuran sedang dengan warna yang berbeda. Pink dan Blue. Satu miliknya dan yang satu lagi milik Sungmin.

Saat memasuki kamar hotel yang ia pesan, Kyuhyun disuguhkan dengan ruangan yang luas dan aksesoris kamar yang sangat mewah. Sang pelayan pun menaruh dua koper tersebut didepan lemari besar, dan membungkuk hormat kepada Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar dengan nomor 137 tersebut.

"Pemandangan diluar terlihat indah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum puasnya.

"Sayang, aku harap kau juga suka dengan pemandangan disini." Ucap Kyuhyun berbisik lembut. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun melangkah pelan dan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin diatas tempat tidur berukuran King size dengan sprai berwarna putih bersih, ia juga tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut lembut sampai leher.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disisi ranjang yang kosong. Ia terus menatap wajah damai milik sang istri.

"Manis dan cantik." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu... Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku? Pasti lelah menggendong ku sampai kekamar ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya "Kau terlihat sangat lelah dan tidur mu sangat nyenyak, aku tidak tega jika membangunkan mu."

"Tapi, Kau menyetir sangat lama dan kau juga harus menggendongku sampai sini. Tanganmu pasti sakit."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya "tidak sayang, Tanganku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Kyuhyun sedikit berbohong. Tentu saja tangannya terasa pegal, tapi ia tidak memusingkan hal itu, ia terlalu senang sehingga rasa lelah dan pegal nya menghilang begitu saja.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan lembut dari sang suami. Sungmin merasa tidak enak, bayangkan saja dia tertidur selama di perjalanan menuju Jeju, dan terbangun jam 8 malam. Sungmin merutuki hobi tidurnya itu.

"Kau pasti lapar dari sore belum makan. Aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita. Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah siap dengan telpon hotel ditangan nya.

Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu. "Samakan saja menunya." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin, lalu ia segera menghubungi pihak hotel untuk membawakan makan pesanannya kekamar.

Sungmin turun dari atas tempat tidur, gadis manis tersebut berjalan pelan untuk mengambil koper berwarna pink miliknya. Ia butuh mandi.

"Sayang, kau mandi saja duluan, setelah itu baru aku." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin kaget.

"I-iya." Ucapnya singkat.

Sungmin membuka tas koper nya. Ia terkejut saat melihat isi didalam tasnya.

GLEKK

 _'Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas aku melempar baju ini kedalam lemari . Kenapa bisa ada disini?'._ Batin Sungmin bingung. Ia meremas gemas pakaian 'lucu' yang disebut oleh Key, sedangkan baginya pakaian itu adalah pakaian teraneh didunia. Bisa dibilang itu adalah lingerie dengan model lucu.

 _'Bagaimana ini, tidak ada pakaian santai satupun. Hiks... Key Eonnie, kau jahat sekali menukar semuanya.'_ Rutuk Sungmin didalam hati.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin, yang terlihat gelisah. Gadis manis tersebut terlihat mengacak-ngacak pakaiannya didalam koper.

Kyuhyun ingin mendekati Sungmin dan bertanya, namun niatnya urung, karena Sungmin sudah pergi kedalam kamar mandi dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah ada barang yang tertinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

"Lebih baik aku juga memeriksa koper ku. Mungkin saja ada barang yang tertinggal." monolog nya pelan, lalu melangkah santai dimana letak koper nya berada. Ia bisa melihat koper pink milik istri mudanya itu. Ada rasa penasaran yang menggebu didalam hatinya. Istrinya sangat gelisah, dan otomatis ia juga khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya hak melihat isi koper milik Sungmin. Aku tidak mau dia kesal dan marah di malam indah ini."

Kyuhyun pun membuka koper nya. Ia melihat kotak kado berwarna Biru laut dengan gambar bunga-bunga kecil, berukuran sedang. Kyuhyun ingat jika ini adalah kado dari Changmin untuknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau membawa kado tersebut namun apa boleh buat, Changmin memaksanya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihat sosok manis keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan jubah handuk. Sungminnya terlihat sexy, hanya dengan jubah handuk dan rambut basah nya.

GLEK

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun terasa kering, menelan ludah saja terasa sulit baginya. Mata tajamnya terus menatap gerak gerik Sungmin yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil ditangan kanannya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. Sungmin membatin takut melihat tatapan tajam Pria itu. Apa dia salah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya balutan jubah handuk? atau karena dia terlalu lama didalam kamar mandi. Sungmin terus bertanya-tanya dihati nya.

"Maaf. Apa aku terlalu lama mandinya? Maafkan aku." Tanya Sungmin merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari acara memandang Sungmin. "Tidak sama sekali, jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak salah apapun. Sayang, ini ada hadiah dari Changmin. Kau masih ingat kan, dengan nya?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun bertanya.

Sungmin tentu saja ingat siapa Changmin. Sunbae yang gila itu. Ia tidak pernah lupa dengan permainan yang Changmin buat ' _Drak Candy'._ Si Cherry terkutuk.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. "Iya. Changmin Sunbae yang tinggi itu." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sayang, kemari lah."

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung. Apalagi saat suaminya itu memberikan kado dengan kertas berwarna biru bermotif bunga kecil.

Sungmin menerimanya. "Ini untukmu bukan?"

"Hadiah ku, hadiah mu juga. Ini kan hadiah pengantin jadi ini milik kita berdua." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. matanya berbinar penasaran dengan isi hadiah ditangan nya.

"Bukalah. Aku mau mandi."Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Ia membawa pakaian nya dan melangkah santai memasuki kamar mandi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia pun membawa kotak tersebut. Kakinya yang putih bersih dan halus berhenti ditengah-tengah karpet bulu putih yang sangat halus. Dengan semangat Sungmin duduk diatas karpet tersebut dan membuka hadiah itu tidak sabaran.

Mata bulat nya berbinar lucu, dengan wajah bingung.

"Ohh... ini mikrofon? Mikrofon untuk karaoke kah. Tapi bentuknya aneh. Apa mungkin ini model terbaru?" Monolognya bingung.

Karena bingung dan tidak tahu benda apa yang ia pegang, Sungmin menaruh nya disampingnya. Dan mulai mengambil beberapa barang didalam kotak kado tersebut.

"Botol apa ini? ada yang tablet dan cair? Aahh~ ini obat mungkin. Untuk apa memberikan ini. Bisa beli di apotik kan. aneh-aneh saja." Ucapnya lagi dan menaruh nya didekat benda yang menurutnya mirip dengan mikrofon tersebut.

"Omo! Balon!" Pekik nya senang. Tangan mulusnya mengambil sepuluh bungkus kecil yang isinya balon warna-warni.

"Tapi ini bentuknya aneh. Seperti dot bayi. Tidak ada salahnya kan membukanya satu."

Sungmin tanpa ragu membuka satu bungkus kecil balon, dengan plastik bening, balon yang ia ambil adalah balon berwarna pink. warna kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan piama polos berwarna biru laut. Pria tampan tersebut kini sibuk dengan ponsel ditangan nya. Kibum saudara perempuannya, terus menghubungi. Ia pun mengangkat telpon dari Kibum, tanpa tahu keadaan Sungmin yang berantakan diatas karpet didekat tempat tidur.

"Yaa, Kibum. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya.

 _"Kyu, Apa kau sudah membuka hadiah dari Changmin Oppa?"_

"Sudah. Tapi Sungmin yang membukanya." Jawab Kyuhyun sabil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"APA!" Teriak Kibum dan Victoria heboh.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, ternyata ada Victoria yang juga ikut mendengar.

"Hallo, Kibum!" Kyuhyun terus memanggil Kibum tapi yang ia dengar adalah suara pertengkaran kecil antara Kibum dan victoria.

'Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.' Batin Kyuhyun mulai tidak enak.

Kyuhyun melangkah tergesa, dan ia bisa melihat istrinya tengah asik memainkan sesuatu. Pria tampan tersebut mempercepat langkahnya.

"S-Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun terbata. Demi apa ia sangat terkejut melihat penampilan istrinya dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah mainan yang sedang Sungmin pegang.

Sungmin menoleh ke samping, Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"Kyu, lihat balon nya lucu." Ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan benda dari karet berbentuk bulat pipih, dengan warna pink dan ditengah benda tersebut sedikit menonjol, mirip dengan dot bayi. Sungmin tertawa kecil, terlalu senang dengan benda tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dengan tangan bergetar Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan line telepon dengan Kibum. Ia menaruh nya dibawah karpet bulu didekat pahanya.

"Sayang. Apa ini semua dari hadiah yang aku berikan padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Iya, Lihat lihat... ini Mikrofon untuk karaoke kan? Kaset nya juga ada." Jawab Sungmin antusias. Gadis polos tersebut, memberikan benda berbentuk Mikrofon dan satu keping CD kepada Kyuhyun.

Tangan besar tersebut bergetar samar. Mata tajamnya menatap bergantian benda ditangan nya dengan wajah polos istrinya.

 _'ini... ini bukan CD biasa, dan benda ini juga bukan Mikrofon seperti yang Sungmin ucapkan. Ini adalah toys. Dan balon yang berserakan ini. Ini juga bukan balon biasa. Ini pengaman untuk pria. Hadiah macam apa ini. Dan kenapa Kibum tahu? Atau jangan-jangan.'_

"Kyuhyun, tidak senang yaa, dengan hadiah ini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

TLEKK

Suara botol saling terbentur dan terguling terdengar nyaring, saat Sungmin ingin bangun dari duduknya. Lutut nya tidak sengaja menggulingkan dua botol tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara itu langsung saja menoleh dan dengan penasaran mengambil dua botol mirip obat tersebut.

"Itu obat, tapi aku tidak tahu obat apa. Apa Kyuhyun sedang sakit?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit cemas.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia tengah serius membaca tulisan dikedua botol tersebut.

 _'Dasar gila.'._ Maki Kyuhyun didalam hati, ia tahu obat apa dikedua botol ditangan nya ini.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

SREET

Kyuhyun kaget dengan tindakan Sungmin, wajah istrinya kini sangat dekat dengannya. Tangan kiri nya yang halus kini ia rasakan di keningnya.

"Tidak panas." Gumam Sungmin yang sedang mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun melalui kening suaminya.

DEG

DEG

DeG

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak begitu cepat. Jaraknya dan Sungmin begitu dekat.

"Sayang, kita makan dulu ya. Kau belum makan kan." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tapi balon nya belum ku tiup." Tolak Sungmin.

"Sayang. Lain kali saja memainkan ini. Kita makan yaa. Nanti kau sakit jika tidak makan." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju meja makan kecil yang tidak jauh dengan jarak tempat tidur mereka berada, ia juga tidak lupa mengambil balon yang ada ditangan kanan Sungmin, dengan kesal Kyuhyun melempar nya entah kemana.

Sungmin mau tak mau menuruti Kyuhyun, sejujur nya dia juga lapar, tapi karena benda-benda itu terlalu menarik perhatiannya ia rela menahan rasa lapar yang mendera perutnya.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat Kibum berada, gadis dingin tersebut menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan gemas ia menutup panggilan telponnya. Kibum melirik victoria yang juga shock.

"B-balon? B-balon apa yang dia maksud, Bum?" Tanya Victoria yang terus menepuk kecil pundak Kibum.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Vic! Kau sudah dewasa!" Jawab Kibum ketus.

"Omo... Itu itu... Pengaman! Apa Sungmin serius akan meniupnya. Gila, ini gila!" Teriak Victoria senang karena berhasil menebak pertanyaan nya sendiri.

"Vicy Bodoh." Komentar Kibum.

"Yaakk... Kibum mau kemana kau?"

"Menemui kekasih ku." Jawab Kibum singkat, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Selesai mengisi perutnya dengan jamuan makan malamnya yang istimewa, Kyuhyun kini sibuk dengan membereskan hadiah dari Changmin yang berserakan diatas karpet bulu. Jika ia bisa Kyuhyun ingin sekali memaki Changmin sekarang juga, meneriaki pria tinggi itu sampai tuli.

"Pengaman sebanyak ini untuk apa. Aku tidak mungkin memakai semua ini." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang sedang memungut satu persatu pengaman berwarna-warni tersebut. Ada perasaan geli saat memungut semua benda tersebut.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya. Istri mudanya itu kini sibuk dengan ice cream yang sedang ia santap dan jangan lupa ponsel yang berada disamping mangkuk ice cream nya yang terus menyala. Bahkan jari-jari lentik nya menari-nari di atas layar, menulis kata demi kata.

"walau sedang cuek sekalipun dia tetap menggemaskan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Wajah Sungmin merona hebat membaca pesan panjang dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook memintanya untuk menjadi istri yang baik dan berakhir dengan pembahasan tentang hal dewasa. Sungmin hanya mengerti soal ciuman itupun hanya sedikit.

 _||Sungmin, aku tidak tahu harus menuliskan apa lagi untukmu. Kau itu cuma membalas tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Aku pusing. Jadi lebih baik kau pasrah saja saat Kyuhyun Sunbae menciummu, menggigit mu dan membuka seluruh pakaianmu. Orang yang pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim, itu memang sakit, tapi nanti juga tidak. Jika kau tidak mengerti juga dengan tulisan ku ini lebih baik kau buka alat website yang aku berikan ini. Semoga sukses Minnie. Annyeong.||_

Itu adalah pesan terakhir dari Ryeowook untuknya, sepertinya gadis tersebut tengah kesal padanya. Ryeowook bahkan mengirimkan poto sepasang manusia yang sedang berciuman dan alhasil Sungmin salah tingkah sendiri melihatnya.

"Key Eonnie juga bilang begitu. Tapi apa harus sampai digigit segala. Seperti Vampire atau Drakula." Monolog Sungmin mulai takut. "Tapi itu juga kewajiban ku sebagai seorang istri. Dan aku harus melupakan Donghae dan mulai menerima Kyuhyun walau itu sulit." Sambungnya lagi dengan suara lirih.

"Sungmin, apa kau sudah selesai makan ice cream nya. Kemari lah." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun tapi gadis manis tersebut tersenyum canggung. Kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidur dimana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Duduklah disini. Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Ia menepuk kasur disampingnya.

Sungmin menurut dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Rasa canggung mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dengan lembu Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin. Mengecup punggung kedua tangan tersebut bergantian. Lalu Kyuhyun membelai sayang kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Sekarang ini aku adalah suamimu. Sayang, bolehkah aku meminta hak ku sebagai suami. Aku janji akan lembut..." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Hingga beberapa saat Sungmin dapat merasakan bahwa bibir lembut Kyuhyun itu menyentuh telinganya. Dan jangan lupakan, suara sexy milik Kyuhyun mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Lalu langkah selanjutnya Kyuhyun membuka tali simpul jubah handuk yang Sungmin kenakan sedari tadi. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pakaian yang Sungmin pakai, itu adalah lingerie dengan model Cute dan sangat cocok dikenakan oleh Sungmin yang manis.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin agar berbaring ditempat tidur, dia juga tidak lupa memposisikan kepala Sungmin dengan nyaman diatas bantal.

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mulai mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu ciumannya turun ke leher jenjang sang istri, mati-matian Sungmin menahan suara desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Sentuhan yang Kyuhyun buat ditubuhnya terasa panas dan nikmat bersamaan. Setelah itu tangan kanan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam baju tipis yang dikenakan Sungmin. Lalu mengusap lembut perut dan pinggulnya. Sungmin menggeliat kecil karena geli.

"Kyuhh..."

Dengan gerakan lembut tangannya berpindah mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan perlahan hingga akhirnya berhenti di ujung dagu nya. Sungmin tidak bergerak hanya bisa tertegun menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan sangat intim dia kembali mengecup dahi Sungmin turun ke kedua mata melewati hidung dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. Sungmin terperangah dengan cara Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berubah, tidak akan bertindak seenaknya lagi. Aku akan mencoba merubah sikap buruk ku yang kau benci dari diriku ini. Aku janji Sungmin. Bukalah hatimu untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk kepala. Mata sayu nya benar-benar menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau memberi aku kesempatan untuk berubah dan memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Iya. Kyu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Pinta Sungmin ragu dan takut jika Kyuhyun tidak menyetujui permintaannya.

"Katakan saja Sayang. Kau ingin apa?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. "Kyu... Kau tahu kan, aku masih muda. Dan... dan dokter bilang aku tidak boleh hamil dulu. Kata temanku biasanya setelah melakukan hubungan suami istri biasanya sang istri akan hamil. Rahimku belum kuat. Selama menunggu dan aku sudah siap. Aku ingin membuka hatiku, mencoba mencintaimu." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang merona dikedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sebelum Sungmin mengatakan itu Kyuhyun sudah tahu lebih dulu dari ibunya dan ibu mertuanya. "Tidak masalah. Selama menunggu rahim mu kuat, kita isi waktu kita dengan kencan. Menjadi sepasang kekasih sekaligus sepasang suami istri." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan tawa merdu nya.

Sungmin pun mengangguk kepala setuju dengan ide Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun seolah memaksa Sungmin untuk menatapnya juga, dan dengan anggun bibir tebalnya kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin. Ah, bukan hanya mengecup tapi melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan membuat Sungmin gila. Sampai akhirnya lidah Kyuhyun menjilat permukaan bibir Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

Kelembutan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar, melemahkan semua syaraf ditubuh nya.

Mulut Sungmin sedikit terbuka saat bibir Kyuhyun menjauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin bisa merasakan kilat gairah dari mata Kyuhyun. Pria tampan tersebut kembali mengecup leher tepat di bawah telinga Sungmin. Suara desahan pun lolos dari bibir cherry milik Sungmin.

.

.

Entah bagaimana tadinya kedua tubuh itu sekarang benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang sedikitpun.

Bahkan cahaya kamar tersebut berubah menjadi remang-remang.

"Sayang. Tahan sebentar. Ini memang sakit. Tapi jika kau tidak kuat katakan saja." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, pelipis pria tersebut sudah berkeringat.

"Aku kuat kok. Tapi pelan-pelan saja..." ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang terus mengalirkan air mata, rasa yang begitu sakit di area sensitifnya masih terasa jelas. Ia sekarang sudah tidak suci lagi, Kyuhyun sudah berhasil memilikinya seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening istrinya seakan memberikan kekuatan dan ketenangan. "jangan takut sayang, ada aku"

Bagai tersihir, Sungmin mengangguk saja saat Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa menggunakan apapun. Bahkan Sungmin terus mendesahkan nama suaminya dengan lantang tanpa memperdulikan desahaannya akan terdengar bahkan menganggu dikamar sebelah.

"uh..uh.. Kyu-Hyun.."

Kyuhyun mengecup setiap inci leher istrinya tak membiarkan sedikit pun terlewat tanpa menurunkan intensitas gerakan pinggulnya.

"Kyuh aah~"

Kyuhyun merasakan cairan hangat istrinya menyelimuti kejantanannya. Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa saat seraya memberikan remasan pada payudara sang istri yang juga penuh dengan tanda merah hasil karyanya.

"Kyuhh.. nghh~"

Lampu hijau itu tak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun, dengan segera lelaki itu melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun sampai pada tiga hentakan terakhir Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan kejantanan nya dan menyemburkan benihnya diatas perut rata sang istri yang diikuti dengan pelepasan Sungmin untuk yang ketiga kali.

Kyuhyun ambruk disamping tubuh Sungmin. Dan Sungmin gadis tersebut langsung terlelap dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari arah belakang. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan melihat Sungmin yang hanya menggunakan jubah handuk saja, namun tadi nafsunya benar-benar sudah dipuncak setiap kali dia melihat penampilan Sungmin yang tidak wajar. Maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika tubuh istrinya begitu berhasil menggoda imannya walau hanya dengan rambut yang basah sekalipun.

Dengan sisa tenaga Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Senyum bahagia terukur indah diwajah tampan nya, sebelum akhirnya mata tajam itu tertutup dan terlelap kedalam mimpi.

.

.

.

The End...

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

Annyeong...^^

Hai hai... Chapter 10 update^^. Waahh kayaknya cerita saya semakin lama semakin membosankan yaa? Maaf saya tidak bisa membuat adegan NC nya... XD Tapi semoga kalian suka, dan tunggu cerita selanjutnya ^^

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

See U... :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Pagi ini kegiatan Taemin dirumah adalah membantu Key mengemasi barang-barang Sungmin. Sejujurnya Taemin sangat sedih dan kecewa dengan keputusan kedua orangtuanya, menikahkan Sungmin begitu cepat. Padahal Sungmin baru lulus sekolah, usianya saja baru memasuki usia 18 tahun.

"Eonnie... apa boneka ini ikut dimasukan?" Tanya Taemin, boneka yang Taemin pegang adalah boneka beruang pink milik Sungmin pemberian dari Donghae.

"Masukkan saja, bagaimana pun, itu milik Sungmin." Jawab Key sambil melipat pakaian Sungmin.

Setelah memasukan semua benda-benda lucu milik Sungmin kedalam kotak kardus besar, Taemin kini membantu Key melipat pakaian Sungmin.

Kening gadis remaja itu mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah ini pakaian Sungmin Eonnie yang dibawa untuk bulan madu. Kenapa ada disini?" Ucap Taemin bingung saat melipat beberapa potong pakaian Sungmin.

Taemin menatap Key curiga. " Eonnie, kau membongkar tas koper Sungmin Eonnie yaa? Dan jangan bilang Eonnie menukarkan nya juga." Tuduh nya tepat sasaran.

"Iya. Aku melakukan hal yang baik." Jawabnya santai.

"Lalu, Eonnie tidak sungguh-sungguh menukarnya dengan pakaian aneh itukan. Yang Eonnie beli di toko baju empat hari yang lalu."

"Kau pintar Tae. Untuk apa dibeli tapi tidak dipakai."

"Tapi... Eonnie, apa Sungmin Eonnie mau memakainya? pakaian yang kau berikan. Bahannya tipis seperti itu, apa spesialnya untuk pengantin wanita." Cerocos Taemin.

"Bukan special untuk pengantin wanita, tapi untuk pengantin prianya. Mau tidak mau dia harus memakai pakaian itu. Kalau tidak begitu dia mau pakai apa? Telanjang? Yang benar saja."

Taemin membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Eonnie. Kau menukar semuanya. Lalu bagaimana dia pulang nanti. Dan pasti malu hanya memakai pakaian itu. Kyuhyun Oppa, bagaimana dengan dia."

"Kyuhyun. Dia tentu saja senang. Dan masalah pakaian. Kyuhyun bisa meminjamkan pakaiannya atau membelikan yang baru untuk Sungmin. Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, pekerjaan kita masih banyak, Tae." Sahut Key setengah jengkel dengan pertanyaan Taemin.

Taemin termenung mengingat saat dimana dia dan Key pergi berbelanja untuk membeli hadiah pernikahan untuk Sungmin. Dia tidak mengerti hadiah seperti apa yang harus dihadiahkan kepada sepasang pengantin.

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Taemin kau cari saja baju yang lucu untuk Sungmin. Kalau bisa pakaian Couple. Jadi bukan hanya Sungmin yang kau beri hadiah tapi Kyuhyun juga, dia akan jadi kakak ipar mu." Ujar Key yang sibuk memilah milih pakaian yang cocok untuk Sungmin.

"Baiklah Eonnie."

Gadis tomboy tersebut berjalan santai namun matanya terfokus pada setiap baju yang tergantung rapih.

"Ini lucu sekali. Sungmin Eonnie pasti suka dengan hadiah ku. Lihat gambarnya Bunny. Tapi untuk Kyuhyun Oppa, aku tidak tahu dia pakai ukuran berapa." Monolognya bingung. "Key Eonnie pasti tahu." ujarnya lagi. Dengan semangat Taemin berjalan cepat sambil membawa tiga stel baju untuk Sungmin, dia mencari dimana Key berada.

Saat menemukan Key raut wajah Taemin berubah muram. "Kenapa Eonnie kesana sih. Aku malu sekali memasuki area itu." Gerutu Taemin tidak suka karena Key berada ditempat khusus, pakaian dalam wanita.

"Eonnie!" Panggil Taemin.

Key menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat Taemin berdiri kaku dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. "Tae... Cepat kesini. Lihat ini cocok untuk mu. Black Pink." Ucapnya lantang dan tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Memanggil namanya dan yang paling mengerikan adalah sebuah bra pink hitam ber renda pink ditangan kakaknya. Senyum tanpa rasa malu dan berdosa yang Key sunggingkan membuat wajah Taemin merona hebat karena malu.

"Andai mencekik orang tidak mendapat pasal dan hukuman, mungkin aku bisa mencekik lehernya. Wajah yang dibuat polos itu benar benar..." Geram Taemin kesal, namun walau berucap begitu, dia tidak mungkin melakukan kejahatan. Dan sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimakan nya. Key selain cewet dia juga galak dan tegas, orang kedua yang ia takuti setelah Ayahnya.

 _'Lee Kibum, menyebalkan.'_ Kesal Taemin didalam hati.

Mau tak mau Taemin menghampiri Key, yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearah nya. Cara tersenyum Key begitu menakutkan seperti seorang penyihir jahat berwujud cantik.

"Tetem, lihat ini cantik bukan. Sungmin pasti terlihat cute dan sexy bersamaan." Ucap Key dengan senyum senangnya.

Taemin menyentuh sebuah dress selutut yang sangat cantik dan lucu, namun sayang bahan dress tersebut sangat tipis.

"Eonnie, bahannya tipis sekali. Apa Eonnie yakin ingin menghadiahkan ini untuk Sungmin Eonnie? Kalau dia masuk angin bagaimana?" Komentar Taemin tidak setuju dengan pilihan dress tidur(?) yang Key pilih.

"Dia tidak akan masuk angin, karena Kyuhyun adalah penangkal nya. Yang ada Sungmin akan merasa hangat dan nyaman."

Taemin bertambah bingung dengan penjelasan Key. Hangat? Yang benar saja. Sepertinya otak kakaknya terbentur sesuatu.

 _ **Flashback And.**_

"Huftt... Kira-kira Sungmin sedang apa yaa. Aku juga ingin pergi ke Jeju." Ucap Key, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Taemin.

Taemin tidak menimpali ucapan Key, gadis remaja tomboy tersebut kini menyibukkan diri dengan melipat pakaian Sungmin.

.

You Love Me?

.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan. Jemarinya yang masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin semakin mengerat. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, ia bahagia sekali hari ini. Tadi malam itu sebagai pembuktian kalau ia berhasil memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya, semuanya. Kyuhyun bergerak mengecup mata Sungmin, lalu bibirnya. Sebelum beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi.

"Humm.." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Perlahan kedua mata cantiknya terbuka dan samar-samar melihat sosok Kyuhyun di dekatnya.

"Hai~" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

Sungmin masih belum fokus, nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Sampai sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat di bibirnya, barulah ia sadar apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. "Hah! Aduh..." Ia langsung meringis kecil ketika duduk dengan tiba-tiba. Di bagian bawah sana terasa perih.

"Pasti sakit. Tiduran saja dulu, nanti baru mandi." Ujar Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup singkat dahi Sungmin. "Terima kasih untuk semalam." Bisiknya dengan suara serak. Kemudian ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar-debar menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kalau saja mencintai seseorang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memupuknya, mungkin ia bisa langsung jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Namun kenyataannya adalah, di hatinya masih ada nama Donghae. Entah sampai kapan rasa cintanya itu bisa hilang. Karena ia adalah perempuan bersuami. Dan perempuan bersuami, tidak seharusnya memikirkan pria lain.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya menatap Sungmin didepan nya. Istrinya terlihat berkali-kali lipat terlihat sexy dan manis bersamaan. Hanya dengan menggunakan pakaiannya saja, Sungmin terlihat berbeda.

Sungmin akhirnya mau berkata terus terang mengenai pakaiannya. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika pakaian yang Sungmin bawa, semuanya pakaian tidur sexy. Setelah mendengar cerita kecil dari istrinya, Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan jika Key termasuk orang yang usil dan jail. Dan hal yang dilakukan Key- Kakak iparnya begitu menguntungkan untuknya.

Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah kecil sederhana. Berjarak tiga jam dari rumah orang tua Sungmin. Karena ia tahu, isterinya pasti sulit beradaptasi kalau memiliki rumah yang besar. Rencana yang manis bukan.

Dan mulai hari ini, ia harus bisa mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Sesulit apapun akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Karena Sungmin masih mencintai pria itu, musuhnya. Sialan! Ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Apa kita akan langsung pindah setelah tinggal dirumah orangtua mu selama seminggu?" tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dekatnya. Suara lembut Sungmin mampu membuat Kyuhyun berdebar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengusap pipi isterinya lembut. "Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Karena setelah ini pekerjaan menantiku. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Ia juga tidak mungkin menolak atau membantah. Namun pikirannya terus saja mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang selalu terlintas begitu saja, membuat kedua pipinya merona. "T-tapi bagaimana dengan pakaian ku yang dirumah ibu. Aku belum membereskan nya." Ujar Sungmin mulai panik.

"Hey... Tenang sayang. Key Noona yang akan mengemasi semua barang-barang mu."

"Tapi... Apa Key Eonnie tidak akan marah. Ini hanya merepotkan nya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti. "Apa kau sudah membaca pesannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"ah.. iya aku belum melihat ponsel ku." Jawab Sungmin. Mana sempat dia membuka ponsel yang ada dipikirkannya hanyalah kejadian semalam.

"Key Noona, mengirim pesan kepadaku, tapi isi pesannya untuk mu. Mungkin karena ponsel mu mati." Sahut Kyuhyun. Pria tampan tersebut memberikan ponselnya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat pesan untuknya. Ternyata Key, sudah mengemasi barang-barang nya.

"Sungmin, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan keluar? Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu. "Aku ingin tapi... Aku susah bergerak bebas saat berjalan." Jawabnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Maaf. Aku lupa, bagaimana jika kita pergi setelah kau sembuh dan bebas bergerak lagi. waktu kita hanya dua hari lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk lucu. "Iya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan televisi. Acara yang mereka tonton adalah tentang olahraga.

Sungmin menegang kaget, Kyuhyun mencium bahunya yang terbuka lebar, karena kaus berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu milik Kyuhyun yang begitu besar ditubuh mungilnya.

"Kyuhyun. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin. Pria tampan tersebut menatap serius istri cantiknya.

"Boleh bertanya apa?"

"Begini... Tolong jangan marah. Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Seohyun Sunbae. Lalu kenapa bisa suka padaku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Jadi benar yaa, kau mengira aku memiliki hubungan special dengan Seohyun."

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin. "Sayang, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Seohyun sama sekali. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan soal kenapa aku bisa menyukai mu adalah... Kau berbeda." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Sungmin diam, kenapa jawaban Kyuhyun hampir sama dengan jawaban Donghae. Ia bingung, apa bedanya dia dengan gadis seusianya? Bukannya sama saja?

"Sungmin. Sebelum pulang, kita berbelanja oleh-oleh dulu. Untuk keluargamu dan keluargaku." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"Iya" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban singkat yang Sungmin ucapkan. Ia tahu Sungmin masih canggung dan dingin. Walau begitu Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah merebut perhatian dan hati Sungmin.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, tidak terasa mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian dikamar hotel. Bagi Sungmin tidak terlalu membosankan berada seharian didalam kamar, karena Kyuhyun sering mengajaknya berbincang. Selain itu Kyuhyun juga selalu menawari menu makan yang ada di hotel berbintang lima tersebut. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah menolak hal yang berbau makanan lezat. Ia sangat suka ngemil.

"Aku harap tubuhku tidak gemuk saat pulang nanti. Padahal berat badanku turun drastis saat kejadian pernikahan paksa ini terjadi." Monolog Sungmin sambil memainkan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

"Aaahhh..."

Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara keras Kyuhyun yang berada didalam kamar mandi. Karena penasaran dan sedikit khawatir, Sungmin berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi. Istri manis Cho Kyuhyun tersebut berdiri didepan pintu. Saat ingin mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyu-Hyun!"

"Su-sungmin... menjauh dari pintu, sayang."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ku mohon. Sayang." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

Sungmin yang tidak rela akhirnya menuruti perintah suaminya. Wanita manis tersebut kembali ketempat semula nya. Tempat tidur.

Sedangkan didalam kamar mandi, pria tampan tersebut menghela nafasnya lelah dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria tersebut tidak menyangka akan melakukan pelepasan hasratnya disaat bulan madu. Ia tidak mungkin menyentuh istri manisnya pasca malam pertama kemarin.

"Sungmin pasti ketakutan sekarang." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, mata jernih nya terlihat sayu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok mungil berwajah manis yang tengah bergelung dengan selimut diatas tempat tidur.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar, berjalan dimana sosok cantik tersebut berada.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya kesamping, sosok Kyuhyun berdiri disampingnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

GREP

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan takut padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya, ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Sayang. Maaf untuk malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur memeluk mu. Jangan marah."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, _'Siapa juga yang mau dipeluk oleh mu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun meminta dipeluk oleh mu.'_ Batin Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu naik keatas tempat tidur, dan berbaring disebelah Sungmin. Namun sebelum itu Pria tampan tersebut mencium lama kening Sungmin.

Chu~

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tidur istri ku." Bisiknya. Lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin masih dalam posisi duduk, menatap punggung kokoh Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

 _'Ada apa dengannya? Semenjak keluar dari kamar mandi sikapnya bertambah aneh. Apa jangan-jangan dia terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur.'_ Batinnya menebak.

"Dari pada memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. lebih baik aku tidur. " Ucapnya pelan dan mulai mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring.

.

You Love Me?

.

Tidak terasa liburan dipulau Jeju telah berakhir, kini kedua pasangan pengantin baru tersebut kembali pulang. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pulang kerumah orangtua nya. Sungmin harus mengenal seluruh anggota keluarganya, dan berita baiknya Zhoumi-Hyung nya menyempatkan pulang kerumah beserta istrinya Henry.

Saat pulang kerumah keduanya disambut meriah oleh seluruh anggota keluarga. Sungmin sedikit canggung namun senang, terlihat jelas dari matanya.

Heechul, Victoria dan Henry begitu heboh selama penyambutan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Henry terus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir dalam acara pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dikarenakan penerbangan menuju korea ditunda untuk dua hari.

"Sungminnie, ini hadiah dariku dan Zhoumi Oppa. Aku harap kau suka dengan hadiah dari kami." Ucap Henry semangat, ia memberikan kado berukuran besar dengan kertas kado bewarna merah.

"Gomawo Eonnie." ujar Sungmin senang.

"Dan ini dariku. Semoga kau juga senang dengan hadiah dariku." Kini giliran Victoria yang memberikan hadiah untuk Sungmin, kado berwarna violet tersebut berukuran kecil. "Oh aku hampir lupa, ini untuk mu, bukan untuk Kyuhyun." Ujarnya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Gomawo Victoria Sunbae."

"Mwo? Jangan memanggil ku Sunbae. Panggil saja Vic Eonnie." Timpal Victoria membenarkan panggilan Sungmin untuknya.

"Mianhae. Vicy Eonnie." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Lihat. kau membuat Sungmin takut." Suara dingin Kibum terdengar jelas didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Yaa Kamar Kyuhyun sekarang menjadi kamar Sungmin juga bukan.

Victoria mencebikan bibirnya. Menurutnya ia tidak bermaksud menakuti Sungmin. "Berlebihan."

"Kau manis sekali Sungminnie. saat melihat potret mu yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan, aku langsung senang. Dan saat melihat mu langsung, kau jauh sangat manis." Puji Henry sambil mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin. Sungmin tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Dia juga sekarang menjadi magnae dirumah ini. Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi memanjakan mu. Jun tidak termasuk, karena dia memang masih kecil" Ucap Kibum dengan suara lembut. "Sungmin, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu. Kau tahu sejak dulu aku ingin punya adik perempuan. Aku anak tunggal jadi impian kecilku tidak terwujud." Sambungnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Ng... Tapi Kyuhyun bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin tidak yakin.

"Kyuhyun. Dia itu masalah kecil Minnie. Kau tenang saja." Tukas Victoria meyakinkan Sungmin.

" Vicy, kau juga mau tidur bersama Sungmin?" Tanya Henry kepada victoria.

"Tidak. Tempat tidur Kyuhyun kecil, mana muat untuk bertiga. Aku hanya akan membantu Kibum saja." Jawabnya santai.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu Vicy. Aku bisa sendiri." Sahut Kibum dengan suara dingin.

"Selalu sombong. Lihat saja nanti pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan mu tidur bersama Sungminnie." Balas Victoria. lalu dengan kesal gadis sexy tersebut keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Henry hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah victoria yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Sungminnie. Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah. Kami juga akan istirahat." Ucap Henry lembut.

"Ta-tapi Eonnie. Aku ingin bersama Sungmin." tolak Kibum.

"Biarkan Sungmin istirahat Bum. Kajja." Henry menarik paksa tangan Kibum.

"Selamat istirahat Minnie." Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ah... terima kasih oleh-olehnya." Kibum tersenyum tulus, sebelum wanita cantik itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan pelan kearah pintu kamar, berniat menutup pintu. Yang dikatakan Henry memang benar, ia butuh istirahat.

Saat ingin Menutup pintu, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang, tersenyum tampan kearah nya.

"Hai sayang." Sapa Kyuhyun yang sudah berada didepan Sungmin.

"Hai juga." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah lelah istrinya. ia pun menutup pintu kamar dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Menariknya begitu lembut. Sesampainya ditempat tidur Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Iya. Kau juga." Sahut Sungmin lembut. Wanita manis tersebut naik keatas tempat tidur dan membaring kan tubuh lelah nya. Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun pun menyusul dan ikut berbaring disamping Sungmin.

"Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ya."

"Apa... Apa kau masih membenci ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Jantung pria tersebut berdetak kencang.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas kau terlalu pemaksa dan aku tidak suka itu." Jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Maaf untuk itu. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku... akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu. Tapi itu butuh proses, Kyuhyun. Hiks.." Ucap Sungmin terisak. Sungmin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia juga ingin mencintai Kyuhyun namun bayang-bayang Donghae selalu menghantuinya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin terisak langsung menghadap kearah Sungmin, menyeka air mata itu dengan lembut. Hatinya terluka melihat Sungmin menangis karenanya.

"Hiks... walau begitu aku akan mencoba menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku akan belajar memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sudah memberikan segalanya yang kumiliki untukmu."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, airmata itu terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubby nya. "Aku hanya takut."

Kyuhyun sekarang merasa bersalah, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin melepaskan Sungmin. Itu tidak akan pernah.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, membiarkan istrinya menangis sepuasnya didalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Sangat mencintaimu." bisiknya lirih.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terus berkata mencintainya, Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Meremas kuat kaus yang Kyuhyun pakai dibagian dada pria tersebut. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini, terlebih seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Makan malam pun tiba. Ini adalah makan malam yang istimewa, tentu saja karena ada anggota keluarga baru yaitu Sungmin. Menantu paling manis yang dimiliki keluarga Cho. Hankyung bahkan turun tangan untuk membuat satu menu makanan yaitu Nasi goreng beijing. Itu adalah menu andalan kepala keluarga Cho tersebut. Heechul bahkan memesan dan meminta para koki terhebat di rumahnya untuk membuatkan menu desert yang super special untuk Sungmin. Sungmin tentu saja merasa tidak enak dengan sambutan seperti ini. Sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

Heechul tidak henti-hentinya terpekik heboh karena aegyo yang Sungmin miliki, sedangkan sisanya hanya menahan nafas terpesona oleh Aegyo alami itu.

"Bagaimana Minnie, apa kau suka dengan ice cream labu-nya?" Tanya Heechul.

Sungmin menatap Heechul yang berada didepan nya dengan mata berkedip lucu dan pipi mengembung penuh dengan ice cream labu didalamnya.

"Kyaaaa CuteMin!" Teriak Heechul heboh.

"Eomma, berhenti berteriak seperti itu. Biarkan Sungmin makan dengan tenang." protes Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kasihan dengan istrinya yang terkadang tubuhnya menegang kaget tiba-tiba karena teriakan ibunya.

Sungmin menelan perlahan Ice cream didalam mulutnya. Teriakan ibu mertuanya selalu membuatnya kaget.

"Sungmin Noona. Kelihatan seperti anak SD kelas satu. masih muda sedangkan Kyuhyun Hyung..." Jun menghentikan ucapnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya galak.

"Mwo?"

"Hyung terlihat tampan... sangat serasi dengan Sungmin Noona. banarkan Zhoumi Hyung." Jun meminta pendapat dan bantuan dari Zhoumi.

"iya... Kyuhyun berwajah boros dan Sungmin yang terlihat awet muda dan cute baby." Ucap Zhoumi santai. Zhoumi tentu tahu Jun menatapnya dengan wajah shock dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah sudah. Biarkan menantu manis Appa makan dengan tenang. Dia terlihat malu karena ulah kalian bertiga." Hankyung mengelus kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Minnie. makan yang banyak. Setelah makan, Minnie datang yaa ke ruangan kerja Appa, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Hankyung lembut. Semua mata menatap kepala keluarga Cho tersebut.

"Ne Appa. Gomawoyo untuk nasi goreng beijing nya... Mashita." Sahut Sungmin dengan suara lembut dan halus.

Hankyung tersenyum. "Lain kali Appa akan buatkan yang lebih banyak lagi untukmu." setelah mengucapkan itu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Heechul tahu Menantu manisnya terlihat gelisah sekarang. Iapun mengelus bahu kiri Sungmin. "Tenang Minnie. Appa orangnya baik dan sweet." Ucap Heechul lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, ia menatap semua penghuni yang berada di meja makan. Mereka semua tersenyum manis kearahnya, meyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan mengantar mu. Ayo." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Bangkit dari duduknya dan tidak lupa sebelum pergi Sungmin berpamitan kepada yang lainnya.

Kibum menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan nya. "Kira-kira apa yang akan paman sampaikan."

.

.

Sungmin termenung, wanita manis tersebut memikirkan ucapan Hankyung tiga jam yang lalu. Benarkah Kyuhyun orang yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat dan tahu.

.

You Love Me?

.

Keesokan paginya kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi berbelanja. Sungmin yang tak membawa baju miliknya terpaksa harus meminjam baju Kibum. Sungmin nampak cantik dengan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan rok diatas lutut dengan warna senada. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin memakai pakaian berwarna biru, Karena koleksi pakaiannya kebanyakan berwarna pink.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mereka berjalan beriringan layaknya pasangan kekasih. Ini termasuk kencan pertama bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu. Kenapa kita pergi ke toko perhiasan?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk mengambil perhiasan pesanannya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Oh... Bagitu."

Selama didalam toko perhiasan, Sungmin memilih duduk manis dan menatap sekeliling toko. Sungmin sama seperti wanita pada umumnya menyukai perhiasan dan batu berlian berkilauan, tapi dia tidak segila itu pada perhiasan. Dan menyikapi hal seperti ini dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Sungmin. Sebenarnya pria tampan tersebut sudah mengambil perhiasan pesanan ibunya, namun tidak salahnya kan, duduk sebentar.

"Apa kau tidak ingin beberapa benda berkilauan didalam etalase itu, Sayang?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak. Cincin ini sudah cukup bagiku. Cincin pernikahan ini jauh lebih berharga dari semua perhiasan didunia ini. Karena hanya seorang suami yang boleh memakainya." Ucapnya sambil menatap cincin pernikahannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang menolak perhiasan. "Jika seorang kekasih, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Seorang kekasih memberikan sesuatu seperti perhiasan. Apa akan berharga selamanya. Jika berpisah, perhiasan tersebut akan menjadi luka hanya dengan menatap dan memakainya saja. Dijual? Apa sanggup. Orang yang memberikannya pasti penuh perjuangan, dan banyak perasaan cinta saat membeli dan memilihnya." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

Kyuhyun yang menangkap nada bergetar Sungmin, sudah bisa ia simpulkan jika yang Sungmin ucapkan adalah dari isi hati dari istrinya itu.

"Sayang, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke cafe milik temanku. Aku ingin mengunjungi nya."

Sungmin mengangguk. " Boleh. Teman yang mana?" tanyanya tidak tahu.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun misterius.

Sungmin mengerucut kan bibirnya kesal. _'Pelit.'_ Batinnya.

"Sayang, bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu disini. Lihat banyak pria yang melihat mu." Ujar Kyuhyun gemas dengan tingkah Sungmin. Sungguh ia tidak rela membagi ke manisan istrinya pada orang lain.

"Aishhh... melakukan apa sih. menyebalkan." Ucap Sungmin ketus. Lalu bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri menatap tajam para pria yang melirik-lirik genit kepada istrinya tadi dengan galak. "Apa yang kalian lihat! Dia isteriku!" Ucapnya dengan nada menyeramkan, otomatis para pria tersebut menunduk merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Dia menakutkan bukan." Ucap seorang wanita berwajah manis kepada temannya. Lalu meminum jus jeruk nya dengan wajah kesal.

"Woaahhh. Harusnya kau senang Lee Sungmin. Dia yang kau maksud itu adalah Suamimu. Kau punya bodyguard tampan." Ucap Ryeowook yang ternyata adalah teman Sungmin.

Ternyata Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke cafe milik Yesung. Dan tentu saja disana akan ada Ryeowook yang berstatus sebagai tunangan Yesung. Kyuhyun memiliki urusan dengan Yesung dan meninggalkan istrinya dengan Ryeowook, berakhir dengan cerita singkat Sungmin.

Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya.

"Wookie. Apa Hyukkie tahu kau disini membantu Yesung Oppa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sudah memberitahu nya. Tapi dia tidak juga datang kesini. mungkin sibuk." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

"Aku merasa dia menjauhi ku." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin sendu. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Yaa. Aku harap juga begitu. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan kalian seperti dulu." Timpal Sungmin yang sebenarnya tidak yakin.

"Sungmin. Kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Ryeowook khawatir melihat wajah murung Sungmin.

"Eh.. memang aku kenapa? tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin makan itu." ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk penjual kaki lima disebrang jalan. Tepat berhadapan dengan cafe milik Yesung.

Ryeowook melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Sungmin. "Jangan jajan sembarangan Min." Peringat Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk. "Hehehe. Aku tidak seperti itu." Sanggah nya membela. Wanita manis tersebut cepat-cepat bangun dari duduknya dan pergi dari cafe Yesung. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Sungmin yang memang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak berubah." ucap Ryeowook pelan.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat senang dengan manik-manik warna warni imitasi yang dia pilih. Ia akan membuat gelang dan hiasan lainnya dari manik-manik berbagai model yang ia beli. (Mutiara,liontin berlian dengan warna berbeda.)

Tanpa dia sadari ia tengah diawasi seseorang dari kejauhan. Senyuman orang itu sangatan mengerikan dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari sosok Sungmin.

"Jadi benar dugaan ku. Dia sekarang terlihat manis dan cantik, dia juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah. Sayang sekali aku tidak mengetahuinya. Jika tahu begitu aku tidak akan segan untuk mendekatinya. Walau harus berhadapan dengan Donghae maupun Kyuhyun sekalipun, Aku tidak takut." Ucap orang itu dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Sosok itu adalah seorang pria tampan dengan rambut sedikit berwarna merah tua.

Pria misterius tersebut terus memperhatikan Sungmin, sampai pada akhirnya sosok yang tentu saja ia kenal datang menghampiri _angsa cantiknya._ "Cih! Tidak Lee Donghae ataupun Cho Kyuhyun, selalu menjadi sorotan dimanapun. Bahkan keduanya menyukai itik buruk rupa yang sekarang berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik. Aku membenci mereka berdua. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika bermain-main dengan Lee Sungmin. Apalagi membuat dua romeo frustasi." Ucapnya dengan suara tawa yang mengerikan dan mengancam. Lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyian nya.

.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum masam, bagaimana tidak begitu. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi hampir seharian. Padahal dia ingin membawa menantu manisnya pergi berbelanja pakaian dan memamerkan Sungmin kepada teman-teman arisan nya. Sungguh dia tidak diberikan kesempatan bersama menantunya.

"Sudahlah Chullie, masih ada hari esok. Kau bisa membawa Sungmin pergi lain waktu." Nasihat Hankyung.

"Tsk... Kau tahu Han. Kyuhyun selalu ada disamping Sungmin, menjaganya. Bukan hanya aku tapi Kibum, Victoria dan Henry saja tidak dibiarkan lama-lama dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau berbagi. Dia hanya ingin Sungmin untuknya sendiri. Hannie~" Rengek Heechul sejadi-jadinya.

"Bukannya itu bagus jika Kyuhyun menjaga Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan nya bersama Sungmin lebih lama. Mereka pengantin baru. Apa kau lupa."

Heechul mencubit perut Hankyung gemas.

"Aawww." Pekik Hankyung kesakitan.

Heechul mendelik galak. "Rasakan! Kau menyebalkan Han. Aku tahu mereka pengantin baru. Tapi apa salah aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Sungminnie. Zhoumi saja tidak seperti itu."

"Tidak ada Sungmin kan, masih ada aku. Kau melupakanku."

"kau berbeda. Aku sudah bosan kau terus membela Kyuhyun. Tsk! Dasar tuan Cho menyebalkan." Ucap Heechul ketus, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hankyung sendirian didalam kamar.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin dan eomma kyuhyun - Cho Heechul, sedang menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan, sebentar lagi Hankyung akan pulang dari rapat mendadak tadi sore. Sementara kyuhyun sedari tadi asyik bermain game bersama Jun, dan Zhoumi. Setelah semua makanan sudah tersaji diatas meja makan, Sungmin dan Heechul, menghampiri kyuhyun disofa dan duduk disana untuk menunggu kepulagan sang kepala keluarga. Sungmin melihat beberapa foto yang berjejer disana.

"Sungminnie, tadi pergi kemana saja dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak mengajak Eomma." Tanya Heechul dengan suara sedikit merajuk.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mempouse gamenya."Kenapa eomma ingin tahu dan ingin ikut segala?"

" Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh." Sahut Heechul tidak suka.

"Tadi Minnie pergi ke toko perhiasan, setelah dari sana Minnie dan Kyuhyun pergi ke cafe Yesung Oppa. Dan terakhir main di taman. Kenapa Eomma tidak bilang jika ingin ikut?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata berkedip lucu.

"Eomma pikir kalian akan pulang setelah mengambil perhiasan pesanan Eomma." Jawab Heechul dengan ekspresi wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Mianhae Eomma. Lain kali kita pergi bersama." Ucap Sungmin mencoba menghibur ibu mertuanya.

Heechul menatap berbinar kearah Sungmin. "Oohh, kau manis dan baik. Eomma suka. Janji yaa kita pergi bersama. Hanya kita berdua."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Sekarang ibunya tengah berakting seperti remaja yang merajuk karena tidak diajak main oleh temannya.

"Hyung. Jika kau kelamaan mepouse gamemu. Kau akan kalah. Zhoumi Hyung akan mendahului mobil mu" Ucap Jun menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Semuanya menunggu tuan cho pulang dengan kegiatan masing masing. Kyuhyun kembali dengan gamenya sedangkan para wanita berbeda umur itu sedang asyik menonton drama yang sedang tayang ditv.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka mendengar bel berbunyi dan tak berapa lama kemudian Hankyung sudah memasuki rumah.

"Itu Appa!" Teriak Jun semangat, dan meninggalkan permainannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Jun. Jangan seenaknya pergi dan meninggalkan permainan mu. Aku yang menang lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang juga berteriak. Membuat Heechul kesal karena terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan Jun dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kakak itu. Seandainya ketiga saudaranya ada disini ia pasti bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan kehangatan seperti keluarga kyuhyun.

.

.

Mereka melakukan makan malam dengan penuh canda tawa. Henry yang tidak segan selalu menggoda kyuhyun sehingga membuat kyuhyun kesal. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia sedikit tahu tentang sifat kyuhyun yang lain. Selain sikap dingin dan seenaknya dia juga memiliki sifat sedikit manja.

Setelah makan malam, mereka kembali duduk diruang keluarga. Mereka melakukan obrolan kecil. Victoria menceritakan semua kegiatannya selama ditempat kuliah dengan teman-teman victoria yang akan melakukan canda tawa yang membuat mereka tertawa.

.

You Love Me?

.

Dari hari ke hari tingkah Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Dia tidak segan untuk menggoda Istri manisnya, bercanda dan tertawa besama, serta berbagi cerita pada Sungmin. Iya istrinya sudah mulai menerimanya, membiarkan dirinya masuk kedalam kehidupan Sungmin, dan yang paling terpenting adalah memasuki wanita manis tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah membantu Sungmin membereskan pakaian dan semua hadiah pengantin yang mereka bedua dapatkan dari kerabat, yang tidak hadir ke acara pernikahan mereka karena ada halangan.

"Sepertinya, kita butuh kantung lagi, untuk semua kado ini." Ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang terus saja menatapnya.

 _'Dia terlihat cantik saat sibuk sekalipun, aku sangat beruntung memilikinya.'_ Batin Kyuhyun terpesona.

Sungmin mengernyit heran, Kyuhyun tidak merespon ucapannya, Suaminya itu malah memandangi nya.

"Kyu." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"A-ahh. Yaa sayang, ada apa?" Tanya nya kaget.

"Kyu kantung plastik nya kurang, kita butuh yang lebih besar. Kau melamunkan apa? Apa kau sedih memikirkan Jun?"

Kyuhyun merasa kikuk sekarang. Ketahuan melamun adalah hal yang jarang ia dapati.

"Oh kantung plastik. Tidak juga, Aku terpesona oleh mu." Jawabnya jujur.

"Terpesona olehku? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya polos.

"Iya. Aku terpesona oleh isteriku. Tentu bisa. Baiklah aku tinggal sebentar, kita butuh plastik yang banyak." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sebelum pergi keluar kamar, Kyuhyun menyempatkan mencium singkat bibir manis Sungmin.

Sungmin masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ciuman itu begitu singkat namun membekas dan hangat di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, tidak lama kedua pipinya merona. "Dasar pencuri. Selalu bertindak seenaknya. Unghh! jantungku kenapa berdetak sekeras ini. Apa ini gejala penyakit jantung? Jika iya Aku akan mati secepatnya."

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk menyerupai matahari. Liontin tersebut memiliki ukiran yang rumit dan ditengah lingkaran matahari tersebut terdapat satu berlian berwarna biru muda. Jangan salah didalam berlian tersebut tercantum nama singkat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yaitu KyuMin, yang diukir dengan laser. Heechul sudah mempersiapkan segalanya termasuk perhiasan yang khusus untuk para menantunya. Sudah turun temurun keluarga Cho melakukan tradisi ini. Kalung yang berukir nama itu adalah tanda sebagai anggota keluarga Cho. Bukan hanya Sungmin tapi Henry juga memilikinya, dengan batu berlian yang berbeda bentuk dan warna.

"Ini sangat indah dan mewah. emm~ tapi aku sedikit takut memakainya."

"Takut kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Pria tampan terebut menghampiri Sungmin sambil membawa kantuk plastik dan menaruh nya dimana saja.

"takut hilang." Cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. " Tidak akan hilang. Pengait kalung ini sangat kuat. Chaa~ Aku ingin melihat mu memakai kalung ini."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Ng... Apa boleh?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Tentu sayang. Ini milikmu, dan kau harus memakainya." Ucapnya lalu menjawir hidung Sungmin gemas.

Kyuhyun mengambil kalung tersebut lalu mulai memakainya pada leher Sungmin. Pria tampan tersebut memiliki cara berbeda saat memasangkan kalung ke leher Sungmin. Kebanyakan pria saat memakai kan kalung untuk orang yang dicintainya itu selalu berada dibelakang wanita, tapi Kyuhyun justru sebaliknya.

"Sayang pandang aku." pintanya pada sang istri. Sungmin tentu saja menuruti, dia menatap bola mata Kyuhyun dengan dalam. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar kehati nya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

 **CHU**

Pria itu mencium Sungmin dengan lembut, kedua tangan kekar nya, sibuk mengaitkan dan mengunci kalung di leher Sungmin. Mata tajamnya terpejam menikmati ciuman yang dia berikan untuk Sungmin nya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun karena terbawa suasana yang Kyuhyun buat, wanita muda tersebut ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa hangat mulai menyelimuti tubuh dan hatinya. Jantungnya pun berdetak kencang.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya, menjauhi wajah Sungmin dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Lima detik kemudian kedua pasang mata tesebut saling terbuka dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan kalung ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

"G-gomawo." Sahut Sungmin dengan suara rendah bahkan hampir menghilang.

"Sungmin, aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku."

"Aku juga ingin Kyuhyun. You love me?"

"Yes, I Love You. Cho Sungmin."

Bibir keduanya bertemu lagi, Sungmin menyadari apa yang kyuhyun lakukan padanya, sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan nya di lumatnya lembut bibir manis Sungmin, sambil terus menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam pagutannya, dan tangan satunya menarik lembut pinggang ramping Sungmin. Dalam posisi berdiri Kyuhyun mencoba menggapai kedua paha Sungmin dan entah bagaimana caranya dia mengangkat Sungmin kedalam gendongan nya.

Sungmin yang mengerti, tanpa diminta mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua masih mempertahankan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keatas tempat tidur, dia pun duduk diatas tempat tidur, tapi tidak menurunkan istrinya. Dia menaruh Sungmin diatas pangkuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan pagutannya, saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun. bolehlah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah merona.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau bebas melakukan apapun terhadapku. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampan nya.

Mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencari kehangatan dan rasa dilindungi dari sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Aku merasa aneh. Apa aku akan mati secepatnya. Sepertinya aku sakit." Ucap Sungmin lembut dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun. Menikmati suara detak jantung yang keras dari Suaminya.

"Aneh Kenapa? bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail. Jangan bilang kau akan mati, semua penyakit ada obatnya."

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas rasanya aneh. Dihati ku. Jantungku selalu berdetak keras dan... dan aku gelisah. Setiap dekat denganmu, sama seperti saat dekat dengan Donghae. Tapi kau berbeda. Jangan marah jika aku menyebut nama dia."

Kyuhyun diam, ada rasa tidak suka saat Sungmin menyebut langsung nama Donghae didepan nya. "Boleh aku tahu dimana dan seperti apa detak kan jantungmu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan bangun dari sandaran nya. Tangan putih mulusnya menarik tangan besar Kyuhyun, dan menaruh nya tepat dibagian jantung.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun merasakannya. Jantung Sungmin berdetak keras. Apa ini pertanda jika istrinya sedang jatuh cinta padanya?

"Kyu, kau merasakan nya kan. Aku akan mati yaa? hiks.. aku takut."

Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Sungmin terisak seperti itu. Dengan Lembut Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin agar kembali bersandar di dadanya.

"Sayang, kau tidak akan mati. Justru itu baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan hati mu. Itu hal yang wajar saat kau dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Jadi maksudnya. Aku suka Kyuhyun begitu."

"Iya itu pasti."

"Tapi Kyuhyun menyebalkan." Sahut Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku ini suamimu. Kau jangan lupakan hal itu."

"Engghh Kyu... ja-jangan memijat pundak ku... aahh... ge-geli!" Pekik Sungmin geli.

Kyuhyun refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu jika Sungmin sangat sensitive. Dia juga tidak menyangka Sungmin akan melenguh dan mendesah seperti itu saat ia memijat lembut bahu dan di sekitar leher istrinya.

"Eunnghhh. Jangan ulangi lagi. Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa geli nya." Pinta Sungmin dengan mata yang sayu.

DEG.

'SIAL!' Batin Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan gairah yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya. Suara Sungmin yang mendayu lembut membuat dia membayangkan tubuh mungil istrinya berada dibawahnya.

"Sayang. Kau menggoda ku lagi."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya menggoda mu itu apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin bertambah frustasi. Apa harus dia meminta haknya sebagai suami, sedangkan diluar kamarnya banyak pasang telinga yang tentu saja tengah mencuri dengar.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 11 update^^. Oww Mianhae yang kemarin, banyak yang mengira udah End? Belum kok~ Dan kemungkinan cerita ini adalah cerita yang lumayan panjang dari ff yang saya buat sebelumnya, lebih dari lima belas, itu baru perkiraan saya Lohh^^ Semoga nggak pada bosen nunggu ff ini kapan End nya. :-V

Waahh! HaeHyuk belum saya munculkan, begitu juga Changmin. *Senyum polos.

Nah loh siapa tuh orang yang mulai mengincar Sungmin? *KetawaJahat.

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skip Time...**_

Tidak terasa ini adalah hari keenam, Sungmin menempati apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun. Untuk sementara pasangan pengantin baru tersebut akan menempati apartemen mewah itu sampai rumah impian Sungmin selesai dibangun. Ini adalah rencana Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Memastikan penampilannya terlihat sempurna, tidak ada yang kurang sedikit pun. Riasan make up tipis dan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai indah, menambahkan nilai plus baginya.

"Aku rasa sudah sempurna. Waktunya menemui Kyuhyun." Ucapnya semangat.

Wanita manis dan cantik tersebut berjalan riang, tidak lupa membawa tas kecilnya dan bekal kotak bekal berisi makanan buatannya. Hari ini Sungmin akan menemui Kyuhyun dikantornya, dengan membawakan makan siang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung disambut baik oleh para pegawai disana, namun ada satu orang yang terus menatapnya tidak suka, yaitu sekretaris Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." Panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya. Menatap lembut istri manisnya. "Ada apa sayang. Kau minta dicium heumm."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horor. "Ishh... Bukan itu." Ucapnya Ketus.

"Lalu, kalau bukan minta dicium lalu apa? Pelukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tertawa kecil.

"Sekretaris mu, aku merasa dia tidak menyukaiku. Dari cara dia menatapku." Jawab Sungmin, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Apa perlu aku memecatnya. Jika kau tidak nyaman saat menemui ku disini."

Sungmin mendongak. Menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Jangan main memecat orang sembarangan. Jangan pecat dia."

"Aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku punya ide untuk sekretaris itu." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan senyum misterius.

"Kyu. Tidak akan memecatnya kan?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, aku tidak akan memecatnya, jangan khawatir."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Gomawo. Apa masakannya enak? tidak ada bumbu yang kurang kan? atau terlalu asin?"

"Rasanya pas. Aku suka telur dadar gulung nya."

"Kyuhyun tadi aku bertemu dengan Jungmo, aku tidak mengingat orang itu. Apa Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kim Jungmo. Iya dia junior ku, satu angkatan denganmu bukan. Dia juga satu band denganku." Jawabnya Kyuhyun.

"S-satu band." Ucap Sungmin tidak percaya. Dia tidak tahu jika Jungmo adalah teman satu band dengan suaminya.

"kami membuat band dadakan, untuk acara perpisahan Yesung hyung. Saat itulah aku dan seluruh anggota band menjadi lebih terkenal." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga, sambil mengingat masa SMA dulu.

'Kenapa aku tidak tahu.' Batin Sungmin merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin, yang tengah serius berpikir, dia merasa sedih, sangat sedih. Karena dia tahu Sungmin tidak akan mengingatnya. Gadis itu dulu hanya melihat Donghae, bukan dirinya.

"Sayang. Kau juga makan. Bukannya kau datang kesini untuk makan siang bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"A-ah.. iya." Sahut Sungmin terbata.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lupa dengan raut wajah Sungmin yang bingung. Pria tampan tersebut tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu perasaan seperti ini akan datang saat aku sudah memilikinya. Jika mengingat masa sekolah rasanya begitu pahit." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki cafe milik Yesung. Dia sudah mempunyai janji, bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Saat manik rubah nya menemukan kedua sahabatnya ia langsung duduk dan meminum jus milik Eunhyuk dengan rakus. Kedua gadis yang masih duduk dengan nyaman, menatap Sungmin heran.

"Wowowow! Tenang lah Min. Kau seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan saja. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin sudah duduk.

"Iya. Kau habis dikejar preman yaa?" Kini giliran Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya terlalu senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Jadi setelah turun dari mobil aku langsung berlari." Jelas Sungmin kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan? ada hal lain kan." Tebak Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum malu. "Seperti yang kau bilang, memang ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian berdua."

"Tentang apa dan siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Sungmin memandang wajah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian. "A-aku mau bertanya. Apa benar Kyuhyun Sunbae pernah membuat Band bersama Jungmo?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menatap serius kearah Sungmin, Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya diam, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae, memang membuat Band, tapi itu saat acara perpisahan angkatan Yesung Sunbae. Soal Jungmo, Apa kau mengingat laki-laki itu? Yang aku tahu kau tidak pernah peduli dengan orang yang berada disekitar mu. Hanya Lee Donghae laki-laki yang kau tahu." Ucap Eunhyuk sinis.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk heran, sahabatnya ini tidak pernah berbicara sinis padanya. "Aku bertemu dia tadi siang saat mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak tahu jika dia mengingat ku." Sahut Sungmin jujur.

"Sungmin. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa sekarang kau mulai mencintai Kyuhyun Sunbae." Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau marah padaku?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Ryeowook serba salah. Eunhyuk tengah mengalami masalah dan mood nya sedang buruk. Bisa dipastikan sasaran kemarahannya adalah Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sinis. "Tinggal jawab saja, Kau suka atau tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu aku marah. Yaa! aku marah padamu. Aku kira kau akan mempertahankan cintamu bersama Donghae. Tapi kau tidak berjuang sedikit pun. Kau baru mengenal Kyuhyun belum lama ini, tapi mudah sekali kau mencintainya dan melupakan cinta pertama mu."

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "A-aku memang mulai menyukainya. Kau tahu Hyukkie, Kyuhyun sudah berubah sekarang, dia tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Dia baik." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan Donghae... Kau pikir aku tidak ingin memperjuangan nya. Aku ingin, tapi itu tidak bisa aku lakukan, aku memiliki dua pilihan sulit saat itu. Donghae bukanlah jodohku. Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Mudah mencintai kata mu? Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu saat satu rumah dengan pria yang sama, makan dan tidur bersama. Rasa suka dan cinta sedikit demi sedikit mulai tumbuh."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu dampak nya untuk Donghae, saat hubungan mu berakhir dengannya. Dia pergi entah kemana." Timpal Eunhyuk dengan nafas memburu. Membicarakan dua orang pria yang bermasalah(?) membuat emosinya membucah.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa melupakan ku. Dan... mencari penggantiku yang jauh lebih baik dari diriku ini."

Hening...

"Aku rasa kalian berdua butuh mendinginkan kepala. Tahan emosi kalian. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman. Tunggulah." Ucap Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Gadis yang lebih mungil dari Sungmin itu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud berbicara dengan nada menjengkelkan seperti tadi."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti Hyukkie. Itu wajar kau berbicara dengan nada sinis seperti tadi kepadaku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Sungmin sambil mencoba tersenyum manis. "Aku yang salah. Melukai hati seseorang. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan Donghae. Keadaan yang membuatku harus bersikap jahat seperti ini." Ucapnya lagi dengan rasa bersalah.

Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. "Minnie. Kau tidak jahat. Hiks... Maafkan aku Minnie."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Karena kau tidak salah. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, dompet ku tertinggal di kantor Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kecil. Ia melihat Ryeowook datang membawa nampan berisi tiga minuman.

"Minnie. Kau mau kemana? Minumlah dulu, kau baru sampai." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menaruh nampan nya diatas meja.

"Terimakasih Wookie. Dompet ku tertinggal di kantor Kyuhyun. Aku ingin kesana dan mengambilnya." Jelas Sungmin.

Ryeowook melihat Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk, enggan menatap Sungmin maupun dirinya.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi. Annyeong." Pamit Sungmin kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, dia berharap hubungan pertemanan nya tidak akan hancur terpecah berai hanya karena ke egoisan cinta.

.

.

Sungmin duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Air mata wanita tersebut terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia terpaksa berbohong, dompet nya tidak benar-benar tertinggal di kantor Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya ingin sendiri, menenangkan hatinya.

"Hiks... Aku memang jahat. Donghae maafkan aku hiks." Rancau Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tanpa dia sadari seorang pria datang menghampirinya. Pria tersebut kini tepat berada didepan Sungmin.

"Sayang..." Panggil Pria tersebut dengan suara lembut.

Sungmin mengintip melalui sela jari-jari tangannya yang ia buka sedikit agar bisa melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya 'Sayang'.

"Kyu-hyun." Ucap Sungmin tidak percaya ternyata orang itu adalah Kyuhyun, suaminya.. Ia segera menghapus airmata nya.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Menghapus airmata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis. Ada aku yang akan selalu ada untuk mu."Ucap Kyuhyun lembut lalu pria tampan itu tersenyum tulus.

"Kyuhyun... Hiks... Kyu." Isak Sungmin.

GREP

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan tangis nya pecah saat itu juga.

"Kita pulang yaa." Ajak Kyuhyun yang juga memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. wanita manis tersebut melepaskan pelukan nya.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin.

CHU...

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin. lalu menarik lembut tangan Sungmin, agar istri manisnya itu mengikuti langkahnya pergi keluar dari area taman.

.

.

"Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. "Untuk apa meminta maaf. Isteriku tidak salah apapun."

"Untuk yang dulu. A-aku tidak tahu kau membuat band, dan aku juga tidak memperhatikan mu saat kau tampil. Aku melihat mu, hanya dua detik saja. Maaf." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku gemas padamu. Kau tidak salah Sayang.

Sungmin terdiam, namun perasaanya tidak tenang jika Kyuhyun belum memaafkan nya.

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk nyaman didalam mobil Kyuhyun, dengan Sungmin yang bersandar di dada bidang suaminya. Sungmin tiba-tiba menolak pulang kerumah, dia ingin meluruskan semuanya. Dan dia butuh teman baru. Bukan berarti dia melupakan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Jika aku tidak berbuat salah. Tapi kenapa aku merasa bersalah padamu dan Donghae. Aku jahat dan tidak punya perasaan. Aku hanya menyakitimu dan menyakiti Donghae. Aku ha-"

SREET

CHU~

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong begitu saja, Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang menuntut namun lembut.

"Aku janji akan memperbaiki semuanya yang telah aku perbuat." Ucap Kyuhyun serak dan dalam.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Melihat bagaimana mata suaminya yang tajam itu menatapnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Wanita manis tersebut memandang jendela dapur, diluar tengah hujan lebat. Perasaanya entah kenapa tidak menentu karena suaminya belum juga pulang. Biasanya Kyuhyun pulang cepat, sekitar jam 6 atau paling lambat jam 8. Namun lain halnya dengan hari ini, hampir memasuki jam 9. Ia pun sudah beberapa kali menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi pria tersebut tidak mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Apa dia marah padaku karena siang tadi aku menangis." Ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin kembali mengaduk sup ayam buatannya. "Kyuhyun cepat pulang. A-aku takut jika sendirian disaat hujan."

Sungmin hampir menangis saat itu juga, jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka. Itu pasti Kyuhyun, batinnya senang.

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Pria tampan terebut tersenyum bahagia. Dulu saat sebelum menikah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengucapkan 'Aku pulang' saat masuk kedalam apartemen nya. Hanya dirumah orangtua nya saja. Namun sekarang jauh berbeda, terkesan istimewa. Ia sudah memiliki istri yang akan menyambut nya pulang kerja dengan senyum manis.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara lembutnya tidak lupa wanita itu tersenyum hangat kearah Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maaf Sayang. Aku pulang terlambat."

Sungmin mengambil tas kerja suaminya. "Tidak apa-apa. Pasti gara-gara kau menemaniku tadi siang di taman. Maaf."

"Tidak, bukan karena mu. Tapi tadi ada rapat mendadak. Sayang, apa kau masak sup. Wangi sekali." Jelas Kyuhyun. Pria tersebut menghirup aroma sup yang sangat khas. aroma sup tersebut sangat mirip dengan buatan ibu mertuanya, jika mengingatnya membuat dia semakin lapar.

"Iya, menu makan malam kita hari ini, Sup ayam sederhana ala Sungmin dan Janchi guksu." ( mie yang disajikan dengan rumput laut, kimchi, telur dan sayuran ).

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar tidak sabar. Ayolah siapa yang tidak lapar saat pulang kerja? Semua orang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja makan, dan Sungmin hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Pria itu melihat sup ayam buatan Sungmin diatas meja, uap sup tersebut masih mengepul dan aroma nya begitu wangi.

"Kyu. Mandi dulu, setelah selesai kau boleh makan." Ucap Sungmin mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Diapun berbalik dan menatap Sungmin memohon. Ingat Kyuhyun sedang berpura-pura.

"Sayang. Tapi aku sudah lapar sekali. Dan tubuhku kehujanan, rasanya sangat dingin. Aku kan butuh kehangatan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. "Walau begitu kau harus mandi dulu. Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambilkan air hangat untuk diminum."

Kyuhyun pun duduk di kursi meja makan, matanya terus melirik sup buatan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan satu gelas berisi air hangat.

"Minum ini dulu, untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Dan setelah itu mandi." Ucapnya mencoba untuk tegas.

Kyuhyun menerima gelas berisi air hangat, lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Masih terasa dingin. Aku butuh yang lebih dari ini, sayang."

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan air hangatnya dulu untuk mandi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bukan itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Lalu apa, jika bukan air hangat untuk mandi." Ucap Sungmin bingung.

"Yang aku butuhkan, adalah ini sayang." Jelas Kyuhyun, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

SREET

Sungmin kini duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun, mata buat lucunya membulat kaget. Dan dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lembut.

 _'Bibir Kyuhyun terasa dingin walau sudah meminum air hangat. Ta-tapi kenapa dia mencium ku seperti ini. Memangnya bisa menghangatkan tubuh lebih cepat?'_ Batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

Pakaian dan tubuh kyuhyun yang memang sudah basah karena air hujan, dan kulit putih pucatnya begitu dingin terasa saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Bahkan kini pakaian yang dipakai Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit basah. Disela-sela ciumannya kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menghangatkan tubuh dinginnya dengan mengeratkan pelukan.

Sungmin dapat merasakan degup jantungnya dan jantung kyuhyun berdetak seirama. Bahkan Sungmin bingung, ia mengedip ngedipkan matanya. akhirnya ia memilih memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, menggerakan bibirnya pelan dan samar. Sangat amatir.

Mereka berciuman tanpa peduli kepulan Sup panas Sungmin mulai berkurang dan menghangat didepan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengecup dan melumat bibir bawah Sungmin lembut. merasakan rasa yang manis ditimbulkan dari bibir Sungmin. ia memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin. Mereka terus saja berciuman.

Kyuhyun terus melumat dan menghisap kecil bibir Sungmin. Sungmin pun mulai belajar mencium, ia meniru apa Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia juga terus melumat dan menghisap kecil bibir kyuhyun. Mereka terus berciuman sampai kehabisan nafas, baik Sungmin maupun kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman masing masing dan mereka saling menatap. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Sungmin ikut tersenyum dengan wajah merona malu.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut mandi bersamaku"

"K-kenapa aku harus ikut mandi bersamamu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung namun matanya memandang Kyuhyun waspada.

"Itu eum... Sayang pakaian mu ikut basah dan bau." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata berkedip genit.

Sungmin menunduk melihat arah pandangan Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan tidak lama rona merah menyembul dipipinya yang mulus. Dengan refleks Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja piama tidurnya ikut basah, dibagian pantat, pinggang dan yang paling jelas adalah dibagian dada. Bra hitamnya terlihat begitu jelas dan menggoda. _'Aneh, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan jika pakaianku basah. Tubuhku terasa panas dan kedua dadaku sedikit mengeras.'_ Batin Sungmin gelisah.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kearah Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah lucu yang gugup. Iapun melepaskan kemeja putihnya yang ia pakai dengan gerakan sensual.

"Sayang, Ba-"

"Aaaa~ A-aku rasa tubuhku masih wangi dan tidak butuh mandi untuk sekarang ini. Aku hanya perlu mengganti bajunya saja." Sela Sungmin cepat dan setelah mengucapkan itu, wanita manis tersebut berlari dan memasuki kamar nya.

BRAAK!

Suara pintu yang ditutup begitu keras berhasil mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan tersebut memandang shock kearah pintu yang ditutup kasar oleh Sungmin. "Aiiisshh! Kenapa dia lari ke sana dan bukannya lari kedalam kamar mandi bersamaku. Lihatlah aku bahkan ditinggal sendirian disini." Ucapnya frustasi, dengan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

.

.

"Ini piamanya." Ucap Sungmin sambil menutup matanya dengan satu tangan, karena keadaan kyuhyun yang topless, hanya handuk yang melingkar rapih menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Suaminya itu. Tangannya bergetar saat memberikan satu stel piama berwarna biru dengan gambar beruang putih lucu sebagai motifnya.

Kyuhyun menerima piama itu dengan senyum geli. Bagaimana cara Sungmin melayaninya, sangat menggemaskan.

"Kyu. Bolehkah aku keluar saja. Kau mau ganti pakaian kan? Kenapa aku harus menunggumu disini? kenapa tidak diluar kamar saja." Protes Sungmin dengan permintaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat tidak lazim.

"Aku ingin kau disini. Bukannya ini sama saja dengan melayani suami. Ingat sayang, ini termasuk ibadah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucut kan bibirnya kesal, ia tidak mungkin membantah ataupun menolak perintah Suaminya.

"Sayang jangan memulainya. Kau nakal sekali menggoda ku seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan hasratnya saat melihat bibir Sungmin dengan pose berbahaya seperti itu.

Sungmin semakin kesal mendengar ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menggoda mu. Kapan ganti bajunya, apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya ketus.

"Baiklah nyonya Cho. Tutup matamu dengan benar jika tidak ingin melihat, jangan mengintip. Tapi jika ingin mengintip boleh kok... Tapi hanya bagian belakang saja." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak tahu malu dan tertawa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya. Lalu menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Dasar mesum."teriak Sungmin jengkel. _'Siapa juga yang mau mengintip bokong nya. Aaahhh dia keterlaluan.' Batin Sungmin menjerit._

"Aku mencintaimu." Timpal Kyuhyun tulus. Lalu segera memakai pakaiannya.

.

.

"mengapa sampai kehujanan?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tadi saat di perjalanan pulang aku menolong seorang nenek-nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Sungmin menghentikan kunyahan nya, ia menatap Kyuhyun haru dan bangga, ternyata suaminya begitu peduli terhadap orang lain. Lalu kenapa dia berubah menjadi orang yang seenaknya dan egois? apa yang dikatakan oleh Hankyung Appa mertuanya itu benar. Batinnya berpikir.

"Kyuhyun, makanlah yang banyak.". Ujar Sungmin yang menuangkan kuah ayam kedalam mangkuk sup Suaminya dengan senyum yang manis.

"Gomawo. Sup nya enak sekali. Besok buatkan lagi yaa?"

"Iya. Tapi dengan sayuran didalamnya."

"Sedikit saja, jangan banyak-banyak. mereka itu rasanya aneh." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sayuran diatas piring.

"Harus banyak. Terutama wortel, brokoli, buncis dan semua sayuran. Harus ada gizinya."

"baiklah, tapi kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku, sayang."

"MWO! Hutang ciuman. Kenapa bisa aku memiliki hutang seperti itu? Memang ada hutang seperti itu." Sungmin Sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ada. Itu karena kau lari meninggalkan ku sendirian diruang makan dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, jadi aku anggap kau berhutang. Aku tidak mau tahu. Lagipula bukankah kau senang jika ku cium, Minnie Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun berlebihan. Benarkah dia ditinggal setengah telanjang? Hahaha itu hanya akal-akalan nya saja.

"Terdengar konyol sekali. Siapa yang suka. Tidak itu tidak benar." Sahut Sungmin mengelak.

"Itu benar nyonya Cho, buktinya kau membalas ciumanku." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. aku tidak tahu."

"Kau baru melakukannya satu jam yang lalu, Sayang. Di kursi ini, diatas paha ku, dan di pangkuan ku ini, masih terasa kehangatan pantat sexy mu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri.

Sungmin merona hebat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya malu. "Aaish... terserahlah." Ucapnya ketus.

"Wajahmu memerah sayang." Kyuhyun kembali menggoda Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun nakal."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, baru kali ini ada yang mengatai nya nakal.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. "Yaa. Si nakal yang tampan ini adalah suami mu, sayang." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, bagaimana kedipan yang Kyuhyun layangkan untuknya membuat dia merona malu. ' _Kenapa dengan ku ini. Rasanya aku malu sekali. mendadak hatiku jadi aneh'_ Batin Sungmin didalam hati.

.

.

Entah kapan dan bagaimana mereka berdua kini saling kejar kejaran dimulai dari dapur, ruang tamu hingga sekarang berakhir dikamar. Kyuhyun terus mengejar Sungmin hingga akhirnya dapat.

Setelah dapat ia menyudutkan Sungmin ketembok dan mengapitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin tidak bisa lari ia tersudut oleh tembok dan tubuh kyuhyun.

Sret

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"menurutmu apa?"

Sungmin sangat takut. ia tidak suka senyum seringai yang Kyuhyun miliki. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia tidak ingin melihat kyuhyun. Sungmin dapat merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun yang mengerat merengkuhnya.

CUP

Bibir kyuhyun mendarat mulus di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tentu kaget, ia ingin membuka matanya namun tidak bisa. Ada perasaan yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak membuka matanya. Bibir kyuhyun menyapu lembut bibir Sungmin, menekannya pelan. kyuhyun langsung melepaskannya lagi.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Sosok kyuhyun yang begitu tampan dan mempesona ada didepannya.

"aku benar bukan?"

"benar apanya?"

"Kau mulai menyukaiku."

"Itu masih proses!"

"Masih proses bagaimana? Buktinya kau diam saja saat kucium."

"Itu... itu karena kau terlalu... Aahh pokoknya itu." Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, karena dirinya sendiri juga bingung.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin geli. Tingkah istrinya sangat menggemaskan sekali jika sudah terpojok begini. "Itu apa? Itu itu? Itu yang mana?" Ucapnya menggoda.

"Kau tahu, kau sekarang terlalu baik. Kadang kau terlihat tampan sekali dan keren. Juga terlihat... sexy. Yang paling buruk kau ternyata Mesum."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

Sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang nya, dan berjalan kesal kearah tempat tidur. Lalu wanita manis tersebut naik keatas tempat tidur, berbaring disana dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

"Kenapa diam disitu? Tidak ingin tidur?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada ketus.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kagum, bagaimana perubahan ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang manis, begitu juga dengan tingkahnya yang polos.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin tidur dengan Cho Sungmin. Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak rejeki." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun berjalan semangat kearah Istrinya tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Hanya tidur. Tidak lebih!" Peringat Sungmin waspada.

"Permintaan dipertimbangkan." Kyuhyun naik keatas tempat tidur, membaring kan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin dan ikut menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kyaaa~ Kyu! apa yang kau pegang... Singkirkan tangan mu itu, dasar mesum!" Pekik Sungmin kaget dan risih dengan ulah yang Kyuhyun perbuat pada dirinya.

"Ayolah... sekali ini saja sayang. Kau tahu semua suami senang memainkannya, ini termasuk favorit ku. Kau juga akan menikmatinya nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun terus melancarkan aksinya.

"Tapi ini bukan mainan Kyu. Singkirkan tangan mu dari sana."

"Tidak. Aku suka semuanya yang ada pada dirimu. Termasuk saat kau mengisap jempol mu saat tidur. Aku menyukainya juga." ucap Kyuhyun dengan menyeringai.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. "A-aku menghisap jempol? Tidak... Kebiasaan itu sudah hilang, mana mungkin aku masih mengisap jempol. Kau berbohong." Tuduhnya.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak berbohong. Mau aku buktikan? Aku sudah mengira kau pasti tidak percaya."

"Mana buktinya." Tantang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi berada diatas dada Sungmin, pria tersebut mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mencari video langka tersebut.

"Ini video yang aku rekam saat kau tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin. Lalu tangan kirinya kembali masuk kedalam selimut mencari kancing piama yang Sungmin pakai. Sekali Kyuhyun mengusap lembut dada Sungmin yang tidak dilapisi bra sama sekali. _'Apa Sungmin lupa tidak memakai bra nya? Lupa? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi tidak apa sih yang ada aku untung besar malam ini.'_ Batin Kyuhyun senang.

Sungmin menonton video tersebut dengan wajah merona. Didalam video tersebut ia melihat dirinya tertidur pulas dengan menghisap Jempol tangan nya. Saking seriusnya, ia bahkan mengabaikan rasa panas dikedua payudaranya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Bahkan saat aku menjauhkan jempol mu itu. Kau mencarinya, seperti kehilangan sumber nutrisi. Bibir mungil mu terbuka kecil seperti minta disuapi bubur bayi." Komentar Kyuhyun, yang kini kesulitan melepaskan kancing piama Sungmin.

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti bayi. Isshhh! menyebalkan. Hapus tidak video itu."

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun segera merebut ponselnya dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan tangan Sungmin. "Tidak. Ini langka untuk ku. Dan video ini untuk kebutuhan ku saat bosan."

"Tapi aku malu. Aakkhh~ Kyuhh hentikhaan."

"Jangan malu kepada suamimu sendiri, Sayang. Hanya aku yang tahu. Video ini aman ditangan ku." ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan. "Bagaimana kau menyukai pijatan ku kan, Sayang." Ucapnya yang mulai meremas lembut dada kiri Sungmin.

"Eeungghh.. da-dasarr me.. Me.. mesumm!"

Sepertinya untuk malam ini Sungmin tidak akan tidur dengan tenang selama Kyuhyun masih terjaga dan mengganggunya. Semoga malam ini adalah awal kebahagiaan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

You Love Me?

.

Ditengah teriknya matahari dan tidak mengenal rasa panas, Eunhyuk terus mengejar Donghae yang berlari. Wanita hiperaktif tersebut tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang melihatnya berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

"Donghae! Sampai kapan kau akan lari menghindar Heoh!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

"Pergilah Eunhyuk. Kau tidak akan bisa mengejar ku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sungmin sedikitpun. Pergilah!"

Eunhyuk mulai kelelahan, bagaimanapun dia adalah wanita, mengejar seorang laki-laki yang berlari adalah hal mustahil mengejarnya sampai dapat. Ia melihat punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh dan tidak lama pandangan nya mulai buram dan rasa pusing mendera kepalanya.

"Hahh hah hah... A-aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kakiku pagal dan- Unghh."

BRUUKK

Eunhyuk tumbang, wanita tersebut pingsan karena kelelahan, terlalu lama berlari.

Semua orang mulai mengerumuni Eunhyuk, bahkan ada seorang ahjumma yang baik hati mencoba menyadarkan nya.

"Eunhyuk."

"Apa kau kekasihnya? Aku melihat mu berlari dan kekasih mu ini mengejar dan memanggil mu. Tapi kau tidak mempedulikan nya, Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Ucap seorang wanita yang ikut membantu ahjumma tersebut untuk menyadarkan Eunhyuk.

Ahjumma tersebut menatap pria tampan yang sekarang terlihat menyesal. "Anak muda ke marilah." Panggil ahjumma tersebut lembut. Pria tersebut menghampiri ahjumma tersebut dan berjongkok di sampinya.

"Bawalah kekasih mu ini. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Jangan khawatir dia kini hanya tertidur."

Donghae terdiam sesaat. Menyesali perbuatannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Donghae mulai mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Saya minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Maaf." Ucap Donghae meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang mengelilingi nya.

"Jagalah kekasih mu dengan baik." Ucap seorang pria tambun memperingati.

Donghae hanya mengangguk, dan mulai berjalan pelan membawa Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya, kesadarannya sudah pulih, ia menatap ke sekeliling kamar.

"Aku dimana?" Tanyanya pelan dan langsung menyibakkan selimut, dan melihat pakaiannya masih utuh. Dia takut diculik oleh orang jahat dan berakhir diperkosa. Membayangkan saja ia tidak mau.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun. Minumlah dan makan bubur ini." ucap Donghae lembut.

"D-donghae. Ini dimana?"Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ini di apartemen ku. Yaa memang tidak mewah." Jawab Donghae dengan senyumnya. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman disini?" Tanyanya.

"Tempat tinggal mu nyaman. Hae, maafkan aku. Aku merepotkan mu lagi."

"Kau tidak merepotkan ku sama sekali. Kau tamu pertama ku."

"Hae, aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu. Aku mohon jangan menghindar lagi dari ku, dan soal Sungmin. Biarkan dia bahagia tanpa dirimu dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam hatinya, mengisi cintanya yang baru." Eunhyuk terus menatap Donghae, ia tahu ucapannya terdengar jahat, tapi ini untuk kebaikan Donghae dan juga untuk Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa lari lagi dari mu. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku akan mendengarnya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. Dia berharap Donghae bisa mengerti dengan apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

.

You Love Me?

.

Sungmin kini tengah sibuk dengan adonan kue kering ditangan nya. Untuk pertama kali dia membuat kue kering tanpa sang ibu disampingnya.

"Aku harap setelah matang, tekstur kue kering ini tidak keras." Monolognya sambil menaruh adonan kecil yang sudah dicetak berbentuk hati kedalam loyang kue kering.

"Selesai. Tinggal dipanggang." Serunya semangat, wajahnya terlihat bahagia dengan kegiatan membuat kue.

Sambil menunggu kue nya matang ia mencuci piring dan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat kue tadi.

Sedangkan diruangan lain didalam apartemen mewah tersebut, seorang pria tampan itu kini sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin membuat kue, dan dia melarang ku membantunya. Bahkan aku dilarang memasuki dapur. Apa dia ingin membalas kejadian semalam dan menghukum ku seperti ini? Haah.. Aku benar-benar penasaran, kakiku gatal sekali ingin pergi kesana, lalu mencium bibirnya sampai dia pingsan kalau bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Ayolah ia tidak tahan jika hanya diam dirumah tidak mengganggu istrinya sama sekali. Baginya terasa hampa.

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan mengagetkan Kyuhyun, secepat mungkin ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya dan sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar kertas berkas ditangan nya.

"Masuk." Ucapnya dengan nada keras dan dingin.

CKLEK

Kepala Sungmin menyembul dibalik pintu, mata rubah itu berkedip lucu menatap Kyuhyun. _'Tahan Kyuhyun tahan. Aku tahu dia begitu manis, polos dan menggemaskan. Tetap pertahankan image cool mu ini.' Batin Kyuhyun memperingati dirinya sendiri._

"Kyu... Kue nya sudah matang. Istirahatlah dulu dan kita nikmati kue buatanku." Ucap Sungmin lembut. Wanita manis tersebut menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Sudah matang yaa. Aku membereskan ini dulu.". Ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Aku bantu biar cepat selesai."

Dengan cekatan Sungmin membereskan berkas-berkas suaminya. Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar tengah di perhatikan oleh suaminya. Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin serius.

"Selesai." Ucap Sungmin bangga dengan hasil kerjanya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan kiri Sungmin. Lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun didepan nya.

.

.

Saat tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan satu piring kue kering buatan Sungmin. Terdengar suara Sungmin dari arah ruang tamu. Yaa istrinya baru kembali dari apartemen sebelah, memberikan satu toples kecil berisi kue buatannya nya. Kyuhyun tidak cemburu sama sekali istrinya sering mengantar makanan kesana. Karena penghuni apartemen sebelah adalah pasangan Kakek dan nenek. Apa perlu dia mencemburui mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menganggap keduanya kakek dan nenek nya sendiri.

Tidak berapa lama sosok yang ia rindukan datang. Senyum Sungmin merekah menghiasi wajah manis dan cantiknya.

"Bagaimana. Apa mereka suka kue buatanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggigit kecil kue rasa cokelat.

"Tentu. Untung saja kue nya tidak keras, jadi mereka bisa menggigit nya dengan mudah dan tidak membuat gigi sakit."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Besok kita kencan. Ingin pergi kemana?"

Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Kencan? Haruskah?"

"Aku butuh pendekatan yang banyak."

"Apa dirumah belum cukup? Bukannya ini juga namanya pendekatan?"

"Masih belum cukup. Aku butuh lebih lebih dan lebih dekat denganmu."

"Jika begitu tidak akan ada habis nya." Ucap Sungmin pusing dengan permintaan Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun ingin membalas ucapan Sungmin, terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Sepertinya ada yang berkunjung. Biar aku lihat dulu." Ucap Sungmin lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dengan tergesa untuk membuka pintu.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, Sungmin segera membukanya.

DEG

"K-kau?" Ucap Sungmin tidak percaya dengan sosok yang berada didepan nya itu.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ssi." Sapa pria tersebut dengan senyum ramah nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Contiune**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 12 update^^. Mianhae dengan keterlambatannya :-( dikarenakan saya sedang berduka ditinggal sanak saudara yang meninggal. Saya tahu ini adalah hal pribadi, tapi bagaimana mungkin saya bisa fokus untuk update ff ini, jika sedang dalam suasana berkabung? Mohon pengertiannya :-)

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap aneh kearah kedua orang didepan dan disampingnya ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo. Mereka berdua bertatapan seakan penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan dan penasaran.

" Kalian bedua baik-baik saja kan?" Ucap Sungmin cemas. Baik Kyuhyun ataupun Jungmo tak ada yang menjawab, mereka malah saling manatap tajam.

Semuanya berawal dari Jungmo yang bertamu disaat tidak tepat dan membuat Kyuhyun kesal, dan kekesalannya semakin bertambah karena Jungmo terus menatap Sungmin terang-terangan bahkan mencuri pandangan kearah istrinya. Kyuhyun tidak suka cara Jungmo melirik istrinya itu.

"Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku ingin menemui Hyung. Tapi aku lupa tidak menanyakan tempat dimana Hyung tinggal. Dan aku berpikir mungkin saja Hyung ada disini. Dan tebakan ku ternyata benar." ucap Jungmo lebih santai, tidak peduli dengan ketidaknyamanan pemilik rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepada Changmin, bukannya kau memiliki nomor ponselnya." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, karena dua bulan yang lalu ponsel ku hilang saat di paris." Balas Jungmo.

Sungmin hanya diam tidak mau ikut campur dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel yang begitu nyaring.

"Sayang. Sepertinya ponsel ku ada di ruang kerja. Aku ambil dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ambil lah, sepertinya ada panggilan penting untukmu."

Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin, ponselnya terus berdering dan sudah dipastikan ada hal penting.

Sepeninggalan Kyuhyun. Suasana ruang tamu terasa lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak begitu mengenal Jungmo walau mereka pernah satu kelas sekalipun. Sungmin terlalu pendiam dan sering dikucilkan, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya kecuali Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin." Panggil Jungmo.

Sungmin menatap Jungmo yang juga menatapnya. "Ya. Apa ada yang kau inginkan. Ingin tambah minumnya?" Tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Tidak, terimakasih dengan jamuan nya." Jungmo tersenyum dan terus menatap Sungmin lekat. "Aku ingin mencicipi bibir mu."

"A-apa? kau berbicara apa, aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku ingin dirimu Lee Sungmin." Ucap Jungmo dalam dan mengancam.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya takut. Wanita cantik tersebut mulai beringsut menjauh dari duduknya.

Senyuman di bibir Jungmo tampak mengerikan. "Aku suka tubuh mu yang gemetar itu. Terlihat lebih sangat sexy. Saat di kolam renang, nilai tambahan untuk pelajaran olahraga, kau ingat? Aku sadar kau berbeda dari wanita yang ada di sekolah."

Dengan tubuh gemetar Sungmin bangun dari duduknya, menjauhi kursi. Tidak ada yang beres dengan ucapan dan tingkah Jungmo yang ada didepan nya sekarang ini.

"Kau mau lari dan berteriak memanggil Romeo mu, Juliet sayang." Ucap Jungmo yang juga berdiri.

"Ky-"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti karena dengan cepat Jungmo membungkam kuat mulut Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan setengah tenaganya Jungmo lansung mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin sampai terbaring di sofa panjang.

Tangan Sungmin bekerja, memukul mukul kuat dada bidang Jungmo yang mulai menindih tubuhnya.

 _'Kyuhyun tolong hiks... Kyuhyun cepat datang aku takut hiks... Kyuhyun.'_ Batin Sungmin memanggil suaminya. Air matanya mengalir deras dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Aku bisa merasakan aroma tubuh mu yang wangi ini. Sepertinya kau baru selesai mandi beberapa jam yang lalu." Ucap Jungmo dengan senyuman mengerikan nya.

Tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, Jungmo kembali melancarkan aksi bejat nya. Ia mencium pipi Sungmin, dan lehernya. Tangan nya yang masih menganggur mencoba menggapai payudara Sungmin, namun terhalang oleh kedua tangan Sungmin yang sengaja menghalangi tangannya.

"Kau itu pelit sekali. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika menghalangi kegiatan ku ini. Dasar wanita kampung."

Sungmin yang tidak terima dengan hinaan Jungmo kepadanya, dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong dada Jungmo dengan kuat. Dan dengan cepat Sungmin bangun.

Namun sayang sekali saat ingin berlari, Jungmo kembali menarik pundaknya, hingga pakaian atas Sungmin robek dan memperlihatkan bra merah muda yang dikenakan nya. Lalu dengan kasar Jungmo mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Tidak ingin Sungmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun. Jungmo langsung membungkam mulut Sungmin, tapi tidak dengan tangannya melainkan dengan bibirnya.

Tubuh tinggi Jungmo menindih tubuh Sungmin yang mulai lemas. Punggungnya terasa sakit akibat terbentur lantai yang keras.

Sungmin menangis hebat saat tangan Jungmo mulai meremas dada kirinya dan ciumannya yang begitu kasar.

"Cantik. sangat cantik." Komentar Jungmo. yang sebelumnya kembali membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Akhhh-" Pekik Sungmin kaget saat Jungmo menggigit kecil pundaknya.

 _'Tidak. Aku harus memanggil Kyuhyun bagaimanapun caranya.'_ Batin Sungmin.

Dengan keberanian Sungmin mengigit tangan Jungmo yang membungkam mulutnya. Dan langsung saja Jungmo mengadu kesakitan.

Tidak ingin kesempatannya hilang, Sungmin langsung berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

" KYUHYUN! hiks-"

"Yaa... Dasar perusak. Diam kau." Ucap Jungmo marah dan kembali membungkam Sungmin. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jungmo kembali menjilati leher Sungmin dengan rakus.

"Hiks... hiks..." isak Sungmin takut dan tidak berdaya.

BUGKHH

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada isteriku!" Teriak Kyuhyun marah dan terus memberi pukulan demi pukulan ke wajah maupun tubuh Jungmo, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Jungmo untuk membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Jungmo tentu saja kaget mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. 'Kapan dia datang?' Pikir Jungmo.

Sungmin melihat semuanya, bagaimana Kyuhyun menghajar Jungmo seperti orang kesetanan. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar, dengan posisi terduduk, kedua tangannya menutupi tubuh atasnya. Baju bagian atasnya sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"Ky... Kyu-Kyuhyun hiks..." Panggil Sungmin dengan suara serak.

Kyuhyun berhenti, Ia berniat memukul wajah Jungmo lagi. Namun suara lemah istrinya menyadarkannya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan istrinya yang terduduk ketakutan. Keadaan Sungmin sangat mengenaskan.

"Hiks... Kyu... hiks Kyuhyun."

Dengan langkah lebar Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin yang tidak jauh dari jaraknya sekarang.

"Sungmin sayang." Suara lembut Kyuhyun menenangkan hati Sungmin.

Dengan erat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Rasa menyesal mulai menyambangi hatinya. Andai saja ia tidak meninggalkan istri manisnya dengan pria brengsek itu, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Kyu hiks.. Kyuhyun. A-aku takut hiks.. takut hiks."

"Ada aku disini. Maafkan aku sayang. Andai saja aku tidak menerima telpon dari Appa, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."

Sungmin menggeleng lemah dipelukkan Kyuhyun. Suaminya tidak bersalah, yang bersalah disini adalah manusia bejat yang babak belur tersebut.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menenangkan Sungmin. Jungmo berusaha bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan kearah pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Melarikan dirilah yang ada dipikirkannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu apartemennya yang dibuka. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Jungmo tidak ada.

 _'_ _Sial dia kabur. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya berkeliaran sesuka hatinya.'_ Batin Kyuhyun marah.

"Sayang untuk sementara kau dirumah Halmoni Kim dulu. Aku harus menangkap penjahat itu dan menjebloskan nya kedalam penjara."

Sungmin hanya diam. Disaat seperti ini ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tidak berapa lama sosok yang Kyuhyun harapkan kehadiran nya datang. Wajah yang sudah berkeriput itu terlihat kaget dan cemas saat menatap keadaan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya.

"Kim Halmoni, tolong jaga Sungmin selama aku pergi. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah tapi nanti kau harus menjelaskan nya. Bagaimana jika Halmoni membawa Sungmin ke apartemen Halmoni saja."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mulai menggendong Sungmin, namun sebelum pergi, Kim Halmoni mengambil jaket berwarna biru milik Kyuhyun yang menyampir di kursi, dan memakaikan nya ke tubuh mungil Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun kau serius?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ne. Kim Jungmo lupa dia tengah bermain api dengan siapa. Kita harus menangkapnya hingga dapat." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Changmin tak bereaksi. Ia hanya menunduk sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka Jungmo berani berbuat seperti itu dan parahnya Jungmo tidak takut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menghubungi Siwon dan Yesung Hyung, semoga saja mereka bisa membantuku."

.

.

Siwon dan Yesung menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat Kyuhyun begitu marah dan sedih secara bersamaan.

"Aku menyayangkan kekasih ku tidak bisa menemani Sungmin. Ryeowook tadi pagi berangkat ke jepang untuk belajar memasak disana. Aku hanya bisa menghubungi Eunhyuk." Ucap Yesung memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau jangan cemas, Sungmin mungkin sedang bersama Eunhyuk sekarang." Timpal Siwon meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika Sungmin tidak sendirian.

"Gomawo Hyung."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menangis tanpa suara, bagaimana tidak? Keadaan sahabatnya begitu mengenaskan, kantung mata terlihat jelas, air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya dan bibir yang terus berucap memanggil Kyuhyun. Ia begitu terkejut mendengar kabar tentang Sungmin dari Yesung. Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan Donghae yang meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Sungmin." Panggil Eunhyuk lembut.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata basah nya.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Hyukkie! Dia menodaiku hiks. Kyuhyun pasti jijik padaku. Pria itu menciumku disini dan disini, dia juga meremas dadaku hiks... aku menjijikan." Rancau Sungmin dengan tangis yang pilu.

"Tidak Min. Kau tidak menjijikan. Pria brengsek itu yang menjijikan. Bukan kau."

"Tapi dia menyentuh ku. Lihat bahuku Hyukkie!" Teriak Sungmin histeris, ia membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan menunjukan bahunya yang digigit oleh Jungmo.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"hiks... Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri hiks. Bagaimana cara menghapus ini? Semakin ku gosok tandanya tidak hilang, malah terasa sakit hiks..."

"Sungmin tenangkan dirimu. Nanti hilang sendiri." Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Hyukkie. Aku ingin mendengar suara Kyuhyun."

"Iya. Baiklah tapi kau jangan menangis lagi. Jika Kyuhyun tahu kau tengah menangis saat menghubungi nya, Kyuhyun tidak akan fokus mencari Jungmo. Mau berjanji?"

Sungmin mengangguk, dia mulai menghapus air matanya. Eunhyuk sangat gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin, seperti anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Berapa nomor handphone Kyuhyun."

Dengan antusias Sungmin menyebutkan nomor Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

 _ **"Yeoboseo!"**_

"Kyuhyun. Ini Sungmin."

 _ **"Sayang. Kau pinjam ponsel siapa? "**_

"Ponsel Hyukkie. Kyu kapan pulang? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? hiks"

Disebrang sana Kyuhyun begitu mencemaskan Sungmin. Istrinya menangis dan membutuhkannya.

 _ **"Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Sayang, Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Aku mencintaimu."**_

Cukup lama Sungmin berbincang lewat telpon. Eunhyuk tersenyum ramah kearah Kim Halmoni yang tengah menatap mereka berdua.

Setelah meyakinkan Kim Halmoni, Eunhyuk membawa Sungmin pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat adalah rumah sendiri.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Eunhyuk menenangkan Sungmin dan membuat wanita manis tersebut terlelap tidur karena lelah menangis.

"Sial! Aku tidak menyangka Jungmo bisa melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Sungmin. Harusnya aku tahu tatapan aneh yang Jungmo layangkan untuk Sungmin, memiliki arti lain, saat di sekolah dulu. Tepat nya saat olahraga renang." Eunhyuk mengumpat kesal. Seandainya ia tahu arti tatapan Jungmo, mungkin dia bisa memperingati Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin tertidur lelap. Eunhyuk menatap sendu sahabatnya. Kenapa harus Sungmin yang mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Eunhyuk-ssi" Suara bass tersebut mengagetkan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana apa Jungmo sudah tertangkap?" Tanya Eunhyuk cemas.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dulu. Biarkan Sungmin istirahat." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Kaki jenjang nya melangkah lebar kearah ranjang. Ia menatap wajah pucat dan lelah milik istrinya.

CHU...

Tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang masih duduk dipinggir ranjang, Kyuhyun mencium lembut kening dan bibir mungil Sungmin.

 _'Oh lihat... si tuan rumah memberi tontonan gratis padaku. Sungguh ironis sekali mata suciku ini.'_ Batin Eunhyuk jengah.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya, pergi keluar kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berteriak heboh seperti yang sering Ryeowook lakukan saat melihat adegan romantis dalam drama kesukaannya.

.

.

"Jadi... Jungmo menjadi buronan?"

"Ya. Aku rasa dia pandai berlari dan bersembunyi. Bisa jadi dia dibantu seseorang untuk melarikan diri. Tidak mungkin dia kabur begitu cepat dalam keadaan hampir mati. Tapi itu tidak akan lama." Kyuhyun meminum kopi dengan gaya angkuh.

"Cih! Masih saja berlagak sombong. Entah apa yang membuat mu memisahkan Sungmin dari Donghae. Cinta yang egois dan memaksakan kehendak." Ucap Eunhyuk tanpa rada takut sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menatap datar kearah Eunhyuk. "Apa perlu membahas yang sudah berlalu. Kau sadar dan melihat bagaimana sahabatmu itu sudah jatuh hati padaku. Kau membenci ku karena apa? Sungmin atau karena aku membuat Lee Donghae babak belur?"

"Kau! Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Donghae!" Desis Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu... Hati terluka, terhianati, dan merasa gagal. Aku sudah merasakannya Lee Hyuk Jae. Jadi jangan sok mengajariku tentang merasakan perasaan."

"Haaahh. Bicara dengan orang seperimu tidak akan ada habisnya. Aku pamit pulang. Tolong jaga Sungmin. Annyeong."

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan menjaganya. Hati-hati dijalan dan sampaikan salam ku untuk Lee Donghae."

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama Donghae yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Tangan kirinya mengepal kuat, tanpa berminat berbalik untuk menatap wajah sombong pemilik rumah.

"Kau menang seorang penguntit." Setelah mengucapkan itu Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan mendengar nama julukan yang sering orang bilang mengenai dirinya.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu. Ia bermimpi buruk. Bayang-bayang Jungmo yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya terbawa sampai ke alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun yang tepat berada disamping Sungmin. Bergerak cepat mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Sayang-"

"Aku mau mandi."Ucap Sungmin cepat, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Wanita manis itu langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari tempatnya. Saat Istrinya sudahlah memasuki kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menyadari jika tidak ada yang beres dengan Sungmin.

.

.

"Hiks hiks hiks."

Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu di atas lantai yang dingin didalam kamar mandi. wanita manis tersebut terus saja menangis sejak memasuki kamar mandi, ia hanya dapat menangis, mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya dengan isakkan-isakkan yang begitu memilukan.

Sungmin mencengkeram erat ujung baju piama tidurnya. Tangannya memerah tanda bahwa cengkeraman tangannya sudah terlalu kuat. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Suaminya yang sedari tadi menatapnya cemas saat melihat keadaannya yang menangis tanpa kontrol.

Yaa... Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi saat mendengar suara keras tangisan Sungmin yang menyayat hatinya. Suami mana yang tidak tahan melihat istri tercintanya menangis pilu didalam kamar mandi?

"Sungmin sayang, Apa ada yang sakit? Kau terluka? Dimana, biar aku obati luka mu?" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bertanya. Suara Kyuhyun kali ini lebih lirih dan berhati-hati. Karena pria itu tahu bahwa Sungmin masih enggan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan simplenya. Tetapi, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba terlebih dahulu kan?

Sungmin berdiri dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. "Aku mengecewakan mu, aku menjijikan, dan kau pasti jijik kan melihatku."

Sungmin memberontak kuat tatkala tubuh Kyuhyun mendekapnya erat, penuh kehangatan. Kehangatan yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini, tetapi ketakutan masih menguasai dirinya. Ia takut bahwa suaminya itu akan kecewa kepadanya.

Sungmin mendorong kuat tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya sedikit terjengkang kebelakang. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat Sungmin yang bersikap kasar kepadanya, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu? Kau tidak mengecewakan ku, dan kau tidak menjijikkan." Pria itu, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membujuk Sungmin agar tenang. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, ketakutan yang membuatnya sangat tertekan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut puncak kepala Sungmin. Menggenggam tangan istrinya agar ia merasa sedikit tenang.

"Sungmin, kau mendengarkanku kan? Apa kau ingin membiarkanku khawatir terus menerus?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit merajuk, membuat Sungmin dengan perlahan mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku telah mengecewakanmu."

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Dirinya terkejut saat melihat wajah pria itu yang begitu cemas dan khawatir, tidak merajuk seperti sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat. Kau butuh tidur, sayang." Kyuhyun mengulas senyumnya lebar.

"Kyu... tidak akan meninggalkanku kan." lirih Sungmin begitu takut.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Mungkinkan karena ulah Jungmo membuat Sungmin menjadi seperti ini. Istrinya begitu ketakutan, bahkan berbicara yang tidak-tidak dan Sungmin menolak pelukan hangat darinya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, aku janji." ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin memandang wajah Suaminya dengan takut bercampur gugup dan ragu-ragu. Sungmin menimang-nimang, apakah ia harus meminta hal itu kepada Kyuhyun. Apakah keputusannya ini tepat untuk saat ini? Ia sadar, bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang istri yang masih bertingkah kekanak kanakan tergolong masih labil, dan ia juga sangat payah dalam mengambil keputusan. Dan ia hanya berharap, keputusannya untuk meminta hal itu kepada Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Kyu. Bisakah kau hapus semua tanda yang pria brengsek itu torehkan ditubuh ku ini? Sentuh aku Kyuhyun. Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku ingin melupakan ingatan itu. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya, apalagi sampai masuk merusak mimpi indah ku." ucap Sungmin dengan sangat lirih. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Istrinya begitu mengejutkan dan tak terduga.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dengan dalam, tetapi wajahnya terkesan datar. Membuat Sungmin merutuki keputusannya yang tidak tepat karena telah meminta hal seperti itu.

"Sayang. Kau butuh istirahat. Ayo kita tidur."

Sungmin memilih untuk bungkam saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun."Ternyata benar, kau jijik padaku. Kau tidak mau menyentuh ku, karena aku sudah dijamah pria itu hiks... Mandi air suci pun tidak akan menghilangkan sentuhan pria itu dari tubuhku. hiks hiks.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan tak dapat menahan tangisannya.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Tapi kau membutuhkan istirahat untuk sekarang ini."

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan nyaman selama bayang-bayang buruk itu terus datang mengganggu mimpiku."

Hening... Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah kusut istrinya dengan intens dengan pikiran yang bercabang entah kemana.

"Kyu–"

"Sayang, jika itu yang bisa membuat kau melupakan bayang-bayang pria brengsek itu, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Tapi jangan meminta berhenti ditengah jalan." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotong ucapan istrinya. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah sendu milik Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terlalu takut. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia ini, karena hanya Kyuhyun yang ia miliki untuk bersandar selain keluarga dan temannya. Sekarang ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, Suaminya.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Menjagamu seumur hidupku." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengulas senyumnya, setelah tersadar bahwa Sungmin hanya terlalu takut kehilangan dirinya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan istri manisnya itu penuh kelembutan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Kyu kapan kita memulainya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada gugup dan wajah memerah malu.

"Hey.. Isteriku ternyata tidak sabaran. Sekarang tunjukan dimana saja pria bodoh itu menyentuhmu? Aku akan menghapusnya dengan sentuhanku."

Sungmin menyentuh kedua pipinya, turun ke bibir dan berakhir di leher. Lalu kedua tangannya berpindah ke pundak dan payudaranya.

"Dia menciumku dengan kasar hiks..."

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, kedua tangannya terpekal kuat.

Dengan menahan semua amarahnya, perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Sungmin. Semakin dekat, hingga bibirnya yang tebal dan sexy itu menempel sempurna tepat di bibir manis milik Sungmin. Hingga hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa kulit wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Tangannya yang kekar mendekap tubuh mungil istrinya dengan erat. Ia memeluk pinggangnya, dan semakin merapatkan jarak diantara keduanya. Begitu mesra dan lembut.

Tak lama, bibir Kyuhyun bergerak. Ia melumat bibir Sungmin yang masih tertutup rapat. Tampak permainannya tidak berhenti sampai di sana saja. Lidahnya mulai bergerak menelusup menjilati istrinya. Lembut dan manis.

Tanpa disadari mulut Sungmin terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seakan mendapat lampu hijau, Kyuhyun sontak memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengajak lidah Sungmin ikut bermain membalas ciumannya. Tadinya memang lembut, namun kini semakin panas dan sedikit liar.

"Mmpptt." desahan Sungmin keluar begitu saja.

Lumatan lumatan dari bibir Kyuhyun itu berubah menjadi kasar. Hingga bunyi decapan itu terdengar menggema memenuhi kamar mandi.

Setelah puas dengan ciuman di bibir, Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya turun ke dagu Sungmin, hingga sampai di lehernya. Di kecupnya kulit leher juga tengkuknya yang terlihat menggoda di matanya.

"Kita pindah ketempat yang lebih nyaman dan hangat." suara pria itu terdengar serak di telinga Sungmin.

Cho kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjang dengan lembut, wanita manis itu kembali menerima ciuman panas suaminya ketika ia telah terlentang di atas ranjangnya. Kini gejolak kenikmatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan sentuhan Jungmo ditubuh nya.

Kyuhyun membuka baju tidurnya dengan segera di bantu tangan Sungmin yang kini ikut melepaskan bajunya sendiri, pria itu menatap Sungmin dengan menggebu. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, nalurinya tidak lagi berjalan sesuai keinganannya. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah dimana ia melepaskan gejolak yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah terengah dengan bibir ranum yang membengkak memerah karna ciuman mereka, pria itu menatap peluh yang telah membasahi tubuh Sungmin di bawah kuasanya. Mereka belum pemanasan cukup lama tapi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin terlihat sudah sangat siap ke kegiatan inti mereka.

Mata Sungmin meredup, wanita manis itu masih menatap sayu ke arah kyuhyun ketika pria itu menyingkap rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kyuhyun menatap lambat-lambat wajah Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin, wanita polos itu benar-benar telah merubah dirinya dengan sempurna. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh Sungmin kini telihat lebih berisi, kulitnya yang bersinar dan selembut sutra, rambutnya sangat lembut ketika ia membelainya dan yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang adalah dimana bibir mungil itu kini terlihat memerah secara alami tanpa polesan lain apapun dan rasanya masih sama, seperti saat-saat dimana dia mencuri ciuman Sungmin sebelumnya saat di SMA. Bibir yang terlalu manis dan lembab. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir itu dengan perlahan menatapnya tanpa rasa bosan.

"Sampai saat ini, aku selalu menyukai rasanya." bisik kyuhyun, dengan suara seraknya. Pria itu mengatakan apa adanya.

"Sejak dulu hingga sekarang kau selalu mencuri ciuman dariku. Bukankah begitu, Kyuhyun Sunbae." jawab Sungmin dengan senyumnya, yang membuat kyuhyun semakin menatap dalam mata teduh itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kembali mengecap bibir itu, merasakan kembali bibir yang telah menjadi candunya. Mengulum bibir itu tanpa rasa bosan, inilah yang ia rasakan, gairahnya selalu memuncak jika bersama wanita ini, ciumannya bersama Sungmin begitu memabukan, selalu membuatnya kehilangan kendali, namun selama ini ia selalu bisa mengontrolnya.

Kyuhyun membuka sisa kancing baju yang belum dibuka oleh Sungmin. Lalu melepaskan baju tidur yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin, pria itu menatap lambat-lambat ketika bra merah itu telah terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa ukuran dada Sungmin berubah terlihat lebih membesar dari sebelumnya.

"Kyu... Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Aku malu." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah merona. Sungmin mendelik, wanita itu merasakan keganjalan di bawah tubuhnya. Yaah... Kyuhyun sedang mencoba memasuki Sungmin.

Pria itu menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip, melihat bagaimana reaksi Sungmin ketika ia memulai permainannya, jari-jari lentik itu dengan lembut mencengkram bahunya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dorongan tubuh pria itu semakin mendalam.

Sungmin ingin melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya. Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepet menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

 _'Aku tahu Sungmin tengah penasaran saat ini. Maafkan aku sayang. Belum waktunya kau melihat hal seperti ini. Walaupun kita sering melakukannya. Kau belum siap melihat hal berbau dewasa.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menghapus jejak pria brengsek itu dari tubuh mu. Dan jangan meminta berhenti ditengah jalan Minnie. Karena aku tidak bisa berhenti sebelum puas." bisik kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

"Hapus semuanya. Aku tidak akan meminta berhenti, Kyunnie… ahk.." Sungmin memikik, wanita itu memejamkan matanya saat kyuhyun menyentakan miliknya dengan sekali dorongan.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya, ini memang tidak sesakit saat mereka melakukannya pertama kali namun ini lebih terasa ngilu.

"aku sudah bisa menggerakannya?" bisik kyuhyun, pria itu menahan nafasnya ketika miliknya kini di cengkram erat di dalam sana. Ohh... ini sangat rapat Sungminnya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan sadar, rasanya ia ingin segera menghujam titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

"Yaa." Jawaban singkat itu membuat kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Sungmin terlihat tidak nyaman namun ia masih mencoba menahan tubuhnya, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat sesak yang bersarang di miliknya dan rasanya begitu mengganjal di bagian tubuhnya dengan sedikit rasa perih yang seakan mengoyak miliknya dengan benda asing yang berada di pusat tubuhnya. Namun gerakan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman berangsur hilang dengan rasa perbedaan yang menggelitik di perutnya, pria itu menyentakan miliknya sampai ke titik terdalam di rahimnya membuat nya merasakan kenikmatan dan hilangnya kesadaran karna terlalu fokus merasakan hujaman yang terus mengoyak miliknya di dalam sana.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan kirinya dari mata Sungmin, lalu menciumi lehernya menghisap kulit seputih susu itu sampai meninggalkan bekas berwarna keunguan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin sangat bahagia, Kyuhyun menghapus semua jejak yang Jungmo torehkan ditubuh nya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dada Sungmin kini beralih ke kakinya, mencoba lebih melebarkan kaki Sungmin agar semakin terbuka untuk dirinya.

" ouhh... aahhk.. ini nikmathh..." kyuhyun berbisik, pria itu terus memompa pusat tubuh Sungmin yang terasa menariknya keluar masuk.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat ketika gerakan dorongan pria itu semakin tidak terkendali, tangan Sungmin mengusap bahu kyuhyun yang terasa basah akibat peluh. Wanita manis itu memejamkan matanya ketika ia telah mengeluarkan cairannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih belum mencapai puncaknya sehingga gerakan Kyuhyun tidak kunjung berhenti ketika Sungmin melakukan pelepasan.

Kyuhyun menyentakan miliknya dalam-dalam pria itu mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam sana. Suara nafas mereka beradu. Sungmin masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya ketika ia merasakan kehilangan pria itu di pusat tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan kembali lebih memasuki tubuh istrinya.

"ahkk.." pekik Sungmin, wanita itu meremas sprai dengan tangan kanannya dengan kuat, ketika pria itu telah kembali menghujam miliknya.

"Kyuhh~ " ucap Sungmin dengan nafas tersengal wanita itu mengigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun pria itu masih memompa tubuhnya di pusat tubuh Sungmin yang kini sedang memeluk tubuhnya dengan kuat. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut. Bibirnya masih menciumi leher Sungmin hingga bahu, ketika Istrinya itu menoleh, Kyuhyun langsung menyambarnya mengulum bibir manis itu tanpa celah sedikitpun.

"K-kyuuhh.. ahhh.. hh.. ahhkk..." Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengatur nafasnya yang terengah dengan ciuman panjang dari Kyuhyun dan tubuhnya yang masih tersentak karna hujaman Suaminya. Kyuhyun mengigit kecil telinga gadis itu, kepalanya terasa pening merasakan gejolak di tubuhnya yang memabukan.

Tubuhnya semakin gencar menusuk pusat titik terdalam istrinya itu mencari kenikmatan yang terus menerus membuatnya kehilangan fikiran. Suara decitan ranjang terdengar semakin menggesek ke lantai ketika Kyuhyun kini semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia menghujamnya di titik terdalam melepaskan pelepasannya di rahim Istrinya itu.

Sungmin lemas dengan seketika, gadis itu mencengkram bantalnya ketika ia telah mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam sana. Dan Kyuhyun ikut ambruk di atas tubuhnya, wajahnya menyeruak ke lekuk leher Sungmin menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya semakin dalam.

"Terimakasih." bisik kyuhyun, pria itu mengeluarkan miliknya dan beranjak dari tubuh istrinya ke arah samping. Sungmin tidak lagi menghiraukannya gadis itu lebih memilih memejamkan matanya setelah merasakan percintaan panas mereka.

.

.

Hampir sepanjang malam, Kyuhyun terus terjaga di atas ranjangnya dengan pikiran melayang jauh entah kemana.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kim Halmoni, Sungmin mengalami trauma. Istrinya takut ditinggalkan sendirian terutama oleh nya. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal meninggalkan Sungmin. Apalagi ucapan Eunhyuk yang terus berputar dikepala nya, _'Melihatnya seperti itu. Aku yakin Sungmin sangat ketakutan dan menimbulkan trauma baru baginya. Aku hanya ingin Kau menuruti apapun yang diminta Sungmin setelah dia bangun dari tidurnya. Mau suka atau tidak, kau harus mau. Kau mencintainya bukan?' ._

Dan Yaah. Sungmin meminta hal yang terlalu Waw dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Drt… Drt… Drt…

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mendengar ponselnya berdering lagi. Kyuhyun mengerang frustrasi dan meraih ponselnya di atas meja kecil samping ranjangnya tanpa penuh minat. Nama Changmin terpampang di layar ponsel

touchscreen-nya dan ia pun segera menjawab panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa baru menjawab teleponku sekarang, huh?!" suara bentakan Changmin yang sedang marah besar itu, seolah memekakkan telinganya.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang sambil mengusap singkat wajah lelahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat sebentar saja Max? Rasanya Aku tidak bisa tenang."

"Bukannya empat jam yang lalu kau memintaku mencari buronan tidak tahu diri itu, tuan Cho?!" Ucap Changmin dengan nada jengkel.

"Maaf Max. Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Lebih baik kau cepatlah datang ke kantor polisi." Ujar Changmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang untuk kedua kalinya. Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan asal. "Aku tidak bisa datang kesana Max. Sungmin membutuhkanku? Bisakah kau yang mengurus semuanya?"

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat nanti pagi kau harus ke kantor polisi. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya disini."

"Terimakasih Max.

"Yaa. Jangan sungkan kawan. Aku hanya kesal kau baru mengangkat telpon dariku. Good night Cho. Annyeong."

"Good night, Max. Annyeong."

Sambungan telpon tersebut terputus. Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. Ia melirik istrinya yang tertidur lelap kelelahan, karena aktifitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan selama tiga jam lebih.

"Aahh... Aku lupa, tadi aku mengeluarkannya didalam, bukan diluar. " Gumam Kyuhyun cemas.

.

You Love Me?

.

Sungmin keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian santainya, wanita itu menoleh ke arah samping kirinya dimana kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan waktu pagi nya dengan ponselnya. Ini pukul sepuluh pagi memang sudah cukup siang untuk ukuran pagi dan di waktu siang inilah dirinya baru bangun dan membersihkan diri sedangkan Suaminya terlihat telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan beberapa berkas ditangan nya.

Sungmin berjalan keluar ke arah meja makan di sana sudah tersedia sarapan paginya. Sungmin lebih memilih duduk dan mengambil setangkup sandwich untuk di nikmatinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dikamar.

"Tubuhku kaku dan pegal." Sungmin merenggangkan otot-otot di sekitar lehernya. Sungmin merasa lelah.

Sepertinya pengaruh yang ia lakukan semalam sudah mulai terasa di tubuhnya.

"Mau aku pijat, sayang." ucapan kyuhyun lembut. Membuat Sungmin kaget karena Kyuhyun datang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Tapi Kyuhyun sedang bekerja, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Aku justru senang melakukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Pria tampan tersebut memberikan satu gelas susu vanila hangat didekat piring sandwich milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang berada di samping Sungmin. Ia duduk disana dan mengelus sayang kepala belakang Sungmin.

"Sayang. Aku akan pergi setelah ini."

Wajah Sungmin berubah gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Tidak sayang. Aku hanya pergi ke kantor polisi. Akan ada Eunhyuk yang akan menemanimu. Jangan takut." Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti berpikir dia akan meninggalkan nya.

"Hyukkie mau kerumah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara lucu.

Kyuhyun yang gemas langsung saja mencium pipi gembul istrinya itu.

"Iya, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Tapi aneh kenapa dia belum datang juga."

"Mungkin macet. Kyu sudah sarapan? Maaf aku bangun kesiangan." Tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Aku sudah sarapan. Hey.. Jangan menunduk seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manis mu ini sayang."

"uhhh. Kyunnie nakal."

"Hahaha... Aigoo. kau lucu sekali memanggilku 'Kyunnie'. Panggilan yang manis. Saranghae Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia.

"Kyunnie, berisik." Ucap Sungmin ketus dengan wajah merona malu.

.

You Love Me?

..

SETT

BUGHH

GUBRAAK

DRAP

"Kau menang Pantas mendapatkannya."

"SIALAN KAU SEUNGRI!"

"APA!" Seungri menatap Jungmo kesal.

BUGHH!

Pukulan keras itu mengenai perut Jungmo lagi. Pria yang berdiri angkuh dengan kemarahan tak terbendung terlihat begitu menakutkan. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika sosok yang selalu tersenyum ramah, memiliki suara lembut dan berwajah tampan bak malaikat surga tersebut mampu membuat seorang pecundang seperti Jungmo kembali terkapar tak berdaya.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh mu sekarang juga. Tapi hal itu bukan bagianku. Dengar Kim Jungmo, jika kau berani menyentuh Sungmin lagi. Aku pastikan kau mati didalam penjara."

Jungmo tersenyum menantang dan memandang remeh sosok didepan nya.

"Owhh. Lee Donghae. Kau tahu. Kau sangat menyedihkan sekali. Tidak bisa mendapatkan Lee Sungmin, kau malah melampiaskan nya kepadaku. Kau tahu saat aku menyentuh nya, payudaranya begitu padat dan bibirnya sangat ranum, aku hampir hilang kendali saat mencium bibirnya yang manis. Kau belum pernah merasakannya bukan? Aku yang bukan siapa-siapanya saja sudah merasakannya. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang setiap malam bercinta dengan mantan mu itu."Ucapnya menyeringai.

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!"

BUGHHH!

"KAU! MEMANG PANTAS MATI!"

BUGHHH!

Donghae pria itu kembali menghanjar Jungmo.

Seungri yang melihat Donghae terus melancarkan pukulan-pukulannya, tidak tinggal diam saja. Jungmo sudah tidak berdaya bahkan untuk membalas pukulan Donghae saja dia tidak sanggup.

"HENTIKAN LEE DONGHAE! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!" Teriak Seungri bangkit dari duduknya dan mencekal tangan Donghae yang terpekal.

"Lebih baik kita serahkan dia ke pihak yang berwajib. Dia buronan sekarang ini." Seungri memberi solusi agar kemarahan Donghae mereda.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku bahkan ragu, apakah kau akan membawanya ke kantor polisi. Terserah! Mau dibiarkan disini sampai mati atau menyerahkan nya pada polisi. Aku tidak peduli." Setelah mengucapkan itu Donghae pergi keluar gedung tua yang berdebu dan pengap.

"Haaahhh... Sudah aku duga. Aku yang repot mengurus manusia seperti dia." Seungri berteriak frustasi dan mulai berjalan malas kearah Jungmo.

"Cih... Merepotkan. Mau Romeo satu atau Romeo dua tetap saja aku yang dibuat repot oleh mereka berdua. Dan sekarang si musuh dua romeo ini merepotkan hidupku." Dumal nya kesal. lalu menggopong tubuh lemas Jungmo.

.

You Love Me?

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum masam. Ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal. Sungmin sahabatnya itu malah memintanya membuat makanan.

"Hyukkie. Harusnya kau ikut Ryeowook pergi ke jepang untuk kursus belajar memasak makanan jepang. Aku yakin nanti setelah menikah kau tidak kaku sepertiku."

"Aku belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Menikah? Aku masih ingin bebas, Minnie."

Sungmin menggigit kecil kue bolu buatan Eunhyuk yang gagal. Bolu bantat.

"Ekspresi macam apa itu. Jika tidak enak jangan dimakan. Nanti kau sakit perut."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi lumayan untuk cemilan. Aku ingin ngemil."

"Minnie. Apa kau terbentur sesuatu? Setelah diperhatikan lebih lama, Bibir mu terlihat bengkak. kenapa bisa bengkak?"

Sungmin hampir tersedak karena ucapan Eunhyuk. "Itu... itu.. -"

Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya. "Kyuhyun mensabotase bibirmu. Iya kan?"

"Mensabotase? Apa kau gila. Mana aku tahu." Elak Sungmin.

"Aigoo... Si kecil ini malah mengelak. Kau pikir aku buta. Bibirmu itu terlalu mencolok Lee Sungmin. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang jangan memainkan bibirmu, memajukan nya, apalagi menggigit bibir bawah." Eunhyuk mengomel, persis seperti Key.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bibirku menjadi bengkak begini. Mungkin ada drakula yang menciumku saat tidur."

"Drakula matamu!"

Sungmin hanya cekikikan mendengarnya.

"Eh! Tunggu kenapa kau pakai syal?"

"Ini-"

SREET

"Kyaaa! Jangan Hyuk!" Pekik Sungmin.

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya. "Si Cho itu ternyata serigala berwujud Drakula tampan yang tidak punya hati. Lihat, lehermu ini banyak gigitannya." Untuk menyentuh tanda merah keunguan di leher Sungmin.

"Apa tidak sakit Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk meringis melihatnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Semalam sih sakit, tapi sekarang tidak. asalkan jangan di cubit saja." Jawabnya polos.

"Hahaha... Aigoo ternyata dia lebih berbahaya. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan tanda sebanyak ini di leher."

"Bukan hanya di leher. Di paha ku juga ada dan di dadaku. Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

Eunhyuk melotot horor. "Yaakk! Dasar bodoh. Kau mau pamer padaku! Aku tidak mau melihatnya."

"Ish... aku bukan pamer. Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan nya saja. Apa salah?"

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. "Sama saja dan salah besar kau memamerkan nya padaku. Kau kira aku sudah bersuami."

"Hyukkie. kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Aku hanya kepanasan. Sepertinya aku butuh air dingin."

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang berjalan kearah dapur dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan temannya itu, pikirnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 13 update^^. Waaahhh ada banyak adegan dewasa nya yaa? Mianhae jika tidak suka. Dan Kira-kira Seungri bakalan berpihak pada siapa? Donghae atau Jungmo? ;-)

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa dia ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan begitu?"

"Mana aku tahu. Yang terpenting dia sudah ditangkap dalam keadaan hidup. Apalagi yang kurang?" Ucap pria tinggi tersebut dengan wajah kesal. Changmin benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa Jungmo ditemukan dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Hanya aneh saja."

"Sudahlah Siwon, jangan terlalu berpikir serius begitu. Bukankah ini kabar baik untuk Kyuhyun."

Siwon hanya mendengus sebal. Pria tampan tersebut menatap pria bermata sipit diantara mereka bertiga yang masih diam tidak ikut berkomentar. "Yesung Hyung. Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak. Tapi dilihat dari lukanya. Itu luka baru." Jawab Yesung heran.

"Mungkin saja ada orang lain yang dendam padanya. Dan ini bisa dijadikan ajang keberuntungan bagi orang yang membencinya itu. Semacam balas dendam." Sahut Changmin, lalu memakan sisa roti ditangan nya.

"Walau begitu, aku masih ingin memukulinya."

"Kau tidak bisa lagi memukulinya lagi Kyuhyun. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaannya itu. Sangat menyedihkan." Changmin menggeleng kepala dengan raut wajah tidak puas sahabatnya.

Dengan wajah datar yang Kyuhyun miliki. Pria tampan tersebut tentu saja merasa penasaran, siapa orang yang membuat Jungmo seperti itu.

"Tulang rusuknya patah. Berilah dia belas kasih Cho. Dan kau terlihat berbeda hari ini." Yesung tersenyum miring.

"Mwo?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bau Sungmin." Ucap Yesung lalu melangkah pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin.

"Bau Sungmin?" Changmin dan Siwon bersuara bersamaan, lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kalian terlihat bodoh.". Kyuhyun sudah jengah dengan tampang idot yang keluar dari wajah kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain. Sungmin terus saja mengekor dibelakang Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun dia masih takut dan trauma ditinggal sendirian.

"Minnie. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis di kursi. Biar aku yang membuat makan siang untukmu."

Sungmin menggeleng tidak mau. Ia berdiri dibelakang Eunhyuk dengan wajah lucunya.

"Aigoo... Sungminnie. Kau masih bisa melihatku dari kursi disana." Tunjuk Eunhyuk ada kursi meja makan.

Sungmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Eunhyuk. Lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku hanya takut. Jungmo jadi buronan kan."

"Aku mengerti ketakutanmu. Tapi sekarang ini ada aku yang menemanimu." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Hyukkie. Gomawo sudah mau menemaniku. Kau sahabat baik ku." Ujar Sungmin ceria. Sungmin pun memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kau lupa jika kita itu sahabat sejati. Hahaha... Kau ini.."Eunhyuk menepuk lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, selalu menjadi teman istimewa bagiku." Sungmin tersenyum tulus.

"Gomawo Sungmin." Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa Sungmin tahu Eunhyuk meneteskan airmata nya. _'Maafkan aku Sungmin.'_

.

.

.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terlihat tidak akur satu sama lain. Faktanya Eunhyuk masih belum menerima Kyuhyun sebagai suami Sungmin.

Sungmin mengira Eunhyuk sudah menerima Kyuhyun dengan baik. Bahkan berharap Kyuhyun bisa menjadi temannya juga.

Saat Kyuhyun pulang suasana terlihat biasa saja, namun saat Kyuhyun memberi kecupan rindu kepada Sungmin, semuanya berubah. Raut wajah Eunhyuk mendadak berubah tidak suka.

"Sunbae. Bolehkah hari minggu nanti, aku mengajak Sungmin pergi bermain?"

"Pergi bermain kemanan?"

Eunhyuk berdecih mendengar. "Yaa itu rahasia wanita, mau pergi kemanapun itu terserah kami. Aku tidak akan melukai atau membahayakan temanku sendiri. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku hanya tidak yakin.. Kenapa begitu emosional."

"Aku tidak emosional." Bantah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dan Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihatnya. _'Sejak dulu hingga sekarang aku tidak suka senyum dan wajah datar nya itu. Menyeramkan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang dua hal ini.'_ Batinnya Eunhyuk takut.

"Kyu... Aku hanya pergi bermain. Apa tidak boleh?" Ucap Sungmin merajuk guna mengalihkan topik pembicaraan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu luluh dengan wajah memohon istrinya. "Boleh. Tentu boleh. Tapi aku mencemaskanmu. Yaa memang Jungmo sudah dipenjara. Aku hanya ingin memastikanmu baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. _'Suami yang terlalu posesif dan lihat tangannya yang nakal itu? Kasihan sekali sahabatku.'_ Batinnya.

"Jadi apa boleh aku pergi bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook?"

"Boleh sayang. Tapi ingat pulangnya aku yang jemput." Ucapnya final.

Sungmin maupun Eunhyuk tidak lagi berkomentar. Mereka bertiga kini menikmati teh hangat dengan tenang, sampai dua jam setelahnya Eunhyuk pulang.

Kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berdua tengah duduk nyaman diatas tempat tidur. Sungmin tengah membuka buku milik Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin yang bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kumengerti." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara kecil.

Kyuhyun mendengarnya, hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kyu... apa tidak bosan membaca hal yang rumit seperti ini. Aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun, apa lagi memahaminya."

"Tidak bosan, malah sangat menyenangkan. Itu buku paket Kimia. Aku sengaja membawanya, untuk dibaca-baca saja."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ayolah pelajaran Kimia itu sulit baginya, dan dengan santai tanpa beban suaminya bilang itu menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. "Lebih baik kau memahamiku saja. Tidak akan sesulit pelajaran Kimia atau matematika. Kau hanya perlu memahamiku, mempercayaiku dan tetap bersamaku sampai maut memisahkan kita dan menyatukan kita di surga nanti." Ucapnya lembut. Lalu mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Sungmin dan menaruh nya diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai sayang pipi gembul istrinya.

Sungmin terdiam. Ucapan Kyuhyun entah kenapa menggetarkan hatinya. Sungmin menatap lekat mata onxy yang selalu mampu menjerat mata lawan jenisnya. Begitu jernih, tajam dan tegas, namun begitu lembut dalam waktu tertentu. Sangat memikat. "Tampan." Cicit nya tanpa sadar.

 _'Oh... Tidak sekarang dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus dan hangat. Kyuhyun? Apakah dia Kyuhyun yang sama dengan Kyuhyun yang membuatku membencinya.'_ Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin memutuskan kontak matanya. Dia menunduk dalam, memandang nanar kedua tangannya. Dulu dia pernah menampar suaminya begitu keras. Kyuhyun tidak takut dengan ancamannya, dan terus mendekatinya seolah dia tidak pernah merasakan hari terpahit dalam hidupnya.

"Kyuhyun maafkan aku. A-aku pernah menamparmu. Pasti hatimu terluka saat itu. Maafkan aku.."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sungmin meraih wajah suaminya, Mengelus hati-hati pipi pucat suaminya yang pernah dia tampar. "Disini, pasti sakit dan panas."

"Iya disini sakit dan terasa panas. Kau menamparku begitu keras sampai aku bisa merasakan emosimu. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak sakit dan terasa panas lagi. Karena ada kau."

"Dasar. Kenapa bisa bilang begitu." Dengan gemas Sungmin menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun sendiri dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan dari jari- jari halus Sungmin.

 _'Aku ingin menciumnya... tapi aku takut Kyuhyun marah dan aku juga malu. Belum apa-apa wajahku sudah merona panas begini.'_ Batinnya gugup. Bahkan Sungmin duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

"Apa itu berarti kau sudah menerimaku seluruhnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana jika kita pergi kencan saja."

"Kencan? Tapi kenapa harus aku kencan denganmu. Kau bukan kekasihku."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin. Tatapan yang menantang.

"Owhh... apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku lagi. Kita sudah menikah."

"Jadi kau tidak sayang padaku lagi. Aku tahu kita sudah menikah. Tapi kencan itu bukan untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah saja. Kita belum pernah jadi sepasang kekasih sungguhan." Ucap Sungmin cemberut. "haahh, yaa jadi kekasih ku itu memang cuma Donghae. Kenangan nya juga tentang Donghae. Tidak ada Kyuhyun." Sambungnya lagi dengan nada kesal. Lalu beringsut menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Langkah kakinya yang di hentak-hentakan berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian didalam kamar.

"Aish... Kenapa aku harus berbicara seperti itu tadi. Aku tidak sudi Sungmin terus mengenang Donghae. Apa dia pahlawan yang harus dikenang oleh Sungmin. Dia hanya seorang mantan." Ujarnya tidak terima.

.

You Love Me?

.

 _Kenapa aku tetap menginginkanmu walau kau tak pernah mempunyai rasa yang sama seperti ku..._

 _Masalahnya begitu sulit membuatmu mencintaiku..._

 _Namun lebih sulit memaksakan hatiku untuk berhenti memikirkanmu. - Eunhyuk._

 _Walau perpisahan dan pertemuan terulang lagi, mari kita tetap bersama. Menjadi teman baik untuk selamanya. Anggap kisah cinta kita menjadi pelajaran dan kenangan yang indah. Aku berharap kau bahagia bersama rival ku. - Lee Donghae._

...

Eunhyuk melangkah tergesa menuju cafe didepan matanya. Tinggal tujuh langkah lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan teman janjiannya.

Saat memasuki cafe, Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangan nya. mencari sosok yang selalu mencuri hatinya.

Disana diujung ruangan, meja dipojok tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dan secara otomatis dia pun tertular, membalas senyum tampan pria tersebut.

"Hai! Maaf sudah menunggu. Jalan sangat macet." Ucapnya gugup.

Pria itu masih tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Karena aku juga baru sampai."

Eunhyuk menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi teman pria nya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan wajah penasaran.

"Keadaannya tidak seburuk kemarin. Tapi aku khawatir dia mengalami trauma parah." Jawab Eunhyuk jujur. "Hae. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk bertanya. Yaa pria tampan dan manis tersebut adalah Lee Donghae.

Donghae tertawa ringan. "Aku baik. Kau jangan khawatir."

"Apa kau begitu bahagia sudah memukuli seorang buronan. Bahkan aku tidak percaya Seungri dengan baik hati menelantarkan Jungmo tidak jauh dari kantor polisi dalam keadaan pingsan. Jungmo pasti terkejut saat sadar nanti dia ada didalam penjara. Seungri teman baik Jungmo bukan." Ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Kau harus tahu Hyukkie. Sesabar apapun manusia, pasti ada batasnya. Aku tidak bisa diam saja, saat teman baikku diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi oleh Jungmo."

"Teman?"

Donghae tertawa. Eunhyuk ternyata begitu lucu dengan wajah bingungnya. "Lee Sungmin. Dia teman baikku. memang siapa lagi?"

"Hae. Kau-"

"Aku akan memulai hal baru. Sungmin adalah kenangan bagiku. Aku bahkan akan menganggapnya dia adik perempuan ku. Tapi apa Sungmin mau jadi adikku." Ucapnya cepat.

Eunhyuk butuh waktu mencerna perkataan Donghae. Melupakan seseorang dengan cepat memang tidak semudah saat jatuh cinta tapi jika melihat pancaran mata Donghae yang bersungguh-sungguh dan yakin, Eunhyuk percaya jika pria tersebut bisa.

"Itu berarti kau butuh kesibukan dan seorang wanita lain yang akan mengalihkan pikiranmu dari bayang-bayang Sungmin."

"Yappp! Kau pintar Hyukkie. Aku akan melamar pekerjaan yang tidak jauh dari apartemenku dan Jessica adalah wanita tepat. Menurutmu bagaimana jika wanita itu adalah Jung Jessica?"

"Apa! Jessica? Kau bercanda Hae." Pekik Eunhyuk terkejut dengan pilihan Donghae.

"Wae? Bukankah hanya wanita itu yang terus mengejar-ngejar diriku. Jika Kyuhyun bisa kenapa Jessica tidak. Aku ingin memberi dia kesempatan."

"Apa kau meniru cara Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Kau melihat dari sudut mana Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan kesal. Jujur saja hatinya sangat panas mendengar nama Jessica. Ia hanya akan merelakan perasaannya jika wanita itu adalah Sungmin, bukan Jessica .

Donghae hanya memandang Eunhyuk lekat.

"Aku tidak setuju Hae. Kenapa harus Jessica? Wanita lain saja." Ucap Eunhyuk gusar.

"Lalu siapa? Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak punya banyak teman wanita selain Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kau." Sahutnya lesu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya jangan Jessica atau Yoona. Tidak mereka berdua."

"Baikkah Hyukkie. Tadinya aku ingin memilih Yoona. Jika kau berkata jangan yaa sudah, aku tidak akan memilih wanita itu. Tapi kenapa kau galak sekali padaku? Kau dendam yaa karena kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati.

"Aku tidak sedang balas dendam. Hanya saja aku kesal padamu."

"Memang aku melakukan kesalahan? kesal kenapa?"

"Aish... Kau memang banyak meniru gaya polos Sungmin. Kau tahu wanita pilihanmu itu tidak ada yang bagus semua. Jelek. Mirip nenek lampir."

Donghae terbengong melihat wajah kesal wanita cantik di depannya. _'Manis juga ternyata. Aku baru tahu.'_ Batin Donghae.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" Tanya Eunhyuk galak.

"T-tidak. Hehehe... Yaa ampun, kau mau pesan apa? Aku lupa tidak menawarimu untuk memesan."

"Jus Strawberry dan Banana Cake."

Donghae menelan ludahnya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan bawakan pesanan mu."

"Heemm."

Donghae pun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan. ' _Mungkin Eunhyuk sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan. Baru kali ini dia bersikap galak begitu.'_

.

.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut dengan makanan dan minuman disebuah cafe, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan berdampingan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi.

"Hyukkie. Kau mau membantuku mencari hadiah kan?"

"Hadiah? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, aku tidak memberi mereka hadiah pengantin. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, mana sempat aku memikirkan hadiah." Ucapnya lirih.

"Hae jika tujuan mu baik, Aku akan membantu mu. Semangat." Ucapnya ceria. Tanpa sungkan Eunhyuk menepuk bahu kiri Donghae.

"Terimakasih Eunhyuk. Kau selalu ada untukku saat aku terpuruk atau senang sekalipun." Donghae tersenyum tulus.

"Nah itu baru Lee Donghae yang kukenal." Sahutnya Semangat.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai dari toko pakaian disana." Tunjuk Donghae pada toko yang dekat dengan kedai ice cream.

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. Dalam hati Eunhyuk berdoa agar hubungan pertemanan nya dengan Donghae berjalan baik dan berakhir ke jenjang pernikahan. Serta berharap Donghae mencintainya.

.

You Love Me?

.

Pagi hari ini Sungmin dibuat risih oleh Kyuhyun. Pria tampan tersebut terus saja mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun pergi. Bahkan buruknya Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Sungmin hingga kedalam kamar mandi dengan alasan _keselamatan,_ tentu membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman dan gugup bersamaan.

"Ini hari sabtu, Kyunnie tidak pergi ke kantor?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini sibuk mengancingkan pakaiannya. Sungmin baru selesai mandi berganti pakaian, tentu saja dengan Kyuhyun yang siap siaga berjaga disamping pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjagamu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Sungmin berbalik dan memandang suaminya dalam.

"Kyunnie, mandi dulu sana. Katanya ingin berkencan denganku."

"Jadi kau mau berkencan denganku?" tanyanya memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Iya. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku ingin makan ice cream." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

CHUP

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin, setelah itu pria tampan tersebut melesat kedalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin tersenyum malu dengan tingkah Kyuhyun barusan. Wanita manis tersebut menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah merona.

"Uhh... Selalu menciumku tanpa aba-aba." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dengan pakaian santainya, Yaa Sungmin tidak suka dengan gaya yang terlalu _WAH_ , baginya itu terlihat pamer dan berlebihan.

"Kyu. Apa aku terlalu mengatur?"

"Kenapa berbicara begitu. Tidak, aku justru senang kau mengatur apa yang harus aku pakai dan tidak. Itu tandanya kau memperhatikan ku."

"Aku hanya takut, kau marah dan tidak suka dengan gaya pakaian yang kupilih."

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku paham kau tidak suka hal yang berlebihan. Lagian Kita kan pergi ketempat seperti ini. Taman didekat apartemen."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, ia bisa melihat ice cream vanila milik Sungmin mencair. Apa Sungmin tidak merasakan Ice tersebut mencair di sela-sela jarinya.

Sungmin menatap lurus, tepatnya kearah tiga anak kecil yang bermain bersama, ia jadi ingat saat kecil selalu bermain bersama Key dan Taemin. Kenangan masa kecil.

SREET

"Eh!" Pekik Sungmin kaget. Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangannya, dan menjilati tepi ice cream miliknya yang berceceran dipunggung tangannya.

Sungmin ingin sekali menarik tangannya, namun entah kenapa ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya memperhatikan perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Tangan mu sudah bersih. Sekarang tinggal di sudut bibirmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sudut bibir ku." Ucapnya pelan. Ada perasaan takut jika Kyuhyun benar-benar menjilati sudur bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku mencium mu didepan banyak orang. Apalagi ditempat terbuka seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tawa merdu nya.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung mendengarnya. Ada perasaan lega dan kecewa. Ia dia kecewa? Bukankah itu hal yang romantis bagi sebagian pasangan kekasih?

"Setelah ini kita pergi kemana lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eemmm...Bagaimana jika kita pergi berbelanja. Persedian bahan makanan sudah menipis."

"Berbelanja. Tidak buruk juga."

"Apa Kyunnie, tidak suka berbelanja?" Tanya Sungmin tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya iya. Aku tidak suka berbelanja, karena dulu aku sering menemani Eomma berbelanja. Kau tahu Eomma itu gila berburu pakaian. Kadang kakiku kesemutan terlalu lama berdiri, dan tangan yang kram membawa belanjaan yang begitu banyak. Tapi jika dengan mu, aku rasa penyiksaan itu tidak berlaku."

Sungmin tertawa renyah, mendengar jawaban suaminya. Benarkah menemani berbelanja itu kegiatan menyiksa.

Kyuhyun awalnya bingung kenapa Sungmin tertawa manis begitu. Tapi jika melihat wajah cantik istrinya dia ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Kyuhyun merasa sangat kecewa karena waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah bersama Sungmin. Tapi dia juga harus ingat bagaimana kondisi fisik istrinya, ditambah besok Eunhyuk akan membawanya bermain entah kemana.

"Terkadang aku ingin mengurung Sungmin, dan hanya aku yang boleh menikmati dirinya. Terdengar egois memang, tapi aku suka mengucapkan nya." Monolog nya sambil membayangkan Sungmin duduk dipangkuan-nya.

"Tapi kenapa dia belum keluar juga dari dalam kamar mandi. Aku ingin-"

CKLEK

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat pendengarannya mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Disana istrinya terlihat begitu sexy. Hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Paha mulus dan bersihnya begitu menggiurkan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Kyu.. Bolehkah aku mengambil pakaianku. Aku lupa tidak membawanya." Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk nyaman di tepi ranjang.

GLEK

Suara merdu nya begitu lembut dan sexy di telinganya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin.

"Y-Ya." sahutnya gugup.

"Pakaianku." Ulang Sungmin dengan mata melirik kearah bawah bagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu tidak mengerti apa yang Sungmin mau?

"Kyu.. Kau menduduki pakaianku!" Pekik Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Dan apa Suaminya tidak merasa keganjilan saat duduk diatas tempat tidur?

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, lalu segera bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Mata tajamnya membulat heboh. Ohhh! lihatlah betapa kasihan pakaian istri mu itu Cho. Ujarnya didalam hati.

"Kyunnie. Tega sekali, menduduki pakaian Minnie. Lihat! branya jadi begini." Ucap Sungmin kesal lalu mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan takut, malah Sungmin terlihat manis dimatanya dalam keadaan marah sekalipun. Ia hanya shock saja.

"Memangnya dengan meminta maaf bisa membuat Cup bra ini kembali ke bentuknya semula? Tidak kan! Ini bra kesukaan Minnie."

"A-aku perbaiki bagaimana?" Tawar nya sambil menahan tawa. Ayolah... memperbaiki cup bra? Apa itu hal yang sulit? Memang Terdengar lucu.

"Tidak usah. Minnie mau memakainya." Ucapnya Ketus. Lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun sendiri, dia malah sibuk menepuk pantatnya sendiri, tidak mempedulikan pekikkan kesal istrinya didalam kamar mandi.

"Aaahh... Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus menggantinya. Eomma!" Teriakan dramatis itu terdengar lagi.

"Ya Sayang, Aku akan menggantinya lebih dari satu, dengan renda dibagian atas dan bawah. Apa kau suka? atau yang bermotif kulit macan?" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara tinggi.

"Jangan bercanda Cho!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sayang. Besok aku akan membelinya, yang bermotif dan yang transparan."

"Memangnya ada yang transparan?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Wanita manis tersebut tengah kesulitan mengancingkan pakaiannya. Hanya dress tidur selutut berwarna putih dengan renda berwarna biru dan memiliki tiga kancing dibagian dadanya. "Yaampun, terkancing lah bodoh. Kenapa susah sekali." makinya berbisik, pada benda mati bernama kancing. Tangannya sudah pegal.

"Tentu saja ada. Dan aku akan meminta Kibum untuk membuatkan satu atau lima untukmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Ingat pikiran Pria tampan tersebut sudah melayang jauh ke dunia khayalan.

CKLEK

Sungmin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut. Ia terpaksa membiarkan dua kancing tersebut tidak terpasang dengan benar, dan memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Sungmin duduk dikusi rias. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat kacau. Rambut belum disisir dan baju atasnya yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang berisi. Jangan lupa kalung berliontin matahari yang terlihat cantik dan cocok di lehernya.

"Pasti naik lagi." Monolognya sedih.

"Sayang. Maafkan aku. Kau kesal padaku. Mianhae." Kyuhyun memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu, Sayangku ini kenapa cemberut?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin melepaskan kedua lengan kekar Kyuhyun yang melingkar di lehernya dengan lembut. Dan berbalik berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Ini." cicit nya sambil menunjuk dua kancing pakaiannya.

"Eh..."

"Pakaiannya tidak mau rapih. Susah dikancing kan. Sepertinya berat badan Minnie, naik lagi. Kalau dipaksa nanti rusak bajunya dan sesak." Jelas Sungmin.

 _'Apalagi ini? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang jelas aku ingin menerkam nya. Oohh tidak bagian bawahku justru semakin sesak.'_ Batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Sayang. Aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu. Tapi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab."

"Apa maksudnya aku harus bertanggung jawab?"

Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, pria berkulit pucat tersebut malah tersenyum misterius.

"Kyaaa... Kyunnie turunkan Minnie. Apa yang kau lakukan... Kau mau apa!." Pekik Sungmin kaget karena Kyuhyun menggendong nya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Ingin dirimu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara serak dan dalam. Menahan jutaan hasrat karena ulah istrinya yang tidak disengaja, bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya menghadapi Sungmin yang begitu polos.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

"Minnie! Lee Sungmin!" teriak wanita cantik yang memakai blezert kuning dipadukan dengan kaos putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam mengkilap.

"Hyukkie? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Yak! Kau ini bisakah jalanmu pelan sedikit? Aku lelah mengejarmu, dan kau mau kemana? Bukankah kita janjian didekat pohon apel disana." seru Eunhyuk sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengejarku? Kau tinggal panggil namaku dan aku yang akan menghampirimu. Aku hanya ingin membeli ice cream." ucap Sungmin.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi berbelanja dan berburu makanan. Jangan dulu memakan ice cream, Minnie. Ayo kita kembali ketempat semula. Bagaimana jika Ryeowook, sudah ada disana dan menunggu kita berdua. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara cempreng nya." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"..."

"Lee Sungmin! Apa kau mendengar ucapanku tadi?" ucap Eunhyuk yang sedikit kesal karena Sungmin hanya sibuk memperhatikan penjual ice cream.

"Ne, aku tau!" Jawab Sungmin ketus dan segera membalikan badannya. Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah masam sahabatnya hanya terkekeh geli dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sungmin.

"Ayo semangat!" Ujar Eunhyuk semangat sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin sambil berjalan riang.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kedua wanita cantik dan manis tersebut, sampai di bangku taman didekat pohon apel. Disana sudah ada Ryeowook dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kalian berdua baru datang? Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Sungmin sudah sampai duluan. Tapi anak nakal ini bukannya menungguku, malah ingin membeli ice cream. Jadi aku mengejarnya." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang kesal pada suaminya. hehehe" Ledek Ryeowook sambil tersenyum memandang sahabat manisnya- Sungmin.

"Aish! Siapa yang kesal pada pria arogan itu. Aku tidak kesal dengannya." Ucap Sungmin mengelak.

"Ya yaa ya. Terserah apa kata mu saja. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Makan dulu atau langsung pergi ke Mall, memburu pakaian?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hmmm.. Kita berbelanja dulu saja, setelah itu baru mengisi tenaga dengan makanan dan minuman." usul Sungmin dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

Sesuai rencana ketiga wanita cantik dengan status berbeda itu, akhirnya melancarkan aksi berbelanja mereka. Sungmin duduk dengan nyaman di bangun pengunjung yang berhadapan lansung dengan pakaian disekitarnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tengah sibuk memilih pakaian obral. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang sedang memilah milih pakaian, tapi para wanita muda dan ibu-ibu yang gemar memburu barang obral dengan kualitas bagus.

"Apa mereka tidak lelah berdiri berjam-jam disana. Kakiku pegal sekali. Pantas saja Kyunnie kapok menemani Heechul Eomma berbelanja." Keluh Sungmin sambil memijat lembut betis kaki kirinya.

"INI MILIKKU!"

"TIDAK! AKU DULU YANG MENGAMBIL! JADI INI MILIKKU!"

"ENAK SAJA! AKU YANG DULUAN MELIHAT BLAZER UNGU INI! ITU PUNYA KU!" Teriak Ryeowook tidak terima kepada seorang wanita yang sepertinya usianya sama dengannya.

"YAAKK! AHJUMMA! Rebutan sih rebutan tapi tidak usah dorong-dorong segala." Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang berteriak tidak terima karena terdorong-dorong tidak jelas saat memilih pakaian.

Sungmin tertawa geli melihat kedua sahabatnya yang heboh tidak jelas.

"Aku hampir lupa. Harus beli baju tidur yang baru." Monolog pelan. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari dimana letak pakaian tidur berada.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berjalan kearah dimana Sungmin berada, sepertinya kedua wanita tersebut sudah selesai memburu pakaian obral dan wajah mereka terlihat kesal.

"Sungminnie. Kau mencari apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku mencari tempat baju tidur. Piama." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Piama? Bukannya piama tidur mu itu banyak. Kenapa harus beli lagi?" Ryeowook berkomentar.

"Yaa memang banyak, tapi beberapa ada yang tidak muat dan ada juga yang rusak kancingnya." Jawab Sungmin yang masih sibuk mencari.

"Kenapa bisa rusak?" Ryeowook terus bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Harusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab. Aishhh... Jika mengingat kejadian semalam aku kembali kesal." Jawab Sungmin kesal. Wanita manis tersebut berjalan cepat menuju jajaran pakaian piama lucu di bagian ujung ruangan toko baju tersebut, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih mencerna ucapan Sungmin.

Ryeowook memandang punggung Sungmin bingung. "Apa yang dia ucapkan tadi? Dia tengah kesal dengan kita atau dengan Kyuhyun Oppa?"

"Apa kau tuli. Tentu dengan Kyuhyun Sunbae. Sudahlah kita susul dia. Aku takut dia tersesat dan hilang."

.

.

"Minnie. Apa tidak terlalu banyak membeli 10 piama. Dan yang ini terlihat pendek, mungkin diatas lutut mu. Apa kau tidak merasa khawatir akan sesuatu hal nantinya."

Sungmin menggeleng polos. "Tidak. Mengkhawatirkan apa maksudmu? Lihat ini lucu. Ber renda dan berwarna pink." Sahutnya yakin dengan pilihannya.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya jengah. "Hyuk. Kenapa kau harus mengkhawatirkan bocah ini. Dia saja tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Kita lihat saja nanti apa dia menyesal atau tidak."

"Apa aku salah memilih pakaian ini. Aku sangat suka modelnya." Ucap Sungmin merengek.

Ryeowook yang tidak tega melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima apa yang Sungmin inginkan. "Beli dua saja."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oke. Aku pilih yang warna putih dan pink. Gomawo Wookie."

"Iya. Tapi ingat pakai piama itu saat kau datang bulan." Ucap Ryeowook menasehati.

Sungmin mendengus mendengar ucapan Ryeowook." T-tapi...Yaah baiklah jika begitu. Aku akan memakainya saat datang bulan." Ucapnya pasrah.

"God Girls."

"Perutku lapar. Ayo kita bayar belanjaan ini dulu dan pergi mengisi perut." Ujar Sungmin merasa lapar.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Tidak berubah." Ucap mereka bedua bersamaan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengisi perut, Sungmin pamit sebentar pergi ke toilet, meninggalkan Eunhyuk terbengong melihat berapa porsi makanan yang Sungmin makan. "Tidak heran jika berat badannya cepat naik."

Ryeowook terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yaa dan sangat masuk akal jika dia membeli banyak piama tidur."

Eunhyuk mengunyah buah Strawberries terakhir di mangkuk salad nya dengan pelan. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menyuruh Sungmin untuk memakai dua piama itu saat datang bulan?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Ryeowook tersenyum jahil. "Kau pikir bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun Oppa, melihat Sungmin memakai piama itu?"

"Tentu saja... O-Omoo... Apa kau sedang menjaili Kyuhyun Sunbae?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

"Bisa dilihat sepuasnya tapi tidak bisa disentuh sedikitpun. Yaa hitung-hitung hukuman karena dia kecolongan saat Jungmo berbuat hal tidak pantas kepada Sungmin. Dan hukuman tambahannya adalah Sungmin sangat sensitif saat datang bulan, mood nya tidak bisa ditebak dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah Sungmin saat haid terhitung lama. Hampir seminggu."

"Berat badannya naik... Otomatis semua pakaian yang Sungmin pakai terlihat sexy.."

"Yaapp! Kau benar Hyukkie. Dan kau tahu Sungmin sangat sexy dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hahaha.. yaa ampun itu hukuman untuk seorang suami yang mesum seperti Kyuhyun. Aku ingin hari itu tiba secepatnya." Ryeowook tertawa bahagia dengan rencananya.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika sosok manis, penyuka jerapah tersebut memiliki ide dan rencana super jahil dan kejam. Yesung sebagai tunangan saja tidak tahu menahu sifat jahil nya seorang Kim Ryeowook. Wajah memang bisa menipu.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian...

Sungmin mendapatkan masa datang bulannya untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seorang istri. Wanita manis tersebut meringkuk kesakitan diatas tempat tidur, perutnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Itu memang hal yang biasa baginya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang suami? Hal seperti itu tabu baginya, walau pun ia punya seorang ibu dan kakak ipar.

"Ahkhh... Sakit." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh dengan istrinya, membalikan badan, berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Wajahnya yang semula berkerut bingung kini berubah cemas. "Sayang. Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

Sungmin hanya merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus ringan permukaan perutnya.

"Sayang, bersiaplah kita pergi kedokter." Ucap Kyuhyun dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun dengan cepat Sungmin mencekal tangan Kyuhyun.

"T-tidakkh, Kyuh... A-aku baik-baik s-saja. Ini hal biasa setiap bulannya."

"Setiap bulannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku sedang haid. Hal yang biasa bagi seorang wanita alami sebulan sekali. Datang bulan." Jawab Sungmin.

Hening sesaat. Kyuhyun berpikir sampai wajahnya memerah saat tahu yang istrinya maksud.

"Lalu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mu? Sayang, kau kesakitan." Ujarnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sungmin kesakitan seperti itu, merintih dan matanya berkaca-kaca walau tidak menangis. Belum lagi istrinya itu menggigit bibit bawahnya menahan sakit.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum ditengah sakitnya. "Kyunnie tidak perlu melakukan apapun saat aku seperti ini. Jangan khawatir nanti sakitnya hilang sendiri kok." Ucap Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Genggam erat tanganku jika sakitnya bertambah."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang besar dan kekar.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring lagi diatas tempat tidur.

"Sedikit. Terimakasih."

Dengan sayang Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin dan bernyanyi kecil agar Sungmin kembali tidur. Yaa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tidur. (Pukul 04:00)

Suara nyanyian Kyuhyun yang begitu merdu hingga mampu membuat pendengarnya tidur pulas. Itu lah yang kini Sungmin alami. Nyanyian yang ringan mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

"Sayang. walau kau sudah tertidur sekalipun. Wajahmu masih saja terlihat sedang menahan sakit. Apakah sesakit itu datang bulan? Andai aku bisa menggantikan semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan." Ucapnya lirih. "Aku rasa. Aku perlu bantuan Eomma." Sambungnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 14 update^^. Di chap ini belum ada yang waw(?). Saya harap kalian suka. Dan Waahh! yang review chapter kemarin banyak yang minta Sungmin kuliah dan hamil lalu punya anak? Kayaknya untuk chapter ini belum bisa saya kabulkan ;-) Belum waktunya, entah itu di chapter betapa. Sabar~ XD

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

"Eomma, setelah itu apa lagi?"

 _"Setelah itu coba kau periksa didalam lemari nya, apa Sungmin masih memiliki persediaan atau tidak."._ Jawab Heechul dibalik line telponnya.

"Persediaan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

" _Sudahlah, cepat kau periksa didalam lemari nya."_ Perintah Heechul kesal.

Kyuhyun menuruti ucapan Ibunya, dan mulai membuka lemari pakaian Sungmin. "Aku sudah membukanya." Lapor nya sambil mengelus lembut tumpukan rapih pakaian dalam Sungmin.

 _"Berhenti berbuat bodoh Kyuhyun. Eomma tahu kau sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada pakaian dalam milik menantu manisku. Lebih baik kau cari bungkusan unik disekitar pakaian dalam itu."Perintahnya galak._

Kyuhyun melotot Horror mendengar tebakan ibunya yang tepat sasaran. Dia mengecek ponselnya dan memastikan jika tidak sedang melakukan video call. Akhirnya ia bernafas lega saat tahu hanya panggilan biasa. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai mencari bungkusan unik yang dikatakan ibunya.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan apa yang dimaksud ibunya. Bungkusan pembalut wanita yang tersisa tiga pads. "Jadi ini yang Eomma maksud."

GLEK

 _"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu anakku sayang. Tersisa berapa lagi, jika tiga atau lima. Biar Eomma yang akan membelikan nya."_

"Tersisa tiga. Tidak. Biar aku saja yang membeli nya di mini market terdekat."

Hening... Sepertinya Heechul sedikit ragu dengan keputusan putranya. Apa anaknya itu bisa?

"Ini bukan hal yang sulit Eomma. Apa Eomma meragukan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencari dompet nya.

Terdengar hela nafas di sebrang telpon. _"Apa kau yakin mau membelinya?"_

"Aku sangat yakin Eomma. Sudah dulu yaa. Aku mau pergi sekarang Eomma. Annyeong."

 _"Tunggu Kyu-"_

Suara Heechul terputus dengan berakhirnya panggilan yang Kyuhyun matikan secara sepihak. Bagi Kyuhyun tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni Eomma nya. Sungmin paling penting untuk sekarang ini.

Sedangkan di sebrang sana, tempat dimana Heechul berada. Ibu rumah tangga tersebut mendumal dan mengumpat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak dengan tidak sopan nya Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan. Walau begitu Heechul mencemaskan putra dan menantunya.

"Aku harap Kyuhyun tidak salah membeli dan Menantuku yang manis, bisa kuat menahan rasa sakitnya saat datang bulan. Aku harus menanyakan soal ini kepada Leeteuk." Ucap Heechul pelan. Lalu segera mencari nomor kontak besan nya itu, dengan nama kontak 'Teuk Angel'.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun tepat pukul delapan pagi. Wanita manis tersebut bangun dengan kepala pusing dan perut mulas luar biasa. Kepalanya melirik kesamping tempat dimana Kyuhyun selalu tidur disampinya. Terlihat itu kini kosong.

"Kyuhyun sudah berangkat kerja. Aku memang istri payah. sssshhh... Sakit." Ucapnya dengan suara serak dan ringisan kecil dari mulut kecilnya. Tangannya terus menekan lembut perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Dengan gerakan pelan Sungmin, beringsut ke tepi ranjang. Menyibakkan selimut dan menurunkan kaki mungilnya kebawah. Dingin yang ia rasakan saat permukaan kulit telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai. "Aku butuh mandi." Ucapnya pelan. Dengan keadaan lemas Sungmin bangun dari duduknya di tepi ranjang, dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Sungmin membersihkan dirinya. walau begitu ia masih saja meringis sakit. Otot perut mengencang sampai ke rahimnya.

"Kyuhyun sarapan apa saat pergi kerja? Apa masak mie instan?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan sosok tampan tersebut terlihat jelas dimata foxy milik Sungmin.

pria itu adalah Kyuhyun, yang berjalan santai ke arahnya dengan satu bungkus plastik putih besar ditangan nya.

"Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin masih bingung. Bukannya Kyuhyun seharusnya ada di kantor?

Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan mendengar panggilan sayang keluar dari mulut istrinya. Pria berkulit pucat tersebut tidak canggung lagi mencium pipi tembem istrinya.

"Maaf sayang, aku pergi tidak memberitahu mu. Aku pergi ke pasar sebentar dan berakhir di mini market terdekat di depan apartemen kita. Aku juga tadi mampir sebentar ke cafe Yesung Hyung membeli sarapan kita berdua."

"Kyunnie tidak kerja?"

"Tidak. Karena ada Appa di kantorku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Suaminya terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan matanya tertuju pada kantung plastik yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Itu apa? Kyunnie membeli roti?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Bukan. Ini untuk mu. Aku harap ini sesuai dengan yang kau pakai. Aku kesulitan saat membelinya, ada tulisan _Wing_ dan _Non Wing_. Jadi aku membelinya satu-satu yang ada di mini market." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepala belakang nya yang tidak gatal.

Sungmin tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Jika bukan roti lalu apa?

Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka kantung plastik tersebut dan tangannya mengambil satu bungkusan didalam nya.

Matanya melebar kaget dengan apa yang ada ditangan nya. Benarkah Suaminya membeli ini?

"I-ini... K-kyunnie membeli ini semua?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengecek isi didalam kantung tersebut.

"Iya aku yang membelinya. Wae?"

"Tapi Minnie bisa membelinya sendiri." cicit nya pelan. wajah manis tersebut sudah memerah malu dan tidak enak.

"Sayang, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai was-was.

"B-bukan begitu. T-tapi ini." Jawab Sungmin bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa... Suaminya begitu penuh kejutan dari hal yang Wah sampai yang Amazing dan itu membuatnya malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dengan raut wajah bingung istrinya. "Sayang, untuk hari ini aku yang masak. Kau istirahatlah. masih sakit kan perutnya?"

"Kyunnie mau masak buat Minnie hari ini? tapi Minnie tidak sedang sakit parah." Ucap Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa harus sedang sakit saja, aku boleh memasak untukmu."

"Boleh. Tapi terasa aneh saja."

Kyuhyun mengacak lembut rambut atas Sungmin dan itu membuat poni rambutnya berantakan.

"Kyunnie. Lihat rambut Minnie berantakan. Ishh... jangan sentuh Minnie." pekik nya tidak suka. Wanita manis tersebut berbalik dan berjalan kesal kearah tempat tidur. Berbaring disana dengan posisi memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati sikap Sungmin yang mendadak kesal padanya, hanya mampu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus menekan pelan perutnya yang semakin sakit. Wajah ayu nya terlihat pucat.

"Hiks... sakit."

CKLEK

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Ia bisa melihat Sungmin meringkuk dengan mata terpejam.

Sedikit membukukan badan lalu tangan kekarnya menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

"Sayang. Sarapan dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia terus meringis sakit.

"Sayang buka matamu."

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun lama.

"Kyunnie."

"Kita sarapan." Ujarnya lembut. Lalu membantu Sungmin bangun dari posisi berbaring nya.

"Kyunnie duluan saja. Nanti Minnie menyusul. Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu."

Kyuhyun dengan sabar memaklumi keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mood Sungmin tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jika begitu. Aku menunggu mu di meja makan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mempertahankan senyum nya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin didalam kamar.

.

.

Sungmin memakan makanannya dengan tidak selera. Bukan tidak enak. Justru masakan Kyuhyun sangat lezat, hanya saja ia tidak begitu nafsu dalam keadaan begini.

"Apa masakan nya tidak enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan, pasalnya Sungmin tidak berbicara sama sekali saat datang dan makan masakannya.

"Rasanya enak. Aku hanya sedang tidak selera."

Kyuhyun tidak berbicara lagi, ia kini serius memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin. Istrinya sesekali meringis sakit dan sebelah tangannya meremas lembut permukaan perutnya yang terlapis pakaian sederhana nya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tunggu disini. Aku punya sesuatu untuk di minum."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah kulkas. Pria tampan dan pengertian itu mengambil satu botol minuman.

TAKK

Kyuhyun menaruh satu botol minuman didekat piring Sungmin.

"Ini minuman apa? Untukku?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba gugup. "Aku melihat tayangan iklan di televisi. Itu obat atau semacam jamu untuk pereda nyeri saat datang bulan. Aku bingung kau suka rasa apa... Karena itu aku membelinya agar kau tidak sakit lagi." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Sungmin mengambil botol tersebut. Membaca tulisan yang ada di luar kemasan. Setelah mengerti cara pemakaian nya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Sayang, apa aku salah lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyunnie. Kau tidak salah apapun." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Sedangkan Sungmin membatin bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah meminum jamu semacam ini. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin bilang ' _Tidak_ ' kepada Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu sudah sudah payah dan berusaha membeli nya dan mencoba mengobatinya. Akan sangat jahat jika dia berkata seperti itu, sama saja dia tidak menghargai udah seseorang.

Dengan perasaan senang dan ragu, Sungmin membuka botol minuman obat tersebut dan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

 _'Rasanya aneh. Uhhh... Tapi aku harus meminumnya sampai habis.'_

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi tidak mengenakan dari wajah istrinya ikut meringis ngeri. Walau begitu Sungmin tetap manis dan cute dimata Kyuhyun.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, kondisi Sungmin sedikit membaik, hanya sedikit. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sungmin seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat menutup pintu kamar dan melihat Sungmin mengatur dan meletakan bantal guling dan boneka ditengah-tengah tempat tidur. Seperti memberi batas. Mungkinkah Sungmin memberi jarak saat tidur? Malam ini?

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin hanya bergerak didalam selimut, tidak menyahuti ucapannya.

"Selamat malam Kyunnie. Minnie mengantuk. Good night." Suara Sungmin terdengar lembut dibalik selimut.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menaiki tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lesu. Pria tampan tersebut tersenyum kecut melihat boneka bunny berukuran sedang yang mengarah tepat didekat bantal nya. Boneka tersebut seolah tengah mengejek nya. Belum lagi bantal guling yang benar-benar seperti pembatas, membuat ia kesal.

"Sssshhh... " Ringisan kecil tersebut mengalihkan kekesalan Kyuhyun. Itu suara Sungmin.

Tanpa ragu lagi bergerak kearah Sungmin, menyingkirkan boneka Bunny milik istrinya dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana istrinya meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu pandangannya turun kearah perut rata istrinya.

Sungmin tengah meremas dan mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Sayang."

"..."

SREET

"Ahh... Kyunnie" Pekik Sungmin kaget karena Kyuhyun menggantikan kegiatannya mengelus perut. Sungmin melakukan itu agar rasa sakit yang mendera perut dan rahimnya sedikit berkurang.

"Settt... Tangan mu pasti lelah. biar aku gantikan." Ucap Kyuhyun berbisik lembut ditangan nya.

"T-tapi-"

"Tidurlah Sayang. Pejamkan matamu." Perintahnya lembut.

Sungmin menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati rasa sakit dan sensasi aneh saat Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Hari demi hari Kyuhyun lewati dengan tidak semangat, dan ini memasuki hari ke lima. Bagaimana tidak setelah melewati hari kedua Sungmin datang bulan, mendadak istrinya bersikap aneh tidak mau didekati, menjaga jarak dengan dirinya, mudah tersinggung dan marah-marah tidak jelas, yang paling parah adalah Sungmin tidak mau disentuh seujung kuku pun. Selain sikap dan tingkah laku yang aneh, Sungmin kembali menambahkan daftar _'Kewaspadaan nya'_ dengan memakai piama tidur yang terlihat sexy ditubuh istrinya. Bukankah itu penyiksaan dan penderitaan baru baginya? Sangat sensitive.

Sebelum bertanya pada ibunya, Kyuhyun justru diberi tahu lebih dulu oleh ibunya, jika wanita dalam keadaan seperti itu banyak perubahan hormon. Kyuhyun menyesali kenapa Heechul- ibunya baru memberitahu nya setelah ia melewati waktu tersebut. Jika lebih awal mungkin dia bisa mengantisipasi dan tidak shock setiap Sungmin bertingkah.

Pria tampan tersebut terus termenung mengingat kejadian demi kejadian dengan hati dan jiwa yang sabar. Ia tidak tahu kapan Sungmin bersikap manja padanya lagi. Saat ia memeluknya dari belakang Sungmin langsung berontak dengan sedikit kasar dan berkata _'Jangan memeluk ku seperi itu disaat aku seperti ini. Aku tidak nyaman dan begitupun dengan mu.'_ Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dan juga bingung, ia malah merasa sangat nyaman saat memeluknya. Namun walau Sungmin bersikap begitu, setiap malam istrinya selalu meminta maaf. Manis namun menyiksa.

"Hufft... Kalau seperti ini terus rasanya dia seperti sedang mengibarkan bendera perang padaku. Sedikitpun tidak bisa menciumnya. Bahkan hanya di pipi saja tidak kudapatkan." Erangnya frustasi. "Aku harap malam ini ada kemajuan yang baik untukku." Yakinnya berharap, lalu kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas diatas meja kerjanya.

.

.

Malam yang Kyuhyun harapkan akhirnya tiba. Tingkah Sungmin tidak se ekstrim kemarin. Saat pulang ke apartemen, Istrinya itu justru menyambutnya dengan senyum manis dan menggaet lengannya dengan riang tanpa dosa. Perubahan yang aneh dan mengeringkan. Pikirnya.

"Kyunnie, mandi dulu. Minnie mau siapkan makan malam nya." Ucap Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Aku mandi dulu." Ucapnya pelan. Lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun bersalah. Sungguh ia sadar dengan tingkah dan sikapnya yang tidak sopan dan kasar kepada suaminya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri bingung mengatasinya.

"Mianhae suamiku." Ucapnya lirih.

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt

Ponsel miliknya bergetar.

"Eomma, menelpon?" Monolognya bingung. Tumben sekali ibunya menghubungi.

PLIPP

"Yeoboseo Eomma."

 _"Sayang Eomma merindukan mu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk._

"Minnie juga merindukan Eomma. Kabar Minnie baik Eomma. kabar Eomma bagaimana? disana baik-baik saja kan?"

 _"Kabar Eomma juga baik sayang. Sungminnie, Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke insan. Nenek mu sakit."_

"Nenek sakit!" Ucap Sungmin kaget.

 _"Iya, nenek sakit. Kemungkinan Eomma akan membawa Jungkook, dan Key. Taemin tidak bisa ikut karena ada kompetisi menari di sekolah. Eomma berharap kau dan Taemin bisa menyusul setelah kompetisi menari Taemin selesai."_

Sungmin terdiam sesaat mendengar penuturan ibunya. "Baiklah Minnie akan datang bersama Taemin."

 _"Eomma juga berharap Kyuhyun bisa ikut juga. Tapi kemungkinan dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor." Sahut Leeteuk sedih._

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar nada sedih dari mulut ibunya. "Eomma jangan sedih. Lain waktu aku akan mengunjungi Halmoni dan Harabojie bersama Kyuhyun."

 _"Yaa. Kau harus melakukannya sayang. Kakek dan nenek mu sangat sayang sekali padamu. Baiklah cuma itu saja yang ingin Eomma katakan. Dan tanyalah pada Taemin kapan kompetisi nya selesai. Besok pagi kami berangkat."_

"Iya Eomma, akan kutanyakan nanti pada Taemin. Hati-hati dijalan, dan salam dari Minnie untuk Harabojie dan Halmonie. Mianhae Minnie tidak bisa mengantar."

 _"Aigoo kau ini, seperti kami mau pergi keluar negri saja harus diantar. Daripada mengantar kami, lebih baik kau jadi istri yang baik dan penurut. Sudah yaa Eomma tutup panggilannya. Annyeong Minnie."_

"Annyeong, Eomma."

Sambungan panggilan tersebut terputus. Sungmin terdiam ditempat nya bahkan tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun datang dan menatapnya bingung.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"..."

" Sungminnie." Panggil nya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin.

"Ah... Ya. Kyunnie memanggil Minnie?" Tanyanya setengah kaget.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu kepada Eomma?"

"Tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Eomma. Tapi Halmoni sakit, dan Eomma, Appa pergi kesana membawa Jungkook dan Key Eonnie. Aku juga ingin kesana tapi aku harus menunggu Taemin selesai dengan kompetisi nya."

Kyuhyun melihat bagaimana wajah istrinya mulai memerah dan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis.

GREP

"Kyunnie." Sungmin kaget Kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat.

"Jangan sedih. Kita bisa mengunjungi mereka setelah urusan kita disini selesai."

"hiks... Kita?"

"Iya. Kau, Taemin dan Aku."

Tetesan demi tetesan turun membasahi kedua pipi tembem milik Sungmin. Wanita manis tersebut tersenyum manis ditengah isakkan harusnya. Kedua tangan halus dan lembutnya melingkar nyaman di pinggang suaminya. "Gomawo Kyunnie."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku."

.

.

.

 _ **"**_ _Halaboji! Bolehkah Min main di cana? Min mau mengumpulkan batu kecil?"_

 _"Boleh, tapi ingat jangan terlalu jauh. Haraboji akan tangkap ikan yang besar-besar untuk Minnie dan Key."_

 _"Asiiikk! Eonnie ayo kita cali batu nya?!"_

 _"Yaakk Lee Sungmin, kenapa membuka bajumu?"_

 _"Min mau cari batu di tepi sungai. Biar bajunya tidak basah. Min tidak mau dimarahin Eomma."_

 _..._

 _BYURR_

 _"Uhuk... Uhuk Eonnnieee hukk.. Tohhhloongg Uhuk!"_

 _"Sungmin!"_

 _"Hiks Haraboji Sungmin hanyut! Haraboji Hiks... Sungmin Tenggelam Hiks... Hiks Sungmin!."_

 _"Uhuk.. Eonnieeehh! Hiks... Uhuk. Hiks Halabojiii!"_

"Hiks... Haraboji Hiks hiks."

"Hiks... Haraboji."

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara keras istrinya. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaring dan mengguncang pelan pundak istrinya. "Sayang, sadarlah!"

"Hiks hiks hiks." Sungmin terisak dalam keadaan tidur.

"Sayang!" Panggil Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin dengan wajah panik. Mengguncang tubuh istrinya lebih keras.

Sungmin tersentak dengan mata terbuka lebar, lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu. Mimpi itu datang lagi menghantuinya jika mengingat kampung halamannya. Perlahan airmata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. "Hiks... A-aku tenggelam hiks hiks." Isaknya ketakutan.

"Itu hanya mimpi buruk." Suara berat namun lembut menyadarkannya dari keheningan suasana kamar. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Sayang, tenanglah aku ada disini." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil meraih kepala Sungmin dan mendekap nya dalam.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya berat. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman.

"Ayo kita tidur kembali."

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Air matanya mulai menipis. Ia merasa nyaman sekarang dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Biasanya dulu ia selalu sendiri menahan rasa takut saat bangun dari mimpi buruknya, tidak ada seorang pun yang ada disampinya. Tapi sekarang sudah ada Kyuhyun- suaminya.

"Peluk aku Kyu. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Sungmin lemah dan sangat lelah jika sudah bermimpi buruk.

CHU

Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Sungmin. Lalu membaringkan tubuh istrinya dengan lembut tanpa melepas dekapannya. Kyuhyun pun tidak lupa kembali menarik selimut, menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin sebatas dada.

Sungmin menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun didepan nya. Wajah yang tampan seperti malaikat namun terkadang seperti iblis.

"Ada apa?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar merdu.

"Tidak. Kau tampan. Apakah kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku?"

" Kau cantik dan manis. Kita itu serasi. Kau harus tahu itu." Ucapnya narsis.

"Narsis." komentar Sungmin tidak suka.

Kyuhyun tertawa sejenak. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal menikahimu. Aku sangat bahagia."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau menyesal dinikahi olehku? Dulu kau itu kekasih Lee Donghae."

"Aku memang menyesal. Tapi itu dulu. Kau masa depanku saat ini. Aku juga bahagia dinikahi olehmu. Donghae? Aku merindukannya. Jangan salah paham. Aku memang merindukan Donghae tapi sebagai teman." Jelas Sungmin.

"Dua bulan lagi akan ada acara reuni angkatan ku. Aku ingin menghadirinya sebagai tanda terimakasih sebagai murid lulusan disana. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Reuni yaa. Bukankah aku harus datang sebagai istrimu. Itukan hal yang wajib."

Jujur saja saat mengingat tentang sekolah, pikiran Sungmin melayang kepada Seohyun. Sunbae nya yang pantang menyerah mengejar Kyuhyun. Ia juga ingat bagaimana cara Seohyun bersikap manja didekat Kyuhyun. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Sungmin sebal.

"Aku senang jika kau ikut. Terimakasih. Pejamkan matamu. Waktunya tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Iya. Selamat tidur, Kyunnie."

"Selamat tidur, sayang. mimpikan aku."

Mereka berdua menutup mata bersama. Saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kyuhyun akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut Sungmin, begitupun dengan traumanya.

.

You Love Me?

.

Sungmin menggerakan pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, melenturkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. Hari ini ia berada diluar rumah seharian tentunya bersama Kyuhyun. Ingin pergi ke cafe milik Yesung namun urung karena pelanggan cafe tersebut cukup ramai. Mungkin saja karena ini adalah hari sabtu malam minggu. Dimana muda mudi dan pasangan kekasih memilih cafe sebagai tempat kencan.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya pelan menikmati udara sore yang begitu merefleksikan dirinya.

Ia harus berterimakasih sekali lagi pada Kyuhyun yang telah membawanya pergi jalan-jalan ke taman.

Sungmin berharap ia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang trauma masa kecilnya. Tepatnya saat usia enam tahun.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan. Matanya memejam. Sekali lagi ia mencoba melawan rasa takut akan bayang-bayang dirinya tenggelam di sungai. Ini masih terlalu berat. Wajah histeris kakaknya- Key dan wajah shock Haraboji yang kaget melihat dirinya tenggelam dan terbawa air sungai. Ingatan itu masih saja terus hadir dalam bayang-bayang harinya. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, bayang-bayang Kakeknya muncul.

Sungmin menyeka bulir bening yang perlahan mengalir lambat membasahi pipinya.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyuman dibibirnya. "Masih ingin disini?"

Sungmin menggeleng polos.

Kyuhyun gemas sesakit melihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Kalau begitu. Sekarang waktunya ada penolakan." katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah. Kita kencan di malam minggu tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Ya itu harus. Karena kita sepasang suami istri yang special. Besok kita akan bersiap pergi ke kampung halamanmu. Jadi kita luangkan waktu untuk berkencan." Cecarnya dengan memasang ekspresi kesal.

Sungmin diam, Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Raut bahagia nya berganti dengan ekspresi sendu. Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan wajah Sungmin.

"Apa ucapanku ada yang salah."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk besok." ucap Sungmin pelan.

Tangannya Kyuhyun merengkuh bahu Sungmin. "Jangan cemas. Keadaan Halmoni pasti sudah lebih membaik. Karena ada Eomma, Appa dan Key Noona, disana."

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum ceria. Sekali lagi ia harus kuat dan tegar. Menjauhkan rasa traumanya. "Terimakasih Kyunnie." Sungmin tersenyum senang. Lalu menarik dasi Kyuhyun hingga kepala Kyuhyun sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." bisiknya. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Sungmin berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Kejar dan tangkap aku jika kau ingin mengencaniku!" Teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang, Sungmin tidak sedih lagi. Ia akan berlari sekarang dan menangkapnya istrinya hingga dapat.

.

.

.

"Kau mengancamku!"

 _"Yaa. Jika kau merasa aku mengancammu. Terserah. Intinya aku ingin battle Dance denganmu Tae."_

"Bermimpi saja Kau. Aku tidak mau pergi bedua denganmu. Kau hanya beralasan ingin Battle Dance bersamaku. Kau pikir aku bodoh." Taemin berteriak tidak suka. Ingin rasanya ia melempar ponselnya sekarang juga. Tapi sayangnya ia sangat menyayangi benda bernama ponsel tersebut.

"Yaakk! Siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu pergi berdua. Narsis sekali dirimu Lee Taemin."

"Diam kau. Aku akan menghajarmu sampai pingsan Choi Minho!"

"K-kau a-akan menghajarku? T-tapi minggu lalu kau sudah menghajarku. Untung saja tidak meninggalkan bekas luka!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Jika macam-macam kau tahu akibatnya."

PIIP

Taemin mematikan sambungan telpon tersebut. Ia sangat kesal sekali dengan teman satu sekolahnya itu. Dan ia juga bosan menunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang belum juga pulang. Karena besok ia dan Kyuhyun serta kakaknya Sungmin, akan pergi bersama ke ilsan. "Eonnie dan Oppa. Kapan mereka pulang? Jangan-jangan aku dilupakan. sedangkan mereka sibuk berkencan."Ucap Taemin kesal.

"Kyuhyun Oppa itu sebenarnya tipe suami keras dan tegas pada istrinya atau tipe suami takut istri? Hemm... Mengingat pernikahan mereka terlalu cepat dan pemaksa, itu berarti... Ohhh kasihan Eonnieku yang manis pasti disiksa setiap hari. Tapi tidak mungkin sampai disiksa. Toh buktinya Eonnie baik-baik saja." Hebohnya membayangkan yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"KAMI PULANG!"

Mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Taemin langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Berlari ke ruang tamu tanpa menghiraukan dering ponsel nya yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Tetem. Jangan berlari seperti itu." Nasihat Sungmin.

"hehehe. Mianhae Eonnie."

"Kau pasti belum makan malam. Oppa, membelikan steak dan beberapa ayam, serta susu pisang kesukaan mu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. dengan gerakan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Taemin. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Taemin, tidak lupa sebelum pergi Kyuhyun menarik pinggang ramping istrinya, dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka.

Taemin masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap punggung lebar dan tinggi kakak iparnya. "Gomawo Oppa, Eonnie." Sahutnya senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar nya.

"Yaa. Jangan tidur terlalu larut Tetem. Ingat besok kita akan berangkat pagi." Ucap Sungmin lalu tersenyum manis kearah adiknya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya sesuai dengan rencana Keluarga kecil Kyuhyun, pergi ke desa dimana tempat istrinya dilahirkan, atau bisa disebut juga sebagai kampung halaman keluarga Lee.

Taemin terus bercerita ria selama disepanjang perjalanan, baik itu cerita Jungkook dan teman sekolahnya yang nakal. Sungmin tentu saja dengan setia menjadi teman pendengar yang baik untuk adiknya, terkadang Sungmin juga menasehati Taemin yang selalu seenaknya terhadap anak laki-laki.

"Apa orangtua anak laki-laki itu tidak datang kerumah?"

Taemin mendelik tidak suka dengan ucapan Sungmin. " Untuk apa?"

"Untuk memarahi mu. Memang apalagi?"

"Kalau dia mengadu pada ayah dan ibunya aku akan menghajar nya kembali. Dia kan seorang laki-laki kenapa harus jadi anak ibu yang sedikit-dikit mengadu. Dia suka bilang kalau dia itu kuat dan pria sejati. Jika dia mengadu, dimana letak sejati nya?" Jawab Taemin sebal.

"Siapa nama anak laki-laki tersebut?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terus fokus menyetir. Sekarang mereka sudah memasuki desa. Terlihat perkebunan apel yang begitu luas di kanan dan kiri, buahnya sudah masak. Sepertinya ini memasuki musim panen.

"Memangnya jika aku sebutkan namanya. Oppa mau membantu ku menghajarnya?"

"Taemin." Sungmin menatap Taemin geram.

"Ishh... Eonnie aku hanya becanda tidak usah berekspresi berlebihan seperti itu. Tidak menyeramkan sama sekali." Ujar Taemin tidak takut.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Adiknya yang satu ini memang susah diberitahu, dia paling takut dengan Key tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Sungmin menatap pemandangan dibalik kaca mobil. Pohon-pohon apel sudah berbuah lebat. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya. Dulu ia sering membantu Kakeknya mengumpulkan buah apel untuk dijual. Bahkan Key pernah mengajaknya mencuri buah apel tersebut, karena penjaga kebun tersebut sangat galak dan pelit, bahkan hanya untuk memberi satu buah apel merah kepada anak kecil yang manis sepertinya. Karena Key tidak suka dengan perlakuan tukang kebun tersebut, muncullah ide untuk mencuri.

"Jalan itu ternyata masih ada. Aku kira sudah ditutup. Ternyata tidak." Ucap Taemin membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Otomatis Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Taemin.

DEG

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak keras dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar samar dan rasa tidak nyaman mulai menghinggapi dirinya. Sungmin seolah dibawa ke masa anak-anak yang menyenangkan namun sekaligus penuh kekelaman dimasa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 15 update^^. Maaf atas keterlambatan nya. Dan mungkin saya ajang sulit untuk update sesuai jadwal saya update ff ini. Tapi saya sudah berjanji akan update walau tidak tahu kapanakan harinya, dikarenakan saya banyak kesibukan yang tidak bisa dihindari. Saya mohon maaf.

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini.

 **See U... :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang indah disebuah desa di Ilsan. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah, dengan langit biru yang indah sepanjang mata memandang dan juga udara pagi yang segar. Benar-benar pagi yang sempurna untuk memulai hari libur yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sambil melihat desa yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Tak ada tempat yang paling nyaman selain kampung halaman sendiri. Tidak Sungmin maupun keluarga istrinya tahu jika dia juga berasal dari desa yang sama namun berbeda tempat.

"Apa sudah waktunya," monolognya dengan senyum mempesona.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan-jalan sendirian, dia kini memasuki perkebunan apel terluas di Ilsan, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun jika ada orang yang meneriaki dirinya seorang pencuri.

"Aku akan memetik apel manis ini untuk isteri dan keluargaku. Halmoni pasti senang. Buah ini baik untuk tubuhnya yang sedang sakit," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memetik satu buah apel hijau di pohonnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Alisnya berkerut tidak suka saat melihat salah satu pohon apel yang terlihat tidak sehat. Terlambat berbuah, pikirnya. "Apa mereka tidak memvaksinasi pohon ini. Aku ingat benar pohon ini dulu itu sangat banyak buahnya dan berukuran besar-besar. Tapi sekarang kenapa jadi begini."

"SIAPA DISANA!" teriak seorang pria tua, saat melihat ada seorang pria muda yang memetik apelnya.

Kyuhyun yang diteriaki, hanya diam tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan memakan buah apel hijau yang kini tinggal setengah lagi.

"Dasar Kau pencuri!" tuduh pria tua tersebut saat sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun. Mata pria tua tersebut berkilat marah.

"Apa pencuri. Mana ada pencuri di kebunnya sendiri." ucapnya Kyuhyun datar.

Pria tua itu menelan ludahnya. Wajah tampan pria muda disampingnya ini tidak asing baginya. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya, namun lupa entah dimana.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Hong Ahjunssi. Anda tidak berubah tetap galak. Harusnya seiring bertambahnya usia, Anda menghilangkan sikap buruk anda ini." Kyuhyun memandang Pria tua itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"T-tuan Mu-muda," ucapnya gagap, ia ingat sekarang. Jika pria muda itu adalah cucu kedua keluarga Cho. Pemilik perkebunan terbesar di Ilsan.

"Aahh... Kau sudah mengingatnya ternyata. Kukira kau tidak akan mengingat ku sampai mati nanti." ucap Kyuhyun mulai tidak sopan.

Pria tua itu menunduk bersalah. Ia tidak menyangka jika cucu pemilik perkebunan terbesar di korea selatan ini datang.

"Apa kau tidak ingin meminta maaf padaku?" tanyanya sinis.

Hong Ahjunssi langsung melebarkan matanya. Sungguh ucapan majikannya ini tidak sopan kepada orangtua. Jauh berbeda dengan Kakek, ayah dan kakaknya yang selalu bersikap sopan dan santun kepada orangtua.

"Apa yang kau lihat. Kau tidak merasa bersalah sudah melakukan korupsi dan bertindak seenaknya pada sistim pemasokan, serta bertindak tidak adil kepada pedagang kecil." suara Kyuhyun menajam, begitupun dengan tatapan nya.

Hong Ahjunssi, gelagapan. Kenapa bisa Kyuhyun mengetahui nya. Ini bukan bidang Kyuhyun dan juga bukan tanggung jawabnya.

"Jangan mengira aku terjun didunia bisnis, menjalankan perusahaan kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan perkebunan ini. Bagaimanapun aku dilahirkan disini dan pernah tinggal disini. Sekarang temui aku di _Apple House_. Ada banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun pergi melewati tuan Hong yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sebelum kau menemuiku. Suruh para pegawai untuk datang kesini. Dan ganti semua pupuk dan vaksinasi berkualitas murahan yang kau beli itu. Kau menurunkan kualitas Apel Ilsan." ucapnya lagi. Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun tampak kejam sekarang.

GLEK

Tubuh pria tua itu menegang takut. Mungkinkah ini akhir kejayaannya berkuasa sebagai orang yang diberi tanggung jawab.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie..." Sungmin bergumam pelan. Sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Suaminya pergi pagi sekali untuk sekedar jalan-jalan tanpa mengajaknya. Dan sekarang sudah memasuki makan siang, tapi suaminya itu belum kembali. Apa mungkin tersasar dijalan. Pikirnya khawatir.

"Appa! Lihat, Kyuhyun Hyung membawa banyak buah apel!" Teriak Jungkook dengan membawa apel di keranjang kecil.

Sungmin yang mendengar Jungkook menyebut nama suaminya, buru-buru naik keatas tempat tidur. Dan pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

CKLEK

"Sayang."

Suara lembut nan indah Kyuhyun meluluhkan suasana hati kesal Sungmin. Wanita manis tersebut menoleh kearah pintu kamar. Suaminya tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau marah. Maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun saat sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan besarnya membelai sayang rambut panjang istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Minnie? Kenapa juga tidak membangunkan Minnie!" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Mianhae sayang. Aku melihatmu tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Aku tidak tega membangunkan mu," jawab Kyuhyun separuh benar. Ia tidak mungkin kan bilang jika sudah memecat banyak orang pagi ini.

"Iya, aku cukup lelah dengan perjalan kemarin. Tapi tetap saja aku bangun sendirian. Tadinya Haraboji menyuruhku untuk mandi bersama Kyunnie, tapi Kyunnie tidak ada, jadilah Minnie mandi bersama Key Eonnie. Benar-benar menyebalkan mandi bersamanya. Kau harus tahu disini itu mandinya antri." Jelasnya ketus, dengan wajah memerah malu.

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya, tangannya pun terhenti membelai helaian halus rambut istrinya begitu mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Apakah Lee Haraboji benar memperbolehkan nya mandi berdua.

"Aiish. Lupakan saja. Apa itu apel untuk Minnie?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tahu Kyuhyun akan menggodanya setelah ia mengucapkan hal tersebut karena terlihat jelas dari senyum Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ooh ini. Untukmu, apel merah ini aku sendiri yang memetiknya dari pohon," Kyuhyun memberikan apel merah tersebut kepada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang.

"Kenapa hanya dipandang, tidak ingin mencicipi rasanya yang manis dan segar?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung karena Sungmin hanya memandangi buah apel tersebut.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir.

"Kyunnie, memetiknya sendiri? Jarak perkebunan dari rumah kakek sangat jauh. Dan yang aku tahu letak pohon apel merah itu ada di bagian terdalam perkebunan yang luas disana. Bisa dibilang letaknya ada ditengah-tengah. Kyunnie membelinya yaa?" selidik Sungmin curiga.

"Aahh... aku kira kau mencurigaiku pencuri. Aku tidak membelinya. Aku memetiknya langsung dari pohonnya, khusus untukmu. Apa kau tidak percaya,"

"Tidak tahu. Aku perlu bukti untuk membenarkan ucapanmu. Mencuri itu tidak baik,"

"Jika kau ingin buktinya. Baiklah ayo ikut denganku,"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap geli dengan sikap penasaran istrinya.

"Tapi sebelum itu. Kita makan dulu. Kyunnie belum sarapan kan?"

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang mendengar nada khawatir dari mulut mungil istrinya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu. Jadi aku menunggu Kyunnie pulang," Jawab Sungmin menunduk takut.

"Kemari lah,"

Sungmin menuruti Kyuhyun. Wanita manis tersebut turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun.

CHUP

Kyuhyun mencium dan melumat kecil bibir manis Sungmin.

"Jangan Menahan lapar. Tidak baik untuk perut mu,"

"Tapi aku ingin makan bersamamu. Apa aku sudah bertindak salah?"

"Kau bertindak salah pada perutmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu,"

"Aku juga minta maaf. Lebih baik kita makan,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia hanya pasrah saja saat Sungmin menarik tangannya dan menyeret dirinya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Lee Hongki tersenyum tipis, melihat bagaimana cara Sungmin melayani suaminya di meja makan yang terlihat gugup. Wajah cucu manisnya selalu merona hebat saat ia menggodanya. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Haraboji. Tidak ingin menemani Shin Hye Halmoni. Barangkali saja Halmoni ingin Haraboji menemaninya,"

Hongki menyipitkan matanya.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin salah tingkah dipandangi intens oleh Haraboji nya.

"Bilang saja jika Haraboji mengganggu mu untuk bermesraan bersama Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun mengunyah makanan nya dengan lamat. Walaupun dia berekspresi dan bersikap tenang, belum tentu dengan hati dan jantungnya. Pria tampan tersebut mencoba untuk bersikap sewajarnya saat tatapan dan ucapan jahil Haraboji Sungmin menggoda dirinya atau Sungmin sekalipun. Jika Kangin adalah Ayah yang tegas berbeda dengan Hongki. Ayah dari Lee Kangin tersebut terbilang sangat humoris, dan begitu menyenangkan.

"Tidak seperti itu," Sungmin bergumam.

Hongki yang mendengar gumaman cucunya langsung saja tertawa keras.

"Baiklah Minnie sayang. Haraboji tidak akan mengganggu kegiatanmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun tapi ingat tempat. Haraboji ingin ke kios dulu. Melihat bagaimana Key dan Taemin menjual semua apel-apel dan beberapa ikan disana." jelas Hongki sambil mengelus kepala belakang Sungmin dengan sayang. Lalu tatapan nya menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil Hongki.

"Ya. Haraboji,"

"Jagalah Sungmin. Dan Jangan sampai kau terlambat mandi sore. Apa Sungmin sudah memberitahu mu tentang aturan mandi disini, Kangin dan Leeteuk juga melakukan peraturan itu saat datang kesini. Selain menghemat air, kau juga bisa me-"

"HARABOJI!" teriak Sungmin memotong ucapan Kakek nya. Wajah manis itu berubah merah menahan malu.

"Wae Minnie. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Nenek mu sedang istirahat. Membuat kakek malu saja," ucap Hongki terkekeh geli.

"Ishh... Haraboji, Harusnya Minnie yang bilang seperti itu sama Haraboji." pekik Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dan Haraboji nya geli.

"Kyunnie. Kita jadikan jalan-jalannya?" tanya Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Kita jadi pergi," Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampan nya.

"Kalau begitu. Minnie ganti baju dulu," setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin langsung berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan dua pria berbeda usia tersebut.

"Dia cucuku yang paling polos. Kau harus mendidiknya dengan baik. Menjaga pergaulannya dan mengajari hal yang baik pula,"

"Iya Haraboji. Aku tahu konsekwensi menikahinya diusia muda. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendidik dan pembimbingnya," Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Yaa. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mu. Tapi kau harus memahami sikapnya yang kelewat manja dan rasa ingin tahunya,"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Rasa ingin tahu. Seperti apa?"

Hongki menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Apa Sungmin tidak pernah bertanya tentang sesuatu hal padamu?"

"Tidak Haraboji. Sungmin masih canggung jika bertanya hal-hal yang tidak dia mengerti."

"Kalau begitu. Mulailah bertanya padanya. Sungmin masih belum terbuka denganmu. Buatlah dia menganggapmu temannya. Seorang sahabat."

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Yang dikatakan Haraboji Sungmin ada benarnya. Dia sudah menjadi Suami dan kekasih Sungmin. Tinggal menjadi sahabat untuk melengkapi kedekatannya dengan sang istri.

"Gomawoyo Haraboji atas sarannya,"

"Sama-sama. Dan ini adalah saranku yang akan sangat berguna bagimu,"

"Apa itu Haraboji?"

"Jika kau mandi bersama cucuku yang montok itu. Sebisa mungkin kau harus bisa meredakan suara nya yang tenor itu. Aku yakin kau belum pernah mandi bersama Sungminnie kan, terlihat jelas dari cara interaksi fisik kalian berdua. Kau mungkin sudah merasakannya tapi menatapnya saat mandi? Kau belum tentu bisa melihatnya. Berkunjung ketempat kami, kau tidak akan pernah merasa rugi sama sekali,"

BLUSHH

Wajah tampan nan pucatnya tersebut berubah memerah karena malu. Ucapan Haraboji Sungmin begitu ajaib. Orang tidak akan percaya jika pria tua tersebut adalah Ayah Kangin. Wajah boleh sama tapi sikap dan prilaku jauh berbeda.

"Sungmin, mandinya lama loohh. Sebagai suami kau pasti sudah tahu," bisik Hongki di telinga Kyuhyun. "Eemmm... Baiklah sudah waktunya Haraboji pergi. Semoga sukses cucuku. Annyeong," kerlingan genit Hongki layangkan untuk Cucu menantunya, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di meja makan.

Sedangkan disalah satu kamar. Terdapat beberapa orang dewasa yang tengah blusing masal.

"Kangin-ah. Itulah sikap Ayahmu, tidak pernah berubah selalu menggoda cucunya. Tidak menantuku dan cucu menantu. Sifat usilnya tidak luntur sedikit pun termakan usia. Tapi entah kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya, padahal dulu saat aku masih gadis, banyak sekali pria tampan yang antri untuk menikahi ku," ucap seorang wanita yang tengah berbaring, usia paling tua diantara dua orang dewasa didepannya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sikap Lee Hongki.

"Tapi Ayah mertua sangat menyenangkan. Dia sangat baik dan hangat," ucap Leeteuk membela Ayah mertuanya.

"Teukie. Kau selalu membela nya," sahut Park Shin Hye atau Lee Shin Hye istri dari Lee Hongki berkomentar.

Kangin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Eomma. Lebih Baik Eomma istirahat sekarang,"

"Mana bisa aku istirahat setelah mendengar ucapannya yang kelewat bodoh itu." ucapan Shin Hye kesal.

"Lalu, apa sore ini kita akan pura-pura tuli?" anya Leeteuk polos.

Kangin maupun Shin Hye bungkam, tidak ada yang mau menjawab ucapan Leeteuk. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

.

You Love Me?

.

Sungmin menatap berbinar setiap buah apel merah yang menggantung cantik di pohonnya. Terlihat segar-segar.

"Tidak ingin memetiknya?"

"Bolehkah? Tapi kita harus minta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada pemilik perkebunan ini," komentar Sungmin.

TRASKK

Sungmin melotot horor, Kyuhyun memetik buah apel merah itu tanpa dosa. Tidak meminta ijin dulu dan mengambil yang bukan haknya sama saja dengan mencuri.

"Kyu... -"

"Petik dan makan. Tidak akan ada yang berani memarahi kita,"

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah memakan buah apel tersebut. Ia ragu untuk berbuat hal sama seperti suaminya.

"Sungminnie. Petiklah,"

"Tapi Minnie takut yang punya-nya marah," cicit Sungmin.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani memarahi mu sayang,"

"Tapi-"

"Permisi, maaf Tuan muda saya mengganggu anda. Saya mau melaporkan, jika buah apel dibagian barat sudah selesai dipanen. Tuan muda sudah bisa untuk mengecek nya," ucap seorang pegawai cantik tersebut. Matanya terus menatap Kyuhyun tertarik.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi," ucap Kyuhyun seadanya.

Pegawai wanita cantik tersebut pergi dengan wajah kecewa. Karena Kyuhyun tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Sungmin kasihan terhadap pegawai tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sikap Kyuhyun memang seperti itu.

"Kyunnie. Kenapa wanita tadi memanggilmu tuan muda?" Sungmin bertanya dengan raut bingung.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia lupa tentang hal yang satu itu.

"Mungkin karena aku tampan jadi mereka memanggilku tuan muda," jawabnya narsis, ia juga tidak yakin jika Sungmin akan percaya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita main ayunan. Kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang.

"Ada ayunan? Dimana itu? Minnie mau main itu Kyunnie," ujarnya antusias, bahkan Sungmin melupakan rasa curiga yang hinggap dihati nya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tapi sebelum itu. Kau mau kan menunggu ku. Hanya sebentar,"

"Iya!" Sahut Sungmin semangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keriangan istrinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah memetik buah apel merah. Namun perasaan risih menyelimuti dirinya. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak, dia di tatap aneh oleh pegawai di sekitar perkebunan ini. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk memetik buah apel sebanyak yang Sungmin mau. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi Kyuhyun dengan yakin mengatakan jika sudah membeli buah apel tersebut, otomatis Sungmin tidak sungkan lagi untuk memetiknya.

"Awas saja kalau dia bohong. Kenapa sih mereka menatapku begitu. Apa aku terlihat aneh dimata mereka," Sungmin bergumam.

"Nona muda, mau saya bantu memetik apel nya?"

Sungmin menatap heran pegawai wanita yang datang dan menawarinya dengan senyum ramah, dan juga sebutan _'Nona muda'_ yang begitu asing di telinganya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Ini hampir selesai," jawab Sungmin tidak kalah ramah.

"Maaf jika lancang. Apa nama anda Lee Sungmin?" pegawai wanita itu kembali bertanya. pasalnya ia pernah melihat rupa wajah seperti Sungmin. Hanya cucu Lee Hongki yang memiliki cucu semanis Sungmin.

"Kau tahu namaku dari mana? Yaa namaku Lee Sungmin. Lalu siapa-"

"Sungmin-ah. Jadi benar kau Sungmin cucu Hongki Haraboji. Ternyata aku tidak salah lihat. Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Oh Rijin,"

Sungmin berpikir cukup lama. Membuat pegawai cantik bernama Rijin tersebut sedikit kesal dan lelah.

"saat masih kecil dulu kau, aku dan Key Eonnie pernah mencuri apel di perkebunan ini. Apa kau melupakan dosa sekecil itu," ucap Rijin mencoba membantu Sungmin untuk mengingat.

"Ri-jin. Bukankah kau sudah pindah ke kota. Kenapa bisa bekerja disini?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah mengingat siapa Rijin dimasa kecilnya.

"Hehehe. Usaha ayahku bangkrut, dan saat lulus SMA kami pindah kembali kesini. Saat kita berpisah itu kira-kira saat umurmu enam tahun. Aku juga cukup sedih, saat berkunjung kerumah Hongki Haraboji ternyata keluargamu pindah ke Seoul," jawab Rijin sambil mengenang hal yang menyedihkan saat berpisah dengan Sungmin.

"Aku sangat senang melihatmu kembali. Aku pindah saat mau memasuki SMP," Sungmin memeluk Rijin.

"Hiks. Aku juga. Dan Katanya kau sudah menikah? Apa dengan tuan muda pemilik perkebunan ini?

"Tuan muda? pemilik perkebunan ini?"

Rijin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kebingungan Sungmin.

"Pria tampan yang bersamamu itu. Dia adalah cucu kedua pemilik perkebunan ini. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar istrinya? Kenapa bisa tidak tahu,"

Sungmin mematung ditempatnya. Buah apel yang berada ditangan kanannya jatuh begitu saja, mendengar perkataan Rijin.

"Sungmin-ah kau baik-baik saja," Rijin kini khawatir, Sungmin tiba-tiba diam seperti batu. Apa ucapannya ada yang salah?

"Kyu-Hyun," Sungmin bergumam tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"Sayang maafkan aku. Tadinya aku akan memberitahu mu dan seluruh keluargamu. Tidak tahunya kedok ku terbongkar dengan cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan untukku memberitahu mu. Maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun hati-hati. Matanya yang selalu menatap tajam musuhnya itu kini melembut dan penuh penyesalan didalamnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun geram.

Ayolah. Siapa yang tidak kesal, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan statusnya, bahkan seluruh kampung tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana wajah cucu pemilik perkebunan apel terbaik di korea selatan.

"Sayang,"

"Minnie ingin cuci muka." Ujar Sungmin kesal. Sungguh ia belum bisa meredakan rasa kesal dan marahnya. Ia butuh penyejukkan diwajah dan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke sungai. Aku tahu jalan yang cepat menuju kesana,"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang samar, namun buru-buru Sungmin mencoba untuk rileks.

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan lembut dan berjalan riang. Dia tidak bodoh bagaimana perubahan ekspresi dan gestur tubuh istrinya menegang tiba-tiba, yang perlu dia lakukan saat ini adalah pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di sungai.

Sungmin menatap takjub pemandangan disekitar Sungai di desanya. Memang tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Sungai itu tetap sama airnya jernih, bebatuan. disekitar pinggir sungai yang begitu kokoh, belum lagi dengan bunga-bunga liar namun cantik, tumbuh disepanjang pinggiran bebatuan.

"Waaahhh! Aku jadi ingin memancing. Pasti banyak ikannya," ucap Kyuhyun memecahkan lamunan Sungmin dari ke terpesonaan sungai didepan matanya.

"Iya. Sangat indah. Airnya pasti segar," sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Ayo. Kita duduk dipinggir batu itu. Aku ingin merendam kaki,"

Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan lembut. Dan mau tidak mau Sungmin mengikuti langkah suaminya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan pantatnya diatas batu besar yang bagian atasnya datar, jadi bisa untuk diduduki. Dengan perasaan senang Kyuhyun membuka simpul tali sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Sungmin ikut duduk, lalu diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, niat untuk mencuci wajah sirna begitu saja. Kedua tangannya bergetar, ia takut sekarang.

"Kyu..."

"Jangan takut ada aku disampingmu. Nah sekarang kau juga lepaskan sepatu mu dan rendam lah kakimu. Airnya sangat segar, Sayang," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Kaki panjang berkulit pucat nya itu ia rendam, matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi dingin namun segar menyelimuti kedua kakinya.

Sungmin ingin menolak namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun bisa meyakinkan dirinya. Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan sepatu di kedua kakinya, namun ia tidak merendam kakinya. Wanita manis tersebut justru menekuk lututnya.

PLUK

BYURR

"Sepatu ku!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sepatunya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menyapit sepatu tersebut dengan kedua telapak kaki panjangnya. Dan itu berhasil, ditambah sepatunya tidak hanyut terlalu jauh, masih bisa dijangkau dengan kakinya.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah ceroboh Kyuhyun. Cara menyapit sepatunya begitu lucu, sangat menggemaskan.

"Sepertinya ada yang senang melihat suaminya tertimpah musibah,"

Sungmin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Suara berat suaminya begitu menakutkan.

"Kyunnie terlihat lucu. Jadi Minnie tertawa,"

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat lucu? Bukannya aku ini tampan, sayang,"

Sungmin diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin, lalu berbisik sensual di telinga istrinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita main basah-basahan, sepertinya sangat menyenangkan,"

GLEK

"Tapi Minnie sudah mandi. Nanti Eomma marah jika pakaian Minnie kotor apalagi basah," ucap Sungmin polos. Ia tidak mengerti arti sebenarnya dari kata main basah-basahan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Owhh... Aku rasa, aku harus menjemur sepatuku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memukul ringan sepatu kirinya yang basah. Ia juga menatap Istrinya dengan pandangan gemas. Jawaban yang benar-benar kelewat polos dan sexy.

"Aku jemur sepatuku disana. Kau tunggu disini," Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

Sungmin langsung menarik ujung kaus biru polos yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Ia tidak mau ditinggal walau hanya sebentar.

"Hanya sebentar. Jaraknya tidak jauh," Kyuhyun menunjuk dimana ia akan menjemur sepatu basahnya di bebatuan yang tersinari teriknya matahari.

Sungmin melihat kearah yang Kyuhyun tunjuk. Dirasa jaraknya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh, akhirnya ia mengangguk mengijinkan.

Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan istri cantiknya. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia menatap kebawah air. Ingin rasanya merendam kedua kakinya, sudah sangat lama ia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku rasa hanya sebentar tidak apa," gumam Sungmin dengan rasa penasaran. Dan akhirnya Sungmin mau merendam kedua kakinya kedalam air yang jernih dan dingin. Sensasi segar langsung saja menyelimuti telapak kakinya.

"Apa itu batu? Tapi kenapa sangat berkilau," gumam Sungmin, lalu menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia sangat tertarik dengan benda berkilau yang terjepit diantara bebatuan dibawah air.

Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana berada, suaminya itu kini sibuk dengan kedua sepatu dan talinya. Tatapan nya kembali kepada batu kecil yang berkilau tersebut.

Karena jaraknya ada dibawah dan sangat dalam, Sungmin mencoba menggapainya dengan jempol kakinya, namun tidak sampai. Tanpa sadar Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya kedepan, tidak menyadari jika bisa saja ia terperosok jatuh.

"Sedikit lagi," gumamnya terus mencoba.

SREET!

"Akhh..."

BYURR!

Sungmin terjatuh, kakinya menghentak keras kedalam permukaan batu, sampai keseimbangan tubuhnya limbung dan berakhir terjatuh ke sungai yang dalam.

"Kyuhhh... Hiks... Uhuk Uhuk.." Sungmin mulai panik, kakinya dibawah sana bergerak brutal tidak menentu. Rasa dingin semakin mendera, kepingan memori kembali berputar dalam kepala. Bagaimana teriakan demi teriakan dan wajah panik Haraboji nya serta kakaknya Key yang menangis histeris.

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun shock. Tidak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun menceburkan dirinya ke sungai. Istrinya tenggelam.

"Kyu-Hyun," Sungmin bergumam dalah hati. Menahan perih yang mengiris ulu hatinya. Setiap butir air mata yang jatuh sudah tak terasa lagi. Hanya ada hawa sedingin es yang mendekap erat raga nya. Tubuh Sungmin semakin tertarik kedalam, dan terseret jauh kedalam dasar sungai.

Sampai kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap dengan erat. Mata rubah nya yang terpejam tergelitik penasaran untuk segera membuka, ia menemukan seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Sungmin mengerutkan alis, apakah pria itu malaikat? Tangannya yang kaku oleh hawa dingin dipaksa untuk menyentuh wajahnya, dan ia rasakan sosoknya yang padat. Pria tampan itu nyata, dan kulitnya terasa hangat, namun entah kenapa sosok tampan tersebut berubah menjadi anak laki-laki, usianya mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun. Sosok anak kecil yang sama. Yang telah menolongnya tenggelam di sungai dimasa lalu. Wujud itupun berubah kembali menjadi sosok yang ia kenal, Kyuhyun suaminya. Apakah hantu sungai tengah mempermainkan nya saat ini? Pikirnya absurd.

Sungmin ingin menatapnya lebih lama, memastikan jika ia tidak salah lihat. Namun kemudian kesadarannya tak mau menunggu lebih lama. Karna setelahnya mata Sungmin terpejam, penglihatannya menghitam, dan kesadarannya melayang bersamanya.

.

.

Dan ketika Sungmin terbangun kemudian, raga nya sudah terbaring diatas bebatuan yang besar dan kepermukaan datar.

Bersama dengan cahaya matahari yang menusuk mata, wanita manis tersebut mendongakkan kepala. Ia melihat Kyuhyun, suaminya yang terlihat begitu cemas dan khawatir menatapnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat khawatir,"

Sungmin diam masih mencerna dengan apa yang ia lihat didalam air, saat ia tenggelam. Sosok anak laki-laki yang berubah menjadi pria dewasa lalu berakhir berubah wujud menjadi suaminya yang serupa malaikat itu, dengan tersenyum hangat, dan mendekap nya erat. _"Kyuhyun... Apakah dia penyelamatku yang sama," b_ atinnya bingung.

CHU

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin yang bergetar samar dengan lembut. Bibir mereka sama-sama dingin. Dan Kyuhyun sedikit melumatnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya. Menatap lekat wajah istrinya. "Sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal meninggalkan mu," ucap Kyuhyun serak.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar takut mengingat hal buruk tersebut kembali terulang. "Kyuh... A-akuh... Ingin pulang ke Seoul. R-rumah kita. hiks..." ucap Sungmin tidak kalah serak.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Kita akan pulang secepatnya. Sesuai keinganmu,"

"Terimakasih," ucap Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium kening Sungmin. Lalu setelah itu ia menggendong tubuh mungil istrinya. Dan pergi dari tepi sungai.

.

.

.

Leeteuk berteriak panik, dengan keadaan Sungmin. Tubuh putrinya basah kuyup dengan keadaan lemas. Key bahkan hampir menangis, tubuhnya menegang takut. Kejadian buruk dimasa kecilnya terulang kembali. Adiknya hanyut dan tenggelam bagaikan mimpi buruk yang mengikatnya menjadi trauma yang mendalam.

"Noona kenapa. Cungmin Noona tidul bajunya bacah? Apa Cungmin Noona mengompol?" tanya si kecil Jungkook penasaran. Ia menatap Taemin meminta penjelasan.

"Kookie. Kita pergi ke halaman belakang yuuk. Bukannya tadi Kookie ingin melihat anak bebek punya Haraboji," Taemin membujuk Jungkook, agar tidak banyak bicara. Mengalihkan topik adalah hal yang tepat untuk sekarang ini.

Jungkook menatap Taemin berbinar. "Anak bebek! Apakah banyak Noona?"

"Sangat banyak. Mungkin lebih dari sepuluh anak bebek," tidak mau berlama-lama, Taemin segera membawa Jungkook keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Lebih baik kau juga mengganti pakaian, sekalian mandi. Nanti kau bisa terserang flu, biar Eomma mengurus Sungmin,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baik Eomma. Aku pamit," ucap Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan Sungmin. Tapi yang dikatakan ibu mertuanya ada benarnya. Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian bersihnya didalam tas.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi kekamar mandi, barulah Kangin masuk kedalam kamar bersama Hongki.

Leeteuk tengah menyediakan pakaian Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap Ayah dan kakeknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu sayang," Lee Hongki bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Baik, Haraboji," ucap Sungmin lemah.

Kangin menatap lekat putrinya. "Malam ini kau pulanglah bersama Kyuhyun," suara berat Kangin menggema di dalam kamar Sungmin.

"Kangin. Apa yang kau ucapkan. Sungmin masih dalam keadaan lemas. Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pulang," ucap Hongki tidak setuju.

"Appa dengarkan dulu. Aku menyuruhnya agar cepat pulang itu adalah hal yang terbaik bagi Sungmin."

"Tapi sayang. Sungmin masih-"

"Aku baik Eomma. Tidak usah berdebat untuk hal sekecil ini. Tubuhku sudah baikan. Aku akan pulang ke Seoul bersama suamiku." Sungmin sebenarnya tidak mau memotong ucapan ibunya. Ia hanya tidak kuat mendengar perdebatan sengit antara ayah dan ibunya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah Ayah, ibu dan kakeknya. Memastikan jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Bisakah kalian semua keluar kamar. Aku ingin mengganti pakaian,"

Kangin tampa menunggu lama langsung keluar kamar dan disusul oleh Hongki dan Leeteuk.

Pintu kamar tertutup. Sungmin melangkah pelan, tujuannya adalah mengunci pintu kamar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas namun ia sudah bertekad untuk pulang malam ini. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, perlahan tubuhnya merosot.

"Hiks.. Hiks hiks..."

Sungmin terisak samar. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Hatinya terluka, pengusiran sayang dari ayahnya begitu menyayat jiwa. Tidak bisakah Kangin bersikap lembut sedikit saja pada dirinya. Ia sudah menuruti semua keinginan Kangin yang memintanya untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sayang,"

Tok

Tok

"Sayang, buka pintunya,"

Itu suara Kyuhyun, buru-buru Sungmin menghapus airmata nya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"T-tunggu Kyu.. Aku sedang ganti pakaian," ucap Sungmin dengan suara serak.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, buru-buru Sungmin melangkah ke tempat tidur, ia melihat pakaian yang ibunya sediakan dan langsung melepas semua pakaian basah yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan baju bersih. Setelah selesai Sungmin berjalan kearah pintu.

CKLEK

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum tampan kearah nya.

"Kyu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,"

Kyuhyun melihat tidak ada yang beres dengan istrinya. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang Sungmin inginkan.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang, Sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan keinginan istrinya.

"Aku ingin pulang Kyu. Kita sudah melihat keadaan Halmoni. Aku merindukan rumah," Jawab Sungmin dengan yakin. Jujur saja ia masih ingin disini, namun tidak mungkin ia berlama-lama disini, jika ia sakit bukankah hanya akan merepotkan saja?

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang membereskan barang bawaan kita, selama aku beres-beres berbaringlah,"

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Bisakah kau peluk aku," pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun memeluk istrinya dengan begitu erat.

Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman dengan pelukan suaminya. Ada perasaan dilindungi, sebelumya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini baik itu dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Hiks..."

Kyuhyun diam, ia tahu Sungmin menangis saat ini didalam pelukannya. Tubuh istrinya bergetar. Kyuhyun tidak tega dengan kesedihan yang Sungmin pendam. Ia ingin membuat istrinya bahagia dan tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 16 update^^. Apa ada yang merindukan saya? Bagaimana kabar kalian?

Mianhae untuk keterlambatan nya. Dan sekali lagi maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan kalian.

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kepulangan Sungmin dari Ilsan, banyak perubahan dari istrinya yang cantik itu. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin sering melamun. Jika bukan karenanya mungkin istrinya tidak akan bersikap seperti ini. Dia butuh jalan-jalan keluar untuk membunuh rasa bosan dan kebiasaan melamun Sungmin. Sedikit hiburan mungkin bisa membantu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring diruang kerjanya yang sepi.

KLIK

 _"Yeoboseo Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana kabar mu?"_

"Kabar ku baik, Hyung. Bagaimana denganmu disana? Kau pasti banyak dikelilingi wanita _Bule_?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

 _"Tidak banyak Kyu. Hanya sepuluh tapi mereka semua perlahan-lahan mati ditangan Kibum. Hahaha..."_

"Hyung, tumben sekali menghubungiku, kau merindukan ku yaa?"

 _"Menjijikan sekali. Aku tidak merindukan mu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan mu, jika dua hari lagi Kibum ulangtahu. Dia akan mengadakan party kecil untuk ulangtahunnya dan kau wajib datang bersama si Bunny Min. Pesta sederhana di tepi kolam renang, kau pasti tahu temanya seperti apa,"_

"Apa kau gila. Tema bodoh apalagi yang kau buat! Tidak mungkin aku membawa Sungmin kesana, dan berpesta bikini disana!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

 _"Yaakk! Pelankan suaramu Cho. Kau ingin membuatku tuli. Aku tidak tahu soal tema itu. My Snow White, menginginkan pesta ekstrim tersebut. Sebagai calon suami, aku wajib menuruti keinginannya." jelas Siwon tidak mau disalahkan._

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya apa harus datang atau tidak,"

 _"Kau wajib datang. Bagaimanapun Kibum saudara mu dari pihak ibu. Apa kau tega tidak hadir di acara ulangtahun nya." desak Siwon di sebrang sana._

"Oke, aku akan datang. Apa kau puas sekarang, Choi Siwon." ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

 _"Aku senang mendengarnya Kyu. Kibum pasti senang. Terimakasih,"_

"Sama-sama Hyung. Kirimkan saja dimana alamat Kibum mengadakan pestanya,"

 _"Oke!"_

Panggilan dari Siwon pun berakhir, Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin ini salah satu hiburan untuk Sungmin. Mengajaknya pergi adalah hal yang tepat.

"Aku harus siapkan gaun yang cantik untuk Sungmin. Untuk acara reuni dan ulangtahun Kibum," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Sungmin mencomot kentang goreng di mangkuk yang dibawa Ryeowook khusus dari _Cafe_ kekasihnya. Sekarang ini dia ada di apartemen Ryeowook, tidak lupa disana juga ada Eunhyuk.

"Minnie, apa kau tengah menyimpan sesuatu dariku. Kau punya masalah, ceritakan padaku," Eunhyuk mencoba bertanya kepada Sungmin. Yaa... semenjak datang, Sungmin hanya berbicara seadanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bingung saja," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Bingung tentang apa. Kau ingin menghajar Kyuhyun tapi tidak bisa. Aku bisa membantumu menghajarnya jika kau mau dengan senang hati," sambar Eunhyuk cepat.

"Bukan itu. Jangan berpikir kau bisa memukulnya,"

"Uhh... Kau melindunginya," ejek Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Gadis manis yang bulan depan akan menikah ini, hanya bisa memaklumi ketidak sukaan Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie, penis itu bukannya untuk melapisi kayu. Untuk kerajinan dari bahan dasar kayu. Apa aku benar? Lalu jika aku salah penis itu seperti apa? Aku ingin membelinya, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"A-apa kau bilang tadi? P-p penis!" pekik Eunhyuk terkejut.

Ryeowook rasanya ingin mengguyur kepala Sungmin dengan minuman soda dingin didepan nya. Sungmin sangat polos kelewat bodoh.

"Mungkin maksudmu pernis bukan penis. Kau bisa mendapatkannya di toko banguna," sahut Ryeowook membenarkan dengan sabar.

"Apa Yesung Oppa punya penis? Jika punya, aku ingin memintanya," ujar Sungmin antusias.

"A-apa memintanya, Yesung MILIKKU!" pekik Ryeowook tidak rela.

"Yesung Oppa memang milikmu. Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan. Aku kan hanya meminta sedikit," ucap Sungmin yang tidak paham akan reaksi berlebihan dari Ryeowook.

"Sedikit juga tidak boleh. Penisnya MILIKKU! Hanya Kim Ryeowook yang boleh melihat dan memilikinya!"

Sungmin mendelik tidak suka. "Kau sekarang mau jadi orang pelit!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang apa tentangku, Yesung Oppa milikku. Kau kan sudah punya Kyuhyun Oppa. Kenapa ingin punya Yesung Oppa juga. Andwae!"

"Aku minta langsung saja pada orangnya!" ucap Sungmin kesal. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna pink didalam tasya, dan mulai mencari kontak milik Yesung.

"Yaakk! Lee Sungmin, kau-"

"STOP! Diam kalian berdua!" teriak Eunhyuk menengahi.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook akhirnya diam. Niat Sungmin menghubungi Yesung urung karena teriakan cempreng Eunhyuk yang memekang telinganya.

Eunhyuk menatap kedua sahabatnya frustasi. Nafasnya berhembus kasar pertanda ia kesal saat ini.

"Lee Sungmin yang benar itu PERNIS bukan Penis. Jika kau tidak tahu penis tanyakan saja pada suamimu. Dia tahu segalanya tentang penis. Dan ini kau baca saja pengertian pernis dan didalamnya juga ada gambarnya." Eunhyuk memberikan ponselnya kepada Sungmin yang sudah terhubung dengan jaringan internet, artikel tentang pernis yang ia buka. "Dan kau... Kim Ryeowook, seperti tidak tahu Sungmin saja. Tidak akan ada yang merebut Yesung-mu itu. Cih... berlebihan sekali."

Ryeowook menunduk malu dan merasa bersalah. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa mudah emosi begitu saja, mungkin karena gugup dan takut menjelang pernikahan.

"Woaahhh... Kerajinan nya cantik-cantik. Tapi prosesnya lumayan banyak juga," suara Sungmin mengisi ruang santai didalam apartemen Ryeowook.

"Apa ini? Kau sedang mendownload Video?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Berikan ponsel ku!" Eunhyuk langsung saja menyambar ponselnya yang tengah Sungmin pegang.

"Video apa itu? Aku juga ingin melihatnya Hyukkie," rengek Sungmin.

"Tidak boleh, ini untuk 20 tahun keatas, yang masih berumur 19 tahun tidak boleh lihat. Bahaya," sahut Eunhyuk segera. "Ryeowookkie, videonya sudah selesai didownload. Ayo kita lihat," ajaknya pada Ryeowook dan mengabaikan wajah merajuk Sungmin.

"Pelit!"

"Kami tidak pelit Minnie. Kami takut kau muntah setelah melihat video ini,"

"Sama saja. Aku janji tidak akan muntah," mohonnya lagi.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin tidak yakin.

Sungmin yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu langsung saja berucap. "Aku mohon, aku kan sudah menikah. Jadi sah-sah saja jika melihat video dewasa. Kalian saja yang belum menikah dan merasakan bagaimana sentuhan pria, kenapa bebas melihat video itu, sedangkan aku tidak,"

"Minnie, dengarkan aku. Bukan soal sudah menikah dan belum menikah. Kau ingat saat SMP dan SMA dulu. Aku pernah mengajakmu menonton _Blue Film_ , tapi apa reaksimu? Kau malah banyak bertanya dan tidak mengerti. Aku juga tidak bisa fokus dengan tontonanku, dan kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk menjelaskan. Aku bahkan mengira kau tidak normal sebelumnya, tidak terangsang sama sekali," jelas Eunhyuk hati-hati.

"Aku tidak normal? Buktinya aku normal. Kau jahat sekali mengatakan itu." ujar Sungmin tidak suka.

"Oke, makanya dari itu aku minta maaf. Tapi apa kau serius ingin melihatnya?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Jadi aku boleh ikut melihatnya,"

"Tunggu. Kau boleh melihatnya. Tapi ceritakan dulu bagaimana malam pertamamu saat menikah. Apa sakitnya seperti saat haid, bagaimana dengan robekannya, pasti besar. Kau harus menceritakannya," sela Ryeowook memberi usul atau tawaran yang bisa dibilang gila. Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook ngeri.

Wajah Sungmin langsung merona. "Apa aku harus menceritakannya? Itu kan privasi," ujarnya dengan suara kecil.

"Ayolah Sungminnie. Ceritakan sedikit saja, kau tahu aku sangat gugup memikirkan hal-hal tentang malam pertama. Aku gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Ryeowook mulai berakting.

 _"Dasar si pendek mesum... gelisah setiap malam? Apa dia bercanda. Otaknya harus dicuci dengan air kolam keringat naga, agar pikirannya tidak kotor, dan kenapa rasanya aku sedikit ngeri mendengar kata robekan,' b_ atin Eunhyuk ingin muntah dan merinding.

"Baiklah. Tapi sedikit saja yaa," ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Kajja. Aku tidak sabar dengan pengalamanmu!" sahut Ryeowook semangat.

.

.

Wajah ketiga gadis tersebut merona hebat. Sungmin menceritakan semua yang ia alami kepada kedua sahabatnya di malam pertama.

"Apa kau menyukai sentuhan Kyuhyun Oppa. Kau sepertinya lebih menikmati daripada bekerja keras saat melakukan _'Itu'_ dengan Kyuhyun Oppa. Kau pasti banyak mendesah," Ryeowook berucap tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

"Bekerja keras? Memang aku harus berbuat apa saat melakukan _'itu'._ Aku kan tidak tahu. Habisnya rasanya sakit saat pertama kali melakukannya," sahut Sungmin pelan, sambil meringis ngilu jika mengingatnya.

"Tapi Minnie, apa hari-hari berikutnya Kyuhyun meminta lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya. Aku malu," jawab Sungmin dengan kepala menunduk.

"Minnie, itu berarti kau sudah melihat _cho junior._ Waahh! kau hebat sekali, pasti ukurannya lebih kecil dari Yesung Oppa," ucap Ryeowook takjub.

"Lebih kecil. Bukannya si Kyuhyun itu tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan sedikit berisi dari Yesung Oppa. Apa kau sedang menghina properti milik seseorang sekarang ini, kau tahu tidak." sambar Eunhyuk mengomentari. Matanya menatap Ryeowook curiga.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu. Kau ingin bilang Yesung Oppa itu pendek begitu! Lagian aku tidak sedang menghina siapapun," ucap Ryeowook membela diri.

"Yaah, terserah kau mau bilang apa. Memangnya kau pernah melihat langsung bagaimana bentuk milik Yesung Oppa?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya secara jelas dan langsung. Aku selalu memperhatikan area tersebut saat Yesung Oppa memakai celana yang sedikit ketat, dan aku yakin akan puas dengan ukurannya. Aaahh... Aku jadi ingin melihatnya,"

"Dasar Yadong, sudah menikah nanti kau harus menjaga pandangan nakal mu itu, Wookie." nasihat Eunhyuk.

"Ishh... iya aku tahu Hyuk Jae." sahut Ryeowook malas. "Jadi Sungmin bagaimana apa kau pernah memperhatikan _'Cho Junior'_ milik Kyuhyun Oppa?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Cho junior? maksudnya Jun, Adiknya Kyuhyun Sunbae?" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook bingung.

Eunhyuk yang tahu ketidak mengerti alur pembicaraan Sungmin, lansung berucap kesal. "Hey, Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau tidak mendengar dengan cermat tadi. Kyuhyun menutup mata Sungmin, saat Sungmin ingin melihat miliknya. Kau membuatku pusing!" pekik Eunhyuk gerah dengan pembicaraan panas ini.

"Ahhh... Jika tidak lihat mana seru. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana bentuk, ukuran dan panjangnya. Apa besar dan berurat kekar. Mungkin saja bentuknya menggemaskan atau lucu, sayang sekali," tukas Ryeowook lesu, saat tahu Sungmin tidak melihat area tubuh paling bawah milik Kyuhyun, itu adalah hal paling penting saat berhubungan intim. Ryeowook malah tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal yang Eunhyuk layangkan untuknya.

Sungmin menunduk dalam. Ia tahu dirinya memang payah dalam hal menggoda. Tidak seperti Ryeowook yang bebas merayu dan bermanjaria bersama tunangannya itu.

"Minnie, lain kali kau bertanya kepada Kyuhyun Sunbae, kenapa saat melakukan _'itu'_ dia menutup matamu. Kau pasti penasaran tapi tidak berani bertanya. Kau sudah menjadi istrinya jadi jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padanya," ucap Eunhyuk menasehati.

"Iya benar. Kau harus berani dari sekarang. Kau punya hak untuk tahu sesuatu hal," sahut Ryeowook menambahi.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "A-apa yang harus aku katakan. A-aku malu jika bilang ingin melihatnya. Tapi aku juga penasaran ingin melihatnya,"

"Aku punya ide yang mungkin bisa mengobati rasa penasaran mu. Tapi kau harus benar-benar mempraktekkan nya. Jangan sampai tidak. Apa kau siap Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook memberi solusi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju.

"Wookie, apa yang kau bicarakan. Biarkan Sungmin tahu sendiri, jangan diajarkan hal yang absurd dari ide gila mu itu." sela Eunhyuk tidak setuju.

"Ini demi kebaikannya Hyukkie, suatu saat nanti kau juga akan menjadi seorang istri. Jika kau tidak pandai melayani suami di ranjang. Bisa dipastikan suamimu kabur ke pelukan wanita lain. Apa kau mau jadi janda muda!" ujar Ryeowook tidak mau kalah.

Eunhyuk mendengus samar. "Aku tidak tahu hal seperti itu bisa jadi kegiatan wajib dalam menjaga rumah tangga. Kau tahu sendiri Sungmin itu buta dalam hal melayani suami di ranjang. Jika salah jalan bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Apa kau bisa mempertanggung jawabkan nya?"

"Ini hanya trik Hyukkie. Bukan menjerumuskan." tekan Ryeowook.

"Jika bukan menjerumuskan, lalu apa trik ajaib mu itu."

Ryeowook tersenyum mengerikan. "Sungmin hanya perlu menyentuh titik tertentu ditubuh Kyuhyun Oppa, dan melihat bagaimana reaksi _'Little Kyu'_ bangun. Bahkan aku berpikir Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu apa arti _'Little Kyu'_ yang kita maksud. Lihat saja wajah polos menggodanya itu seperti kelinci minta dicium,"

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mata Sungmin berkedip lucu, membuat Eunhyuk gemas dan khawatir. "Apa wajah seperti itu bisa dipercaya?" tunjuknya tidak percaya.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tentu saja bisa. Wajah polos yang sedang kau tuding itu adalah salah satu aset berharga untuk menguji iman seorang suami mesum seperti Kyuhyun Oppa,"

Sungmin menjadi bingung sekarang, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mulai berargumen tidak jelas, jika dibiarkan kapan dia bisa melihat video yang Eunhyuk download.

"Hyukkie, Wookie. Apa kita jadi lihat videonya. Aku kan sudah bercerita tentang pengalaman pertamaku, tidak adil bagiku jika sampai batal,"

"Apa mentalmu sudah siap? aku tidak mau kau pingsan ditengah-tengah pertempuran nanti." kembali lagi Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Mental ku sudah siap sejak tadi, saat kalian ribut tidak jelas." ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau duduk disini. Ryeowook kau geser sedikit, biar Sungmin melihatnya paling depan dan jelas." perintah Eunhyuk mengatur posisi duduk.

Ryeowook menggeser duduknya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk dengan nyaman, dengan Sungmin yang berada ditengah-tengah.

KLIK

suara tersebut menandakan jika video mulai diputar.

.

.

BRAAK

Suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup begitu keras dan nyaring, membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kaget bukan main. Kedua sahabat Lee Sungmin tersebut saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Heyy... Ini baru adegan pemanasan saja. Hanya ciuman kecil dan berakhir menjadi lumatan panas dan bergairah. Apa Sungmin sudah basah, hanya dengan melihat adegan ini," monolog Ryeowook yang terus menatap heboh pintu kamar mandi.

"Hanya ciuman kecil kata mu! Jelas-jelas pria kekar ini sudah menggigit sekitar payudara. Dan wanita berdada besar ini, sudah menjilat habis milik pria tersebut. Aku rasa Sungmin sudah mulai terbawa suasana." ucap Eunhyuk mulai frontal.

"Iya terserah kau saja.. Tapi aku tidak mendengar suara Sungmin didalam sana. Apa dia pingsan?" tanyanya mulai khawatir.

"Kau jangan bicara asal. Tidak mungkin Sungmin pingsan. Jangan membuatku takut," Eunhyuk mulai cemas.

Harusnya mereka berpikir, mana ada yang pingsan karena menonton video porno.

Karena mereka penasaran Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi, berdiri disana dan menajamkan pendengaran.

"Hufft... Kenapa rasanya aneh. Uhhh... berkeringat dan sedikit membesar. Apa aku sakit?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Wanita manis tersebut tidak tahu jika ucapannya sudah didengar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook dibalik pintu.

Eunhyuk langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook, menyeretnya pergi menjauhi pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau dengar itu. Apanya yang membesar. Bagian atas atau bagian bawah. Aahhkkh... Lee Sungmin, benar-benar dia itu." desis Ryeowook menahan hasratnya dari tadi.

Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya pusing. "Aku rasa. Kita harus hentikan ini sekarang juga," ucapnya berbisik.

"Iya kau benar. Nyalakan bluetooth mu. Aku ingin videonya,"

"Tsk... seperti biasa kau selalu seperti ini, bermodal lah sedikit," ucap Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir, Ryeowook belum merasa puas hanya dengan sekali lihat.

.

You Love Me?

.

Pusat perbelanjaan adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak pernah sepi satu menit pun dari pengunjung. Baik itu pengunjung baru maupun pelanggan setia yang datang setiap harinya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Sama halnya seperti yang tengah Sungmin lakukan. Berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Yaah, setelah bermain cukup lama di apartemen Ryeowook, Sungmin memutuskan untuk datang kesini dengan pikiran bercabang.

"Aku ingin membuat cake kukus atau mungkin _cup cake_. Aku belum pernah membuatnya. Kurasa banyak praktek memasak, baik dan berguna untukku dimasa aku memiliki anak nanti," gumam Sungmin pelan, keranjang belanjaan yang ia bawa sudah terisi dengan sebetapa produk makanan.

Kini Sungmin menyusuri tempat dimana segala jenis daging dan ikan disediakan. "Ummm... Sosis ayam ini kenapa mirip seperti yang ada di video Hyukkie tadi. Hanya saja ukurannya sosis ayam ini lebih kecil. Apa tidak ada yang berukuran jumbo," monolognya pelan.

Setelah memastikan semua bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan komplit, Sungmin segera pergi ke arah kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan nya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di apartemen Ryeowook. Eunhyuk tengah mendengus jijik melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah. Berhentilah melakukan itu, aku sedikit jijik mendengar teriakmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, dasar bodoh."

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana jika sedang berhasrat tadi. Masih beruntung kau tidak ku jadikan tempat pelampiasan. Aku masih normal."

Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. "Tapi kau menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah kau menahan nafsumu sampai aku pulang. Kau akan dikira gampangan saat malam pertama." pekiknya risih.

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi, wanita mungil tersebut meminum satu gelas minuman soda dingin dengan rakus.

"Kau salah Hyukkie, menganggapku gampangan. Sungmin adalah orangnya, bukan aku," ujar Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Sungmin?"

"Iya Sungminnie. Aku tidak yakin Sungmin berkata benar tadi. Dia bilang dia paham apa yang barusan dia tonton. Matanya terlihat gelisah,"

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. "Itu karena kau bilang dia belum cukup matang untuk melihat hal berbau dewasa. Tentu saja dia tidak mau dipanggil bocah dan dianggap seperti anak remaja. Sialnya, dalam hal ini Kyuhyun yang diuntungkan dengan keadaan Sungmin yang polos. Kenapa harus sahabatku." sentak Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir.

"Kau juga harus berhenti membenci Kyuhyun Oppa. Fokuslah pada tujuanmu sekarang ini,"

"Tujuanku adalah mengumpulkan banyak uang. Aku tidak mungkin melalaikan pekerjaanku,"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan dengan jawaban Eunhyuk yang tidak sesuai harapannya. "Bukan pekerjaan. Tapi seorang pria, Lee Hyuk Jae." tekan Ryeowook dengan menatap Eunhyuk serius.

"Pria..." gumam Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Sungmin menusuk-nusuk gemas, kue kukus dengan jari telunjuknya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia gagal membuat kue. Kue buatannya tidak mengembang dengan sempurna. Bukannya terlihat mekar, kue nya malah terlihat menyusut.

"Uuhhh! Lihatlah, apanya yang salah. Aku sudah mengikuti semua cara pembuatannya dengan baik. Tapi kenapa hasilnya begini. Tidak enak dipandang. Kue bantat." ucapnya kesal.

"Aku malu jika menyajikan ini diatas meja makan. Dibuang sayang. Buatnya kan pakai uang," gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin memasukan semua kue gagalnya kedalam lemari makanan. Sebelumnya ia sudah memasukan kue itu kedalam wadah khusus. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Mungkin ini karena video Hyukkie, yang ku tonton siang tadi, sehingga mempengaruhi pikiranku. Lagian juga aku tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu bertelanjang dan melihat wanitanya yang juga telanjang, tengah menjilat sosis ayam berukuran jumbo dibawahnya. Harusnya langsung makan saja sosis nya, tidak usah dijilat-jilat begitu. Apa begitu sulit menikmati satu sosis ayam saja. Atau mungkin wanita itu terlalu miskin dan tidak pernah memakan sosis jadi tingkahnya aneh. Untung saja aku tidak jadi membuang semua kue buatanku hari ini. Tapi gara-gara video bodoh itu aku jadi ingin makan sosis panggang." ucapnya kesal.

Salahkan saja Eunhyuk, yang mendownload video dengan nuansa pencahayaan ruangan yang remang-remang, sehingga si manis Sungmin yang polos salah mengartikan dengan apa yang dia lihat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran pada kotak makanan berukuran besar yang terletak di sudut didalam lemari makan. Karena penasaran pria tampan tersebut mengambilnya.

"Ini kue kukus. Kenapa Sungmin tidak menyajikannya?" tanyanya bingung. Tangan kekarnya membuka tutup wadah tersebut.

"Aahh... Kue yang gagal. Pantas saja tidak disajikan," Kyuhyun ketawa kecil melihat kue buatan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu potong kue kukus buatan Sungmin dan mengigit kecil kue itu.

"Rasanya enak. Hanya kurang mengembang," komentar Kyuhyun yang terus memakan kue tersebut sampai habis.

Seharusnya kue tersebut disajikan saat makan malam. Karena menurut Sungmin bentuknya buruk, wanita mungil tersebut enggan menyajikannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil piring kecil khusus untuk kue, dan ia tidak lupa mengambil empat kue kukus buatan Sungmin dan menaruhnya di piring kecil tersebut. Setelah itu ia membuat satu gelas kopi untuknya, dan satu gelas susu vanila untuk Sungmin.

"Cemilan malam yang sempurna" gumamnya senang.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Cerita istrinya benar-benar lucu. Sungmin menceritakan apa saja yang ia lakukan siang tadi di apartemen Ryeowook. Tapi Sungmin tidak menceritakan jika ia juga menonton video dewasa dan perdebatan tidak jelas antara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Ishh.. Kyunnie! Kenapa tertawa seperti itu. Tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Tentu ada, kau sangat lucu. Tapi pertanyaanmu itu yang membuat aku tertawa,"

"Minnie kan hanya salah berucap. Hanya salah satu atau dua kata saja. Kenapa juga Ryeowook harus berteriak seperti itu. Minnie tidak mau lagi belajar memasak padanya." tukas Sungmin akhirnya.

Satu senyum tulus terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. "Apa kau ingin bertanya sesuatu. Aku janji akan menjawabnya dengan detail, agar kau mudah mengerti. Katakanlah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Wanita cantik dan manis tersebut tengah berpikir, apa perlu mengatakannya atau tidak. Jika tidak, rasa penasaran akan mendominasi pikirannya.

"Kyunnie janji yaa tidak marah," ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu. Tidak akan pernah,"

Sungmin meremas gemas gaun tidur yang ia pakai.

"Hy-Hyukkie bilang Kyunnie yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Minnie, karena Kyunnie tahu semuanya," ucapnya pelan. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun gugup dan takut.

"Dia bilang begitu. Memang pertanyaan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ucap Kyuhyun gemas dengan tingkah istrinya yang manis ini.

"Penis itu seperti apa bentuknya?"

DEG

Kyuhyun diam seperti batu mendengar pertanyaan polos istrinya.

"Wookie bilang. Bentuknya lucu, ada urat yang menonjol? Minnie ingin lihat penis? Apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook itu benar, Kyunnie?"

Sungmin sedikit sedih karena Kyuhyun hanya dia dan menatapnya terus. _'percuma saja bertanya, Kyunnie sepertinya tidak mau menjawabnya. Hufft... lebih baik besok Minnie cari tahu saja di internet,'_ batinnya sedih.

"Minnie rasa. Minnie mengantuk. Minnie mau tidur saja. Terimakasih susu vanilanya. Jaljjayo Kyunnie," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah sedihnya.

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya, ia melangkah lebar, agar segera keluar dari ruangan kerja suaminya.

Tidak lama pintu ruang kerja tertutup, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu tersebut dengan sorot mata kaget dan bingung. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," gumamnya pelan.

.

You Love Me?

.

Akhirnya hari yang Kyuhyun harapkan datang juga, pesta ulangtahun Kibum begitu sederhana dari pesta sebelumnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan gaun cantik untuk istrinya. Sungmin sangat senang memakai gaun yang khusus Kyuhyun belikan untuknya, senyum bahagia terus tersungging cantik diwajah manisnya.

Kyuhyun sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan kolam renang. Ia tahu betul bagaimana keadaan Sungmin jika berdekatan dengan tepi kolam.

"Pestanya meriah sekali!" suara Sungmin terdengar senang, Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kuenya enak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya kuenya enak-enak. Kyunnie tidak memakannya?" tanya Sungmin bingung, melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memakan kue-kue yang ada di piringnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Padahal tadi aku sangat ingin mencicipinya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kyunnie, aneh. Mungkin Kyunnie butuh sedikit minum,"

"Sepertinya iya,"

TLAAKK

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menoleh bingung kearah wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyimpan gelas berisi minuman berwarna hijau dengan sangat keras.

"Aku heran kenapa ada orang yang ingin sekali diundang di acara ulangtahun Kibum. Memohon dan memohon. Sudah tahu tidak diundang. Dasar tidak tahu malu." ucap wanita cantik tersebut dengan baju sexy berwarna merah darah yang ia kenakan.

"Vicy. Siapa orang yang kau maksud itu. Harusnya kau bahagia disini," ucap Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Cih... awalnya aku bahagia, tapi saat kedatangannya muncul. Kadar kebahagiaan ku hilang. Kau juga akan tahu siapa orangnya."

Victoria menatap Sungmin gemas, cara makan Sungmin memang berantakan, cream cake belepotan di sudut bibirnya, tapi hal tersebut sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang _Baby face,_ orang lain mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk tidak memarahinya.

 _'Sungmin terlihat menikmati makanannya. Dia terlalu baik dan lugu,'_ batin victoria.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian tidak kalah sexy dari victoria. Wanita tersebut melambaikan tangan tanpa peduli apa teriakannya mengganggu atau tidak pada tamu undangan.

"Sumber bencana datang," komentar victoria. wanita cantik tersebut segera duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Seohyun Sunbae," gumam Sungmin tidak percaya dengan wanita cantik yang datang menghampiri mejanya.

Seohyun langsung saja menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka Victoria dan tatapan Sungmin yang kaget dengan kedatangannya. Yang ada diotaknya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyung. Aku merindukan mu," Ucap Seohyun dengan suara mendayu manja.

Satu hal yang perlu digaris bawahi Jika saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah, tidak ada yang memberitahu ataupun mengundang wanita centil dan malang tersebut. Sungguh kasihan. Jadi Seohyun tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin sedikit berkeringat, dan kepalanya menunduk takut dengan tatapan tidak suka yang Seohyun tunjukkan untuknya.

"Sepertinya kau harus menguburkan rasa rindumu itu. Kyuhyun milik wanita lain." ucap Victoria geram dengan tingkah Seohyun.

Seohyun melirik tajam kearah Victoria. "Apa maksudmu! Kau jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Seohyun-ssi. Bisakah kau jaga sikapmu disini dan didepan isteriku. Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman. Aku sudah pernah bilang, jika aku tidak sedikitpun punya perasaan apapun kepadamu. Aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu. Apa kau tidak paham juga." ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Ia masih berusaha sabar, agar tidak membentak Seohyun.

Seolah tidak mau mengerti Seohyun tertawa. "Kau jangan bercanda. Istri? Apa dia istrimu?" Seohyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin meremas pelan paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, ia tahu Sungmin pasti tidak nyaman dan takut saat ini.

"Lee Sungmin adalah isteriku. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengundangmu. Pernikahan kami terlalu mendadak. Karena aku tidak sabar menjadikannya isteriku," Kyuhyun sengaja berbicara seperti itu agar Seohyun mengerti. Pria tampan tersebut tersenyum kearah Sungmin dan tidak lama ia mengecup singkat pipi gembul istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan kuenya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Minnie sudah kenyang. Tenggorokan Minnie sedikit kering," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan," Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air dingin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang dan meminumnya.

"Gomawo,"

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. "Habiskan kuenya,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lucu dan kembali memakan cup cake yang tinggal dua lagi di piringnya.

Seohyun terus memperhatikan cara Kyuhyun yang memperlakukan Sungmin dengan lembut.

Victoria tersenyum haru dengan cara Kyuhyun. Betapa kerennya sepupunya itu. Seohyun seharusnya pergi bukan menonton dengan mata tidak berkedip begitu.

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jaraknya berada, wanita cantik dengan gaun ala putri kerajaan itu tersenyum misterius, ia tahu Seohyun sedang kesal dan Kyuhyun yang tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Seohyun sedikitpun. Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersikap mesra.

"Wonnie... sudah waktunya kita berpindah tempat. Ayo kita berenang," Kibum berbisik telinga Siwon yang setia berada disamping tunangannya.

"Maksudmu, waktunya berpesta di kolam renang?"

"Iya Wonnie, lagi pula semua tamu sudah mulai pulang. Aku sengaja membuat jam pesta lebih cepat berakhir. Aku ingin menikmati pesta bersama keluargaku," jelas Kibum.

Siwon dengan sigap meminta salah satu pelayan menutup gerbang utama rumahnya. Yaa, pesta Kibum dirayakan dirumahnya.

setelah mestilah semuanya berjalan dengan perintahnya, Siwon mengumumkan untuk para saudaranya dan saudara Kibum untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian renang yang sudah disediakan. Kibum sudah mempersiapkan nya dari jauh hari.

"Yipiiiiihh! Waktunya bermain air!" teriak victoria semangat. "Ayo Sungmin kita ganti pakaian, aku akan memilihkan pakaian renang yang cocok untukmu," ucapnya lagi sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Tunggu Vicy. Biar aku yang memilihkan pakaian apa yang akan Sungmin kenakan. Aku tahu apa yang sedang ada diotak mu itu." Kyuhyun menahan gerakan victoria, jika sampai ia kehilangan Sungmin, bisa gawat. Apalagi membiarkan victoria memilihkan pakaian apa yang akan Sungmin kenakan. Bencana besar baginya.

"Yaakk. Kenapa kau begitu posesif. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh istrimu memakai pakaian yang terlalu wow. Menyebalkan." pekik victoria kesal.

"Kau lebih baik bersama Seohyun. Bukankah kau memiliki banyak kesamaan dengannya." Kyuhyun memberi solusi dengan nada datar.

" _What!_ Bersama dia!" teriak victoria tidak mau. Victoria melirik sebal kearah Seohyun yang tengah meniup kuku-kuku cantiknya. "Lebih baik aku bersama Kibum."

"Sayang, kita pergi. Aku akan memilihkan pakaian yang kau suka dan harus cocok ditubuh mu," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Mianhae, Vicy Eonnie. Lain kali kita bisa memilih pakaian bersama," ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Kau memang pengertian. Aku pegang janjimu itu Minnie," Victoria tersenyum cantik. Ia beruntung memiliki saudara baru seperti Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi. Annyeong," pamit Sungmin kepada Victoria dan Seohyun.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seohyun berdiri dari duduknya, wanita cantik itu pergi menuju ruang ganti yang khusus sudah dipersiapkan oleh Kibum. Victoria bisa melihat jika Seohyun menatap Sungmin dengan kebencian, dilihat dari wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya. Itu sudah sangat jelas.

"Aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun," Victoria bergumam pelan.

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Sungmin. Dia berhasil meyakinkan Sungmin untuk turun ke kolam renang, walau hanya disisi kolam. Sungmin masih takut Kyuhyun membawanya ke tengah-tengah kolam.

"Victoria, terlihat sexy dengan pakaian renang yang ia kenakan. Tubuhnya indah," ucap Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun yang masih setia menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas kearah Victoria yang sedang tebar pesona. Pria tampan tersebut tidak tertarik menatap saudaranya itu.

"Kau jauh lebih sexy dan indah dari dirinya. Apalagi saat telanjang dan terlentang diatas tempat tidur," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin menghangat dan merona merah.

"Kyunnie, mesum," cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Wajah istrinya begitu lucu. "Bagaimana jika kita pulang. Aku merasa tidak bebas untuk menciummu,"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun waspada. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya disini. Ditempat ramai.

"Tapi Minnie masih ingin bermain air Kyu..."

"Baiklah jika kau ingin bermain. 10 menit lagi,"

"Iya... Gomawo Kyunnie," Sungmin tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari pesta ulang tahun Kibum. Malam harinya, Sungmin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan menikmati secangkir susu hangat dan beberapa buku album foto diatas meja yang ada dikamar. Heechul, ibu mertuanya mengirimkan buku-buku tersebut. Tentu saja ia senang, itu berarti ia bisa melihat bagaimana proses pertumbuhan Kyuhyun dari bayi hingga sekarang.

"Pasti Kyunnie sudah terlihat tampan saat masih kecil," gumam Sungmin.

Tangan halusnya mengambil satu buku paling atas dengan sampul berwarna biru tua dengan tulisan dari emas di tengah buku album tersebut.

Lembar demi lembar, Sungmin membuka kertas album tersebut. Wajah manisnya tersenyum lembut melihat foto bayi suaminya.

"Lucu sekali, ternyata Kyunnie saat bayi lumayan gemuk," komentar Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali membuka lembar terakhir yang ada di dalam album foto tersebut. Seketika matanya membulat terkejut, dan jari-jari tangan yang bergetar.

"I-ini... " Ucap Sungmin terbata.

"Sayang, bisa ambilkan handukku!" teriak Kyuhyun, dengan kepala menyembul keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria tampan tersebut lupa membawa handuk baru kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap nanar pada satu lembar poto di tangannya. Potret didalamnya adalah dua bocah laki-laki dengan jarak usia yang berbeda. Sungmin ingat betul wajah bocah berambut ikal didalam photo itu. Air matanya perlahan menetes mulus membasahi pipi.

Kyuhyun senantiasa menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Katakan. Katakan padaku sejak kapan kau mengenalku? Apa kau pernah menolongku dimasa lalu. Masa kanak-kanak," tanya Sungmin terisak.

Kyuhyun dengan lembut menghapus airmata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kurasa memang sudah waktunya. Aku akan menceritakan awal mula aku melihat dan bertemu denganmu," setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _13 Tahun yang lalu di desa Ilsan..._

 _"Zhoumi Hyung! Bagaimana jika kita balap lari. Siapa yang sampai duluan ke pohon apel didekat sungai, dialah pemenangnya!" tantang seorang bocah laki-laki berambut ikal yang berusia 8 tahun tersebut._

 _"Siapa takut! Yang menang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah. Deal?" tanya anak laki-laki lain, yang sebelumnya dipanggil 'Hyung' oleh bocah delapan tahun di depannya._

 _"Deal Hyung!" teriak bocah berambut ikal tersebut._

 _Pertandingan berlari pun dimulai. Para pegawai di kebun apel disana hanya tersenyum gemas dengan tingkah kedua cucu majikan mereka yang begitu semangat._

 _"Kyuhyun! Jangan curang. Ingat itu!" peringat sang Hyung kepada adiknya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun._

 _"Aku ingat Zhoumi Hyung. Jangan khawatir," sahut Kyuhyun kecil dengan senyum evil._

 _Tidak terasa permainan lomba lari tersebut berakhir dengan cepat dan tentu saja dimenangkan oleh sang kakak. Sebagai tanda kemenangan Zhoumi meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya pergi memancing di sungai._

 _"Kyuhyun-ah. Mana cacing yang ku minta? Hanya mencari cacing saja kau lama." ucap Zhoumi kesal._

 _"Hyung, memangnya mencari cacing itu semudah mencari Heebum." gerutunya sebal._

 _Zhoumi tertawa senang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa baju yang dipakai adiknya begitu kotor. "Kau mencari cacing dimana Kyu. Di kubangan lumpur?" tanyanya mengejek._

 _Karena tidak terima ditertawakan. Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya mengeluarkan senyum evil nya. Bocah ikal tersebut membuka kaus berlengan pendek berwarna biru laut dengan bergambar beruang besar coklat ditengah bajunya, dan ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Telanjang bulat._

 _BUKKK_

 _"YAAKK! Cho Kyuhyun!"_

 _"Rasakan, siapa suruh Hyung menertawakan ku," Kyuhyun melempar baju kotornya ke wajah Zhoumi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

 _BYURRR_

 _Kyuhyun melompat kedalam air sungai yang terasa segar di tubuhnya, sore hari seperti ini memang cocok untuk membersihkan diri di sungai._

 _Zhoumi melotot kaget, melihat Kyuhyun melarikan diri dari amukannya dengan cara berenang._

 _"Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan berenang terlalu jauh. Walau kau sudah bisa berenang, tetap saja bahaya untukmu." ucap Zhoumi mengingatkan._

 _"Yaa, aku tahu Hyung. Jangan Khawatir. Hyung memancing saja, aku ingin bermain sebentar," jelas Kyuhyun._

 _Setelah mendapat ijin dari Zhoumi. Kyuhyun kecil berenang lumayan jauh. Bahkan Zhoumi tidak sadar karena terlalu sibuk memainkan kail pancingan._

 _Kyuhyun mendengar suara anak perempuan yang sepertinya tengah bermain. Karena rasa penasarannya besar, akhirnya Kyuhyun kecil mencari dimana suara suara itu berada._

 _"Key Eonnie, Minnie mau cali batu disana. Didekat batu sungai!" teriak seorang bocah perempuan dengan dress selutut berwarna pink._

 _"..."_

 _" Halaboji! Bolehkah Min main di cana? Min mau mengumpulkan batu kecil?" ucap anak perempuan itu minta ijin pada kakeknya._

 _"Boleh, tapi ingat jangan terlalu jauh. Haraboji akan tangkap ikan yang besar-besar untuk Minnie dan Key,"_

 _Mata bulatnya berkedip senang. "Asiiikk! Eonnie ayo kita cali batu nya?!"_

 _"Yaakk Lee Sungmin, kenapa membuka bajumu?" pekik Key terkejut._

 _"Min mau cali batu di tepi sungai. Bial bajunya tidak basah. Min tidak mau dimalahin Eomma," jelas Sungmin dengan senyum manis. Pada akhirnya Key hanya bisa pasrah._

 _Tanpa ada yang tahu ternyata Kyuhyun kecil terus memperhatikan gerak gerik bocah perempuan yang sedang melepas semua pakaian yang bocah itu kenakan. Ia bersembunyi dibalik bebatuan sambil memakan buah apel yang ia simpan di kantung celananya, sesekali Kyuhyun kecil terkekeh melihatnya._

 _BYURR_

 _"Uhuk... Uhuk Eonnnieee hukk.. Tohhh loongg Uhuk!"_

 _Kyuhyun kecil tersedak saat melihat bocah perempuan itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan berteriak minta tolong._

 _"Sungmin!" teriak Key histeris._

 _Key langsung berteriak. "Hiks Haraboji Sungmin hanyut! Haraboji Hiks... Sungmin Tenggelam Hiks... Hiks Sungmin!" Key berusaha memberitahu kakeknya jika Sungmin tenggelam._

 _"Uhuk.. Eonnieeehh! Hiks... Uhuk.. Hiks Halabojiii!"_

 _Lee Hongki kaget bukan main mendengar teriakan Key yang begitu keras. Ia jauh lebih terkejut melihat cucu manisnya tenggelam dan berteriak minta tolong. Hongki tentu tidak diam saja. Pria yang masih terlihat muda diusianya itu berjalan cepat namun sayang ia terpeleset karena terlalu terburu-buru dan panik._

 _Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara orang yang menceburkan dirinya ke sungai. Lee Hongki yang sedang kesakitan di sekitar kakinya, menajamkan penglihatannya. Dia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang berenang mendekati cucunya yang hanyut terbawa arus sungai._

 _Key menangis keras, menghampiri kakeknya. Bocah perempuan yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu terus saja menyebutkan nama adik tercinta._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin berhasil diselamatkan. Keadaan Sungmin begitu mengkhawatirkan. Saat Hongki ingin berterimakasih kepada anak laki-laki yang menyelematkan cucunya, dengan tanpa kata anak itu pergi begitu saja. Namun Hongki tahu jika Sungmin cucunya terus menatap bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan mata yang berair dan kosong._

 _ **Flashback Of.**_

Kyuhyun Memejamkan matanya dengan airmata yang menetes membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Aku melihatmu memakai pakaian seragam sekolah dasar yang sama denganku. Aku mengikutimu diam-diam, memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja pasca insiden tersebut,"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang menghampiriku?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap langsung kearah bola mata milik istrinya. "Saat itu aku terlalu pemalu untuk mendatangi anak perempuan semanis dirimu. Saat memasuki kelas lima SD aku pindah ke Seoul, melanjutkan sekolah disana. Aku juga tahu kau pernah di di bully saat kelas dua SD,"

"Kau tahu juga?" Sungmin terkejut.

"Yaah begitulah. Dan kita bertemu lagi dibangku SMA," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin terisak, matanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan serius. Tangan kirinya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu jika kau ada didekat ku selama ini hiks... aku mencarimu tiga hari setelah aku tenggelam hiks... A-aku mencoba memberanikan diri datang ke sungai berharap kau ada disana. Hiks hiks.. Tapi kau tidak ada hiks... A-aku benar-benar sedih hiks..."

"Aku terlalu sibuk belajar. Appa melarangku pergi bermain, maafkan aku" sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan penolong jiwanya. Seandainya jika ia tidak selamat, mungkin dia sudah meninggal sejak lama. Kepingan-kepingan ingatan mulai menyatu. Kyuhyun adalah penolongnya selama ini.

"Aakhh!"

"Sayang, kau Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Hanya sedikit pusing,"ujarnya

"Istirahatlah. Jangan takut lagi, ada aku bersamamu," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih Kyunnie sudah menyelamatkan ku."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, menolong orang. Terutama yang bersangkutan dengan dirimu,"

"Tunggu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Sungmin turun dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah pelan kearah lemari pakaian. Kyuhyun diam dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang mencari sesuatu didalam lemari.

Sungmin mengambil satu kotak perhiasan yang terbuat dari kayu. Kaki mungilnya berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan setelah sampai ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka kotak perhiasan kayu itu, ia mengeluarkan satu gelang keren dengan warna biru cerah. Gelang itu adalah Gelang makram Cruciani model daun semanggi paling digemari. Pilihan warna gelang makram ini juga beragam dan biasanya berwarna cerah. Menggunakan bahan polyester, gelang ini juga mudah dicuci dan cepat kering sehingga tak masalah jika dipakai saat mandi sekali pun. Gelang ini 100 persen dibuat di Italia. Setiap gelang makram lace memiliki tujuh bunga semanggi yang diapit dengan huruf C. Setiap gelang dijual dengan sertifikat jaminan Cruciani yang juga membawa makna keberuntungan.

"Aku sudah lama membelinya, aku akan hadiahkan gelang ini untuk penyelamatku sebagai tanda terimakasih," jelas Sungmin dengan tangan gemetar. "Aku sempat putus asa karena tidak menemukan orang itu sampai sekarang. Dan berniat memberikannya sebagai hadiah untukmu. Karena aku rasa gelang ini juga cocok untukmu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku sangat bahagia saat tahu jika orang itu adalah kau, orang yang sama. Penolongku,"

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Cho Kyuhyun terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan ku. Maukah kau menerima hadiah kecil dariku?" Tanya Sungmin tulus. Mata jernihnya menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan. "Terimakasih kembali," ucapnya senang. Kyuhyun pun memakai gelang pemberian Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun

"Ya,"

"Aku ingin mengajarimu berenang. Ini permintaan yang sangat ingin aku lakukan, saat kau tenggelam. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. apa kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"Aku mau. Tapi kau yang mengajariku. Aku tidak mau diajari oleh orang lain," sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Aku juga tidak rela jika kau belajar berenang dengan orang lain apalagi seorang pria. Aku tidak mungkin mengizinkannya,"

Sungmin mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Apa kau suka gelangnya?"

"Yaa. Aku suka gelangnya, ini terlihat keren. Aku akan terus memakainya,"

"Kyunnie,"

"Yaa, sayang,"

SREET

CHU~

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang tengah istrinya lakukan. Sungmin menciumnya tepat di bibir untuk pertama kali.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sungmin perlahan melingkarkan tangannya dileher kyuhyun, sebelumya ia sudah menyingkirkan kotak perhiasannya. Lalu setelah itu ia lebih mendekatkan diri pada kyuhyun menghapus jarak yang ada. Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, cukup lama. Dan mulailah ia melumat dengan lembut. Kyuhyun memang sengaja diam dan belum membalas perlakuan sang istri pada bibirnya. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan Sungmin semakin ingin mendominasi, bibirnya digigit kecil dan sesuatu yang basah membelai bibir bawahnya.

Tidak lama keadaan kini berbalik, Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciuman hangat dan dalam istrinya, ia mengambil alih sesi ciuman mereka. Ia mempererat rengkuhan di pinggang Sungmin, membuat mereka benar-benar tidak berjarak. Kecupan dan hisap. Mereka benar-benar merasakan candu dengan bibir masing-masing.

Kyuhyun lebih memperdalam ciumannya denga menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke kiri mencari posisi yang lebih dalam. Tangannya mulai meremas pelan pinggang Sungmin dan ia merasakan tangan Sungmin yang tadi ada di lehernya beralih ke tengkuk dan meremas rambut belakangnya ikut memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dalam.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong lembut tubuh Sungmin membaringkan tubuh ramping itu ditempat tidur, tanpa melepas ciumannya. Sungmin bergerak gelisah di bawah Kyuhyun. Merasa kini udara di sekitarnya menipis, Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kau menciumku lebih dulu. Apa itu hadiah?"

"Kyunnie tidak suka yaa. Minnie tiba-tiba ingin mencium Kyunnie," gumam Sungmin pelan, dengan pipi merona.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin, melepaskan pakaian atasnya satu persatu. Mata onyxnya menatap lekat mata foxy Sungmin. Sungmin menelan ludahnya saat Kyuhyun telah melepaskan pakiannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun lebih berotot dengan dada bidang dan perut yang mulai terbentuk. Kyuhyun akan selalu terlihat sempurna apapun keadaanya di mata Sungmin. Masih dengan kontak mata yang tak terputus Kyuhyun kembali menawan bibir merah Sungmin yang membengkak akibat ciuman tadi. Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindih Sungmin, sekalipun ia sangat ingin 'melahap' Sungmin yang sudah pasrah terhadap semua sentuhannya, tapi ia harus membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dan menikmatinya.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin yang memerah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya. Sentuhan kecil yang membuatnya hangat.

Sungmin dapat merasakan bagaimana ciuman suaminya begitu menuntut namun tetap lembut dan membuatnya nyaman. Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika Kyuhyun mulai menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya, menenkan dan menyesap lidahnya.

Kedua mata Sungmin terpejam erat, pikirannya telah kosong dan yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melepaskan ciumannya membiarkan Sungmin mengambil napas. Mata Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan bagaimana kelopak mata Sungmin perlahan terbuka membuat bulu mata Sungmin yang panjang bergerak sesuai kedipan kedua mata, yang kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu. Kedua pipi berisi Sungmin bersemu merah dan jangan lupakan bibir atas yang berbentuk spare M dan mungil Sungmin kini membenkak karena perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya lalu meletakkanya di kedua sisi kepala Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu" bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Sungmin lalu kembali membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan ciumannya. Pagutan bibir yang mereka ciptakan semakin dalam, Sungmin maupun kyuhyun sangat menikmati moment mereka saat ini. Semakin erat Sungmin memeluk kyuhyun begitu juga dengan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur begitu lelap. Senyum tulus dan bahagia ia ukir indah diwajah cantik dan manisnya. Ini sudah memasuki pukul 9 pagi, tapi rasanya Sungmin masih ingin bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ahkhh..." pekik Sungmin kaget, karena ia tidak tahu jika dibagian bawahnya terasa sedikit sakit. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak terusik dengan suaranya tadi.

Pandangan matanya beralih kebagian tubuh selatan suaminya, rasa penasaran semakin menggerogoti dirinya. Yaa.. Seperti malam-malam indah sebelumya, Kyuhyun selalu menutup kedua matanya, termasuk dengan tadi malam.

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pinggangnya. Setelah berhasil Sungmin pun bergerak bangun dari posisinya berbaring menjadi duduk. Tidak lupa Sungmin mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya agar tidak merosot.

Tangan halusnya menarik perlahan selimut yang ada dikaki suaminya dengan susah payah, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kedepan. Matanya bergantian melirik wajah Kyuhyun dan selimut yang ia tarik pelan-pelan.

"Kau tertangkap, Sayang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

DEG

Sungmin menegang kaget. Tangannya kirinya yang semula menggenggam selimut dibawah kaki suaminya terlepas begitu saja.

 _'Ketahuan,'_ batinnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat?!" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan suara serak dan dalam.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "A-aku..."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap istrinya tajam dan dalam.

 _'Kyunnie pasti marah besar,'_ batin Sungmin merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 17 update^^.

Bagaimana flashback-nya? Saya harap bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian dari chap chap sebelumnya^^

Saya harap kalian tidak bosan, dan kemungkinan saya akan telat lagi post ff ini. Emmmm... Saya memikirkan bagaimana akhir cerita ini. Ditambah EunHae moment belum saya munculkan :-( bagaimana nasib mereka berdua. Jadi bersabarlah ;-)

Mianhae jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Suara decitan ranjang diiringi dengan suara desahan merdu yang Sungmin keluarkan, menambah gairah Kyuhyun yang sudah terbakar nafsu untuk bercinta kembali dengan istri manisnya. Jika bertanya siapa yang harus disalahkan? Jawabannya adalah dirinya sendiri, yang tidak kuat melihat sedikit saja kesan sexy yang muncul dari sisi manis istrinya.

"Uuugghhhhh Kyuhh…." Sungmin melenguh nikmat saat sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Oooohhhh… Aahhkk…" Kyuhyun mendesah panjang seiring cairan cintanya yang keluar. Memasuki rahim Sungmin dan berceceran ke seprai kasur. Dia ambruk di kedua belahan dada Sungmin.

Suasana kamar tersebut begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara deru nafas yang memburu dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia berpikir keras, kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya dan meminta haknya lagi sebagai suami. Yang ia tahu melayani suami itu cukup di malam hari, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan suaminya. Ia tidak menyesali sama sekali dengan permintaan Kyuhyun karena ia juga menikmati setiap sentuhan suaminya itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit apa yang kau ingin tahu dan dengar," Kyuhyun berucap pelan. Lalu mencium lembut kedua dada istrinya yang sudah penuh dengan tanda cinta dan kepemilikan buatannya.

Sungmin tidak menyahuti, ia sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena ulah suaminya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa melamun. Apa masih kepikiran, dengan apa yang aku ucapkan sejam yang lalu?"

Sebuah suara menginstrupsi lamunan Sungmin. Refleks ia membalikkan badan dan menatap langsung mata tajam bak elang itu.

"Apa Minnie masih belum dewasa? Kenapa Minnie dilarang melihatnya? Usia Minnie juga sudah aman bukan, melihat dan mengetahui hal yang dewasa, kenapa?" tanya Sungmin memberondong pertanyaan, yang selalu berputar-putar di otaknya. Itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aku hanya takut kau jijik nantinya. Dan nanti bisa-bisa kau risih padaku," jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak puas mendengar jawaban suaminya. "Jawabannya selalu seperti itu. Tidak Hyukkie ataupun Wookie terus bilang seperti itu. Kyunnie juga sama. Apanya sih yang menjijikan? Sampai-sampai aku dilarang. Menyebalkan." ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Sayang. maksudku bukan begitu, aku-"

"Kau selalu bermain dengan payudara ku, aku tidak pernah melarangmu, atau mencegahmu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh bermain dengan tubuhmu. Aku merasa seperti pelacur yang hanya pasrah saat dijamah, Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku juga ingin tahu banyak hal, tapi kenapa semua orang melarang ku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya Sungmin mulai memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis. Jika sudah seperti itu ia juga tidak tega.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Pria tampan tersebut berlutut didepan Sungmin yang duduk di single sofa diruang tamu, dan menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya. "Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, sayang,"

"Kau tidak salah apapun, tapi aku merasa seperti wanita terbodoh didunia ini," sahut Sungmin dengan suara serak.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau tidak bodoh. Kau wanita jenius yang kumiliki,"

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku melihat itu," ucap Sungmin pelan, tangannya tidak sungkan menunjuk kebawah kearah selangkangan suaminya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang telunjuk Sungmin. Ia begitu kaget tidak percaya, istrinya masih kukuh ingin melihat ' _little Kyu'_.

"Jika tidak boleh melihatnya juga... Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya saja?"

"..."

"Kyunnie?" panggil Sungmin pelan. Ia heran kenapa suaminya malah diam seperti orang yang melamun.

"Boleh... Tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"syaratnya apa?"

"Kau bebas menyentuhnya saat malam tiba, tepatnya saat kita berdua dikamar,"

"Kenapa harus menunggu malam? Tidak bisakah sekarang saja? Minnie ingin menyentuhnya Kyu!" protes Sungmin keberatan dengan syarat yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

"Tidak. Mengertilah sayang. Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dalam keadaan menginginkanmu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah frustasi. Iapun menatap istrinya yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Sungguh menambah dia frustasi saja. "Bukannya semalam kau sudah memulai duluan. Harusnya kau senang," sambungnya lagi.

"Ooh itu. Tapi Kyunnie langsung menyerang Minnie. Minnie tidak puas," ucap Sungmin membela diri dengan wajah merona. "Lagian tadi pagi juga Kyunnie menyerang Minnie dan meminta _'sex'_ lagi. Curang namanya. Minnie kan belum lihat tapi Kyunnie langsung cium Minnie."

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin lekat. Ucapan istrinya begitu mengejutkan dan salah besar Sungmin mengartikan bercinta dengan _Sex_.

"Sayang, kau sadar ucapanmu itu salah tentang _'Sex'_. Yang benar itu bercinta. Karena kita melakukannya dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang," jelas Kyuhyun pelan-pelan.

"Minnie tidak tahu... Mianhae Kyu,"

CHU

Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum istrinya dengan lembut. Ia sangat tahu istrinya begitu penasaran, tapi ini belum waktunya, jika Sungmin tidak siap? Bagaimana dengan nasib dirinya? Tidak ada jatah malam bukan?

"Ingin jalan-jalan?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebentar. Lalu menggeleng tidak mau.

"Waeyo?"

"Minnie, ingin dirumah saja,"

Kyuhyun sedih melihat Sungmin yang langsung murung. "Baiklah. Ingin main game?"

"Minnie tidak bisa main game... Minnie tidak mengerti,"

"Aku yang akan mengajarimu," ucap Kyuhyun lembut, ia terus berusaha untuk menghibur Sungmin dan tentunya mengalihkan topik tentang _Little Kyu._

"Benarkah Kyunnie mau mengajari Minnie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Iya aku ajari,"

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya, saking senangnya ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kajja!" teriak Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dengan tingkah Sungmin yang cepat berubah.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bermain game. Selama permainan berlangsung Kyuhyun dengan sabar mengajari Sungmin bermain game. Bukan hal mudah bagi Kyuhyun mengajari pemain pemula seperti Sungmin. Dan sudah berkali-kali istrinya itu berteriak kesal karena kekalahannya. Kyuhyun sudah mengalah dalam permainan, namun seolah dia sudah ditakdirkan jadi pemenang, dia memimpin setiap game yang dimainkannya bersama Sungmin.

TAKK

Sungmin melempar pelan kaset game yang baru selesai ia mainkan. Ia kesal karena tidak ada satupun permainan yang ia menangkan.

"Minnie tidak mau main lagi, game-nya terlalu sulit. Minnie tidak suka." ucap Sungmin kesal, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kalau tidak suka, bagaimana jika kita akhiri bermain game-nya?"

"Tapi Minnie penasaran ingin menang. Kyunnie tidak curang kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar tuduhan sayang dari istrinya hanya pura-pura terkejut. "Mana mungkin aku bermain curang denganmu sayang. Apa aku terlihat seperti itu padamu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Sungmin meremas pelan rok yang ia gunakan. Ia tidak bermaksud menuduh suaminya begitu. Hanya saja ia merasa heran dan kesal.

"Mianhae. Minnie hanya kesal saja," ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Aku buatkan cemilan. Kau pasti lapar, tunggulah disini,"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia menatap punggung suaminya yang sudah menghilang dibalik tembok dengan raut bingung. "Kyunnie, bisa buat cemilan?" bisiknya penasaran.

Sementara di dapur kecilnya. Kyuhyun tengah membaca beberapa resep cemilan yang menggugah selera, pilihannya jatuh pada menu _Pancake_.

Resep _Pancake_ sederhana.

Bahan :

1\. Tepung terigu 250 gram

2\. Telur 2 butir

3\. Margarin 4 sendok teh, cairkan

4\. Gula putih 4 sendok makan

5\. Susu cair 1 gelas

6\. Air bersih 1 gelas

7\. Baking powder 1/2 sendok teh

Topping/ taburan :

1\. Coklat meses

2\. Keju cheddar

3\. Susu kental manis

Cara membuat pancake :

1\. Tahap awal campukan bahan berikut dalam satu wadah : terigu, gula putih, telur, susu cair, baking powder juga margarin yang telah cair. aduk aduk agar sampai rata dengan sempurna.

2\. Proses selanjutnya, masukan air pada adonan sembari diatuk sampai adonan jadi encer, juga tidak terbentuk gumpalan-gumpalan kecil.

3\. Tahap selanjutnya, tuangkan adonan sebanyak satu sendok sayur kedalam wajan dadar yang sudah dipanaskan, buat adonan berbentuk bulat agak tipis.

4\. Jika pada bagian atas telah terbentuk gelembung kecil, artinya ini sudah matang. Jadi silahkan angkat. Lakukan tahap ini hingga adonan tanpa sisa.

5\. Baluri permukaan pancake dengan susu kental, lalu taburkan messes juga keju diatasnya. jika sudah, beri susu kental lagi. silahkan tutup dengan pancake lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah setelah membaca cara membuat _Pancake_.

"Tidak sulit. Minnie pasti suka," Monolognya sambil mencari bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk membuat _Pancake_ ala Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin mendengus kesal dengan game yang tengah ia mainkan seorang diri. Walau dia berkata tidak mau memainkannya lagi, nyatanya tidak begitu. Wanita manis tersebut akhirnya menyudahi permainannya dan melompat ke atas sofa empuk yang memang ada di belakangnya, dengan lompatan dan posisi berbahaya bagi kaum pria yang melihatnya. Tanpa tahu tingkahnya barusan membuat Suaminya menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Piring yang berisi lima tumpuk _Pancake_ buatannya bergetar samar.

Posisi duduk istrinya begitu rawan, rok biru laut selutut yang dikenakan Sungmin tersingkap. Memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya, dan renda celana dalam yang terlihat jelas dimata Kyuhyun. Begitu menguji keimanannya walau terlihat dari samping.

Sungmin yang tidak sadar dengan posisi rok yang ia kenakan. Justru sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak, menghembuskan nafasnya pelan guna untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa mengahadapi rintangan didepan mata.

"Sayang," panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara dibuat senetral mungkin.

Sungmin menoleh kesamping, ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Sontak saja Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan menatap berbinar dengan apa yang Kyuhyun bawa.

"Pancake!" seru Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun ingin rasanya melempar sepiring Pancake di tangannya, dan menyerang istrinya sekarang juga. Bayangkan saja rok yang istrinya pakai bergerak erotis menggodanya untuk dilepaskan. Pikirannya mulai liar memikirkan bagaimana melancarkan ide terselubung dari hasratnya yang mulai membakar tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Sayang. Ayo kita nikmati Pancake ini sepiring berdua," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sungmin merasa tidak akan kenyang jika membagi lima tumpuk _Pancake_ tersebut. "Tapi Minnie ingin kebagian paling banyak. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu, kau kebagian yang paling banyak, sayang," jawab Kyuhyun tenang, namun tidak lama seringai mempesona tersungging indah di bibir tebalnya.

Sungmin menelan air liurnya kasar, sungguh _Pancake_ buatan suaminya begitu menggugah selera. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya!" ucap Sungmin tidak sabaran.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita nikmati!" ujar Kyuhyun tak kalah semangat dari istrinya. Tentu saja dia punya rencana yang sudah tersusun rapih di otaknya yang siap untuk dipraktekkan.

.

.

Pipi berisinya bergerak halus keatas dan kebawah. Bibir merah itu pun begitu mengkilap oleh lelehan madu, menambah kesan sexy dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip menatap objek cantik didepan matanya. Sangat manis, cantik, sexy dan menggoda. Alangkah beruntung nya dia memiliki istri sebaik dan polos Sungmin.

"Kyunnie tidak memakannya lagi? Bagaimana jika Minnie menghabiskannya?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu,"

Sungmin berhenti mengunyah pancake di mulutnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona. Suaminya tengah menggombal.

"Aku serius Kyunnie,"

"Akupun begitu sayang. Habiskan semuanya, aku tidak akan marah. Aku sungguh sudah kenyang,"

Sungmin menelan pancake didalam mulutnya dengan pelan. "Kalau Kyunnie lapar bagaimana? Minnie belum masak?"

"Kalau aku lapar, aku tinggal memakanmu saja,"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya shock. Apa Kyuhyun pemakan daging manusia?

"Kyunnie, jangan bikin Minnie takut. Kyunnie tidak serius kan, ingin memakan Minnie. Daging Minnie tidak enak," Sungmin menjauhkan piring yang masih berisi dua tumpuk pancake. Selera makannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Siapa bilang daging Minnie tidak enak. Kulit Minnie rasanya manis saat di cium dan digigit kecil. Aroma tubuhmu juga begitu menggoda. Aku tidak tahan ingin menjilatnya," ucap Kyuhyun seduktif.

Sungmin diam mencerna ucapan suaminya yang terdengar aneh menurutnya. Ia jadi ingat dengan ucapan Ryeowook beberapa hari ini.

 _'Min, jika suara Kyuhyun Oppa terdengar aneh di telingamu, apalagi jika dia berkata ingin menjilat atau aku merindukanmu. Itu berarti dia ingin melakukan hubungan suami istri. Kau cukup lihat wajahnya dan bagaimana kondisi suamimu itu. Jika tidak bisa membaca situasi kau hanya perlu melihat ke area selangkangan Kyuhyun Oppa. Jika terlihat mengembung dan celana yang dipakainya terlihat sangat pas dalam artian sempit, kau tinggal melihat area sensitivenya dan bokongnya itu,'_

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, kepalanya begitu pusing dengan apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook. Sungguh sangat mengerikan ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apa kau haus sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan suara seduktif-nya.

Sungmin berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tunggu disini, aku ambilkan dulu,"

Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin terus menatap kearah tubuh selatan suaminya. Namun tidak lama, karena Kyuhyun sudah berbalik dan memunggungi dirinya. Sungmin hanya melihat pantat bulat berisi milik suaminya. Sejenak dia tertawa geli.

"Kyunnie pantatnya besar, garis celana dalamnya terlihat jelas.. Hehehe.. aku jadi ingin menepuknya," bisiknya sambil menahan tawa. Entahlah tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pikiran seorang Lee Sungmin.

Tidak sadarkah kau Lee Sungmin dengan ucapan terakhirmu itu? Jika kau serius menepuk pantat Kyuhyun kau dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, membuat Kyuhyun gugup. Pasalnya dia dan Sungmin sudah membuat kesepakatan tadi siang.

Jika dipikir-pikir mana ada kesepakatan konyol seperti itu. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun orangnya yang bertindak seperti itu kepada Sungmin. Salahkan saja istrinya terlalu polos dan banyak ingin tahu dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Lebih baik aku mengecek data yang masuk lewat Email. Sepertinya Sungmin masih asyik berendam," Monolognya lelah menunggu. Lalu mulai berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya.

Apa Kyuhyun tengah menunggu Sungmin sekarang? Jawabannya tentu saja Iya. Kapan lagi dia bisa melihat wajah tegang istrinya. Sejak awal Sungmin bertanya tetang hal dewasa, Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu, walau dirinya sendiri sedikit tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

Lalu benarkah Sungmin tengah berendam?

"Eonnie.. Apa Minnie harus pakai baju yang ini? Ini terlalu pendek, Minnie tidak Suka?!"

 _"Kau harus memakainya Minnie! Pendek itu tandanya bagus, nanti kau juga terbiasa. Aku membelikannya untukmu, kau harus tahu betapa susahnya aku mendapatkannya!"_

"Terbiasa apanya, celana dalam Minnie akan terlihat jika membungkuk." protes Sungmin. Wanita manis itu menatap jengkel layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan wajah galak sang kakak.

 _"Itu bagus bodoh! Nah, sekarang temui suamimu dan goda dia,"_

Sungmin langsung gelagapan mendengar kalimat terakhir kakaknya. Menggoda Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja.

"A-apa me.. menggoda Kyuhyun? Eonnie sungguh aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tidak tahu caranya, ada cara yang lain tidak?"

 _"Apa aku tidak salah dengar! Kau jangan bercanda denganku Cho Sungmin! Sudah berapa bulan kau menjadi istrinya, mana mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu, aku saja belum menikah!" ucap Key dengan nada tinggi._

Sungmin menutup matanya. Suara Key, benar-benar keras membuat dia harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari jarak yang jauh, apalagi wajah cantik kakaknya yang memerah entah karena marah atau hal lain.

 _"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau tidak boleh malu Sungmin. Berani! Kau harus berani!" ucap Key memberi semangat._

"Kyunnie tidak akan memakanku kan. Daging Minnie tidak enak,"

 _"Apa! Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau pikirkan! Kau pikir suamimu itu seorang cannibal!" teriak Key frustasi dengan ucapan adiknya._

"Ja-jadi dia bukan pemakan daging manusia. Leganya,"

 _"Yaakk! Membuatku kesal saja!"_

PIIP

Video call terputus begitu saja. Key mematikan sambutannya. Membuat Sungmin mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus apa? Tidak mungkin aku terus didalam kamar mandi. Dingin," ucapnya pelan.

KRIEETT

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan, menyembulkan kepalanya, dan melihat kamarnya kosong tidak ada sosok Kyuhyun disana. Seketika perasaannya sedikit tenang.

"Apa sebaiknya aku telpon Ryeowook atau Eunhyuk saja. Key Eonnie sudah jelas dia marah seperti ratu jahat, aku tidak mungkin menghubunginya lagi," ucap Sungmin lesu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak buta, penglihatannya masih normal dan sehat.

DUKK

"AAHHKK!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan. Otomatis ia menyentuh pelan bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Minnie tidak sengaja," ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah. Wanita cantik tersebut tidak sengaja menendang selangkangan suaminya dan tepat mengenai ' _Little Kyu' ._

Sungmin segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur, lalu dengan wajah panik dan memerah ingin menangis. Sungmin terus berkata minta maaf.

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak menyangka tendangan tidak sengaja dari Sungmin begitu menyakitkan. Apa ini karmanya yang selalu menonton Istrinya saat ganti pakaian dan berpura-pura tidur atau tidak melihat. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar baginya? Itu bonus namanya!

"Kyunnie, tunggu disini. Minnie ambilkan obat dulu," ujar Sungmin yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dikamar.

"O-obat?" monolog Kyuhyun bingung.

Apa ada obat pereda nyeri untuk _adik kecilnya_ ini?

"Perasaanku kenapa jadi tidak enak begini," ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

Tidak lama ia mendengar langkah kaki istrinya. Dan benar dugaannya, Sungmin datang dengan kotak obat dikedua tangannya.

"S-sayang itu untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai was-was.

"Tentu saja untuk mengobati," jawab Sungmin seadanya. Wanita cantik tersebut mengeluarkan obat merah, plester dan perban.

Sontak saja Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya takut. Pria tampan tersebut bergerak mundur. Jika posisinya seperti ini, Sungmin terlihat menyeramkan.

"S-sayang K-kau mau apa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Tentu saja dia akan mengobati luka yang dia buat kepada suaminya. Intinya Sungmin ingin bertanggung jawab. Niat yang mulia.

"Membuka celana Kyunnie. Terus mengobati lukanya dengan obat merah lalu terakhir memperbannya," jawabnya polos.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin takut takut. Lalu mencegah tangan istrinya yang ingin menarik celana tidurnya kebawah.

"Kyunnie, jangan dipegang seperti itu. Minnie ingin melihatnya," protes Sungmin yang berusaha menarik celana panjang yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak mau. "Tidak usah dilihat sayang. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan.

"Mana boleh bilang seperti itu. Kalau berdarah atau bengkak bagaimana? Nanti infeksi, terus yang ada tambah sakit!"

"Itu tidak Ak- aahhkkh!" Kyuhyun terpekik kaget saat Sungmin menekan keras _Little Kyu_ dengan tangan kirinya.

"K-kyunnie.." ucap Sungmin terbata.

Kyuhyun tidak berani memandang istrinya saat ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas karena gejolak hasrat yang ditahan. Sejak awal ia melihat Sungmin melepaskan pakaian mini yang di pakainya. Lalu menggantinya dengan dress tidur selutut berwarna pink. Ditambah istrinya tidak memakai bra. Siapa yang tidak tahan melihat hal semacam itu?

"hiks... hiks.."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap istrinya yang tengah terisak.

"Sayang ada apa? kenapa kau menangis,"

"hiks.. Mianhae Kyunnie.. Bengkaknya pasti parah. Itu buktinya keras. Minnie sekarang harus apa? Apa Minnie kompres pakai es batu saja?"

Kyuhyun shock dengan mulut terbuka. Apa Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh akan mengompres _little kyu_ dengan es batu? Membayangkan saja dia tidak mau!

"Tidak! Tidak usah sayang. Biarkan seperti ini,"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. "Kyunnie, kalau Minnie tidak lihat, mana tahu apa bengkak tidaknya? Kalau sampai memar... hiks hiks.. Kyunnie tidak bisa pipis.. hiks.." terangnya dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi. Tangan halusnya mengelus pelan sesuatu yang mengembung dibalik celana Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa Memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi nikmat yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

"Kyunnie... hiks.. apa rasanya panas atau ngilu? Sakit yaa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"N-nikmatthh.." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Pria tampan tersebut sedang menikmati sensasi nikmat yang tengah Sungmin lakukan.

"Ng? Nikmat?" tanya Sungmin mulai bingung. Pasalnya ucapan Kyuhyun jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Mungkin rasa sakit. Pikir Sungmin seperti itu.

Sungmin menghentikan usapannya, membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan.

"Sayang kenapa berhenti?"

"Minnie ambilkan es batu saja yaa. Sepertinya Kyunnie tersiksa,"

Owhh.. Ternyata uri Sungmin salah mengartikan wajah kenikmatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun sangat sangat tersiksa menahan sakit.

Sungmin bangun dari posisinya. Saat hendak membalikan badannya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Wanita cantik tersebut menoleh menatap Kyuhyun cemas dan bingung.

"Jangan dikompres. Nanti tambah bengkak,"

"Kenapa Kyunnie bilang seperti itu? Memangnya Kyunnie tahu darimana? hiks.. ini kan salah Minnie. Katakan Minnie harus apa biar _'itu'_ Kyunnie sembuh?" tanyanya dengan rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh nafsu. "Kemarilah. Duduk disampingku," ucap Kyuhyun lembut namun dalam.

Sungmin menurut, dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sakit(?).

"Kyunnie, baik-baik saja? Apa tambah sakit?" tanya Sungmin perhatian.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Rasanya tambah sesak dan panas," jawabnya jujur. Namun mata tajam itu terus menatap bibir istrinya.

"hiks.. Lalu Minnie harus apa? Kyunnie tidak mau dikompres?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya, lalu sedikit mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. " _Little Cho,_ akan sembuh jika kita bercinta.." bisiknya seduktif.

"Apa?!" pekik Sungmin tidak percaya. Wanita manis itu sedikit beringsut mundur menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"A-aaahkk.. Sakitnya.." keluh Kyuhyun saat menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kasian. Suaminya terlihat tidak bebas bergerak. Tapi apa harus dengan cara seperti itu? Bercinta?

"A-apa nanti sembuh total?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah menyedihkan.

Sungmin melirik kearah selangkangan suaminya, disana terlihat sangat mengembung. Rasa kasihan mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi Minnie berdoa dulu yaa,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Istrinya begitu baik dan polos. Sedikit ia merasa bersalah jika harus membohonginya.

Sungmin Memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa. Setelah selesai ia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap hangat dirinya.

"Eomma sering melakukan ini saat Minnie terluka dan sakit. Minnie harap apa yang Minnie lakukan bisa berefek sama pada Kyunnie juga,"

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak mengerti arti berefek yang Sungmin ucapkan. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menanyakan apa yang Sungmin maksud. Matanya melebar shock karena tindakan cepat yang Sungmin lakukan.

CHU

Bibir semanis cherry tersebut menempel sempurna diatas organ tubuh kebanggaannya. Kyuhyun merasa jiwanya terbakar api neraka. Rasanya begitu susah bernafas bahkan untuk berteriak pun tidak mampu.

"Selesai," Sungmin bergumam senang. Wajah manisnya terlihat bahagia.

"S-sayang... Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh.

Sungmin menunduk malu. "Kecupan penyembu," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"..."

"Kyunnie tidak suka yaa?"

"B-bukan begitu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya disitu, tidak disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama. Lalu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan bibir suaminya. Setelah itu..

CHU

Sungmin mencium lembut bibir tebal nan sexy milik suaminya. Setelah merasa cukup Sungmin menyudahi ciuman tersebut. "Apa bibir Kyunnie masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan. "Sudah tidak. Hanya saja kurang lama,"

"Minnie takut melukai Kyunnie lagi,"

"Kau tidak melukaiku... Jika iya kau melukaiku.. Aku akan menahannya sebisaku. Dan isteriku ini akan mengobatinya," Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Kyunnie.. Emm.. itu.. kapan kita mulai?" ucap Sungmin salah tingkah. Kyuhyun tentu saja tahu apa yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Kita pemanasan dulu. Membuatmu nyaman dan Siap,"

Kyuhyun menarik lembut lengan Sungmin untuk naik keatas ranjang. Setelah memastikan Sungmin ditempat yang pas dan nyaman, Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir ranum tersebut.

.

.

.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. _Little Kyu_ ada didepan matanya. Berdiri tegak seolah menantang Sungmin.

GLEK

Kyuhyun, pria tampan tersebut berbaring pasrah. Hatinya saat ini sangat gelisah, melihat bagaimana reaksi wajah Sungmin yang begitu terkejut.

"S-sosis.." ucap Sungmin hampir seperti berbisik.

"Apa maksudnya dengan sosis? Sayang, apa kau jijik setelah melihatnya?" Kyuhyun berusaha bertanya dengan napas yang memburu. Dia juga takut Sungmin akan jijik setelah ini.

"Tidak... aku tidak jijik. J-jadi ini yang masuk ke tubuh bawah Minnie. Bentuknya lucu," jawabnya polos. Mata cantiknya masih menatap kagum _little Kyu_ di depannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. Ucapan Sungmin sedikit berbahaya namun polos. Apalagi dia bilang lucu untuk _adik kecilnya_. Harusnya Sungmin bilang gagah bukan lucu.

"Punya Kyunnie besar. Sedangkan yang di video Hyukkie. Kecil ukurannya. Jadi itu bukan sosis... hehehe.." ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar membongkar rahasianya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin terkejut. "Video apa sayang? Kau melihat video dewasa?" tanyanya menuntut.

"Nanti Minnie jelaskan. Minnie boleh menyentuhnya?" tanya dengan rasa penasaran terhadap _little Kyu_.

"T-tapi.. Baiklah aku minta penjelasan dan kau boleh menyentuhnya tapi jangan memasukannya kedalam mulut. Sayang, aku butuh ciuman darimu,"

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk. Rona merah diwajah pucatnya masih terlihat jelas. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, langsung saja ia menarik dagu Sungmin dan menciumnya lembut dan dalam.

.

.

Hampir dua jam mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bercinta. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Entah kenapa mereka berdua tidak langsung tidur setelah melakukan kegiatan panas yang menguras tenaga.

"Ayo katakan semuanya. Aku tidak akan marah atau memarahi kedua teman mesum mu itu,"

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. "Janji yaa tidakan akan marah dan memarahi teman Minnie?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku janji," jawabnya mantap.

"Kyunnie ingat saat Minnie buat kue kukus yang gagal?"

"Iya.. aku ingat kue berat itu.."

"Nah sebelum Minnie buat kue. Minnie main ke Apartemen Ryeowook. Awalnya memang belajar memasak tapi cuma sebentar. Minnie tanya soal _penis_ untuk melapisi kerajinan dari bahan kayu.." Sungmin menjeda ucapannya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang terkejut.

" _P-penis_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"iya _Penis_. Tapi ternyata Minnie salah ucap yang benar itu _Pernis_. Hyukkie dan Wookie langsung protes dan berakhir dengan perdebatan yang memusingkan. Hyukkie memberikan gambaran _pernis_ lewat ponselnya yang tersambung dengan internet. Dan dia ternyata tengah mendownload video dewasa,"

"Lalu kau ikut melihatnya?"

"Awalnya mereka bedua menolak. Tapi Minnie memohon ingin ikut menonton dan mereka akhirnya mengijinkan,"

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pusing karena tidak percaya. Istrinya terlalu polos dan kenapa juga kedua teman sesatnya malah mengijinkan Sungmin untuk ikut menonton. Dia tidak mau Sungmin terbawa sesatnya seperti Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyunnie marah?"

"Tidak sayang. Tapi apa kau terangsang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini serius menatap istrinya.

"Terangsang? emm.. itu Minnie tidak tahu. Tapi _miss V,_ Minnie... basah dan... dan seperti membesar, dada Minnie juga begitu. Minnie rasa Minnie sakit,"

Kyuhyun paham apa yang tengah Sungmin alami. Ia bisa memakluminya. "Apa pusing setelahnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi Minnie tidak mengerti dengan videonya. Minnie kira itu sosis. Ternyata bukan,"

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya.

Sungmin mendelik tidak suka denga tingkah Kyuhyun. "Apa ada yang lucu? Minnie kan tidak tahu Kyu... Videonya saja yang kualitasnya jelek!" Sungmin mencoba membela diri, dan menyalahkan video Eunhyuk.

"Iya sayang aku mengerti. Eunhyuk terlalu pelit bukan untuk mendownload kualitas HD. Payah,"

"Iya dia memang pelit dan payah, jadinyakan Minnie salah sangka,"

Hey... Mereka terlalu kejam bukan menyalahkan Eunhyuk. Bukankah harusnya Ryeowook juga ikut terlibat sebagai dalang pencemaran otak polos Sungmin.

"Kyunnie boleh Minnie bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh. Ingin bertanya apa?"

"Itu _penis_ Kyunnie kok bisa masuk ke tubuh Minnie. Minnie kaget lihat ukurannya. Besar dan keras. Kenapa bis seperti itu?"

DEG

Rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menidurkan Sungmin, mengirimnya ke akan mimpi. Alangkah baiknya jika istrinya tidak bertanya yang terlalu frontal.

"Sayang, Aku mengantuk. Kita tidur yaa. Bukankah besok kau akan pergi bersama Jungkook,"

"Iya yaa... Minnie lupa punya janji sama Kookie,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Mudah sekali mengalihkan perhatian Istrinya yang manis. Jika sudah menyangkut Jungkook, Sungmin akan lupa.

.

You Love Me?

.

Sebulan lebih Sungmin merasa aneh dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang mencurigakan. Sahabatnya tersebut seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Walau begitu ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya harus berpikir positif.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah siap!" teriak Kyuhyun dari arah ruang tamu.

Sungmin buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas. Lalu berlari kecil keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Hari ini Sungmin akan berkunjung kerumah baru Ryeowook. Sahabat satunya itu sudah menikah, tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan hal baiknya adalah Kyuhyun dengan senang hati yang akan mengantarnya.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan riang memasuki area halaman depan rumah Ryeowook. Rumah yang sedikit sederhana namun bergaya modern.

Senyum manisnya tidak pudar sedikitpun. Namun keningnya berkerut bingung melihat pintu rumah sahabatnya tidak terkunci atau tertutup rapat.

Sungmin pun masuk tanpa memberi salam. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti ini Lee Hyuk Jae!"

Sungmin diam tidak berani masuk lebih dalam kedalam rumah Ryeowook, ia berdiri didekat pintu. Itu suara Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Kau selalu berpura-pura bodoh. Sampai kapan kau memendam perasaanmu terhadap Lee Donghae. Jujur saja, aku ingin kau bahagia."

"Lee Donghae masih menyukai Sungmin. Sampai kapanpun dia akan terus memandang Sungmin bukan Aku!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini bicara apa! Sadarlah Eunhyuk-ah. Sungmin sudah bahagia bersama Kyuhyun Oppa, sekarang tinggal kau!"

"Aku hanya takut hiks,"

"Hyukkie, kau menyukai Donghae sejak kau satu kelas dengannya. Kau memendamnya sampai sekarang. Aku sebagai sahabatmu ingin kau bahagia, ambillah hatinya. Gantikan posisi Sungmin di hatinya, Hyukkie,"

"Aku harus berbuat apa? Katakan padaku Wookie! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

DEG

DEG

Sungmin meremas dadanya, rasanya sakit dan sesak bersamaan. Kaki mungilnya perlahan mundur. Lalu tidak lama Sungmin keluar dari rumah Ryeowook dengan tubuh bergetar.

Langkahnya yang semula pelan, kini berubah menjadi langkah lebar. Matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Ia berharap Kyuhyun belum pergi jauh.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar, setelah melihat mobil suaminya yang sudah berjalan pelan menjauhi area perumahan elit. Sungmin berlari kencang, mengejar mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melihat ke kaca spion, ia melihat istrinya berlari mengejar mobil yang ia kendarai. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. "Sayang,"

GREP

Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyunnie hiks.."

Kyuhyun bingung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya. "Sayang, ada apa heemm.."

Sungmin mendongak, menatap suaminya dengan pipi yang sudah basah terkena air mata.

"Kyunnie, bawa aku pergi dari sini hiks.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dan membawa tubuh mungil istrinya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

Kyuhyun diam masih mencerna ucapan istrinya. Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae selama ini. Sungmin menceritakan apa saja yang ia dengar dirumah Ryeowook.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membenarkan letak tidur istrinya. Yaa, Sungmin memilih pulang dan menghabiskan waktu diatas tempat tidur bersama Kyuhyun dan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun sudah menebak dari awal jika wanita bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae tersebut sudah tertarik dengan Lee Donghae. Namun karena Donghae dan sahabatnya saling mencintai, ia memilih mundur dengan cara memendamnya. Terdengar menyedihkan di pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun turun dari atas tempat tidur, dan berjalan kearah meja rias istrinya. Mengambil beberapa kapas dan pembersih makeup. Lalu kembali berjalan kearah tempat tidur, mendudukan bokongnya dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan helaian halus hitam legam milik istrinya yang menutupi kening dan pipi. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka tutup pembersih wajah, dan menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit cairan segar ke kapas yang ada ditangan kirinya. Setelah merasa kapas itu cukup basah, Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan pelan mulai mengusapkan kapas tersebut kepermukaan kulit wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun membersihkan sisa makeup yang masih menempel diwajah istrinya.

"Manis," monolog Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengusap lembut bibir mungil istrinya.

"Jika kau ingin aku mempersatukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Membuat mereka dekat, aku bisa melakukannya demi dirimu. Akan aku coba semampuku. Tapi soal takdir dan jodoh hanya tuhan yang tahu. Aku akan membantumu sayangku," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuhnya yang tidak segar. Kepalanya pusing dan sedikit mual.

"Aku telat makan," bisiknya hampir dengan suara menghilang.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun ternyata. Tadinya aku akan membangunkanmu untuk makan sore," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Pria tampan tersebut menghampiri Sungmin yang masih ada ditempat tidur.

"Kyunnie, Minnie telat makan. Maag Minnie sepertinya kambuh lagi," adunya sambil meringis sakit dibagian perutnya.

Kyuhyun langsung cemas. "Kita kerumah sakit sekarang,"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah Kyu. Minnie hanya perlu makan dan minum obat, nanti sakitnya hilang," sahut Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin kerumah sakit atau ke puskesmas?"

"Tidak Kyunnie. Ini hanya maag biasa,"

Sungmin menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Lalu dengan perlahan menurunkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Dia ikut membantu Sungmin berdiri dan merangkulnya dengan lembut.

Pasangan suami isteri muda tersebut berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar. Kyuhyun begitu perhatian jika sudah menyangkut tentang Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya menatap Sungmin yang sedang meminum obatnya. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin terlihat berbeda saat minum obat. Begitu lucu.

"Pahit!" ucap Sungmin tidak suka.

"Namanya juga obat, tidak ada yang enak. Kecuali obat sirup untuk anak-anak,"

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya. Jawaban Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menghibur.

"Minta dicium heoohh.."

"Ishh... sok tahu. Siapa juga yang ingin dicium." Ketus Sungmin dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Jangan jual mahal. Aku akan dengan senang hati rela menciummu sampai terbang ke langit, apalagi sampai tulang-tulangmu lemas. Ingin mencobanya?"

"Tidak mau! Kyunnie Mesum!" pekiknya kesal.

Nada gelipun terdengar samar dari Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal.

"Aku tidak mesum. Aku hanya bersikap apa adanya," ujar Kyuhyun mengelak.

 _'Apanya yang bersikap apa adanya? Apa dia tidak tahu begitu gugupnya aku jika membahas ciuman. Aaahhh.. menyebalkan,'_ batin Sungmin kesal.

"Kyunnie tidak ke kantor lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menemanimu," jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menunduk tidak enak. Ini semua karenanya. "Maaf membuat Kyunnie repot,"

"Kau tidak membuatku repot sama sesekali. Ini memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai suami,"

Hati Sungmin menghangat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu begitu baik.

Kyuhyun mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin. "Istirahatlah, biar aku yang mencuci piring,"

"Minnie, bantu boleh?"

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah pucat Sungmin. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan istrinya berdiri dan ikut mencuci, ataupun melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya. "Tidak sayang. Kau istirahat, nanti aku menyusulmu ke kamar," jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

"T-tapi-"

"Mau kucium sampai lemas disini," ancam Kyuhyun tidak serius.

Sungmin langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Kyunnie, menyebalkan!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin langsung pergi kedalam kamar. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang mulai manja.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Sungmin berjalan santai, matanya yang jernih terus menatap beberapa jenis buah-buahan yang ditata rapih agar menarik perhatian pembeli. Sungmin kini ada dipasar tradisional. Tempat yang biasa ia datangi untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Hari ini pasar terasa sangat ramai. mungkin menjelang lebaran, jadi semua orang membeli kebutuhan disini yang harganya lumayan terjangkau," monolog Sungmin lelah.

Wanita manis tersebut memijat pelipisnya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Ungh,"

DUKK

BRUKK

"AKHH!" Pekik Sungmin kesakitan.

Ia tersungkur karena terdorong tidak sengaja oleh ibu-ibu. Suasana pasar begitu ramai, bahkan saking ramai pembeli, mereka harus berdesak-desakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak," tanya seorang ibu yang tadi tidak sengaja melihat Sungmin mendorong.

"perutku sedikit sakit," jawab Sungmin jujur.

Ahjumma tersebut langsung membantu Sungmin berdiri dan memapah tubuh mungil Sungmin ketempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"dimana yang sakit?"

"Di perut," jawab Sungmin sambil menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Nak kau tidak sedang hamil kan? Posisimu tadi sangat bahaya untuk wanita yang sedang hamil,"

Sungmin mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Pikirannya melayang jauh tetang bayi.

"T-tidak.. Aku tidak sedang hamil," jawabnya ragu.

Ahjumma tersebut sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sungmin. Dia terus menatap wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Iapun mengambilnya didalam tas dan melihat jam alarm berbunyi.

 _'Waktunya pulang,'_

Alarm pengingat jika sudah waktunya Sungmin pulang. Sungmin segera membungkuk hormat dan berterimakasih.

Sebenarnya Ahjumma tersebut sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin. Wajah manisnya sangat pucat dan Sungmin terus meremas perutnya.

.

.

Sungmin terus mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun namun suaminya itu tidak mengangkat telpon darinya. Sungmin sangat cemas dan perasaannya khawatir. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Apa aku susul Kyunnie saja ke kantornya. Perutku sakit sekali hiks... Tapi aku sangat ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun.."

Pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kyuhyun. Wanita manis tersebut terus mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.

KLIP

 _"Yeoboseo sayang. Maaf aku baru menerima panggilanmu. Aku baru selesai rapat. Kau merindukanku yaa.." goda Kyuhyun._

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat telpon darinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyu. Saranghae.."

 _"Nado Saranghae Cho Sungmin. Tunggu.. kau sedang dijalan? Sayang hati-hati, tidak baik menelpon di jalanan. Atau kau cari tempat untuk duduk," Kyuhyun mulai cemas._

"Jangan khawatir. Aku berjalan di trotoar. Kyunnie, aku akan ke kantormu,"

 _"Tidak sayang. Lebih baik kau istirahat dirumah dan tunggu aku pulang,"_

Sungmin mengucurkan bibirnya. "Baiklah. Tapi hari ini Kyunnie ingin menu makan malam apa?"

 _"Bagaimana jika sup ayam ginseng. Sepertinya sangat lezat,"_

"Oke Minnie buatkan. Pulangnya jangan telat yaa.. Minnie-"

CIIITTTTT

BRUKK

"AKKHH!"

Kyuhyun berdiri kaku, saat mendengar suara aneh di line telponnya. Suara itu... Seperti suara motor yang menabrak sesuatu dan... Dan yang membuat ia takut adalah suara teriakan Sungmin.

Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan istrinya?

Perasaan tidak tenang mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Kyuhyun mencoba bersuara memanggil nama Sungmin. Namun yang ia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki dan orang-orang yang berbicara tidak jelas.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Tubuh tinggi nan kekar tersebut bergetar samar, isakan halus keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan menangis begitu pilu. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang suami.

Andai saja jika ia peka sebagai seorang suami, mungkin istrinya tidak akan mendapatkan musibah seperti ini.

"Sayang, kumohon bangunlah. Buka matamu sayang. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan merindukanku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bangun juga," Kyuhyun terus berbicara, membuat Changmin yang setia berdiri didekat pintu, diam dengan tetesan airmata yang meluncur dari mata membasahi pipinya. Seumur hidupnya ia mengenal Kyuhyun. Ia tidak pernah melihat sosok dingin itu terlihat sedih apalagi menangis seperti ini. Ambisi Kyuhyun dalam mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan begitu kuat, namun penilaian itu hancur saat orang yang dicintainya tertimpa masalah. sosok manis tersebut adalah kelemahannya. Lee Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku ada disampingmu. Sayang, bangunlah. Buka matamu dan jangan tidur terus seperti ini. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku sayang," mohon Kyuhyun. Tubuh lemah Sungmin tidak bereaksi apapun, wajah yang selalu terlihat merona dan senyum cantik yang selalu terukir menawan diwajahnya mendadak hilang digantikan dengan wajah pucat seperti mayat hidup. Perban putih menghiasi kepala, tangan dan kaki Sungmin.

"Kyu, hentikan. Apa kau lupa dengan ucapan dokter! Dia harus istirahat! Dan jangan mengguncang tubuhnya seperti itu. Dia akan kesakitan!"

"Aku tidak bisa Max. Aku ingin dia memaafkanku."

Changmin berdecak kesal. "Lebih baik tenangkan dirimu, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja,"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening istrinya penuh sayang. Selang oksigen tersambung ke hidung istrinya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

BRAAK

Changmin kaget bukan main dengan pintu yang dibuka sekasar itu. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki orang tersebut, namun nyalinya mendadak menciut setelah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kyunnie, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin,"

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, lalu berjalan lemah menghampiri orang yang baru saja menanyakan keadaan Sungmin.

"Eomma.. Aku gagal.." sahutnya lemah.

Heechul langsung menghampiri putranya, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan mencoba memenangkannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul lembut.

"hiks... S-sungmin keguguran Eomma.. Dan dia koma.."

Deg

"hiks... apa yang harus Aku katakan padanya nanti Eomma,"

Heechul pun menangis, namun ia segera menghapusnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus terlihat kuat didepan putranya yang sedang terpuruk. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa jelaskan dengan pelan-pelan pada Sungmin, setelah dia sehat,"

"Sungmin tidak tahu jika dia sedang mengandung, usianya masih muda. Calon baby kami masih kecil dan begitu rawan, hiks.. Harusnya aku mendengarkan kata dokter bukan egoku. Eomma tahu... Harusnya aku menjemput Sungmin saat itu hiks.. Seandainya aku menemani dia,"

Heechul menepuk pelan punggung putranya. "Kau tahu nak, mungkin kalian berdua belum diberi kepercayaan oleh tuhan untuk memiliki seorang baby. Tapi Eomma yakin suatu saat nanti kalian akan diberi satu atau tiga. Jangan sedih, kau harus kuat didepan istrimu. Anggap ini pelajaran baru untuk kalian berdua, ini adalah ujian hidup. Kau harus yakin Sungmin akan bangun dan melihatmu lagi,"

"Gomawo Eomma, Mungkin benar aku harus lebih sabar lagi, dan lebih menjaga isteriku," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Changmin tersenyum haru melihat adegan live didepan matanya. Ibu dan anak yang saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Changmin jadi teringat ibunya, lalu pria tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sang ibu.

 _'Yeoboseo?'_

"Eomma.. Aku merindukanmu~" ucap Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan kencang. Airmata wanita tersebut terus mengalir deras. Ia begitu terpukul dengan berita yang baru ia dengar tentang sahabatnya, Sungmin. Dan langsung menuju tempat dimana Sungmin berada.

"Hae..."

"Tenangkan dirimu Hyukkie," ucap Donghae lembut. Tidak dipungkiri pria tampan tersebut meneteskan airmatanya. Bagaimanapun Sungmin pernah hadir menjadi belahan hatinya.

"Si pengendara motor brengsek itu yang membuat Minnie koma dan keguguran hiks..." rancau Eunhyuk yang terus memaki pelaku kecelakaan yang menimpa temannya.

"Dia akan dihukum berat atas perbuatannya. Jangan menangis Hyukkie, semua akan baik-baik saja," Donghae mencoba untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh cinta. "Hae.." panggilnya lirih.

"Ya,"

"Ayo kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sungminnie,"

Donghae tersenyum tulus. "Ayo," Lalu menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk pergi dari area rumah sakit.

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 18 update^^. Bagaimana apa lucu atau sedih melihat keadaan Sungmin?

Mianhae karena keterlambatannya. Tolong maklumi.. Dan maaf jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, Saya juga akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian walau mungkin ada yang tertinggal atau terlewat. Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U...**


	19. Chapter 19

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini masih terbaring dengan beberapa selang yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Sayang," Kyuhyun segera meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Dirinya terlalu sakit melihat keadaan Sungmin dalam keadaan koma saat ini. Sudah hampir empat hari istrinya masih betah tertidur.

"Maafkan aku sayang, sungguh aku sangat menyesal.." Kyuhyun mulai terisak. "Maafkan aku, sadarlah sayang, " ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan, untuk meredam suar tangisnya. Ia sangat merindukan senyum dan tawa bahagia istrinya.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap lurus kedepan. Didepan sana ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Orang itu terlihat kacau dari segi penampilan dan terlihat menyedihkan dari dalam. Ia hapal tatapan mata seperti itu. Ketidakmampuan, penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Donghae ragu untuk mendekati orang itu. Namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Dan pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan berjalan pelan mendekati sosok itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik. Seperti bukan orang yang kukenal," ucap Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

"..."

"Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi apapun yang akan terjadi kepada Sungmin. Kau harus terus berada disampingnya. Jika kau pergi meninggalkannya.. Aku yang akan merebutnya darimu."

Sosok itu langsung menoleh kearah Donghae disampinya, dengan mata tajam. Seolah ucapan Donghae sangat begitu mengganggu di pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan isteriku dan membiarkannya pergi ke pelukanmu. Jangan pernah kau bermimpi untuk merebutnya dariku."

Donghae tertawa hambar. "Yaah.. Aku sudah hapal apa yang akan kau ucapkan, Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae,"

Untuk sesaat suasana terasa hening diantara mereka berdua. Sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Kau sudah melihat dia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Dia tetap cantik dan manis saat tertidur. Aku sangat merindukan dia saat tertidur pulas. Tapi.. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini juga," jawab Donghae jujur.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu memandang kedepan. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau masih cemburu padaku?" Donghae berbalik bertanya.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja. Kau tahu, tidak baik masih mencintai istri orang,"

"Aku tahu itu. Tidak usah menasehatiku. Lagipula aku sudah merelakannya pergi bersamamu. Melihat dia tertawa begitu lepas bersamamu itu adalah satu bukti jika Sungmin sudah bisa menerimamu dan berbalik mencintaimu. Aku ucapkan selamat," sahut Donghae tulus dari hatinya.

"Kau menguntit istriku?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir cuma dirimu yang bisa menguntit. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk memastikan saja. Tidak seperti dirimu yang sering ijin keluar kelas saat melihat Sungmin lewat didepan kelasmu,"

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Jadi Donghae memergokinya? Itu sangat memalukan.

"Tidak usah berwajah kaget seperti itu. Awalnya aku tidak curiga tapi karena sering melihatmu berada dibelakang Sungmin dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, aku curiga padamu. Dan tenyata dugaanku benar. Kau mengincarnya,"

"Apa Kau datang kesini untuk membahas masa lalu? Jika iya lebih baik kau pergi." usir Kyuhyun yang tidak nyaman dengan pengakuan jujur dari Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau malu karena ketahuan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Kata malu tidak ada didalam kamusku."

Donghae mencebikan bibirnya tidak yakin dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Gengsi orang tampan memang begitu. Termasuk dirinya juga.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Aku datang bersama Eunhyuk,"

Kyuhyun diam mendengarnya. Ia sudah menebak jika Donghae pasti meminta Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya, atau mungkin sebaliknya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, aku mencintai dan menyayangimu,"

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar dan lembut, membangunkan Sungmin dari kegelapan yang melingkupinya.

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan-pelan, merasa silau oleh cahaya putih lampu yang langsung menerpa matanya.

"Sayang... Kau sudah sadar?!"

Suara Kyuhyun mengalun lembut namun penuh kecemasan dan kebahagiaan. Wajah tampannya begitu kusam dan ada lingkar hitam dibawah matanya, seperti bukan suaminya. Sungmin merasa bingung, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan bau obat tercium di indra penciumannya. Ini dirumah sakit.

Sungmin mencoba bergerak, tetapi rasa nyeri yang menyengat langsung terasa diseluruh tubuh dan rasa pusing yang hebat menyerang kepalanya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu sayang, biarkan tubuhmu dalam posisi berbaring. Aku akan panggilkan dokter," Kyuhyun berucap lembut, lalu segera pergi keluar ruangan.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan itu, kemudian dia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai melingkupinya.

Sungmin ingat saat itu dia tengah asyik menelpon Kyuhyun. Sambil menelpon ia meremas perutnya yang begitu sakit luar biasa. Seperti mulas.

Lalu pandangan matanya tidak sengaja mengarah kebawah, ia melihat dengan jelas darah segar mengalir dari tubuh bawahnya turun ke paha dan kakinya. Namun tidak berapa lama terdengar suara orang yang berteriak _'AWAS!',_ iapun menoleh dan melihat motor bergerak kearahnya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Dan... Tubuhnya terlempar keras dan berakhir dengan kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik atau tiang lampu, ia lupa. Setelah itu pandangannya menghitam. Ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Darah itu..

Darah yang keluar dari selangkangannya...

Tubuh lemas Sungmin menegang takut, dan isakan harus terdengar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Da.. daraahhh.."

"hiks... hikss.. Da-darahh." kali ini Sungmin berucap panik, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa semakin parah. Dan pada saat yang sama pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Kyuhyun masuk. Wajahnya tampak bahagia, namun tidak lama. Saat Sungmin merancau tidak jelas, wajah Kyuhyun kembali sedih dan panik.

Dokter yang datang bersama Kyuhyun langsung memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin semakin memucat, "Darah.. Itu ada darahh.."

"Tenang nyonya Cho. Anda harus tenang, semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap sang dokter menenangkan.

"Kyuhhh.." panggil Sungmin begitu pelan.

Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Tenang sayang, ada aku disampingmu,"

Tidak berapa lama Sungmin kembali Memejamkan matanya. Wanita berwajah pucat tersebut tertidur karena lelah dan pengaruh obat penenang.

Kesedihan langsung menggurat di wajah Kyuhyun. Dia melihat Sungmin berucap histeris dan menangis.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi istri saya, dokter?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya kepada dokter yang tadi memeriksa Sungmin.

Dokter itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Melihat kondisi dan reaksi ketakutannyakondisi tadi, keadaannya tidak dalam baik-baik saja. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk istri anda,"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, "Jadi istri saya akan cepat sembuh?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatap dokter itu dengan cemas, "Apakah istri saya bisa bergerak bebas lagi.. Dan bisa memiliki anak?"

Dokter itu menelan ludah tampak kesulitan menjawab, hingga Kyuhyun harus mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "Dokter? Apakah istri saya bisa melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa lagi?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Tentu saja istri anda bisa bergerak dengan bebas dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, namun itu butuh proses. Luka di kepalanya memang tidak terlalu parah namun saya belum bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi dengan istri anda. Yang perlu anda tahu, istri anda mengalami keguguran dan ditambah dia trauma dengan darah. Itu sangat tidak bagus untuk mentalnya. Pada awal setelah keguguran biasanya ibu akan merasa sangat sedih dan mungkin juga takut untuk hamil lagi. Selain itu ibu yang mengalami keguguran harus melakukan perawatan medis yang mungkin membuat kondisi fisik menjadi lebih tertekan. Keguguran akan identik dengan _kuret_ yaitu sebuah proses untuk membersihkan ruangan rahim. Efek dari perawatan ini memang tidak mudah dihadapi dan terkadang sulit untuk mengembalikan perasaan ibu seperti semula. Kami yakin dengan tindakan yang tepat dan proses penyembuhan yang kondusif maka kemungkinan besar pasien bisa pulih kembali. Kita doakan saja semoga hasilnya nanti berjalan dengan baik." Dokter itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan semangat.

"Kuret?" tanya Kyuhyun masih kurang paham.

"Kuret adalah sebuah prosedur medis yang paling sering dilakukan untuk membantu membersihkan rahim dari jaringan janin atau bayi yang sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya kuret tidak perlu dilakukan jika usia kehamilan kurang dari 7 minggu. Tapi kuret tetap harus dilakukan jika ternyata masih ada jaringan janin yang tertinggal di dalam rahim. Kuret dilakukan untuk menghilangkan semua jaringan rahim dengan menggunakan sebuah alat khusus yang masuk ke bagian leher rahim dan rahim, seperti pada proses kuret janin tidak berkembang," jawab dokter kembali menjelaskan.

"Apa istri saya bisa hamil kembali?"

Dokter tampan tersebut tersenyum maklum dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Selama sel sperma dan sel telur ibu dalam keadaan sehat dan juga di dukung rahim yang sehat maka kehamilan masih dapat terjadi lagi. Justru dengan kuret maka rahim dan alat reproduki ibu tetap terjaga kesehatannya, terhindar dari infeksi. Namun demikian ada beberapa kasus dimana perencanaan kehamilan perlu konsultasi lebih lanjut pada dokter kandungan. Misalnya pada keguguran berulang atau dengan akibat - akibat kelainan bentuk rahim maupun gangguan hormonal,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan dokter. "Terimakasih dokter atas penjelasannya,"

"Sama-sama tuan Cho,"

Setelah memberikan informasi, dokter itu berpamitan pergi karena ada urusan. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang harus kembali ke ruangan Sungmin. Namun sebelum itu ia menghubungi kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orangtua Sungmin untuk memberitahu kabar baik ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sembari melihat sekitarnya, ruang-ruang perawatan juga para pasien yang ada di sekitar lorong yang dilewatinya. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan menatap sebuah ruangan dengan kaca besar, didalam sana ia melihat bayi-bayi lucu yang tengah tertidur pulas. Perasaannya menghangat namun terdapat setitik rasa sedih yang mendalam dan bersalah dihatinya. Setelah puas melihat malaikat kecil yang lucu-lucu, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah ruang, dipegangnya handle pintu, sedikit menekannya sehingga mendengar bunyi kecil lalu mendorongnya dan pintu pun terbuka. Dia masuk ke dalam ruang di balik pintu kemudian menutup pintu lagi. Setelahnya, dia berjalan mendekati seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan selang infuse di tubuhnya. Lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk penjenguk di sebelah ranjang.

Diperhatikannya wajah manis yang kini terbaring tepat di hadapannya. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya hanya bisa terbaring. Diraihnya tangan kanan Sungmin dan menggenggam jemarinya, mendekatkannya pada wajahnya dan mengecupnya. Dapat dirasakannya kulit halus tangan yang dipegangnya ketika mengenai permukaan bibirnya. Dilihatnya lagi Sungmin yang tengah tidur itu dengan mata yang sudah dipenuhi airmata namun belum tumpah.

Kapan dia bisa melihat senyuman manis dari istrinya lagi? Kapan dia bisa bermain bersama dengannya lagi? Kapan dia bisa merasakan hangatnya dipeluk oleh istrinya itu? Kapan ia akan merasa dunianya sangat indah bila mereka bersama? Kapan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut melayang dipikirannya membuat hatinya terasa semakin sakit, bagai di tusuk beribu pisau dan akhirnya sekarat.

"Sungmin sayang.." gumamnya sedih. " Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi padaku, jebal.. kau harus kuat Sayangku," ujarnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya. Wajahnya memerah diakibatkan menahan tangis, biarpun air matanya sudah jatuh bebas di sekitar wajahnya. Dipereratnya genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sungmin yang terbaring.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Menatap bosan ruangan serba putih yang ia tempati. Ibunya sudah menjelaskan jika dirinya tengah dalam masa pemulihan akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Namun saat ia bertanya tentang darah yang keluar dari selangkangannya, ibunya menjawab jika ia tengah datang bulan. Didalam hatinya Sungmin merasa ucapan ibunya tidak benar, ada yang ganjil. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Sungmin membenarkan saja.

"Uhhh... Aku ingin jalan-jalan," ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi kau belum diperbolehkan untuk turun dan jalan-jalan sayang,"

Suara bass milik suaminya mengalun lembut di pendengaran Sungmin.

"Ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menatap memohon pada Kyuhyun. "Ingin pulang. Aku tidak suka disini,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab rengekan cinta dari istrinya. "Tidak bisa sayang. Dokter bilang kau harus dirawat kurang lebih seminggu,"

Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Terlalu lama..."

"Ahh.. Aku ingat Ryeowook akan kesini, mungkin bersama Donghae juga," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur Sungmin. Pria tampan tersebut memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin saat ia menyebut nama Donghae.

"Lalu Hyukkie? Apa dia tidak akan datang?"

Kyuhyun diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kyunnie.."

"Ya sayang. Mungkin dia akan datang bersama Donghae. Ada yang kau inginkan selain pulang dan bosan?"

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan gelisah.

"Katakan saja. Jangan ragu,"

"Kyunnie, pinjam tanganmu,"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan permintaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Sungmin. Dan istri cantiknya itu meraih tangannya dan menempelkannya di permukaan perut rata istrinya.

DEG

Kyuhyun diam dengan mata yang mulai memanas akan menangis.

"Rasanya nyaman. Minnie suka," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah senang. Tangannya terus memainkan tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengusap permukaan perutnya.

"Sayang... Apa perutmu terasa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara dibuat setenang mungkin.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakkan tangannya. "Sebenarnya perut Minnie, sangat sakit dan keram.. hiks.. Haid Minnie sepertinya lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Dan terasa aneh untuk pertama kalinya. Eomma bilang ini bisa juga karena kecelakaan saat terdorong dan jatuh dipasar," jelasnya dengan terisak.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera menyambar bibir pucat dan kering milik istrinya. Menciumnya begitu lembut, menyalurkan segala perasaannya agar istrinya bisa kuat.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun setelah itu ia menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut dari suaminya. Ingin rasanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa karena ada selang infus dan selang darah yang membatasi pergerakan tangannya.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah cantik istrinya menjadi sedih jika tahu apa yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke lima Sungmin dirumah sakit dalam keadaan sadar. Wanita cantik tersebut sering terlihat melamun dan menangis. Jika ditanya dia selalu menjawab _'Tidak tahu'._

Leeteuk amat sangat bersalah menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya. Namun apa boleh buat keadaan putrinya sedang tidak baik yang tidak memungkinkan putri keduanya mendengar kabar buruk.

"Eonnie, dan Taemin mau pulang hari ini yaa?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah sedih.

Taemin menunduk dalam. Ia sangat ingin menemani Sungmin sampai kakaknya itu sembuh total. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia juga harus pulang dan kembali bersekolah.

"Hey, tidak usah bersedih seperti itu. Kami akan mengunjungimu, tentunya saat ada hari libur. Kau punya Kyuhyun sekarang," jawab Key.

Sungmin menatap Key dalam diam. Sungguh jawaban Key tidak memuaskan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa tidak enak padanya. Namun sekarang ini kau adalah tanggung jawab suamimu. Mengertilah Minnie," ucap Key menjelaskan.

"Sungmin Eonnie, ingin sesuatu?" tanya Taemin mengalihkan topik.

"Jungkook dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya sampai hari ini? Aku ingin melihat adikku?"

"Jungkook tidak diijinkan Appa kesini. Takutnya nanti Jungkook membuat keributan. Dia dititipkan pada bibi Jaejoong," jawab Taemin sedih.

Sungmin diam tidak bertanya lagi. Rasanya matanya begitu perih ingin diistirahatkan.

"Minnie tidurlah. Kau butuh banyak istirahat," Key berucap lembut. Lalu mulai menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimut. Perlahan-lahan mata cantik Sungmin terpejam.

Key menghela nafas frustasi. Ia begitu sedih melihat keadaan adiknya.

"hiks.."

Suara isakan lolos dari mulut Taemin. Gadis tomboy tersebut langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan Sungmin.

Key hanya menatap nanar pada pintu. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat saudara sendiri terbaring tak berdaya dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah kehilangan calon keponakan.

"Eonnie yakin, kau kuat Sungmin. Semangatlah, kehidupan terus berjalan,"

Sedangkan diluar ruangan rawat Sungmin. Taemin menangis sambil memeluk sang ibu.

"Taemin-ah. Kau harus kuat didepan Sungmin. Bagaimana jika Sungmin ikut sedih melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Apa kau ingin melihat Sungmin tambah sedih dan terpuruk,"

Taemin langsung menggeleng keras.

Usapan sayang terus Leeteuk salurkan dikepala Taemin, agar puri ketiganya ini tenang.

 _"Tuhan berikanlah kekuatan untuk Sungmin kami. Agar dia bisa melewati cobaanmu ini. Berikanlah Sungmin kebahagiaan, tuhan,"_ Leeteuk berdoa didalam hati.

.

.

.

Skip time..

Tidak terasa Sungmin akhirnya bisa pulang ke apartementnya. Rasa nyaman dan bahagia menjadi satu. Ia merindukan rumahnya.

"Kyunnie... Turunkan aku.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak mau.

"Ini kan sudah sampai rumah. Turun Kyu.." rengek Sungmin ingin turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sayang. Aku akan menurunkanmu diatas tempat tidur. Bukan disini,"

"Tapi Minnie malu. Semua tetangga terus menatap kita," ucap Sungmin pelan, sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Mereka hanya terharu dan iri melihat kita. Abaikan saja," sahut Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan tatapan tetangga yang melihat dia dan istrinya. Pria tampan itu terus berjalan memasuki apartemennya.

Setelah berada didalam rumah, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar, membaringkan istrinya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kyunnie yang mengganti seprei nya?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Mata cantiknya menelisik seluruh ruangan yang terlihat berbeda.

"Aku sedikit mengubah posisi interior dan lemari. Dan mengganti seprei. Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Ini terlihat rapih dan Minnie suka warna sepreinya. Warna pink. Terimakasih Kyu," ucap Sungmin senang, lalu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu akan aku lakukan. Asal kau bahagia dan tersenyum lagi untukku,"

Wajah Sungmin merona mendengarnya. Kyuhyun memang pandai membuatnya merona malu seperti ini.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan kearah lemari. Wanita manis tersebut mengambil beberapa helai pakaian bersih disana. Ia butuh mandi, tubuhnya benar-benar lengket dan bau. Keadaan yang tidak Sungmin sukai.

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Kyuhyun yang datang membawa nampan berisi roti panggang dan segelas susu vanila.

"Baju bersih. Minnie ingin mandi," jawab Sungmin takut-takut.

Kyuhyun menaruh nampan tersebut diatas meja rias. Dan segera menghampiri istrinya.

"Kyaah!" pekik Sungmin kaget, karena Kyuhyun kembali menggendongnya.

"Kyu.. turunkan aku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri,"

"Iya.. Kau memang sudah bisa berjalan sekarang, tapi butuh waktu berapa lama agar sampai kekamar mandi? satu jam atau setengah jam?"

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi Minnie bau Kyu.. Kyunnie kan sudah wangi sedangkan Minnie sangat bau. Kyunnie, turunkan Minnie. Nanti baunya menempel di badan Kyunnie,"

"Kau wangi tidak bau, sungguh sayang. Jika baumu menempel itu bagus, aku bisa mandi lagi,"

"Ungh perayu,"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai didalam kamar mandi, Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin hati-hati, lalu keluar kamar begitu saja tanpa kata. Membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Dasar aneh," Monolognya pelan.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya aneh, Sungmin mulai membuka setiap kancing yang ada di baju atasnya.

BRAAK!

Sungmin terlonjak kaget dengan nafas tercekat begitu pintu kamar mandi di tutup dan dikunci oleh suaminya.

Tunggu.. Kyuhyun ikut masuk? Untuk apa?

"Kyu... K-kenapa i-ikut masuk?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Seolah ucap Sungmin terdengar aneh atau terdengar salah di pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, dan meraih kancing pakaian yang belum terlepas di pakaian Sungmin. Lalu membukanya. Melanjutkan kegiatan Sungmin yang tertunda karena ulahnya.

"Dokter bilang tubuhmu masih kaku untuk digerakkan dan masih lemas. Terutama saat kau mandi, jadi aku akan membantumu membersihkan diri," ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"T-tapi a-aku m-malu. Tubuhku tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tidak mulus, banyak bekas luka," ujar Sungmin dengan suara bergetar ingin menangis. Sungmin bahkan menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin membuka ketiga kancing pakaiannya.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Bukan karena kau cantik atau bertubuh sexy. Aku mencintaimu dari hati bukan fisik yang kau miliki,"

Sungmin diam dengan kepala menunduk, airmatanya menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

"Luka di tubuhmu, akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Jikapun berbekas aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Bagiku kau segalanya sayang," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Sayang tatap aku," punya Kyuhyun karena Sungmin Memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti suami yang hanya menginginkan tubuh dan wajah cantik mu. Aku serius sayang. Aku tidak akan terganggu dengan lecet dan bekas luka di tubuhmu,"

"M-maafkan a-aku. Aku takut kau risih dan jijik melihat bekas luka-luka itu,"

Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Sudah waktunya kau mandi," ucap Kyuhyun hampir seperti berbisik.

Helaian demi helaian pakaian terlepas ditubuh Sungmin. wanita mungil tersebut menutupi kedua payudaranya dan daerah kemaluannya.

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan gairah didalam tubuhnya. Sungmin terlihat sexy tanpa busana.

"Kyuh.." panggil Sungmin.

panggilan yang sensual, dan begitu menggelitik pendengaran Kyuhyun..

.

.

"nghhh-"

Sungmin langsung membekap mulutnya, sentuhan lembut yang Kyuhyun lakukan begitu menyiksa. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menggodanya saat ini. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan desahan dan sensasi panas yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kyuh..." ucap Sungmin agar suaminya itu cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, perutmu masih perlu ku sabuni,"

Sungmin menjerit didalam hati. Butuh berapa lama hanya untuk menyabuni tubuhnya dengan sabun?

"Kyuhh.. pelan-pelan," ujarnya lagi dengan tubuh bergetar. Rasanya Sungmin ingin ambruk.

Kyuhyun serba salah sekarang. Ia menyabuni tubuh Sungmin dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan. Jika dipikir, bukan hanya Sungmin yang tersiksa tapi dirinyalah yang lebih tersiksa. Bagaimana ia menyentuh kedua buah payudara dan bokong istrinya yang montok itu tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun?! Tidak akan bisa! Dia akan gila! Seperti jiwanya terbakar api dan mati mengenaskan tanpa pelepasan.

Andai saja istrinya tidak dalam keadaan sakit, mungkin dia sudah menerkamnya saat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Siksaan gairah tidak sampai berhenti disitu saja. Kyuhyun juga harus bertarung dengan akal sehatnya saat membantu Sungmin memakai pakaiannya. Gambaran bra dan celana dalam istrinya terus terngiang dikepalanya. Sungguh menguji akal sehatnya untuk tidak menyentuh Sungmin.

Dan saat ini Sungmin tengah duduk di sofa panjang diruang keluarga, menikmati sebuah film drama di tv. Matanya serius menikmati tontonan didepan mata, namun pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat betapa tersiksanya saat dia dimandikan.

"Aku bahkan tidak percaya, ini seperti mimpi. Hufft.. aku yakin setelah ini aku akan begitu canggung dan malu berdekatan dengan, Kyunnie," Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sayang,"

Sungmin menoleh kaku kerah Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian, jika diperhatikan sepertinya suaminya itu baru selesai mandi.

"Sayang,"

panggilan lembut tersebut menggetarkan hatinya. entah kenapa dia menjadi gelisah sekarang. "Y-ya," sahutnya gugup.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin, tanpa ragu pria mempesona itu merangkul tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu,"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penasaran. Sangat menggemaskan.

CUPP

Ciuman kecil mendarat di kening Sungmin.

"Kau masih ingat bukan, jika aku pernah berjanji akan membuatkan istana kecil untuk kita,"

"Maksudnya rumah?" tanya Sungmin asal.

"Yaa, benar sekali. Rumah impian kita sudah selesai dibangun. Maaf ini sangat terlambat, seharusnya kita pindah seminggu saat menempati apartemen ini," jelas Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Benarkah! Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kyu, kau tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu, bukankah membangun rumah itu butuh proses yang lama. Sama seperti membangun usaha dari nol. Lalu kapan kita pindah?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Rencananya jika kau sudah benar-benar sembuh,"

Wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi sedih." maafkan aku, Kyunnie. jika aku tidak sakit mungkin kita sudah menempati rumah itu,"

"Itu bukan salahmu.. Aku butuh waktu untuk beberapa hal yang harus dirubah saat membangun rumah tersebut,"

"Apa ada lahan kecil untuk menanam?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Ia sangat merindukan saat dimana ia menanam bunga.

"Ada banyak lahan tanah yang bisa kau tanami bunga sesuai keinganmu. Kau juga bisa menjemur pakaian diluar rumah sambil menatap pepohonan,"

Mata Sungmin berbinar senang. "Benarkan?"

"Iya. Tapi kau harus sembuh total dulu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi tirus istrinya bertubi-tubi.

"Kyuu.. Jangan digigit." keluh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun dengan jahilnya menggigit kecil pipinya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tertawa.

"I Love You, Cho Sungmin,"

"Love You To, Cho Kyuhyun,"

Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Sungmin sangat bersyukur memiliki suami yang pengertian, baik, dan begitu mencintai dan menyayanginya.

.

You Love Me?

.

"Eomma, jangan khawatir Sungmin rutin meminum obatnya,"

"..."

"Aku tidak yakin tentang hal itu. Aku tidak mau Sungmin bersedih, Eomma,"

Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya. Niatnya ingin mengantarkan teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun sirna karena rasa penasaran. Suaminya tengah sibuk dengan panggilan telpon yang sepertinya dari ibu mertuanya- Cho Heechul.

"Eomma tenang saja. sisa Obat pembersih rahim masih ada satu botol lagi. Jika kurang aku-"

PRANGG!

DEG

Sungmin menjatuhkan cangkir berisi teh hangat, bahkan pecahan kaca dan percikan air teh tersebut mengenai kakinya, namun Sungmin mengabaikan rasa sakit dan panas tersebut. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat membuat ia sulit untuk menarik nafas.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Sakit... Hatinya sakit.

Ia tidak tuli, dan tidak salah dengar, Kyuhyun mengatakan obat pembersih rahim?

"S-sayang. A-ku bisa j-jelaskan ini semua,"

Kyuhyun sudah mematikan sambungan telponnya, dan berjalan lemas kearah Sungmin berada. Didepan pintu, ia melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka dan kecewa.

"Sayang!" Kyuhyun berteriak, saat melihat Sungmin berbalik pergi dan berlari memasuki kamar mereka.

PRANGG

"KAU TIDAK JUJUR! Hiks hiks.."

Kyuhyun langsung berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Saat mendengar suara benda pecah. Wajahnya langsung panik, Sungmin marah padanya.

"SAYANG, BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Kyuhyun yang terus menggedor pintu. Karena Sungmin mengunci pintunya.

"AAAHHH! Kau jahat hiks.. hiks wae?!" Sungmin kembali menjerit tidak terima.

"Sayang, aku mohon buka pintunya. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Tapi kumohon, kau buka pintunya dulu yaa," Kyuhyun berucap lembut, agar Sungmin mau membuka pintu dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Tidak ada jawaban karena Sungmin tengah menangis histeris didalam kamar. Wanita mungil tersebut duduk di lantai dengan menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Di depannya terdapat kepingan-kepingan gelas kaca yang pecah dan obat yang dia kira sebagai vitamin tersebar dimana-mana.

"hiks... j-jadii itu bukan darahhh haid. Itu hiks... hiks calon anakku," ucapnya lirih. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap nanar kearah perutnya yang rata.

Tangannya bergetar hebat saat menyentuh permukaan perutnya. "A-anakku.. hiks.. Maafkan aku hiks.." bisiknya penuh kesedihan. "A-aku gagal menjagamu hiks.. Bahkan a-aku tidak ta-tahu k-kau ada hiks," lanjutnya lagi dengan isakan yang memilukan.

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia segera ke ruang kerjanya mencari kunci cadangan yang selalu ia simpan jika terjadi hal seperti ini. Setelah menemukannya Kyuhyun langsung pergi menuju kamar dan membuka pintu itu dengan kunci cadangan.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dengan perlahan dan membukanya lebar.

TES

TES

Airmata menetes dan jatuh membasahi pipi. Pandangannya turun kebawah, didepan kakinya sudah ada pecahan kaca dan butiran obat yang berserakan dimana-mana. Hanya dengan melihatnya Kyuhyun tahu obat apa itu.

Iapun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok yang ia cintai terlihat begitu rapuh, duduk di lantai yang dingin. Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka dan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

"S-sayang,"

"Pergi." sahut Sungmin datar dan memutuskan kontak mata dengan suaminya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan pengusiran Sungmin padanya. Ia terus berjalan perlahan kearah Sungmin berada. Bahkan telapak kakinya tergores sedikit oleh kepingan kecil dari gelas kaca yang pecah. Ia hiraukan rasa sakit tersebut, dan memilih untuk ikut duduk disamping istrinya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya pelan. "Maafkan aku. Aku berencana akan memberitahukan mu saat kau benar-benar siap. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu dan merahasiakannya," jelas Kyuhyun. Ia tidak peduli Sungmin akan menerima atau tidak penjelasan darinya.

"hiks hiks.."

GREPP

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks... kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur saat dirumah sakit tentang keadaanku yang sebenarnya!" ucap Sungmin marah, ia meronta tidak mau dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lepas! Jangan peluk aku!"

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Sungmin, justru memperkuat pelukannya.

"Hiks... Kau tega Kyuhyun hiks.."

"Maaf sayang. Sungguh kondisimu sangat tidak baik saat itu. Aku seharusnya bisa lebih menjagamu, sebagai suami aku gagal," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, air matanya menetes.

Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya kasar. Kyuhyun tidak salah, yang salah adalah dirinya. "Aku merasa tidak berguna hiks... Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu hiks... Harusnya aku tahu jika aku sedang mengandung hiks.. t-tapi aku malah tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Aku memang bodoh hiks... hiks.."

"Sayang, ini bukan salahmu. Dan kau tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali. Jangan berpikir jika kau bodoh," suara Kyuhyun nampak bergetar.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Tapi karena ketidak tahuanku. Kita kehilangannya hiks... hiks aku melihatmu sangat bahagia saat menggendong seorang anak kecil... hiks.. aku berpikir jika kita memiliki satu atau lebih, a-aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia, Kyuhyun. hiks.. tapi aku mengacaukannya. Membuatnya pergi hiks.. hiks anakku pergi hiks.." ucap Sungmin dengan suara hampir hilang. "Maafkan aku hiks.. Kyuhyun maafkan aku hiks.. Aku, istri yang buruk yang hanya bisa melukai perasaanmu... hiks hiks maaf," sambungnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin. "Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah apapun dan tidak melukai perasaanku. Mungkin ini adalah cobaan untuk kita agar lebih sabar lagi,"

"Kyuhh.. enghh pu-pusing," ucap Sungmin lirih karena menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan tubuh yang mulai lemas.

"Sayang," panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Namun Sungmin tidak bersuara, hanya tersenyum tipis dan perlahan kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

"S-sayang!"

Kyuhyun menepuk lembut pipi Sungmin berkali-berkali. Sayangnya tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun yang menandakan Sungmin akan membuka matanya. Kyuhyun mulai panik, ia langsung menggendong tubuh istrinya dan melangkah lebar kearah tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuh lemas Sungmin disana, dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

Kecupan sayang Kyuhyun berikan di kening Sungmin. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo Donghae,"

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiune**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 19 update^^. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Masih bingung? atau kurang memuaskan? Saya tidak bermaksud kok membuat Sungmin atau Kyuhyun bersedih.

Mianhae atas keterlambatannya. Dan maaf jika di Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Saran membangun serta keritik selalu Saya terima dan Saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, untuk kalian semua jangan sungkan, terutama Typo, silahkan koreksi bila perlu.

 **See U... :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**You Love Me ?**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KyuMin Gender Swich (GS)**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana dan tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni ide Saya dan Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai penyempurna Ff Saya ini. Ingat ini hanya Fiksi belakang. No Plagiat!**

 **Autor Note : Ini adalah Ff kedua Saya yang publis disini. Disini Saya akan memasukan banyak tokoh pembantu dari Boy band lain sehingga saya tidak menuliskan siapa saja pemeran yang ada di FF ini. Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Kritik dan saran membangun sangat diperlukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Donghae mendelik tidak suka saat Changmin sahabat baik Kyuhyun menatapnyanya geli dan menertawakannya. Dia ditertawakan? Yang benar saja!

"Hey... Santailah sedikit, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku tertawa karena kau begitu lucu,"

Donghae semakin tidak suka dengan Changmin sekarang. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika disebut lucu. Dia pria bukan wanita.

"Huuft. Ini akan membosankan jika kau tidak bicara lagi,"

"..."

Donghae tetap diam tidak ingin berkata apapun didepan Changmin.

"Hae, katakan sesuatu. Bukankah kau membutuhkan pekerjaan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir dengan kebisuan mendadak dari Donghae.

Changmin menaikan alisnya bingung, mendengar nada lembut keluar dari mulut beringas seorang Eunhyuk. Dan itu kepada Donghae, tidak dengan pria lain.

"Changmin Sunbae. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat hingga Donghae diam seperti ini. Bukannya kau butuh karyawan? Tapi kenapa kau menertawakannya!"

Lihat sekarang Eunhyuk langsung berteriak pada Changmin hanya karena hal sepele.

"Aku kan hanya mengajukan pertanyaan. Dan pertanyaan terakhir itu sangat penting untukku. Aku bebas bertanya apapun,"

"Penting bagaimana? Apa pantas bertanya 'Apa kau sudah pernah berciuman?' . Itu adalah privasi, kenapa ingin tahu segala!"

Changmin mengusap telinganya karena teriakan Eunhyuk yang begitu melengking menyakiti pendengarannya.

"Kau harus tahu Nona Lee. Semua karyawanku harus bersih. Bersih hati, jiwa, pikiran dan kesucian. Untuk apa karyawan tampan dan cantik tapi mereka liar. Yang akan terkena imbasnya juga tentu saja perusahaan,"

"Walau begitu tetap saja pertanyaan mu sangat mengerikan dan aneh,"

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau mau bilang apa," sahut Changmin malas. Pria tinggi tersebut menatap Donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Donghae yang bingung hanya menatap uluran tangan Changmin. Jika bukan karena telpon mendadak dari Kyuhyun, mungkin ia tidak akan berada ditempat ini. Changmin adalah pilihan terburuk dan terbaik dalam waktu bersamaan.. Dia bisa apa sekarang?

"Jika kau tidak segera menjabat tanganku, tidak akan ada kesepakatan diantara kita bertiga," ucap Changmin mulai lelah.

Donghae akhirnya menjabat tangan Changmin dengan senyum. "Terimakasih,"

"Terimakasih kembali. Aku suka cara kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan selamat datang di perusahaanku, Lee Donghae,"

Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya dia dan Donghae diterima bekerja. Untuk sementara ini dia bernafas lega tentang pekerjaan.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengernyit keningnya bingung melihat Donghae yang tidak begitu bahagia. Bukannya harusnya dia senang karena mendapat pekerjaan bagus? batinnya bingung.

"Eunhyuk-ah,"

"Y-ya, ada apa Hae? Kau tidak suka menu di restoran ini?" tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

"Bukan. Ini bukan tentang menu di restoran ini. Tapi ini tentang Sungmin," jawab Donghae serius.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai serius.

"Dua jam sebelum kita menemui Changmin Sunbae. Kyuhyun Sunbae, memberitahuku jika Sungmin sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang kondisinya yang sebenarnya,"

"A-apa?"

"Kita harus pergi kesana, untuk menghiburnya,"

"T-tapi Ryeowook tidak berkata apapun soal Sungmin kena-.. tunggu sebentar. Apa Kyuhyun Sunbae melarangmu memberitahuku?!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada tinggi.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae, Ryeowook dan aku, tidak mau konsentrasimu pecah saat interviu. Jadi kami tidak memberitahumu."

Eunhyuk menatap langit-langit restoran, dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Sahabat, orang yang ia sukai dan Sunbae menyebalkan itu berkomplot menyembunyikan berita besar dari dirinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan.

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya tidak sanggup saat Eunhyuk menatap dalam kearahnya. "Dia seperti orang depresi. Ryeowook bahkan menangis histeris saat menghubungiku,"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Sungmin depresi? Ia tidak percaya jika temannya menjadi seperti itu. Ia ingin melihatnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk menyambar tasnya lalu pergi dengan wajah khawatir. Donghae segera menyusul Eunhyuk. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi sendirian.

.

.

Sungmin sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut permukaan perutnya yang rata. Sementara pandangannya keluar jendela, melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang masih bisa ia lihat tanpa rasa bosan sedikitpun. Sorotan matanya kosong, terlihat guratan kesedihan di paras cantik dan manisnya. Ujung hidungnya memerah, begitupula di bagian mata dan sekitar pipinya. Sudah dua jam dia duduk di sana, enggan untuk beranjak dan terus memandang keluar jendela. Ketika matanya mengerjap, satu tetes air mata yang telah menumpuk di kantung matanya tumpah dan mengalir jatuh ke kulit wajahnya. Untuk menangis saja susah dilakukan karena sebelumnya sudah banyak airmata yang terkuras. Kini dia hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan perasaan sedih yang terus berkecamuk dan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Rasa bersalah dan kegagalan yang mendominasi hatinya, membuat Sungmin enggan untuk bicara banyak. Hanya ingin sendiri.

Dihembuskan napasnya lelah, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tak pernah dibayangkannya akan sesakit dan sesedih ini kehilangan calon buah hatinya.

"Sayang,"

Panggilan penuh kekhawatiran itu mengusik ketenangannya. Ia masih merasa bersalah dengan suaminya.

GREPP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, tidak lupa ia mengecup singkat pipi bulat tersebut yang terasa basah dan asin.

"Ada Hyukkie dan Donghae datang bermain. Ayo kita temui mereka," ucap Kyuhyun lembut dengan nada semangat.

Sungmin tidak bergeming. Tidak ada reaksi apapun diwajah cantiknya. Tatapannya kosong dengan wajah datar. Seolah Kyuhyun tengah berbicara dengan boneka manekin.

"Ooh iya, Ryeowook juga sedang memasak di dapur kita. Dia membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Bagaimana jika kita keluar dari kamar ini dan menemui mereka semua," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk lebih sabar menghadapi sikap extra dingin dari istrinya. "Sayang," panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Kyunnie, apa anak kita ada disana? Apa dia juga tengah melihat kita? Dia tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk jendela, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke langit.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk istrinya. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar dan semakin memeluk Sungmin erat. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menunjukkan kesedihannya, namun berbeda kali ini. Dia tak sanggup untuk menyembunyikannya lagi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan calon buah hatinya, sekarang ia tidak mau kehilangan sosok manis istrinya.

Sedangkan dibalik tembok, Eunhyuk bersembunyi dengan tangan membekap mulutnya. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja melihat bagaimana keadaan Sungmin. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengajak bicara pada sahabatnya. Sungmin justru hanya diam dan berbicara tidak jelas.

"Hyukkie," panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Hiks... Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu Wookie hiks.." Eunhyuk terisak sambil menunjuk pintu kamar KyuMin yang tidak tertutup.

"Kita bicarakan ini ditempat lain, jangan disini," sahut Ryeowook lembut, sabil merangkul tubuh kurus Eunhyuk, dan menariknya pergi menjauh dari kamar KyuMin.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu Sungmin tidak benar-benar depresi? Tidak gila?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah lega.

"Yaa, dia tidak depresi atau gila. Sungmin hanya terlalu sedih dan terpuruk yang mendalam," jelas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum malu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang pada Donghae jika Sungmin depresi?!" Bentak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"I-itu... Karena aku terlalu sedih dan panik," ujarnya menyesal.

Donghae langsung menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "Tenangkan dirimu Hyukkie,"

Eunhyuk luluh. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kau tahu Wookie. Aku begitu terkejut dan takut saat mendengar berita ini. Aku harap kau tidak asal memprediksikan sesuatu. hiks hiks... Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungminnie hiks,"

"Kau pikir aku tidak hiks.. Aku juga terkejut melihat keadaannya. Walau aku tidak merasakan apa yang sedang Sungmin rasakan. Tapi aku tahu hatinya pasti sangat sakit hiks.."

Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah bingung. Kenapa kedua sahabat istrinya terlihat begitu cengeng sekarang. Bukannya saat mereka datang, kedua wanita tersebut saling berjanji akan kuat didepan istrinya. Lalu ia menatap Donghae meminta penjelasan, namun pria penyuka ikan nemo tersebut hanya tersenyum sok tampan. Membuat dia jengkel saja.

"Uuhh. Kenapa kalian menangis?"

Semua menoleh kearah suara lembut tersebut, termasuk Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat Sungmin dibelakangnya sambil membawa gitar.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"SUNGMINNIE!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Kedua wanita berbeda status tersebut segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari dramatis kearah Sungmin. Memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan menangis bersamaan.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karena ulah kedua sahabat Sungmin yang anarkis menurutnya.

"Ya ya ya... hentikan kalian berdua. Jangan peluk isteriku seperti itu! Bisa-bisa dia sesak nafas!" pekik Kyuhyun yang kasihan dan tidak terima istrinya dipeluk seperti itu oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Pria tampan tersebut mencoba melepaskan pelukan ketiganya.

"Kyunnie.. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sungmin yang tahu kekhawatiran suaminya.

Donghae hanya diam menonton, sambil meminum teh hangat buatan Ryeowook dengan tenang. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa ingin terlibat dalam perdebatan konyol para wanita. _'Sangat posesif'_ batinnya menilai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME..

Tiga Minggu lebih kondisi Sungmin mulai membaik. Wanita manis nan mungil tersebut sudah bisa menerima keadaannya dan merelakan calon buah hatinya. Menjadikannya pelajaran yang penting dan berharga, agar kelak tidak terulang lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, Wookie. Aku tidak seberani dirimu," ucap Sungmin pelan, mata cantiknya melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengepak pakaian kedalam koper besar.

"..."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sarannya Wookie. Annyeong," Sungmin tersenyum sebentar lalu segera memutuskan panggilannya, dan menaruh ponselnya didekat meja. Kemudian membantu suaminya mengepak pakaian.

"Sayang, biar aku saja yang membereskan ini. Kau duduk cantik disana dan terus menatapku yang _super hot_ ini," ucap Kyuhyun narsis dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya mengamati. Kyuhyun bilang jika dirinya _super hot_. Benarkah? Tapi dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu?

"Kyunnie kepanasan?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencubit pipi bulat berisi istrinya. Namun ia tahan sebisa mungkin, jika tidak istrinya itu akan marah dan buruknya mendiaminya sampai dua hari. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kyunnie, benarkah rumah kita tidak terlalu besar?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Rumah kita berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil, sesuai keinganmu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Uummm.. Aku tidak suka rumah terlalu besar. Jika sendirian aku selalu merasa takut. Apalagi jika nanti kau pergi keluar kota, pasti kesannya horror,"

"Tidak besar. Kau akan nyaman tinggal disana. Aku janji tidak akan pergi keluar kota terlalu lama," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium kilat bibir tersebut dan langsung dihadiahi cubit sayang dari istrinya.

"Aawwhh.. sakit sayang," Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kyunnie nakal," sahut Sungmin ketus.

.

.

Sungmin takjub dan senang dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Rumah yang Kyuhyun katakan benar-benar sangat sederhana dan nyaman. Ia melihat pot bunga yang tertata rapih disekitar halaman depan rumah. Ada beberapa tanaman yang sudah tumbuh dan berbunga.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Mereka sangat cantik," sahut Sungmin sambil mencium wanginya bunga mawar merah muda yang tumbuh subur di pot besar.

"Cantik," gumam Kyuhyun yang terus menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak tahu jika pujian itu untuk dirinya, hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mereka memang cantik,"

"Bukan bunga itu,"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dengan wajah merona. "Dibandingkan bunga itu, kau yang lebih cantik dimataku,"

wajah Sungmin mulai menghangat, dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Dasar gombal," ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Aku serius, sayang. Dan aku tidak sedang menggombal," sahut Kyuhyun mengelak.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Lebih baik kita masuk, aku ingin melihat isi rumahnya,"

Kyuhyun mulai menekan nomer kunci rumahnya. Sungmin melihat dengan serius.

"Aku memasukan tanggal pernikahan kita untuk sandi rumah ini. Karena rumah ini adalah rumah kita," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Lalu mendorong pintu dengan gerakan pelan.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah. "iya. Lalu bagaimana dengan apartemenmu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aahh... apartemen itu. Yang akan menempatinya adalah Jun. Entah ada angin apa Jun ingin hidup mandiri," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir dengan keputusan adiknya. Sungmin juga bisa merasakan rasa khawatir yang tengah Kyuhyun alami, bagaimanapun dia juga seorang kakak.

GREPP

"Sa-sayang,"

"Jangan cemas. Aku yakin Jun bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kau hanya perlu percaya padanya dan terus menyemangatinya," ucap Sungmin lembut. Wanita manis tersebut memeluk suaminya dengan erat, memberi rasa hangat ditubuh tegap suaminya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ternyata istrinya sudah mulai dewasa. "Terimakasih sayang. Sebenarnya aku sangat takut, kau tahu sendiri Jun masih labil dan manja," sahut Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin dan menghirup dalam bahu istrinya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kyu... Nanti kausnya merosot,"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sungmin toh ini juga karena salah Sungmin yang memakai kaus yang memperlihatkan bahu kirinya, menurutnya pakaian itu aneh.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu. Kau sengaja yaa menggodaku." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Tidak. Pakainya memang seperti ini modelnya dan a-aakhh!" ucapan Sungmin terpotong begitu saja. Kyuhyun menggigit bahu dan lehernya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Niat Sungmin urung yang tadinya ingin kembali mengomeli Kyuhyun. Jujur saja bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang merindukan tubuhnya tapi dia juga begitu. Sangat merindukan sentuhan hangat dan lembut suaminya.

"Kyunnie harus kuat. Hanya satu bulan dimulai dari hari ini,"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Rasanya seperti seratus tahun. Lihat dia mulai mengeras,"

Sungmin kasihan melihat suaminya yang tersiksa seperti itu. wanita cantik tersebut melirik kearah selangkangan suaminya.

GLEK

"A-apa hanya dielus-elus. saja biasa, bisa membuat _itu_ tertidur lagi?" tanya Sungmin salah tingkah.

"A-aku tidak.. tidak yakin.. Kita kan tidak pernah mencobanya," jawab Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

Sungmin hanya diam dengan kedua mata bergerak gelisah. Alih-alih untuk menikmati suasana rumah saja ia tidak bisa, karena di pikirannya hanya ada, bagaimana cara menolong Kyuhyun.

.

You Love Me?

.

SKIP Time..

Dua bulan kemudian...

Hujan deras dengan hiasan kilat petir menjadi pemandangan kota seoul malam ini. cuaca yang sangat tidak mendukung membuat siapapun enggan untuk keluar rumah dengan alasan apapun. Mereka lebih memilih berhangat didalam rumah mereka dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang menghangatkan.

Apa kalian tahu jika tetes demi tetes hujan menjadi saksi percintaan dua insan yang saling merindu. Mengiringi harmonisasi yang tercipta didalam ruangan yang menghangat tersebut seiring dengan semakin mendalamnya aktivitas mereka.

"hmphhhmm..." Sungmin mengerang disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mulai bergerak menekan tengkuk Sungmin memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyingkap ujung dress tidur Sungmin. Membelai paha istrinya dan menuntun sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun dengan ganas melumat bibir istrinya. Tangannya sesekali meremas bokong Sungmin begitupun dengan _little Kyu_ yang masih terbungkus celana panjang, Sesekali bergesekan dan menekan kewanitaan Sungmin yang juga masih terlapisi celana dalam hingga keduanya mengggeram nikmat.

"Mpthh… mpthh… ahhh…" Sungmin mendesah dalam lumatan bibir Kyuhyun, sementara tangannya terus mengacak-acak rambut belakang suaminya itu.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Kyuhyun membuka kancing bajunya. Hanya membuka, pria itu tidak berniat untuk melepasnya.

"Kyuhhhhhhyun, aahh.."

Kyuhyun terus menjilati putting payudara Sungmin yang menegang seperti menantangnya untuk di jilatinya terus menerus. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak mencopot branya, hanya menaikkannya ke atas sehingga dada istrinya menyembul keluar.

Cumbuan Kyuhyun semakin mengganas dan entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah tidak berbalut busana sama sekali. Kyuhyun menggeram saat hidungnya mencium aroma vanila dan mawar dari tubuh istrinya yang menggairahkan.

Bibir kyuhyun mulai mengecupi paha dalam Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengelus lembut permukaan perut rata istrinya.

"Nghhh... Aahhh Kyuuhh…." Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hasratnya semakin semakin memuncak.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena terangsang. Ibu jari Kyuhyun perlahan mengusap kemaluan Sungmin. Istri cantiknya itu tersentak kaget, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, "Kyuh.. hyuuuuun…" desahnya penuh permohonan.

Mulut Kyuhyun terus menghisap payudara Sungmin.

"AAHHHH…" Sungmin mendesah keras. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan klimaksnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Dengan cepat dan keras, Kyuhyun membenamkan _little Kyu_ yang telah tegang itu ke dalam dinding hangatnya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, bergerak dengan tempo yang diinginkannya. Sungmin sendiri sudah memekik merasakan betapa penuhnya dibawah sana.

"Kyunnieeehhh," erang Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus bergerak cepat, kepala Sungmin sudah terasa pening karena kenikmatan. Ia merasa terbakar setiap Kyuhyun menyentakkan masuk miliknya hingga menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya.

Sungmin semakin menggila dengan jeritan kenikmatannya. Kyuhyun terus bergerak cepat,

"Sayang. Kau begitu kencang didalam dan mencengkeram begitu kuat.. Ini sangat nikmattt..." Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat. Desahan keduanya semakin menjadi

Dan akhirnya Mereka mencapai klimaks bersama. Sungmin masih

merasakan semburan cairan cinta milik Kyuhyun yang terus menyembur ke dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka tapi Sungmin menahannya.

"Bi-biarkan se... seperti ii-ini Kyunniee. A-aku ingin me-merasakannya didalamm," ucap Sungmin susah payah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

CHU

Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir merah itu. Pria tampan tersebut tersenyum tulus kearah istrinya dan mulai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah," ujar Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Terima kasih nyonya Cho sudah mau menjadi istri yang baik dan sudah mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Cho Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum, dan menatap Kyuhyun, memberinya satu ciuman dibibir suaminya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang lumayan cerah diikuti dengan suara kicauan burung, sehingga suasana menjadi sangat harmonis di pagi ini, walau dengan suhu yang terasa begitu dingin pasca hujan deras semalam, membuat beberapa orang menjadi malas bangun walau hanya sekedar pergi keluar rumah. Contohnya seperti kedua insan yang masih betah bergelung dengan selimut mereka.

Wanita manis nan cantik tersebut mengeratkan selimutnya dan bergerak kecil karena rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit bahunya yang polos. Sedangkan sang pria hanya tersenyum memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik wanita tersebut dengan senyum yang begitu tampan.

"Kau pasti kedinginan," bisiknya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya. Terlihat jelas wajah Sungmin menunjukan rasa nyaman saat dia memeluknya.

"Kyuhh.." igauan kecil terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Pria tampan tersebut menatap kearah Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

"Kau memimpikanku ternyata. Semalam aku juga bermimpi tentang mu. Kau tahu sayang, aku selalu bermimpi tentang dirimu setiap malam." ucap Kyuhyun menceritakan mimpinya. Tapi sayang Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan tidur lelap.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan di sore hari. Mereka berdua menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan. Kyuhyun dengan posesif merangkul pinggang Sungmin, otomatis semua orang yang melihatnya terus menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin iri.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika di toko pakaian disana?"

"Boleh,"

Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Di tangannya sudah ada satu paper bag berisi satu stel pakaian santai untuk Kyuhyun.

Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti saat melihat dua sosok yang ia kenal.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengambilnya?" tanya pria tersebut dengan lembutnya. Sedangkan sang wanita terlihat bimbang.

"Umm... Aku ingin tapi-"

Sungmin masih setia memperhatikan kedua insan tersebut yang tengah bimbang, bahkan keduanya tidak tahu jika ia dan Kyuhyun berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

Dengan ragu Sungmin bertanya. "Hyukkie, Donghae? Kalian bedua baru saja keluar dari butik pakaian pengantin?" tanya Sungmin masih tidak percaya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menyeringai kearah HaeHyuk yang kaget melihat dia dan Sungmin

"S-Sungmin.. Itu... Itu.. Aku ha-"

"Kalian sudah jadian tapi tidak bilang padaku? Kapan kalian menjalin hubungan? Dan kalian akan menikah? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?" sela Sungmin cepat. Dia sangat senang tapi dia juga kecewa karena tidak tahu perkembangan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Mianhae Minnie," Eunhyuk menunduk bersalah.

"Tadinya kami ingin memberimu kejutan. Tapi tidak disangka malah seperti ini," Donghae langsung menjelaskan agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Kejutan untukku? Benarkah?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Sayang, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di tempat yang nyaman," saran Kyuhyun yang sudah pegal berdiri.

"Baiklah kita pergi ke cafe Yesung Oppa saja. Aku juga sedikit haus, kalian hutang penjelasan padaku," putus Sungmin dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Eunhyuk.

Gadis yang sudah mulai feminim tersebut segera menghampiri Sungmin dan menggandeng tangan sahabatnya itu. Mengabaikan tatapan protes dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Hyukkie tidak akan menculik sahabatnya sendiri," ucap Donghae yang berjalan dibelakang bersama Kyuhyun sambil menatap punggung kedua wanita tersebut.

"Apa persiapanmu sudah sempurna?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Donghae tersenyum. "Restu sudah. Persiapan yang lain sedang berjalan hanya saja aku butuh..."

"Butuh apa? Sepertinya sangat sulit bagimu. Aku akan membantumu,"

"Aku sedang mencari rumah atau tanah kosong yang dijual. Akan sangat nyaman jika memiliki rumah dengan halaman luas," ucap Donghae serius.

"Ohh.. Kau butuh tempat tinggal sendiri. Kebetulan ditempat kami tinggal ada rumah dan tanah yang dijual, jika kau ingin melihatnya dulu kau bisa menghubungiku,"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Aku bukan pahlawan Lee Donghae. Jangan menatapku kagum seperti itu, kau terlalu berlebihan," sahut Kyuhyun yang jengah di tatap seperti itu oleh mantan pacar istrinya.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kalian berdua berjalan lamban begitu!" teriak Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"Hae... Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar!" Eunhyuk itu berteriak dengan nada manja.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh mendengar nada manja dari seorang Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Kau pasti senang saat gadismu berteriak manja seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Donghae.

"Diamlah, sok tahu sekali," ketus Donghae lalu berlari menghampiri calon istrinya.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa keras menertawakan ekspresi wajah Donghae yang terlihat bodoh. Pria tampan tersebut akhirnya ikut berlari dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di cafe milik Yesung dan disambut baik oleh Yesung dan Ryeowook. Bahkan pembicaraan mereka mulai serius.

.

.

Skip Time...

Tidak terasa tiga bulan berlalu. Terlihat pasangan pengantin baru terlihat begitu bahagia. Sungmin bersyukur Donghae sudah benar-benar bisa melupakannya sebagai orang yang dicintai. Dan usaha Eunhyuk ternyata tidak sia-sia. Sahabat baiknya itu terus berusaha mendekati Donghae sampai pada akhirnya Donghae berbalik mencintainya.

"Sungminnie, kau harus menikmati makanan disini dengan nyaman. Aku senang kau datang di acara pernikahanku. Terimakasih," ucap Eunhyuk yang kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk nyaman menunggu Kyuhyun datang dengan sepiring makanan.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih kembali Hyukkie. Tentu saja, aku akan mencoba semua menu disini,"

"Baguslah jika begitu. Oke sepertinya aku harus kembali ketempatku. Aku tidak mau suamiku panik tidak menemukan istri tercantiknya ini," sahut Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan narsis sahabatnya. Biarkanlah Eunhyuk berbicara apapun sesukanya, karena dia adalah ratu semalam untuk hari ini.

Chu

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Ada yang mencium pipinya. Siapa?

"Ini aku sayang," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Dia tahu ekspresi wajah istrinya yang terkejut dan takut.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja itu adalah ulah suaminya. "Kyunnie jahil." sahutnya kesal.

Kyuhyun menaruh dua piring berisi penuh makanan di meja. "Aku bawakan _cup cake_ , _cheese cake_ dan beberapa _cake_ , serta _ice cream_ dengan varian rasa dan toping. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku ambil, disana itu terlalu banyak ibu-ibu genit. Membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana," jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah muram. Sungmin hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jelas Sungmin menertawakannya kembali merengut kesal namun sedetik kemudian dia mempunyai ide untuk menjaili istri manisnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin kaget, melihat betapa dekatnya wajah Kyuhyun. Bahkan hembusan nafas suaminya bisa Sungmin rasakan dipermukaan kulit wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, lalu menyeringai puas melihat wajah gugup Sungmin.

"Kau tahu sayang, aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu disini. Bibir mungilmu begitu menggoda. Bolehkah aku mengecup dan menghisapnya, sampai kau lemas?" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Dan terdengar menyeramkan bagi Sungmin.

"Minnie mau makan." ucap Sungmin cepat. Lalu menggeser duduknya, dan tanpa terjadi apa-apa Sungmin memakan makanannya dengan nikmat.

"Ummmm... Cream kejunya lumer," gumam Sungmin yang terus memasukan potongan kue keju kedalam mulut mungilnya. Mengabaikan wajah dramatis suaminya.

Kyuhyun shock ditempat dengan mulut terbuka. Namun dengan segera ia mengatupkan bibirnya dan berekspresi seperti biasa. Tenang dan dingin.

"Sungminnie!"

Sungmin yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya menoleh ke kiri. Dia mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah Kibum yang berbeda. Kibum terlalu hiperaktif, biasanya wanita dengan julukan _show white_ tersebut bersikap kalem dan sangat pendiam, yaa kadang sedikit cerewet.

"Ohh tidak, baby akan terguncang sayang. Jangan berlari seperi itu." peringat Siwon yang terlihat kesusahan.

"Ishh Wonnie.. Baby Baro ingin bertemu bibi manisnya," protes Kibum tidak suka dengan peringatan suaminya. Walau anaknya belum lahir ke dunia tapi pasangan SiBum sudah memberi nama untuk anaknya- Choi Baro.

Sungmin mencengkeram paha Kyuhyun.

"Sayang wae?"

"Bummie... Kyunnie, Minnie takut dicubit lagi pipinya," jawab Sungmin dengan ekspresi gelisah.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum dan Siwon yang akan menghampiri mejanya. Kibum terlihat arogan saat hamil. Ucapannya tajam dan suka main pukul. Sangat mengerikan.

"Kyunnie," rengek Sungmin semakin takut karena Kibum sebentar lagi akan sampai di mejanya.

"Sayang bangunlah," perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bingung namun menurutinya. Ia berdiri dan tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menariknya dan mendudukannya di pangkuan suaminya. "Kyu.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Dia tidak akan berani melukai pipimu lagi. Duduklah yang nyaman dan kembali menikmati makanannya," sahut Kyuhyun yang tahu kebingungan Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat gugup sekarang, pasalnya banyak tamu undangan yang kelihatan kearahnya. Jika dilihat mungkin dirinya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Annyeong Sungminnie," sapa Kibum yang sudah ada didepan meja KyuMin.

Siwon yang berada dibelakang Kibum mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum. Lihat pria berkulit pucat tersebut asyik mengecupi kepala belakang Sungmin. Membuat dia iri saja.

"Annyeong Kibum Eonnie," sahut Sungmin dengan senyum menawannya. Dan hal fatal pun terjadi. Kibum berteriak heboh memuji wajah manis Sungmin yang terlihat seperti bayi?

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia takut dengan Kibum.

" Yaakk.. Kim Kibum. Berhenti bertingkah bodoh! Diam dan makan!"

"Beraninya kau Cho! Sini lawan aku! Aku akan menendang bokong gendutmu itu sampai jadi langsing!" sahut Kibum marah.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kibum datar. Rasanya tidak akan ada habisnya jika berdebat dengan ibu hamil yang begitu sensitive.

"Kibum Eonnie, mau kue?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan konyol antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Minnie. Aku kurang nafsu makan kue hari ini. Ohh Iya, baby Baro kangen padamu," ucap Kibum lembut.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu... "Baro kangen," gumamnya.

"Kyaaaaa manisnya!"

"Kyunnie,"

"Yaakk... Singkirkan tanganmu Kibum! Kau membuat pipi lucu istriku memerah,"

"Awas Cho! Kau mengganggu!"

"Bummie, hentikan. Kasihan Minnie kesakitan," Siwon mencoba membantu Kyuhyun menghentikan tangan anarkis Kibum yang sedang mencubit dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Sungmin.

Sedangkan di meja sebrang. Changmin dan Seungri hanya duduk nyaman sambil menikmati tontonan live didepan mereka. Sesekali Seungri menggelengkan kepalanya pusing melihat tingkah Kibum. "Hey.. Max kau tidak ingin menyapa sahabatmu?" tanya Seungri.

Changmin menggeleng kasar. "Apa kau gila. Menghampiri mereka, sama saja mencari mati. Aku tidak mau tatanan rambutku berantakan karena ulah Kibum. Semenjak dia hamil kepalaku selalu jadi sasaran pukulannya. Kau tahu apa sebabnya?"

Seungri menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Hanya karena aku menghabiskan cemilan ibu hamil di lemari makanannya. Aku dimarahi, dimaki dan dipukul. Itu sangat berlebihan, aku kan hanya meminta sedikit," jelasnya sambil mengingat bagaimana sakitnya saat dipukul Kibum.

"Tentu saja dia marah. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu porsi makanmu seperti apa. Jelas dia mengamuk dan memakimu. Kau mengambil makanannya," komentar Seungri. Dia tidak habis pikir jika Changmin doyan juga dengan makanan ibu hamil.

"Porsi makanku normal. Tidak ada yang aneh," elak Changmin tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya dan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Seungri memutar bola matanya malas. Changmin selalu seperti itu.

Ryeowook menatap iba Sungmin. Sahabat manisnya itu pasti kesakitan.

"Oppa, tidak bisakah kau menolong Minnie, lihat pipinya sudah memerah,"

"Aku tidak bisa sayang. Itu bukan urusan kita. Kibum terlalu sensitif. Jangan dekati dia,"

Bahkan Yesung saja tidak bisa membantu. Malah menyuruh Ryeowook untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kibum.

Sedangkan ditempat HaeHyuk berada. Pasangan pengantin baru tersebut meringis ngeri melihat tingkah Kibum.

.

.

Sungmin merasa mual, menghirup aroma parfum yang Kibum pakai, dan kepalanya mulai pusing.

"Kyu... a-aku ingin muntah," ucap Sungmin sedikit menaikan intonasi nada suaranya. Ketiga orang yang awalnya sibuk berdebat tidak jelas langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Siwon dan Kibum menatap cemas wajah Sungmin yang mulai pucat.

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mengecek suhu tubuh Sungmin, menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening istrinya. "Tidak panas,"

Sungmin berusaha turun dari duduknya. Tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh, untung saja ada Siwon yang menahan tubuh Sungmin. "Sungmin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon.

"aku ingin kekamar mandi," sahutnya cepat, lalu berlari kearah dimana letak kamar mandi berada.

"Sayang," Kyuhyun langsung mengejar Sungmin dengan wajah panik.

Kibum menunduk bersalah. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Sungmin. "Wonnie, ini salahku membuat Sungmin sakit," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

.

.

.

Pesta Eunhyuk berubah tegang untuk beberapa menit. Sungmin yang pingsan tiba-tiba saat sudah keluar kamar mandi. Beruntung Kyuhyun ada didepan pintu dan berhasil menopang tubuh lemas istrinya. Dengan wajah paniknya Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit.

Selama menunggu Sungmin diperiksa oleh dokter. Kyuhyun terus berdoa didalam hatinya agar istrinya baik-baik saja didalam sana.

Untungnya tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menemui istrinya dan menanyakan kondisi Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi istriku sedang mengandung ?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memastikan.

"Ne tuan, istri anda sedang hamil jadi saya harap jaga istri anda baik-baik jangan sampai ia terlalu kecapean hindari pekerjaan yang berat-berat karena itu akan mempengaruhi janin yang dikandungnya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani." Ujar Dokter Park, kemudian pergi dari ruangan rawat.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat senang dan bingung bersamaan, mungkin Sungmin masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya kini tengah mengandung lagi.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. "Terima kasih sayang, karena telah mengandung anakku. Jangan cemas kita berdua akan belajar untuk menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik," ujar Kyuhyun masih tetap memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku bisa hamil lagi. Aku takut Kyu, dan aku tidak tahu cara menjaganya. Aku harus apa," sahut Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kita akan bertanya pada ahlinya dan bonusnya pada ibuku dan ibumu, mereka sudah berpengalaman,"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Kyunnie, kau tahu semalam aku bermimpi indah,"

"Bermimpi apa? Boleh aku tahu?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengingat-ingat. "Aku bermimpi sedang bermain di taman bunga yang indah dan bermain dengan kelinci yang lucu-lucu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang menghampiriku. Aku tidak tahu apa anak itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Anak yang manis, cantik dan tampan tersebut, menghampiriku dan berkata ' _Jangan bersedih, aku baik_ '. Kau tahu aku merasa itu anak kita yang pergi ke sisi tuhan," Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

"Sayang," Kyuhyun mengecup pipi basah Sungmin dengan lembut.

"hiks... hiks... Aku merasa itu adalah pesan untukku, agar tidak terus larut dalam kesedihan, hiks.." isakan Sungmin semakin terdengar jelas.

"sayang, kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Anak kita akan sedih nantinya. Dan mulai sekarang kita harus menjaga calon baby kita ini," Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perut rata istrinya.

"iya, aku akan menjaganya. Terimakasih Kyu," Sungmin tersenyum amat manis kearah suaminya.

"Terimakasih kembali," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampannya.

"Kyunnie, aku ingin dipeluk Donghae," pinta Sungmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun shock.

"Kyu.. Aku ingin peluk Donghae," rengek Sungmin sambil mengguncang lembut tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak... Peluk aku saja, jangan Donghae,"

"Donghae, Kyunnie.."

"Tidak sayang. Kau lupa Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berbulan madu,"

Sungmin baru ingat jika Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menikah dan mungkin sekarang ini mereka sedang ada didalam pesawat. "Hiks... hiks... A-aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat berbulan madu dan minta oleh-oleh kepada mereka hiks.."

Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan perubahan mood istrinya. "Nanti mereka pulang dengan oleh-oleh untukmu. Jangan sedih yaa," hibur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyukkie orangnya perhitungan. Kalau dia lupa bagaimana? hiks hiks.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya bingung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan menghabiskan waktu-waktu yang sulit dengan ngidamnya Sungmin. Walau begitu ia senang dan bahagia, melihat senyum bagia istrinya dan seorang baby cho yang tengah Sungmin kandung. Hidupnya terasa benar-benar sempurna.

.

.

.

You Love Me?

.

.

Satu tahun tiga bulan kemudian...

Suasana di kediaman keluarga kecil Cho Kyuhyun terlihat ramai setiap harinya. Karena selalu ada tamu datang berkunjung kesana.

"Eomma, kau salah memasangkan bandonya." protes Kyuhyun kepada Heechul.

Heechul menatap bosan kearah Kyuhyun. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok kecil nan lucu yang sedang ia pangku.

"Nah sekarang waktunya Sunghyun yang makan," suara lembut Sungmin terdengar dari arah kamar.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat istrinya keluar dari kamar mereka dengan satu sosok kecil lainnya yang tengah ia gendong.

"Maaaaaaa~" teriak sosok kecil yang tengah berada di pangkuan Heechul. Mata anak laki-laki tersebut berbinar senang melihat sang ibu datang dengan adiknya.

Sungmin melihat putra kecilnya, dan tidak lama keningnya mengernyit bingung. Kenapa ibu mertuanya memakaikan bando pada Sunghyun. Jelas bukan jika bando itu milik Sandeul

Hey hey.. Apa yang kalian tahu sekarang? Yaapp... Keluarga kecil Kyuhyun kini memiliki dua anak. Anak mereka kembar. Anak yang pertama lahir ke dunia adalah anak laki-laki bernama Cho SungHyun dan yang terakhir lahir adalah anak perempuan yang bernama Cho Sandeul.

Usia mereka baru menginjak 6 bulan. Kedua anak mereka sudah mulai belajar untuk merangkak. Sunghyun lebih senang memakai bokongnya untuk berpindah-pindah dibandingkan dengan merangkak. Perkembangan mereka tidak hanya sampai disitu selain merangkak, pada usia ini Sunghyun dan Sandeul sudah bisa belajar berdiri dengan berpegangan atau bersandar pada benda di sekitarnya misalnya kursi atau sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun atau Sungmin.

Sungmin menurunkan Sandeul diatas karpet berbulu lembut. Anak perempuan tersebut langsung merangkak mendekati mainannya sambil tertawa senang. Berbeda dengan Sunghyun yang ingin digendong oleh Sungmin. Bahkan wajah lucunya menunjukkan mimik ingin menangis.

"Uuhh.. Sunghyun sayang, Sini Eomma gendong," Sungmin langsung menggendong Sunghyun. Heechul tersenyum lembut, cucu laki-lakinya sangat manja jika sudah berdekatan dengan ibunya.

Mulut kecil Sunghyun langsung terbuka lebar dan mencari sumber nutrisi yang sering ia dapatkan setiap lapar. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Karena kesal Sunghyun menepuk dada Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Sayang, sepertinya Sunghyun sangat lapar," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Iya sepertinya pangeran kecil ini begitu kelaparan," Sungmin mencubit kecil hidung mungil Sunghyun.

Sungmin pun membawa Sunghyun kekamar. Wanita yang sudah memiliki dua anak tersebut tersenyum jahil. Dia duduk diatas tempat tidur dan mulai membuka tiga kancing pakaiannya, lalu mengeluarkan payudara kirinya yang berisi asi.

Sunghyun tentu saja senang saat mendapatkannya. Ia menghisap sekuat yang ia bisa.

Sungmin meringis ngilu. "Hyunnie lapar sekali eohh," Diusapnya lembut kening Sunghyun.

Mata lucunya terus menatap Sungmin lekat. Disela-sela kegiatannya, Sunghyun tersenyum.

"Hey... Putra Eomma tersenyum. Tampan sekali," puji Sungmin.

"Sayang," panggil Kyuhyun, pria tampan tersebut berjalan pelan kearah Sungmin.

"Kyunnie,"sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat raut lelah dari wajah istrinya. Merawat dua anak sekaligus bukanlah hal yang mudah.

CHU

Kecupan sayang Kyuhyun berikan untuk istrinya. "Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Sunghyun dan Sandeul,"

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. "Tunggu Sunghyun tertidur dulu. Baru aku bisa istirahat. Apa Sandeul sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin sambil membenarkan letak kepala Sunghyun.

"Eomma sedang bernyanyi untuk menidurkan Sandeul. Tapi aku tidak yakin putri kecil kita akan tertidur. Suara Eomma sangat sumbang,"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Dia ibumu Kyu,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, lalu melirik Sunghyun yang masih terjaga. Mata putranya mengerjap polos dan masih betah menyusu.

"Putraku sayang, kenapa belum tidur juga," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sunghyun langsung melepas hisapannya di puting Sungmin. Ia mencoba bangun ingin menghadap ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sunghyun, dan langsung menggendong putra kecilnya itu. Pria tampan tersebut sedikit menggeram saat melihat payudara istrinya yang mengeluarkan Asi. Begitu montok dan benar-benar berisi, membuat ia iri dengan kedua anaknya yang bebas menikmati kedua payudara Sungmin tanpa amukan.

Tepukan kecil terasa di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Aahh.. ternyata putra kecilnya mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikiran kotor. "Hey jagoan, kau nakal sekali eoh," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk gemas pantat Sunghyun.

"Paaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya protes.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dengan Sunghyun. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia.

"Sayang, bolehkah malam ini aku mendapatkannya. Aku merindukanmu,"

Sungmin mendelik tajam. "Jangan macam-macam nanti malam," ancam Sungmin dengan ketusnya.

"Sayang. Apa kau tega membiarkanku tersiksa setiap malamnya. Kau tahu payudaramu terlihat menggiurkan, selalu basah terkena air Asi. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Belum lagi tubuhmu yang setiap hari semakin berisi dan sexy,"

"Maaaaaaa," Sunghyun bersuara, wajahnya menirukan ekspresi Kyuhyun sekarang. mimik menyedihkan.

"Lihat, Sunghyun saja bisa merasakan betapa tersiksa ayahnya ini,"

Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Minnie sayang, Eomma tidak bisa menidurkan Sandeul. Cucu cantik kesayanganku ini malah tertawa saat Eomma bernyanyi," keluh Heechul yang main masuk saja kekamar KyuMin. Dan menurunkan Sandeul diatas tempat tidur. Seperti biasa Sandeul merangkak mendekati Sungmin dan membaringkan tubuhnya didekat Sungmin.

"Tentu saja Sandeul tertawa. Suara Eomma kan tidak ada merdu-merdunya. Sumbang sekali,"

PLAKK

"Eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan pukulan sayang di kepalanya.

"Diam Kau! Suara Eomma itu sangat bagus, bahkan Appamu menyukai suara Eomma. Apa lagi saat bernyanyi lagu mandarin,"

Apa sangat bagus? Yang benar saja... Pikir Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya. Appa-nya pasti membodohi ibunya. Bagus darimana.

"Kyunnie, berikan Sunghyun kepadaku. Biar aku yang menidurkan mereka," pinta Sungmin lembut. Ia melihat Sunghyun sudah beberapa kali menguap kecil.

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati menurunkan Sunghyun diatas tempat tidur. Membaringkan Sunghyun didekat Sandeul.

"Sepertinya Eomma harus pergi. Appa baru saja mengirim pesan jika Eomma harus segera pulang. Padahal Eomma masih ingin bermain dengan mereka," ujar Heechul dengan wajah sedih.

Sungmin tersenyum maklum. "Eomma bisa berkunjung lain waktu,"

Heechul tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Baiklah Eomma pergi dulu, dan Kyu, ingat kau jangan dulu menyentuh istrimu," sebelum pergi Heechul memberi kecupan sayang untuk Sunghyun dan Sandeul.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dengan peringatan Ibunya. Ayolah tangannya sudah gatal dan telinganya yang rindu desahan keras nan sexy milik istrinya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Dalam hati Sungmin merasa kasihan dengan suaminya. Namun ia sangat lelah, karena hampir seharian ia menjaga Sunghyun dan Sandeul.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Sungmin membawa Sunghyun dan Sandeul bermain kerumah Eunhyuk.

Sahabat baiknya tengah mengidam ingin bermain bersama Sunghyun dan Sandeul. Eunhyuk tengah hamil lima bulan.

Sandeul tertawa senang, tangan mungilnya sibuk menarik dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sandeul.

"Maaaaaaa!" jerit Sandeul tidak suka rambutnya dibuat mainan oleh kakaknya.

CHU

Sunghyun mencium pipi Sandeul. Otomatis Sandel berhenti menjerit memanggil Sungmin.

Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan adegan manis pasangan kakak dan adik tersebut langsung shock. Wanita yang tengah hamil besar tersebut menghampiri kedua bocah kembar itu dan duduk disamping mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan Sunghyun yang berwajah mirip dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau itu mesum pada adikmu sendiri yaah. Tidak baik masih kecil sudah main cium-ciuman," cerocos Eunhyuk. Sunghyun mengerjap pelan menatap aneh bibi Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, kuenya datang!" ujar Sungmin semangat. Eunhyuk berdiri dengan gerakan pelan dan menghampiri Sungmin yang membawa sepiring kue kering coklat pesanannya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Sunghyun dan Sandeul bermain dengan riang.

"Ryeowook, tidak bisa datang. Karena masih di Jepang. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran mereka berdua, baik itu dari Yesung Oppa atau dari Ryeowook sekalipun. Menunda memiliki anak?" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mungkin mereka belum siap dan masih ingin menikmati waktu bersama, seperti kencan mungkin,"

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Kencan? Yang benar Bercinta siang dan malam. Itu arti kencan yang sebenarnya bagi pasangan YeWook,"

"Mereka berdua apa tidak bosan bercinta siang dan malam,"

"ck! Bercinta itu nikmat Sungmin. Oh iya apa pohon yang kuminta sudah ditanam?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

.

.

Sedangkan di halaman belakang rumah Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Donghae sibuk menggali tanah untuk menanam pohon sakura.

"Yaakk! Lee Donghae, kau harus menggalinya dengan dalam. Kalau dangkal seperti itu pohon kecil ini tidak akan tumbuh dengan baik," protes Kyuhyun.

"Ini masih pagi, aku sangat malas main tanah begini. Kau hanya berkomentar saja tanpa membantu," keluh Donghae.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ini kan permintaan istrimu. Mau tak mau kau harus menurutinya. Siapa bilang aku tidak membantumu. Aku membantu memegangi pohon ini dan skop,"

Donghae mendengus kesal. "Ini gara-gara kau juga yang menanam pohon sakura, jadilah Hyukkie menginginkannya."

"Itu kan bukan salahku," ucapnya cuek.

"Kyunnie, apa sudah selesai menanam pohonnya?" tanya Sungmin yang berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada.

TLAAKK

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan skopnya begitu saja, menghampiri Sungmin dan meninggalkan wajah masam seorang lee Donghae.

"sayang, aku lelah," rengek Kyuhyun manja.

Sungmin dengan cekatan mengusap lembut wajah Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangan.

Donghae yang melihat adegan manis didepannya, hanya mencebikan bibirnya. Dia yang lelah menggali, tapi Kyuhyun yang mendapat sambutan manis dari Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang melihat taman belakang rumahnya, begitu bersih dan cantik. Tidak beda jauh dengan taman cantik yang Sungmin miliki.

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk sambil berjalan pelan kearah suaminya.

"Apa kau suka sayang," suara lembut Donghae terdengar merdu di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Aku suka Hae. Aku tidak sabar melihat JinYoung, bermain di taman ini,"

"Aku juga tidak sabar,"

Tanpa melihat sekitarnya, Eunhyuk langsung menyambar bibir tipis Donghae. Membuat Kyuhyun jengah melihatnya, dan Sungmin yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

.

.

Setelah selesai membantu tetangga menanam pohon sakura. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah bersantai sambil menikmati tingkah menggemaskan Sunghyun dan Sandeul diruang keluarga. Kedua anaknya asyik bermain bersama.

"Noona, Hyung! Kami datang!"

"Minnie Noona!"

Teriakan keras itu terdengar didepan pintu, diiringi dengan suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Seperti suara Jun dan Jungkook," ucap Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini hari libur, jadi mereka berkunjung kesini. Kau jaga Sandeul dan Sunghyun, aku akan membuka pintu,"

Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Otomatis Sunghyun tertawa melihatnya. Itu karena ibunya begitu manis.

"Noona!" teriak Jungkook semangat.

Sungmin berdiri dan langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari Jungkook. Adiknya ini sudah besar, bahkan sudah tidak cadel dan cengeng lagi.

"Noona, merindukanmu Kookie. Bagaimana keadaan Key Eonnie dan Taemin? Mereka tidak ikut?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut kepala adiknya.

"Tidak Noona. Key Noona sibuk bekerja dan Taemin Noona sibuk les menari bersama teman laki-laki yang sering di hajar oleh Taemin Noona," jawab Jungkook.

Jungkook merasakan ada yang menyentuh kakinya. Dan saat ia menengok kebawah, ia melihat Sandeul yang berusaha berdiri dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan bertumpu pada kakinya.

"Hai, cantik," sapa Jungkook. lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Anak laki-laki tersebut meraih tangan mungil Sandeul.

"Waahh... wajah Sandel merona," goda Sungmin yang gemas melihat wajah malu-malu Sandeul saat dipuji paman tampannya.

"Sandeul, mirip sekali seperti Noona. Saat digoda Kyuhyun Hyung, apalagi saat dicium pipinya. Wajah Nona sangat merah seperti buah cherry,"

Sungmin diam masih mencerna ucapan adiknya yang terlalu jujur.

"Annyeong Noona," sapa Jun saat datang memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Annyeong Jun," Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Baro?

"Baro?"

"Yaa.. seperti biasa, Baro kembali dititipkan disini dan sore nanti baru dijemput pulang," ucap Kyuhyun yang tahu kebingungan Sungmin.

"Bibi.." Baro memanggil Sungmin dengan senyum manis.

Baro sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara lancar. Anak itu terlihat pintar diusianya.

.

.

Jun dan Jungkook diberi tugas menjaga ketiga Baby. Karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasak di dapur.

Jungkook terus memperhatikan interaksi ketiga balita di depannya. Ia melihat Baro yang terus mengganggu Sandeul bermain dan Sunghyun yang terkadang memukul kecil kepala Baro. Mungkin naluri seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sandel ingin menangis saat Baro mencium pipinya terus menerus. Bahkan balita cantik itu menoleh kebelakang, meminta pertolongan kepada paman-paman mudanya.

"Hyung-"

"Seeetttt, aku tahu Kookie. Jangan berisik. Dan jangan sampai Kyuhyun Hyung dan Minnie Noona tahu. Kita pisahkan Sandeul dengan Baro," bisik Jun yang langsung menghentikan ucapan Jungkook.

Kedua anak laki-laki tampan tersebut langsung menghampiri Sandeul dan Baro.

Sunghyun melempar boneka berbentuk labu kearah Baro. Karena membuat adiknya menangis.

Jun mengubah posisi duduk mereka, dengan Sunghyun yang berada ditengah-tengah antara Sandeul dan Baro.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa seperti itu. Bagaimana jika nanti Baro kembali menganggu Sandeul?"

"Tidak akan. Ada Sunghyun yang melindungi Sandeul. Kau lihat. Sunghyun punya mata tajam seperti Kyuhyun Hyung. Mata yang begitu mengerikan," jelas Jun sambil bergidik ngeri jika mengingat tatapan tajam dan intimidasi yang dimiliki Hyungnya- Kyuhyun.

Jungkook langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia melihat Sunghyun yang begitu menjaga Sandeul. Memberikan semua mainan yang ia punya kepada Sandeul agar dimainkan oleh adiknya.

 _'Seperti Sungmin Noona. Yang selalu membagi mainannya,'_ batin Jungkook menilai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sungmin. Kenapa Sungmin tidak muncul juga? Apa menu makan siang hari ini begitu banyak, sehingga membuat sang kakak manis, tidak cepat datang?

Jungkook bangun dari duduknya. Anak manis tersebut ingin menghampiri sang kakak.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jun yang melihat Jungkook bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku haus Hyung. Ingin ke dapur, sekalian bertanya pada Noona, kenapa memasaknya lama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak mencium aroma masakan apapun sama sekali dari tadi,"

Jun melirik sebentar kearah pintu dapur. Seringai tipis tersungging indah diwajah tampan dan cantiknya.

"Hyung juga haus kan? Biar aku ambilkan sekalian?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah bosannya.

"Biar aku saja yang kesana, mengambilkan minum untukmu dan sedikit cemilan," cegah Jun, agar Jungkook tidak pergi ke dapur.

"Ta-tapi Hyung,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lihat Baro nakal lagi, kau pisahkan mereka," suruhnya sambil menunjuk Baro yang berusaha ingin memeluk Sandeul.

Mau tidak mau Jungkook menurut dan langsung mendekati Baro. "Aigo. Lengah sedikit kau sudah berbuat ulah lagi,"

"Peluk Yung (Hyung)," ucap Baro sambil menunjuk Sandeul.

"Apa! Kau tidak boleh memeluknya. Andwae,"

Jun berjalan santai meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini sibuk melarang Baby Baro untuk tidak mencium dan memeluk Sandeul.

.

.

Baru saja Sungmin memasukan agar-agar yang sudah mendingin kedalam kulkas dan menutup pintu kulkas dengan pelan. Ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggang nya dengan erat, sapuan bibir tebal itu kembali hinggap di bahunya dengan lembut dan perlahan naik menuju leher putih mulusnya yang terbuka dengan jelas membuat tubuh wanita itu refleks menggelinjang.

"Kyuhh… H-hentikann…" Sungmin meracau tidak jelas. Cumbuan Kyuhyun di lehernya benar-benar memabukkan hingga rasanya ia kesulitan berbicara.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengelus tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya dengan mesra, menikmati bibir Kyuhyun yang bermain di lehernya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh istrinya dengan lembut, menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya, terbuai akan perlakuannya tadi. Sungmin terlihat cantik, dan akan selalu cantik dimatanya. Yang mampu membangkitkan nafsu seorang Kyuhyun yang sudah lama dipendam.

"Kau sangat menggoda, sayang," Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun membelai pipinya dengan mesra, mata Sungmin perlahan terbuka. Menatap suaminya yang masih mendekap tubuhnya erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum , tangannya ia letakkan di depan dada Kyuhyun kemudian naik melingkar ke leher pria itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun menempel dibibirnya, Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, hal yang paling di sukai Sungmin sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menyesap bibir istrinya itu dengan penuh hasrat, membuat Sungmin tidak sanggup untukk tidak mendesah. Tangan Sungmin meremas-remas bahu Kyuhyun, tanpa ia sadari. sementara Kyuhyun memainkan tangannya di sekitar area punggung dan pinggang Sungmin.

"Emhh.. ahh… Kyuhh.." Kyuhyun merasa gila karena desahan Sungmin begitu seksi di pendengarannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Seorang laki-laki remaja tengah bersandar didepan pintu sambil bersedekap dan menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Hyung dan Noona-nya. Akan sangat bahaya jika Jungkook yang datang kesini dan melihat adegan yang tidak layak tayang ini.

Tanpa peduli tindakannya ini akan mengagetkan kedua kakaknya. Jun melangkah ringan tanpa rasa risih sedikitpun memasuki dapur. Mencari dimana Sungmin menyimpan cemilan. Setelah menemukan dimana cemilan itu disimpan, Jun langsung mengambilnya.

"Kyuuhh... Ja-jangan diremass.. Aahh," desahan Sungmin menggila saat Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya.

Kyuhyun dengan pelan mendorong lembut tubuh Sungmin ke lemari pendingin (Kulkas).

Jun mendesis tertahan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengambil minuman dingin didalam Kulkas. Jika kedua kakaknya berada disana. Apalagi tubuh Sungmin yang di himpit oleh Hyungnya.

Ia meletakan setoples kue kering coklat dan satu toples permen coklat isi kacang, diatas meja makan.

"Hyung, Noona! Aku ingin mengambil minuman soda, bisakah kalian menyingkir dan melanjutkan kegiatan kalian dikamar saja. Ini dapur bukan tempat untuk bercumbu." ucap Jun tajam.

Kyuhyun reflek menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bokong kenyal istrinya. Sedangkan Sungmin langusng bergerak ke samping menjauhi kulkas sambil menunduk malu karena kepergok oleh adik iparnya.

Jun mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda dan menatap kedua kakaknya dengan senyum jahil. "Hufft... Hyung, tidak bisakah tahan sebentar saja nafsumu itu? Kasihan Sunghyun dan Sandeul masih kecil. Tunggulah tujuh tahun lagi!"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kearah adiknya.

"Oke oke! Terserah Hyung saja. Silahkan lanjutkan lagi kegiatan kalian," Jun Langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tidak lupa ia juga membawa kedua toples nya. Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu mengerikan.

Hening...

"sayang, maafkan aku..Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku, tapi aku tidak menyesal dengan kegiatan tadi. Itu karena aku sangat merindukanmu,"

GREPP

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tidak menyesal. Tapi aku malu, adikmu melihatnya,"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja. Jun orangnya tidak jahil. Dia tidak akan berani menggodamu,"

"Aku harap begitu,"

"Sayang, aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Sungmin dengan wajah merona.

Jun yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tembok, tersenyum tulus. Akhirnya cinta kakaknya terbalaskan.

"Aku harap kau selalu bahagia Hyung," gumam Jun pelan. Lalu pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong...^^**

Hai hai... Chapter 20 update^^. Mianhae jika diakhir Ff ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya masih mencoba dan terus mencoba mengembangkan tulisan Saya ini agar menjadi karya yang baik.

Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang masih mau men review FF ini, sampai akhirnya ff ini selesai. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan untuk endingnya.

 **See U... :-)**


End file.
